CONNECTIONS
by soldado351
Summary: Jay just started his pokemon journey, but right before his journey could truly begin he made some connections that would bring as much joy as they would bring trouble. this contains lemons, pokephilia, and plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon doesn't belong to me**

 **Hello, I just wanted to say that this would be my first pokemon story and also that English is not my first language so I apologize in advance for little mistakes here and there, but don't worry I'm always fixing. Also I wanted to say that I like to write lemons and blood so that's why this is rated M. well I hope you enjoy the first chapter**

 **Before I forget, this is taking place in hoenn region**

* * *

"man…. I really didn't want to start here" said Jay in the back of the moving truck

Jay and his family were just moving in their new house in hoenn, Jay wasn't too happy because he had to say goodbye to good friend in the Kanto region, but what bothered him the most was that he had to wait two more years to start his pokemon journey.

Jay was 12 and the fact that his friends were already posting pictures of their medals in the internet made him even more mad.

While he was looking at his phone the truck stop and after a few seconds someone opened the door of the truck.

"hey Jay, how was the ride back here?" asked his mom

"boring….. I didn't have much to do" said Jay getting out of the truck. He took a good look at his new home and looked around it "wow mom, when you said that it was a little town you weren't kidding, there is only one other house besides the lab of the professor"

"that's probably why is call Littleroot town" said his mom while grabbing a vase from the truck, why don't you say hello to our new neighbors, honey, I heard they have a daughter that is around your age, maybe you two could be friends"

Jay sighed "okay"

Jay walked to the other house that was next to theirs and knocked on the door. After a minute a young woman opened the door

"oh my, and who might you be?" asked the woman

"hi, my name is James Bright, my family and I just moved to the house next door, my mom told me to come and say hi" said Jay trying to be polite

"oohh you are the Brights, I thought you weren't coming until next month" said the woman sounding surprise

"yeah but the league requested that my dad started working earlier"

"the league requested?" asked the woman confused

"oh right, my father is the new gym leader of Petalburg City, that's why we moved here"

"oh! Your father must be Norman then, well, welcome to Litteroot, hey why don't you come in and also present yourself you my daughter" said the woman inviting Jay in

Jay blushed a little because of how easily she is letting someone in "with your permission then" he said walking in

"go upstairs, her door is the second one on the left" said the woman smiling

Jay nodded and when upstairs, when he was in front of the door he knocked on it

"come in!"

He heard from inside so he opened the door, but the soonest he opened the door his face turned all red because there was this girl in her panties about to put some pants on.

"aa…ahh.. eh" said Jay not know what to do or say

The girl heard an unfamiliar voice and looked back, the girls eyes opened wide when she saw a strange boy by the door of her room and then her face went all red when she notice that in the position that she was she was giving him a good view of her rear because her pants were only up to her knees

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed the girl

"im sorry!" shouted Jay quickly closing the door and running downstairs

Jay passed the woman and before living he yelled "I'm sorry miss"

The woman just stood there confuse as to what could had happened, but two minutes later, her daughter came from upstairs with a baseball bat in hand

"WHERE IS HE?" the girl yelled

"May dear, what happened? Why are you so agitated?" asked the girl's mother

May blushed and put the bat down while litter tears appeared in the corner of her eyes "that boy…. He saw me naked"

"oh my…" said the mother covering her mouth in surprise but then she started laughing "I guess that's my bad, I forgot to tell him that you like to be naked in your room"

"MOM!" yelled May totally embarrass

* * *

Jay was walking home with his face was all red trying to shake off the image of that girl "that was a very bad first impression" he said while walking home

"HELP!"

Jay heard someone screaming for help, he quickly ran to the source of the noise and saw how a man was corner again a tree by a Poochyena

"please someone help" said the man noticing a boy that just came "you boy please help"

"what can I do?" asked Jay

"over there is my bag, please use a pokeball"

Jay ran to the bag and opened it "which one do I use? there are three pokeballs"

"USE ANY!" yelled the man watching the Poochyena getting closer

Jay grabbed the first pokeball he saw and threw it "pokeball go!"

The pokeball opened and from it a bright light came out that materialized into an orange little bird

"that's a Torchic" said Jay excited

"torchic,chic" said the pokemon

The Poochyena noticed the pokemon that just appeared and felt compel to fight it to proof authority

The Poochyena came to the Torchic about to use tackle

Jay noticed it "Torchic dodge and then you Peck"

Just like Jay commanded the Torchic moved to the side and then used peck on the Poochyena's side, then Poochyena growled in pain but it wasn't over yet, it tried to use tackle again

"Torchic jump and then use peck again on its face" said Jay

Torchic jumped and then came down on the Poochyena used peck close to its eyes

The Poochyena cried in pain and then started running away.

The man sighed in relief and walked up to Jay "thanks a lot kid, you save me at there, what is your name?"

"james Bright but my friends call me Jay"

"bright? Wouldn't you happen to be Norma's son?"

"yes I'm…. who are you sir?" asked Jay confused

"oh!, where are my manners, I'm professor birch and I have been expecting you"

"you have been expecting me? Why?"

Professor birch smiled "come with me and I will explain"

Professor birch took Jay to his lab "so, your father told me that because of your family moving here you had to delay your pokemon journey for the passed two years"

Jay nodded

"that's why he asked me if I could give you your starter pokemon"

"he did!?" said Jay with sparkling eyes

"hehe, yes, but before I can give you your pokemon there is someone that I want you to meet"

"who?" asked Jay confuse

"she should be arriving any second now"

As soonest the professor said that, the main door of the lab opened

"I'm here" said a girl that walking in sounding like she was in a bad mood

"oh May, I'm glad you're here, here is someone I wanted you to meet" said the professor

Jay looked back and his face got as white as a piece of paper.

The May looked a the boy that was next to the professor and pure rage started surging through her "youuuu" she growled as she was approaching the boy

Jay started waving his hands "hey hey that was not my intention"

"it is too late for that" said May right about to punch Jay in the face

"May stop" ordered the professor

May stopped right before she could punch Jay and looked at the professor "but daaad"

"dad!?" said Jay surprise

"yes, this is my daughter May and just like you she is about to start her pokemon journey, but it looks like you two already met" said the professor

"we…we haven't properly introduced" said Jay before extending his hand "hi, my name is James Bright but my friends call me Jay, nice to meet you, I hope that we can get along"

May looked at him before slapping his hand away "my name is May Birch and I'm not interested on getting along with you"

"May!, that was not nice" said the professor

"no, it is okay professor, she is in her right to be mad at me" said Jay rubbing his hand

May looked at jay for a second and then smiled a little

The professor sighed "well I don't know what happened between the two of you, but I hope you can resolve it someday. Anyway, I brought the two of you here to give you your started pokemon"

"finally, I thought you were going to make me wait until I was 20" say May

"what does she mean?" asked Jay

"hehe, well, May had to wait two years for her journey because I wasn't done raising the starter pokemons, but now they are good to go and good to battle" said the professor

"awesome, I finally get to pick my pokemon" say Jay excited

"you had already picked yours Jay" said the professor

"I had?"

"I believe this one is would be more than happy to go with you" said the professor putting a pokeball on Jay's hand

Jay just stared at the pokeball not knowing what to do

"what are you waiting for dummy, open it up already" said May

"oh ….right" said Jay finally pressing the button on the pokeball

A bright light came out of it and from it the orange pokemon from before came out

"Torchic?" said the little pokemon looking at the three people looking at it

"hey Torchic" said the professor making Torchic to look at him "today is the day you go with a trainer"

"Tor?" said the pokemon in curious tone

"he will be your new trainer starting now" said the professor pointing at Jay

Torchic turned and looked at boy and recognized him from before "Torchic" said the pokemon

"hello Torchic, I hope we can because the best of friends" said Jay trying to pet the little chicken like pokemon

However, before he could even bend down the little bird jumped into his arms

"Torchic, Torchic, chic,chic,chic" said Torchic rubbing its beak against Jays cheek

"hehehe, jumpy little boy aren't you" said jay

"Tor?..." said the pokemon suddenly stopping its affection

"oh no" said the professor

"what?" asked Jay before feeling how something started hitting him on the head

"chic,chic,chic,chic,chic,chic,chi,chic" said Torchic using peck on Jay's head several times

"hey, hey, hey, hey what's going on?" asked Jay trying to take the Torchic off him

"that Torchic that you have there….it is actually a girl Jay" said that professor scratching that back of his head

"oh…" said jay then he looked a the Torchic that he was trying to keep away from his face "I'm sorry"

"hehehehehe I guess you will never have good luck with girls" said May while laughing

"what is that supposed to mean?" asked the professor

May blushed and looked away "no-nothing.." she said sounding embarrass

Jay looked at Torchic while it was glaring at him "I'm sorry Torchic…. Hey you know what, how about to make it up to you I give you a name"

"tor?" said the Torchic sounding confuse

"a name, people call you Torchic because that's what you are, would you like me to give you a name that you can call yours?" said Jay smiling

Torchic smiled "chic,chic, Torchic" it said sounding excited

"mmmhh … how about Blaze, just like I know you can become strong and beautiful like a blazing fire"

Torchic suddenly got all red, her new trainer didn't just give her a name that she can call hers he just called her strong and beautiful.

Jay smiled "do you like it?"

The Torchic nodded and then very cutely started snuggling in jay's chest

"hehehe, Blaze it is then"

* * *

After that, May choose Mudkid because she wanted to defeat Jay someday, she was still mad because of what he did to her earlier.

Jay went to his house and showed his mom his new friend, his mom was very happy for her son but also very happy with the pokemon he got because it was very cute too. Jay quickly prepared everything he need it for his journey and it was about to leave the house. but his mother stopped him before he left

"Jay wait" said his mom

"yes mom?" asked Jay waiting by the door with Blaze next to him

"please take this before you go" said his mom passing him a pocket knife

"mmhh thank mom, but why a knife?" asked Jay confused

"because I want you to be able to defend yourself honey"

"but I already know how to fight, dad already trained me remember"

"yes honey but there are still thing that are bigger and stronger than you and even though you have little Blaze with you, she still not strong enough to protect you from everything"

Blaze looked down looking a little sad

"don't feel sad dear" said Jay's mom petting Blaze "I know that you are going to be the strongest Blaziken in the whole world one day but just like my little Jay you too are still young so that means that you two need to grow together"

"Torchic,Torchic" said Blaze nodding with a big smile

Jay looked at the knife and smiled "I understand mom, I can see how this can be of a huge help in our journey"

Jay's mom smiled and gave both Jay and Blaze a kiss on the forehead before they left the house.

* * *

Jay started training Blaze right away, they defeated each and every pokemon they came across, and when they weren't fight Jay concentrated blaze training into pure speech. Jay told her that she was strong and powerful and that she was just going to get stronger from now on so that if she could make her speech match her strength she would be unstoppable.

Blaze was very happy that Jay told her that she got potential, so she didn't care how much training he made her do.

After they made a quick stop in oldale town to resupply and rest, Blaze let Jay know that she wanted to sleep with him and not in the pokemon, Jay didn't mind because having Blaze next to him was like having a soft warm pillow. they head towards Petalburg city the next day to meet with Jay's dad.

While they were going through route 102 they encounter some other trainers that they easily defeated, by this point Blaze had already learned ember so defeating low level flying types and bug types was a piece of cake to them.

"that was some very good work there, blaze" praised Jay

"Tooorchic" said Blaze with her chest high sounding very proud of herself

"hehehe, is like you get more powerful with each battle, let's keep going like that"

"Torchic" nodded blaze

"we should be arriving to Petalburg city any minute now"

While they walk and talk suddenly they heard a creature cry in pain.

"Tor?" said Blaze looking at Jay

"I don't know what it was, but it sounds like someone needs help, let's check it out" said jay

"Torchic" nodded Blaze

Jay and Blaze ran to the source of the cry but when they arrived they opened their eyes wide when they saw a Poochyena biting the arm of a little green and white pokemon.

The Poochyena had a deep bite into the little pokemon's arm and then started to shake its head as if it was trying to rip the arm off

"RAALTS RAALLTSS!" cried the little pokemon in pain

"HEY YOU, STOP THAT" yelled Jay as he ran toward them. Jay grabbed the Poochyena by the neck and tried to pull it apart from the little white pokemon

The Poochyena just glared at Jay as it was digging its fangs even deeper

"RAAALTS" cried the little pokemon

Jay punch the Poochyena twice in the face "I said let it go"

The Poochyena looked at Jay and growled with the little pokemon's arm in its mouth

Jay glared at the Poochyena because it gave him a look that said 'no matter what you do I will not let it go'

Jay got really angry and then reached into his pocket "alright you asked for it" jay wrapped his arm around the Poochyena's neck to keep its head steady "take this!" yelled jay as he stabbed the Poochyena right in its left eye

"GGGRRRAAHHHHH" cried the Poochyena in pain finally releasing the pokemon's arm

Jay let go of the Poochyena and quickly disappeared into the wood as it was crying.

"I really didn't want to do that" said Jay putting the knife away, he then looked at the little white pokemon that was staring at him while holding its bleeding arm "hey little one are you okay?" he said approaching the little pokemon

"raaalts" said the little pokemon crawling back

"it is okay I just want to help" jay looked at Blaze "Blaze can you tell it that I can do something about its arm"

Blaze nodded and looked a the little pokemon "Torchic, torchic, chic tor"

"ralts?" said the little pokemon

Blaze smiled and nodded "Torchic"

The little pokemon looked at Jay and then slowly presented its arm to him. Jay smiled and very carefully washed the pokemon's arm with a water bottle

"your arm looks pretty bad, but I have something that can help" jay reached into his bah and pulled out a potion "this is going to hurt but it is going to make you feel better later, do you understand?"

The little pokemon nodded slowly "ralts"

"alright brace yourself" said jay before spraying the potion on the pokemon's arm

"RALTS!"

"it is okay, it is okay, the worst part just happened" said jay smiling to the pokemon as he then wiped a little tear from its eye "you are very brave"

The little pokemon the other tear and then smiled at Jay

"hold on a moment" jay reached into his bag and then pulled out a red handkerchief which he used to wrap it on the little pokemon's wounded arm

The little pokemon looked at the handkerchief and smiled "ralts ralts" it said sound excited

Jay then carried the little pokemon "how are you feeling? Does it still hurts?"

The little pokemon blushed for being in the boy's arm and the shook its head

"good to know" said jay with a big smiled

The little pokemon blushed but then opened it eyes wide when it saw what was behind the boy

"gardevoir"

Jay heard someone's voice behind him so he turned around, when he did he got surprise because there were two pokemons taller than him glaring at him.

"that's a Gallade and Gardevoir" said jay before noticing how they looked like the pokemon that he had in his arms "they must be your parents, which makes you a ralts"

The Gardevoir suddenly raised her hand as its eyes started glowing "garde, gardevoir" she said

"gal" said the Gallade as it got into fighting position

Jay suddenly got nervous because he didn't if they were even going to give him the chance to explain what happened

"ralts, ra,ra,ralts" yelled the ralts before raising its wounded arm "ralts, ralts"

Both the Gallade and the Gardevoir looked surprise before they started walking towards jay

The Gallade stood in front of Jay and then offer its hand to its child "gallade"

The ralts then gripped Jay's shirt tightly "ralts"

"it is okay little one, you can go, your parents were really worry about you"

"ralts?" said the little pokemon staring into Jay's eyes

"it is okay you don't have to thank me or anything, you can go" said Jay with a smile

The ralts looked at him for a few seconds and then it jumped into its father arm

The Gallade looked at Jay in the eyes and then nodded at him as if it was saying 'thank you'

Jay just nodded at it back and then the family disappeared, jay noticed how the Ralts never took its eyes of him even when it couldn't see him anymore.

"well, that was interesting, I can't wait to tell dad about this one"

"Torchic, Torchic" said Blaze sounding tired

"I'm tired too, no more adventures, let's just get to the gym and sleep for at least a week" joked Jay

"Torchic,chic" say Blaze agreeing

"hey, don't start getting lazy with me, remember that our journey just started"

"chic,chic" said blaze nodding while walking next to him

"hehe, alright let's go and see dad now" said Jay while both of then were just entering the city of Petalburg.

* * *

Jay and Blaze got to the gym where he told his dad Everything that he and blaze went through since they left Litteroot. Norman was fascinated with everything he heard and also impress to see how strong Jay's and Blaze bond was even though they just made a couple of days ago, in his eyes those two were going to get really far.

After spending one night at the gym, Jay and blaze got ready and left to challenge the first gym of many. They were both super excited because the journey had just began.

* * *

 **Well this is the first chapter which is basically a prologue, what do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon doesn't belong to me**

 **I'm glad that some of you liked the first chapter so much that you even put it in your favorite list. I will try my best to not disappoint you guys. The first half is going to be a little jumpy because of the time skips but it would be easy to follow. Enjoy.**

* * *

Jay and Blaze were on their way to Rustboro city to have their first gym battle, before they could get there they had to pass by the Petalburg woods which it was crawling with wild pokemons and many other trainers, so they basically had to battle their way through the woods, but it wasn't all a pain in the butt, three good things came out of it, because they had to battle so much going through the woods, Blaze ended up evolving into a Combusken and also while they were fighting wild pokemons, Jay caught a Shroomish and a Taillow that caught his eye for having a nice fighting spirit.

As soonest Jay looked at Blaze new body he thought it would be a great idea if he would train her the same way his father trained him in martial art since now Blaze actually had arm. Blaze was very happy to train with Jay and learning a different way to fight, she discovered new way of how to dodge and counter attack at the same time that made her even more of a fighting machine. By the time they arrived at the gym in Rustboro Blaze was already way to powerful for those rock types.

Blaze pretty much one-shot Roxanne's Nosepass with a since kick. Even Jay wasn't expecting that, he knew she was getting stronger, but that this fast.

* * *

On their way to the next gym, Jay would train Shaggy (Shroomish) and Wind (Taillow) in their own way making sure that their stamina and endurance was at their best. However, Blaze was getting a different type of training, besides of training like the other two, jay would made Blaze also spar with him, the two of them would spar martial art every morning when they wake up and every night before going to sleep.

Even though Blaze now had a new form she still refused to sleep in her pokeball she was already used to sleep on top of Jay's chest. Jay found it weird that she still wanted to sleep with him, but he didn't care that much, he also already gotten used to sleeping with her, the way he saw it, it was a litter of a reward for her for training so hard every day.

When they arrived at the gym in Dewford Town Jay tried to play it smart and instead of going with just brute force like before he send Wind to fight because he had the type of advantage against fighting types. The fight was tough but at the end Jay and his friends got the victory because Wind evolved into a Swellow in the middle of the battle with Brawley's makuhita.

* * *

Jay was so happy with his team that when they arrived at Slateport City he gave them a free day from training to go and rest at the beach.

Wind started flying around with a pack of Windgulls while Shaggy happily played splashing water because he was so excited for begin at the beach for the first time.

Jay put a towel on the sand and laid down on it while watching the others play, Blaze came close to him and sat next to him.

"you don't have to stay here with me Blaze, go and play with the others" said Jay getting comfortable under the umbrella shadow

"Combusken" said Blaze shaking her head, she then laid down too and hugged Jay as she puts her head on Jay's chest "Combus, ken"

Jay smiled and petted her head "okay hehehe, let's just relax for today then"

After a few minutes just laying there with Blaze hugging him Jay started to feel like he was going to fall asleep, but right before he could he got surprised by a familiar voice

"I didn't expect to find you here all lovey dovey with your little bird"

Jay opened his eyes and looked to his right and there he saw how May was standing there looking down on him

"oh May, it's been a while, how are you doing?" said Jay with a smile

"don't be acting so friendly with me" said May quite rudely

"aren't we friend?"

"we just know each other at best" said May crossing her arms

"…. Well…. If you are not here to say 'hi', what do you want then?" said Jay awkwardly scratching the back of his head

"I want a battle"

"a battle?"

"yes, I want to beat your ass after what you did to me back home" said May blushing a little

Jay blushed a little too "well….. even if I was going to battle you, it is my team's day free, they are having fun right now"

"hmph" said May looking away "I didn't know that having a chicken as your started pokemon would also make you into one"

Blaze frowned and glared at May "COM, BUS, KEN" she said as she was standing up

Jay stood up and put a hand on Blaze's shoulder "calm down Blaze" he then looked at May "okay I'll battle you but only once"

May smiled "finally" she then reached for a pokeball and opened "Mudkid and I had been waiting for this, let's put some water on that hot headed chicken"

"Combus?" said Blaze glaring at May again

"hold on a Minute, I did say I was going to battle you, but I never said that I was going to use Blaze" said Jay with a smirk

"what? Then who are you going to use?" asked May confused

Jay smiled and called over for Shaggy "this is Shaggy, he still doesn't have many battle experience, so this my help him a lot"

May frowned "are you mocking me? Sending that tiny thing to fight my Mudkid"

"he maybe tiny, but he is strong" said Jay with a smirk on his face

"okay but after we defeat that Shaggy thing or whatever, you will bring Blaze then" said May getting ready to battle

"okay, that's assuming you are going to win this" said Jay still smirking while getting in position as well

"whatever, Mudkid, take him down with a tackle" ordered May

"Mudkid" said May's Mudkid nodding, he then dashed towards Shaggy and tackled him

"dummy" whispered Jay

Shaggy rolled back and then stood up really fast like it wasn't nothing

"huh, I guess he really is tough" said may surprised

"mud….kid" said Mudkid struggling to move

"what is happening?" asked May worried

"hehehe you activated Shaggy's ability, any physical contact during battle would paralyze the opponent" said Jay with a cocky smile

"what!?" yelled May "Mudkid try to shake it off"

"muuudd…..kiiid" said Mudkid still struggling

"let's take advantage of the situation, Shaggy use Solar beam"

Do to begin at the beach in such a sonny day, the solar beam charge instantly, shaggy blasted his solar beam at Mudkid and send him flying at May's feet completely fainted.

"I guess it wasn't your lucky day May" said Jay

"shut it Bright" said May putting Mudkid back into his pokeball and then started walking away without saying anything

"bye May" said Jay waving his hand

May just looked back and gave Jay a looked that said that this was not over yet.

After may was out of sight, the team congratulated Shaggy for his first battle and first victory.

* * *

Months passed, and jay and his team just keep getting stronger. Jay spent so much time with his pokemons that he started to notice a pattern in the way they talked, he was beginning to understand what they said more and more.

One day, on the way to their third gym, Blaze defeated a Geodude very easily on a trainer's battle. Jay praised her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Blaze blushed and couldn't contain the urge of hugging Jay for it. jay laughed a little and hugged right back, but the moment he did, Shaggy and Wind started saying something aloud that made Blaze blush and also very angry.

Blaze started chasing them while using flamethrower on them. Jay didn't know what they were saying exactly but he could tell that they were teasing her, he thought that they were probably saying 'oooooh look at the baby who wants a hug every time she does something good', but if only we really knew what they were saying, he would also blush out of embarrassment.

When they finally arrived at the third gym, Shaggy pretty much single handed beat the gym and evolved in the process into a Breloom.

* * *

After that they took their sweet time to get to the next gym, they did train everyday like always, but their pace was more chill.

While the days, weeks, and months passed jay could understand his friends more and more, he could tell when they were talking about him, which helped him to catch them off guard when they were, Shaggy and Wind kept teasing Blaze every time she showed any affection toward Jay, she got angry at them, but she still knew that they were just playing with her because they knew how she really felt about Jay.

For Blaze, Jay went through friend to best friend, by the time Wind had evolved, Jay was more then that, he had become family to her, she knew that she was going to spend the rest of her life with him and that it was going to be fun having adventures with him. However, time passed and she started feeling more than just family affection towards Jay, more and more she started seeing Jay as more, she started wondering why was she looking at him like that, was it because of how he threats her? how he defended her every time Wind and Shaggy were teasing her? or was it because of the way he hugged her every night when they slept?. At that moment she knew, she wasn't seeing Jay as family anymore, in her eyes, Jay had become a potential partner.

One night she tried to talk to Wind about it because he was older than her, she had learned to see him as an older brother

He told her that he and Shaggy noticed her feelings for him even before she herself knew about them, that that was why they liked to tease her that much.

Blaze blush and then asked what could she do about it.

Wind sighed "there is not much you can do about it, I understand how you feel, he cares about you the most, he loves you and always makes sure that you are happy, but what you want from him it is something that I don't think he can give you"

"but why!?" asked Blaze surprised

"for starters, he can barely understand us, and I really mean barely, communication is the key for every relationship, but the main point out of them all is the fact that you two are not the same. Blaze he is a human and you are a pokemon"

Blaze knew it deep down but to actually hear it made it actually real "i…..understand" she said before going into the tent with Jay

Wind saw her get into the tent and sighed " _I should probably tell her that those type of relationship had actually happened before and that they are way more common that she would think, but I don't want to get her hopes up. It all depends if Jay would feel the same she is feeling someday"_ he thought to himself actually wishing for the best for those two.

* * *

Months passed, and they finally arrived at Lavaridge town for their gym battle.

Jay had made an amazing progress understanding his pokemons, he could actually hold a conversation with them, he understood 3 out 5 words, but hey, that was way better than what it used to be.

Blaze managed to keep her feelings in check, before Jay became someone she wanted to be with, he was a friend first, so she was able to control herself through their friendship

When they battled Flannery for the forth medal it was mostly Wind and Blaze because Shaggy was completely out of the question.

Wind fainted after the second battle, but Blaze finally got the win by using her martial art skills with her strong legs.

* * *

The moment finally came, Jay was finally going to challenge his father.

After two years of travelling and training, Jay came back to Petalburg City. Before he and his dad battle they took a whole day to catch up, eat, and rest.

The next day, Norman was say that he wasn't going to make it easy just because he was going to battle his son. However, Jay basically gave him a run for his money because between Blaze and Shaggy those normal type didn't even have a chance to fight back.

Norman started laughing because of how proud he was that his son basically kicked his ass, so he hosted a huge party in honor of his son's victory.

Everyone in the party were congratulation Jay but in the middle of the party, Jay felt a chill go through his spine, he had the sensation that he was being watch by more than the people in the party.

 **[is that you?]**

Suddenly Jay got surprised "what that?" he said in a low tone after hearing a voice in his head.

Jay looked around for someone suspicious that could be staring at him. Jay looked and looked until finally he saw something weird, in the middle of the dark night there were a couple of red glowing eyes staring at him from the outside of a window

Jay took one step forward towards those mysterious but beautiful eyes that were staring at him but the moment he took that step, those eyes disappeared in a blue flash.

The whole thing happened so fast that he wasn't even completely sure that it actually happened. He tried to shake off by the next day, but somehow it always stayed there in the back of his head.

After the party Jay and his friends went to Littleroot to visit his mom.

The moment they left Petalburg they passed an area that remained Jay about that one time he met that pokemon family when he saved that Ralt from a Poochyena

While they were walking Jay looked at the wood to were the family disappeared to " _I wonder if that little Ralts is still around here_ "

 **[ I'm…. right here]**

Suddenly, Jay that voice in his head again, but only that this time it sounded like it was struggling to talk. Jay looked back, searching for what that could have been, but he didn't see anything

[what happened] asked Blaze wondering why did he suddenly stopped like that

"no….. is nothing, I thought I heard something" said Jay before turning back "let's go, I know mom will be happy to see us.

They continue walking, jay started thinking that there was something wrong with him or that someone was probably playing a prank on him so he ignored.

When they arrived at Littleroot, Jay's mom gave Jay and Blaze the biggest and strongest hug, besides cooking them the biggest meal they had ever ate, they ate so much that they had to stay because they couldn't even move.

* * *

Jay and his friends then continue their journey towards Fortree City. The way there was long, especially from Littleroot, but they managed to go without any problems. However, right before they could arrive at Fortree, Jay and his friend ran into May in route 119. Jay saw her walking and recognized her.

"oh!, hey May, how had you been doing?" he said happy to see that she managed to get this far, but when he spoke he noticed how she flinched at the sound of his voice

May turned around slowly with a little blush on her face "wh-what are you doing here?"

"well, I'm on my way to Fortree City, I'm going to challenge the gym leader"

May was about to say something mean, but she stopped herself when she saw how Blaze was glaring at her "before you go there, why don't you give me a rematch for the last time we battled"

"oh..." said Jay surprised and then smiled "I will take it as a warm up fight"

"don't get so cocky, I have trained a lot since then" said May throwing a pokeball

"GRAVELER!" Yelled the pokemon that just came out of it.

"wow he looks strong" said Jay before throwing his own pokeball

"Breloom" said Shaggy getting ready to fight

"wait, is that?" asked May surprised

"yes, Shaggy had changed a lot since the last time you fought him" said Jay with a cocky smiled

"you still not going to use Blaze against me" said May a little annoyed

"I'm sorry May, but Blaze still too much for you" he looked back at Blaze and winked at her "you still not ready for her"

Blaze blushed and looked away feeling embarrass

"what are you doing? Teasing your pokemon like that" asked May after watching Blaze reaction

"hehehe, she is cute when she is embarrassed, that's why I tease her every now and then"

Blaze blushed and then started giving Jay some light punches [stop doing that!] she said in her pokespeech but she knew that he could understand that

"hehehe, I'll never stop as long you keep reacting so cutely every time I do it" said Jay petting her head

Blaze looked at him with a heaving blush on her face and then looked away {you make holding back so hard]

"huh? What was that? I make what so hard?" asked Jay not fully understanding her speech yet

Blaze blush got more intense and she started waving her hands fast [eh, no, no, it was nothing]

Shaggy looked back at them and started laughing aloud "one day he is really going to understand everything we say and then your really have to watch what you say, hahahahahaha"

Blaze glared at Shaggy "shut it mushroom head before I burn you"

Shaggy laughed a little more "yes ma'am hehehe"

This whole time May was just staring at how good Jay and his team get alone " _it must be fun traveling with him_ " she thought to herself

"alright sorry for the wait, lets battle" said Jay

"well good luck, Graveler is the toughest Graveler you will ever see" said May very proud

"we will see about that, Shaggy use iron tail" said Jay

"oh no, Graveler use iron defense" counter May

Shaggy swing his tail and then hit Graveler right in the forehead before stepping back

"hehe" said May sounding cocky "I told you he was tough" she said watching how Graveler didn't even move when he got hit

"are you sure about that?" asked Jay

Suddenly Graveler felt backwards

"what happened?" asked May surprise before noticing a crack on Graveler's forehead

"Shaggy had been breaking boulders since he evolved, how hard do you think his tail is" said Jay

May opened her eyes wide at the thought and then put Graveler back in his pokeball before calling up Marshtomp.

Mudkid looked like he got a lot stronger because it had evolved, but the fight didn't last long because Shaggy quickly used Giga Drain which made Marshtomp faint right away.

May put Marshtomp back into his pokeball and then kick the ground in frustration and then started walking away

"May wait, stop" said Jay walking toward her

May stopped but didn't looked back at him "what!?"

"I wanted to know, why can't we finally get along? Why are you always so angry at me every time we see each other" asked Jay

May just stood there without saying anything with her back facing Jay

"is it because I always win every time we battle?" asked Jay sounding kind of sad

"if you really want to know, is not because you win, in fact every time you win I just get a lot stronger" she then crossed her arms and turned to him "I'm always mad at you because I'm always expecting you to apologize to me, but you never do"

"apologize?...for what?" asked jay not remembering anything bad that he could have ever done to her

"did you forget already" said May before blushing and then looking away "what you did to me when we first meet….. you never said sorry for it" said may sounding really embarrass

Jay's face suddenly turned all red before he kneeled down and bow his head "I'M SO SORRY, I CAN'T BELIEVE I NEVER SAY SORRY FOR IT"

May got surprised for what he did and then smiled before accepting his apology, they shook hands and said goodbye to each other.

They didn't see each other for a long time after that.

* * *

A day later, they arrived at the Fortree city. Jay gave his team a day to rest before going to gym.

The next day they went to the gym and that Jay had the hardest battle he ever had, Shaggy and Wind fainted but neither of then went down without giving a good fight. At the end it was just Blaze and Winona's Skarmory, it looked like Blaze was about loss because Sharmory was just too fast for her, but right before the battle was over, a strong desire of giving Jay this victory gave Blaze the strength to stand up and when she did right in the middle of the battle she evolved again.

Jay eyes opened wide and saw how his little friend was growing right before his eyes. When the light of the evolution disappeared, there was no Combusken anymore, there was the strongest and more beautiful Blaziken anyone had ever seen.

Jay couldn't take his eyes off her, Blaze looked back for a second and noticed the surprised looked on jay's face, she smiled and winked at him to tease him a little so that he would come back to the game

Jay blushed at her smiled but then remembered that they were in the middle of a battle, he told Blaze to use double kick, but when she did another attack came out.

Blaze kick – **authors note: no pun intended lol**

The strength of Blaze new legs combined with the flames was way more than enough to finish off Skarmory and finally giving them the victory.

* * *

When then started leaving Fortree for some reason Jay couldn't stop himself but to stare at blaze, her new form, her new figure, and her hair made her look so much stronger and way more feminine than what she looked like as a Combusken

Blaze noticed the way that Jay was looking at her [why are you looking at me like that?]

"eh?... no, no, is nothing really, is just … that you look really different now" said Jay blushing a little

Blaze looked at herself and then started checking and touching her new body, she was now more curvy, more muscular, she touched her butt and on that moment it hit her " _I'm sexy now_ " she thought while her face was lighting up at the thought that Jay was probably checking her out

Blaze looked at Jay and then noticed something else that made her smile, she put a hand on Jay's head [yes I have change, I'm taller than you now]

Jay took her hand of him "well don't get too use to it, I'm only 14 now, I still have time to grow"

"kenkenken" laughed Blaze while they were walking.

When is was night jay put up the tent and then started setting it for two people. jay laid down and noticed how the fire got turned off which meant that Blaze was about to come in as well.

Blaze opened the tent and looked at Jay, they both smiled at each other, jay saw how she closed up the tent. Jay was expecting Blaze to lie down on the sleeping bag that he had set up for her next to him. However, what she did next, he wasn't expecting it

Blaze slowly crawled on top of jay

Jay blushed because she looked provocative while doing it "bla-blaze what are you doing?" he asked with his face all red

Blaze gave him a curious look and then sat on his crotch [we are going to sleep together silly]

* * *

 **To be continue**

* * *

 **That's it for now guys, I will see you again next time, I hope you enjoyed it**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokemon doesn't belong to me**

 **I guess this is getting popular hehehe. Enjoy the new chapter**

* * *

Jay was staring at the newly sexy Blaziken that was sitting on top of his crotch, Jay was blushing because he could see it in Blaze face that she didn't know fully what she was doing.

"wha-what do you mean sleep together?" asked jay nervously

[what do you mean?... we always sleep together] said blaze looking at Jay confused

On that moment Jay confirmed that she was just doing what she normally do before going to sleep "Blaze we can't do that anymore" he said looking at her in the eye

Blaze got surprised [what!? But why not?] she asked not liking what he was saying

"calm down Blaze, is just that….. we can't do that anymore with how you look like now" he said trying not to sound too rude

Blaze glared at Jay because she didn't like what he was saying [what's wrong with how I look now?]

Jay blushed and pointed at his crotch "just look at what you are doing right now"

Blaze looked down and looked at the position that she was on top of jay and noticed that because of her new sizes and her new figure, it looked like she was riding Jay in a very lewd way. Blaze's face turned all red as she jumped off him

[I'm sorry] she said bowing her head

"no it is okay, I'm mad a you" he said scratching the back of his head

[what are we going to do now?] asked Blaze

"what?... sorry, I didn't get that" said jay with a confused face, he still didn't understand everything of her pokespeech

[mmmmh eh…. I can't sleep without you] said Blaze rephrasing what she was trying to say

"oh!" said Jay getting it "mmhh I mean, we can still sleep next to each other….. just not you on top of me like we used to" said Jay nervously laughing "it kind of looks weird" he said blushing a little

Blaze blushed and nodded before lying down next to him, she hugged his arm and looked at him to know if this was okay

Jay looked at her and smiled before petting her head "this is okay"

Blaze smiled and then closed her eyes as Jay did.

* * *

Once they arrived at Lilycove city, Jay caught at Waimer that was by the shore after Shaggy knocked him out with a single mega punch.

Jay named it Willy and taught him surf so that he could get to Mossdeep City. Jay pretty much forced Blaze to go in her pokeball since it was dangerous for a fire type being in the middle of the ocean.

As soonest he got to Mossdeep City he released and she punched him as soonest she was out because he put her in there against her will. Blaze knew why he did it, but she still didn't like that he just put her in there after just telling her once.

They challenged the gym of Mossdeep, but they had to do it 3 more times because those psychic moves were too strong for fighting types. After they finally got they medal they went to their next adventure in Sootopolis city

Jay tried to challenge that gym but couldn't because of the fact that they had to deal with an enrage Kyogre that almost drawn the whole Hoenn region, when they dealt with Kyogre and managed to put to sleep jay finally challenge the last gym.

Those ice types never had a chance because Blaze practically ran through them with her fire punches and kicks beside that her martial art training was now even more deadly with her long powerful legs.

* * *

Jay and his friends were finally ready, it was their moment, they were going to challenge the elite four and then the pokemon champion.

On their way there they didn't do anything else than train day and night, they train until they couldn't even move anymore

Even Jay train everyday with blaze, before he used to hold back because blaze wasn't not so tall and he always had the sizes advantage, but since she evolved he had been able to go all out with against her. the both of they got stronger and faster every day.

2 years had passed since Blaze evolved and she noticed how Jay was growing right before her eyes as day train for years. Blaze saw him getting taller, muscular… and even more attractive in her eyes.

In those two years Jay noticed something strange about her, something she never did as a Combusken, every once at month or so, Blaze would asked him if she could sleep outside the tent of even more strange inside her pokeball. It was very odd to Jay because he knew how much she liked to spend time with him and also how much she hated it inside her pokeball.

The more he thought about it, the more it seemed like she just wanted personal time. Jay never asked her why she wanted to be alone every now and then, he just thought she was girl and girls just like to be alone sometimes.

* * *

Jay felt like it was finally time and they were ready mentally and physically to challenge the elite four

The fight was hard, each elite they fought was better than he last one, but they managed to get to the champion. Jay and his friend were defeating the champion's team until his Metagross appeared.

Metagross took out most of Jay's team, until it was just him against Blaze. Blaze was having trouble fighting it because of its psyphic abilities, but in the middle of the battle jay got an idea, he made Blaze use smoke scream and then fire blast.

Metagross didn't see it coming and got the full power of the fire blast.

Jay and his friends were now champions.

* * *

After many congratulations, jay got his champion medal plus an extra present.

A Masterball, a pokeball that can capture any pokemon 100%, even a legendary pokemon if you would happen to run into one.

When Jay and Blaze were out of the building, Blaze asked him what were they going to do now,

Jay simply smiled and said 'go home' but he said that he wanted to take the long way home, he wanted to go back exactly from were he came, he wanted to say hi to some people.

Blaze didn't disagree because she loved just walking next to him

* * *

One day, while they were walking through route 119, Jay stopped for a second to have a drink from the river.

Shaggy was having a drink when suddenly something caught his attention, he looked across the river and opened his eyes wide. There was a shiny Breloom across the river staring back at him.

Jay noticed how they were looking at each other and got an Idea.

"hey guys, I think It would be nice if we get to camp here, so if you would like to wonder around it is okay by me" said jay putting his bag down

Shaggy looked at jay as if he wanted to ask him something,

Jay already knew what he wanted to say, so he just smiled at him "why don't you go and say hi buddy" say Way with a wink

Shaggy got so excited that he hugged jay and then left

Jay and the rest of his team giggled as they saw how fast he was walking. After they set up camp it got late at night and there was no sign of Shaggy anywhere.

"I don't think Shaggy is coming back tonight" said Jay scratching the back of his head

Wind started laughing celebrating for his friend, while Blaze just blushed while feeling a little jealous of shaggy.

The next day, when they were picking up the camp Shaggy came back

"oh look who's back" said Jay with a smirk on his face

[hey guys, I'm back] said Shaggy sounding sad

Jay stopped what he was doing and got close to him "what happened Shaggy? Didn't you have a good 'night' yesterday?" asked Jay with a mocking face

Shaggy blushed and then slowly nodded [it was the best night ever]

"then why do you look so sad?" asked Jay confused

Shaggy didn't say anything he just looked across the river and there was the shiny Breloom staring at them with a sad face also

On that moment Jay understood what was happening, Shaggy didn't want to leave

Jay took a big breath and kneeled in front of Shaggy

Shaggy looked at jay confused of what he was doing, then he saw him reached for his pokeball and thought that Jay was going to put him away, but he didn't know how wrong he was

Jay pressed the button of the pokeball and hold it for 5 second

' _ **please say command**_ " said the pokeball

Jay looked at the pokeball "Release"

' _ **understood, register pokemon had been released**_ ' said the pokeball after blinking red 3 times

Shaggy had his eyes open wide as he gripped Jay's shirt [are you abandoning me?] asked Shaggy with his eyes were wide open

Jay started petting him "no Shaggy, I'm releasing you"

[but I don't want to leave you] said Shaggy pulling Jay's shirt

"and I don't want to be between you and your love"

Shaggy got surprised and then looked over to the shiny breloom that looked like she was surprised too, he then looked at jay again as tears started coming out

Jay smiled as tears started coming out of his eyes as well "it is okay Shaggy, I just want you to be happy"

Shaggy gave hugged the strongest hug he had ever giving him [I love you Jay]

Jay didn't understood what shaggy said on that moment, but he got a pretty good idea, he gave Shaggy a tight hug as well "I love you too Shaggy, you will always be my friend"

Shaggy let go of jay and started wiping his tears [promise to visit me sometime]

"will do" said jay with a smile

Shaggy said goodbye to Blaze, Wind and Willy and didn't stop waving his hand until they were out of sight

Blaze was walking next to Jay [I'm so happy for him]

"yes me too" said jay

[what you did there was impressive, most trainers wouldn't do that for their pokemon] said Blaze

"well, I'm not like most trainers, I actually love you guys, and if you fall in love one day who am I to stand in the way of that. Even you, if one day you happen to find another Blaziken that you like I wouldn't stand in the way of your happiness"

Blaze got surprised and then hugged Jay's arm [no way I would love anyone like I love you]

Jay blushed and thought that she said that she didn't want to leave him "well you say that now, but when you find a very attractive Blaziken I bet you would think otherwise"

[I already find you pretty attractive] she said hugging his arm tighter

Jay face got all red and just laughed awkwardly " _she is making it sound like she is really attractive to me… she is probably phasing it wrong or I didn't really get what she said_ " thought jay to himself, but then he looked at her as she was resting her head on his shoulder " _well is not like I don't find her attractive, ever since she evolved it's been pretty hard not to stare at her figure, I noticed how other pokemons sometimes give me the stink eye for just watching her hugging me, she is…. Very sexy and cute_ " he then shook his head trying to shake the thought " _no, no, no, I'm thinking about it again_ " he said to himself remembering that one time that Blaze was on top of him.

Blaze looked at Jay confused [is everything okay?]

Jay was blushing "eh? Yes, everything is okay, I was just thinking of dad's face when I show him the champion medal"

Blaze smiled [he probably would cry because of how proud he is going to be of you]

"hehehehe you probably right"

* * *

After that display of love that Jay showed toward Shaggy, Blaze wanted to know how much did he really loved her, she started trying to look cuter for him, she made him buy her a rubber band for her hair, as soonest she tied her hair with it, she looked at herself in the mirror and she could tell that she was already looking more feminine, she asked Jay if he liked it,

Jay said that she looked very cute with it but he couldn't hide the blush on his face from her.

" _YES!"_ yelled Blaze to herself when she noticed that it worked

* * *

One day While they were walking, Jay suddenly trip over something.

[what happened?] asked Blaze helping him up

"I don't know, there was nothing there" said Jay getting up

Suddenly they heard the growls of some creature.

"where did that come from?" asked Jay looking around

[I don't know] said Blaze doing the same

Jay then noticed how there was something weird in front of him "hey Blaze do you see the distorted air there too?"

Blaze nodded looking at the same thing

"I wonder what is it" said Jay trying to touched

Suddenly they heard the same noise from before and got tackled by something

Jay rubbed his shoulder and then stood up "that's definitely an invisible pokemon"

As soonest he said that the distorted air cleared and a white and blue floating pokemon appeared

"hey I'm sorry, but you were just lying there on the ground"

The pokemon tried to tackled him again but this time he was able to dodge it

Blaze then stood in front of Jay [do you want me to stop him?] she asked ready to beat the pokemon up

Jay smiled and put a hand on her shoulder and moved her away "I got a better idea, a pokemon like that must be pretty rare" said jay pulling out his Masterball

* * *

Two more years passed, Jay, Blaze and Wind were passing through the Petalburg Wood.

Wind asked Jay if he could stay there because it was where he grew up. Jay said that it was okay, but that he had to visit him every now and then because he knew were he lives plus he could fly so he had not excuse not to say hi whenever he wanted.

Wind laughed and then said that there was no problem, jay smiled and then released his friend before hugging him goodbye

Shortly after that, they were at the shore of Petalburg, Jay tried to release Willy but he didn't want to go, Jay then got an idea. Willy was to stay in that area so that he could swim freely, and Jay was going to come and see him to check on him. Willy was happy with that and just like that it was just Jay, Blaze, and their latest friend that was in the Masterball.

Jay and blaze walked into Petalburg, they went to the gym right away, Jay told Blaze to outside because he was just going to say hi to his dad and then they were going to Littleroot to see his mom, Blaze nodded and stood by the door. However, as soonest Jay got into the gym, he was tackled by his dad.

"oh my god, I missed you so much son, look at you, you are a whole man now" said Norman looking at his son

"that's what happens when you turn 18 dad" said Jay blushing a little

"I can't believe it's been 4 years since you last came"

"yeah time just goes by when you are on the road"

Norman then started looking around "hey but where is Blaze, is she in her pokeball?"

"no, she by the door, I told her to wait outside, I just wanted to say hi before going straight home"

Norman looked by the door and all he saw was a girly figure through the blur glass

A smirk appeared on Norman's face "eeeehh, and who's that by the door, did you bring a girlfriend with you" he said poking his son's cheek

Jay blushed and then pointed at the door "what are you talking about dad? I don't have a girlfriend, that's Blaze the other side of the door"

"Blaze?" asked Norman confused

Jay signed "Blaze come in, dad wants to see you too" he yelled

The main door opened and Norman's eyes opened wide "Blaze?" he asked surprised

"Blaziken" said Blaze nodding

Norman was amazed of how cute and strong she looked, Jay had raised her well, Norman then looked at her from top to bottom and blushed a little. " _her body is kind of lewd_ "

Norman than started walking around Blaze checking her out "she surely looks very different"

Blaze blushed because Norman was making circles around her

"dad stop it, you making her feel uncomfortable" said Jay sounding upset

Norman stopped "oh, I'm sorry Blaze" he then started petting her "I was just surprised of how much you change, you look very strong, you must had trained a lot"

Blaze smiled and then nodded

Jay sighed "I think it is time"

"blazi, blaziken?" asked Blazed

"yes" simply answered

"hey what did she say?" asked Norman confused

"she just asked if we are going home" said Jay

"wait a minute….. you can understand each other well?" asked Norman surprised

"I can understand most of what she says, there are still some things I still I don't get but we can talk for the most part" explained Jay

"oh I see, that's impressive" said Norman

"hey dad, are you going home any time soon?" asked Jay

"I should be able to go there this weekend, tell your mother that I'll be very hungry, she would know what to do" said Norman with a wink

"hehehe will do dad, well we are leaving, see you home dad" said Jay walking towards the door

"Blazi" said Blaze as she hugs Jay's arm and rested her head on his shoulder

While Norman watched how his son and his friend were leaving the building he couldn't help to notice the way Blaze behaved around his son, and as he saw them leave, something came to his mind

" _I think blaze… yes she does_ " thought Norman as a smile appeared on his face.

* * *

Jay and blaze were walking to Littleroot, when they were exiting Petalburg City they were passing by that area again, that place where Jay recued that Ralts 6 years ago.

While they were walking Jay wasn't feeling right, Jay looked at Blaze and noticed that she wasn't very comfortable either

"is everything alright Blaze?" asked jay

Blaze stopped walking and then started looking around [I don't know… I feel like someone is watching us]

"I can feel it too, someone is looking at us right now" said Jay looking around as well

[let's get out of here] said Blaze looking at Jay

"what?" asked Jay not understanding

Blaze sighed, she was getting tired of him not understanding everything yet, Blaze grabbed his hand and then started walking [let's go] she said pulling him

"okay, okay I get it now" said jay trying to regain his balance.

Jay and Blaze continue walking, but the feeling of being watch never left, they finally made it to Oldale town, Littleroot was still a day away so they decided to spend the night there.

Once they got their room Blaze sat on the bed and crossed her arms [someone is following us] she said sounding upset

"yes I know, but whoever it is I don't think it has bad intentions" said Jay changing into his sleeping clothes

Blaze blushed, she thought that she should had gotten used to it by now, she still got excited every times he started changing in front of her [wha-what makes you say that?] she said nervously

"what did you say? I didn't get that" asked Jay not understanding her nervous pokespeech

Blaze composed herself [I asked why do you say that]

"ah!" said Jay finally getting it "I think so because if it was that someone wanted to attack us, it would have done it while we were walking in the woods"

Blaze understood his logic because it made sense [who do you think it could be then?] asked Blaze very curious

"I don't know….." said Jay before a smirk appeared on his face "maybe is a pokemon that is interested in you"

Blaze blushed [why do you say that?]

Jay finished up changing and then laid down on the bed "Blaze, apparently I don't say it enough, but you are very, very cute"

Blaze blush intensify [wha-what!?]

Jay didn't understood her mumble speech but because of her reaction he got the idea of want she said"yes Blaze, you are very beautiful and because of that you actually get a lot of attention"

[what? But how is that? I had never notice anything] she said leaning on Jay

Jay blushed a little because her face was getting closer "yo-you don't notice it because most of the time I'm the one paying for it"

[paying for it?] asked Blaze confused

"you don't notice it because you are always looking at me….. but…..when I'm not looking at you I had noticed how other pokemons stare at you like they really like what they are seeing"

Blaze blushed [really?] she asked surprised

"yes, and even some guys too, I don't know if it is for your beauty or because of how strong your look, either way I'm the one who is always getting mean looks of pure jealousy"

[jealousy?]

"yes, having such a strong and beautiful looking female walking next to you and hugging you in public would make any other male jealous"

Blaze blushed and then looked down kind of sad thinking that she had been giving Jay trouble [I'm sorry]

"don't be, having all those guys looking at me like that kind of makes me feel cooler than them, hehehehehe" laughed jay getting comfortable "well now, let go to sleep, I want to get home before sunset"

Blaze smiled and nodded at him before hugging him and putting her head on his chest. Blaze felt how he was wrapping his arms around her, feeling his warmth and his hand on her back and shoulders made her a little excited

Blaze lifted her head and looked at Jay's face and could help but to say [I love you Jay]

Jay looked at her and smiled

Blaze felt like a spark of electricity went through her spine, she had finally said it to him and he had accepted her feelings

Or so she thought

"goodnight to you too Blaze" said Jay closing his eyes

Blaze just stood still for a few seconds before resting her head on Jay's chest again " _how dumb can I be. Getting excited when I well know that he doesn't understand me fully yet_ " thought Blaze as a single tear came out of her eye " _Jay you're such an idiot_ "

* * *

 **To be continue**

 **i hope that you enjoy the chapter, i'll see you guys next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokemon doesn't belong to me**

 **Thank you 'Ashriolu22' and 'xjustinx' for your reviews, I really appreciated**

* * *

The next morning came and Jay was the first one to wake up, as soonest he opened his eyes he smiled when he noticed that Blaze was still asleep leaning on him. Jay noticed how she threw a leg on top of him, on that moment Jay's face turned all red because he saw how her knee was close to touch his morning mood.

That was one Jay's biggest fears, since Blaze evolved into her final form he had been awaking like that, he was afraid that she would wake up one day, see his morning little problem and have the wrong idea that he was some kind of pervert and that she would start avoiding him.

Very carefully, Jay unattached himself from Blaze and went into the bathroom to get ready for the trip back home. When he was done he came out of the bathroom he noticed that Blaze was already awake and was brushing her hair the brush that she made him bought her.

"good morning Blaze" said Jay walking to his bag for a change of clothes

Blaze smiled [good morning Jay] she said putting her brush away

"how did you sleep?" asked Jay taking his sleeping clothes off

Blaze blushed a little [good…like always]

"good to know, are you ready? I don't want to get back home too late" said Jay while changing

[I'll be in a minute] said Blaze as she walks in to the bathroom

Jay smiled when he saw her walking into the bathroom because he noticed the blush on her face, he knew very well that she felt embarrass every time he was changing, but he didn't mind doing it in front of her, he had been doing it for years now, even back when she was just a little Torchic, plus he really like her embarrass face.

* * *

When Blaze came out of the bathroom Jay already had everything Packed, so they left right away towards Littleroot Town.

While they were walking, they noticed that the feeling of being watch was lesser than the day before, almost like if whoever or whatever was following then was more distant or less interest on them. They didn't give it too much mind because the more they walked the less they were feeling that other presence

They spent most of the day walking and talking, they took a couple of short breaks on the way, but they managed to get back home a couple of hours before sunset.

Jay stood by the entrance of the town and stretched his arms up "we finally made it"

Blaze smiled [yeah]

"wow, it's been years since we last came here"

[yeah, let's go home, your mom must be dying to see you] said Blaze playfully pushing Jay to walk

"hehehe you're right, let's go"

While they were walking Jay looked over to May's house and started thinking

Blaze noticed how he was staring a May's house [what are you looking at?] she then started poking him on the face [are you wondering if your girlfriend is home] she said with a mocking face

Jay looked at Blaze with a curious face "I didn't get that last part, my what now?"

[your gi-rl-fri-end] said Blaze trying to spell it out for him

"my ….girl….friend?" said Jay before he blush understanding what she said "I don't know what are you talking about, you know that May can barely stand me"

Blaze smiled and then hugged his arm "kenkenkenkenken"

It was all Jay heard knowing that she was laughing at him

When they arrived at the house, jay used his own key to open the door.

When he opened the door, he announced himself "mom I'm home!" he said aloud

Jay's mother was in the kitchen and turned to see who just entered

Once she noticed who it was she screamed "AAAAAHHHHHHH" she yelled at she ran toward her son "James Edward Bright, how dare you not tell me that you were coming today" she scolded him as she was giving him a very tight hugged

"I assumed dad would had told you by now, I saw him on my way here" said Jay returning the same hug

Jay's mother let go of her son and then looked at him "my gosh, look how tall you got" she said looking up while grabbing his face

Jay smiled "funny that you say that, I feel like you are the one who got smaller"

"ha, ha, ha, aren't you funny now" said Jay's mother with a sassy smile, but then that smiled turned into a curious expression when she noticed that there was someone behind her son.

Jay's mom was staring at the very girlish looking pokemon that was behind her son curious of who could it be.

Jay noticed how strong his mom was looking at Blaze he moved aside "mom, you surely remember Blaze"

Jay's mom opened her eyes wide "BLAZE!?"

Blazed blushed and then nodded

"oh my god, dear…." Said Jay's mom as she started walking around Blaze making circles around her "you sure have changed a lot"

Blaze blushed and covered her face out of embarrassment because Jay's mom was doing the same that Norman was doing with her

"what's wrong with you and dad embarrassing Blaze like that" said Jay sounding annoyed

"eh?" said Jay's mom confused "did your father do same?"

"yes, and look how uncomfortable you made her" said Jay pointing at Blaze

Blaze suddenly ran to Jay, hugged his arm and buried her face on his shoulder

Jay smiled and started petting her "she is normally shy and cute, but in the battle field she's a beast"

Blaze looked up at Jay and smiled with a little blush on her face

Jay's mother was just staring at the two and saw how close they were, but the way Blaze was looking at Jay was not the way you would look at a friend. Jay's mother noticed how there was love in Blaze eyes

While Jay's mom was just staring at them, her train of thought got interrupted when she heard her son call her

"well mom, are you going to apologize to Blaze" asked Jay

"oh….yeah, sorry honey I just got distracted with how close you two look"

"well, yeah, we pretty much do everything together"

Jay's mom got close to Blaze and slowly gave her a lovely hug "I'm sorry my dear, I just got so surprised with how much you had grown"

Blaze smiled and returned the hugged "Blaziken" she said

Jay's mom then moved back and grabbed Blaze face "also I got super stun by your body, who would have guess that you would grow up to be such a sexy beauty"

"Bla-blazi?" said Blaze nervously

Jay blushed a little and smiled "I know right, you should see how the other pokemons look at me for just having her walk next to me"

"hahahaha I bet they look like they want to smash you away from her" said Jay's mom

"hehehehe yeah pretty much"

Blaze covered her face from embarrassment again and Jay and his mom just laughed some more of how cute she looked

Jay took his stuff to his room, while his mom took Blaze to the kitchen so that she helped her with the cooking

Blaze was happy to help because she always wanted to learn how to cook, Jay never taught her because he like to cook for her.

Jay came downstairs and smiled before he sat down after washing his mom and Blaze cooking.

"oh Jay" said his mom

"yes?"

"did you know that May is in town?"

"she is!?" said Jay surprised

"yes, why down you go and say hello before dinner is ready"

"mmhhh…. Okay, I guess I should, we haven't see each other in years" said Jay standing up

Blaze looked at him and tried to go with him

"no Blaze it is okay, you should continue cooking with mom I just going to say a quick hello" said Jay walking towards the door

Blaze didn't like it, but she nodded before going back to the kitchen

Jay waved bye as he exited

Jay walked to May's house and knocked on the door

After a couple of minutes, the door opened

A Girl opened the door only wearing a blouse and tight shorts, the girl opened her eyes wide as she was just staring at Jay "…..Jay?"

Jay also opened his eyes wide because he could also barely recognize the girl "May?" asked Jay as he quickly looked at May from top to bottom.

May had really grow, especially in some places, she was not the flat teenager he used to remember. In fact, if it wasn't for her face he would even say it was a total different person.

May had strong long legs, Probably because of her journey, curvy sexy hips and a nice C cup breasts.

Jay could help but to stare at May's chest because he noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra under her blouse.

May noticed how Jay was staring at her chest and her face turned all red as she covered her breasts "I see that you grew tall and also perverted" she said with her face all red looking up at him

"eh? i'm so sorry, I didn't mean to stare…" said Jay looking away "you really changed" he said nervously

May blushed thinking that Jay just checked her out "yo-you have changed a lot as well" she said nervously "I remember that we used to be the same high" she then smiled got close to him and put a finger on his chest "also it looks like someone had been working out"

Jay blushed when she touched her "hehehe I do train every day with Blaze"

"with Blaze? Where is she, she must be a Blaziken by now" said May looking around

Jay pointed at his house "she is at home right now, she's helping mom cook"

"oh, I see, hey when did you arrived?" asked May

"just a little while ago, my mom told me you were in town so I came to say hi, when did you arrived?"

A little smirk appeared on May's face "unlike you, after I got my champion medal I flew here instead of walking all the way back, I had been here from months now"

Jay started scratching the back of his hear "I just wanted to say hi to some friend on my way back, it wasn't a bad trip"

"I see….."

The two just stared at each other awkwardly not knowing what to say next, they stay like that for like a minute until Jay broke the silence

"so, what have you been doing lately?" asked Jay

"not much… just relax and play games mostly" said May

"oh I see…"

It was about to get awkward again until May got an idea

"hey, now that you're here, why don't you battle me" said May sounding excited

"mmhh.. that doesn't sound too bad" said Jay smiling "already let's do it"

"YEEEII!" said May jumping in the air

However, on that moment that she jumped, she raised her arms, so Jay got a full view of her breasts bouncing right in front of his face

Jay's face was all red as he was just staring at May's body

May looked at jay's face and saw how he was staring at her and then she realized what she just did in front of him

May covered her chest as her face was all red "why don't your come in and say hi to my mom while I go and change"

"ye-yes, that sounds good" said Jay nervously entered the house.

May went upstairs to her room to get change and leaved Jay talking with her mother. May could hear even from her room how her mother was saying aloud how handsome and tall he grew up to be.

May blushed and then started thinking " _he had really change in the last 4 years that we haven't see each other… I wonder if he already has someone with him_ " thought for a moment and then sighed "no way a guy that cute is single, he must have a girl with him already"

* * *

When May was done changing she came down stairs and found her mother having a very embarrassing conversation with Jay

"hey Jay, are you single or do you have a girlfriend?" asked May's mother

May heard the conversation and stood by the stairs to listen.

Jay blushed and started scratching the back of his head "hehehe, not yet Mrs. birch" he said nervously

May's mother looked over to the stairs and saw how May was peeking on the conversation "ohhh is that so, well I just want to let you know that May is still single if you are interest" she said winking at May

May blushed as she noticed that her mom knew she was there

Jay's face suddenly got all red "oh hehehe….." laughed Jay awkwardly

When May noticed how nervous Jay was acting when he knew that she didn't have a boyfriend she smiled and came out from hiding "I'm ready" she said

Jay looked over and blushed when he saw that she was using a sports blouse and tight legging. "you look nice" he said without even noticing

May blushed "tha-thank you" she said while towards the door "come on now" she said opening the door

"oh.. right" said Jay getting up from the chair "have a nice day Mrs. Birch"

"have a nice day you too Jay and good luck in your battle"

Jay smiled and nodded before leaving the house

"I'll see you later mom" said May

"see you later dear and good luck to you too" said May's mom winking at her

May blushed because she knew what she meant and then left too. When she closed the door, she could hear her mother laughing from the inside which made her blush grow more intense

* * *

"so, how do you want to do this?" asked May while they were walking

"how about 1v1" said Jay

"okay but only if you don't use Shaggy against me again"

"hehehe, Shaggy is not with me anymore?"

"what!?" said May surprised "what happened?"

"on my way here, Shaggy met a Shiny Breloom that he liked very much, I ended up releasing him so that he could be with her. it was hard, but it was the right thing to do" explained Jay

"aaww how sweet, I'm happy for him"

"hehe me too"

"so what pokemon are you going to use then?" asked May

"I guess I finally will give you the fight that you wanted for so long and use Blaze"

May smiled "YES! finally" she celebrated

Jay smiled and then opened the door of his house "hey Blaze could you come out for a second" said Jay by the door not entering the house

"Blaziken!"

May heard the sweet but strong voice and got excited to see how did Blaze look like now.

A minute later, May opened her eyes wide when she saw the fire type pokemon that used to look like a chicken

Blaze came out of the house and opened her eyes wide when she saw May

" _this pokemon….._ " thought May

" _this girl…._ " Thought Blaze

" _ **why is she so sexy"**_ both of they thought a the same time as they were staring at each other

"Blaze, don't you recognize her? it's May" said Jay

Blaze came back to her sense and looked at Jay [yes, I was just surprised]

"hehehe I was too"

"wait…. You can understand her?" asked May noticing how they were talking

"well … I understand most of what she said I still have trouble with some words but we can still have conversations" explained Jay "can't you understand your pokemons?"

"yes, but not that much as you, that's incredible" said May really impress

{Jay, why did you called me out?] asked Blaze holding his hand

"oh right, May asked me if we could battle her, what do you say, are you up for it?" asked jay

Blaze smiled and hugged Jay's arm [you know I'm always good for a good fight]

"hehehe that's my girl" said Jay petting Blaze's head

May was just staring to how close Jay and Blaze were but what really got her attention was how attached Blaze looked to him, almost like he was more than just a friend to her. May didn't give her too much thought, she knew that Jay cared a lot for Blaze, she just thought that Blaze probably saw him as family or a big brother even, but just watch a sexy looking pokemon hugging Jay that tightly made her feel uncomfortable, a little jealous even.

"so May, what pokemon are you using?" asked jay

"oh yeah, come out Jack!" said May throwing a pokeball

For the pokemon the strongest looking Swampert came out

"wow" said Jay looking at the Swampert's arms "wait, did you just called it Jack?"

May smiled "yes, after a while I guess he got jealous that you gave Blaze her name, so he asked me for one too"

Jay smiled "cool" he said before he walked to Jack "hey Jack, do you remember me?"

Jack stared at Jay for a minute with a curious face before it hit him [oooh, you're that boy that used to bully my big sister] said Jack

Jay got confused "bully your big sister? When did I do something like that?"

Jack moved to May and lifted her up and put her on his shoulder

"WOAH!" said May surprised of being lifted without warning

[this is my big sister] said Jack sounding proud

Jay smiled "hehehe now I get it"

"what did he say to you?" asked May while she was getting off Jack shoulder

"he said that I was the I was the guy that used to bully his big sister"

"big sister?" asked May confused

"that's how he refers to you as" said Jay

May looked at Jack and smiled "you see me as your big sister?"

Jack smiled and nodded

May got so happy that she gave him a big hug "I see you as a little brother too"

Jack hugged her back but then he noticed the other person that was behind Jay [wow, who's that beauty over there] said Jack

Blaze came out from behind Jay [hey Jack, long time no see]

[and she knows me too] said Jack really excited

May noticed the way that Jack was staring at Blaze and hit him in the back of the head "hey, don't go and switch teams on me because you like Blaze"

[Blaze!?] said jack surprised

Blaze laughed very cutely and waved at Jack

"hehehe, well, now that we have all presented how about we get this fight going, my mom is finishing up dinner"

"right" said May getting ready

* * *

May and Jay took their positions as Jack and Blaze took theirs

Jay took a coin and through in the air as a signal for the fight to start

"Blaze, fire blast" said Jay

"jack, hydro pump" said May

Both pokemon threw their attacks and they collaged to each other making a steam screen

"Blaze, go towards him and used double kick" said Jay

Blaze dashed toward Jack

"jack block those kicks" said May

Jack put his guard up and took the first kick, but the second one was stronger than the first one and even pushed him back

Blaze jumped back towards Jay

"wow, those legs aren't just pretty" said May really impressed

 **[no they are not"** said Jay and Jack at the same time

Jack and Jay looked at each other and then started laughing while Blaze blushed out of embarrassment

"what happened?" asked May not understanding what was happening

"I'll explain later, but I must say, not every pokemon would take Blaze's kicks like that, you two must have done some monstrous training"

May smiled "we haven't been playing for the past four years"

Jay smiled "I see, well the fight is not over yet, Blaze use fire punch"

Jay knew that fire moves weren't very effected, but he also knew that Blaze's punches had power behind them

Blaze dashed towards jack while her fist was on fire

"jack Hydro pump" said May with a smirk on her face

"BLAZE DODGE" yelled Jay

Blaze tried to dodge that water attack that was coming at her but it was too late, the hydro pump got her arm extinguishing the flames of her attack. Blaze felt on her knees while steam was coming out of her arm and feeling a little dizzy after that water attack

"now jack use Hammer arm" said May

Jay opened his eyes wide knowing that with those arms hammer arm could do some serious damaged "Blaze block it"

Blaze put her arms up and tried to take the attack, however, when the hammer arm hit her it sent her flying back to Jay

"BLAZE!" yelled jay

Blaze was struggling but she managed to get up

"can you keep fighting?" asked Jay

[I'm okay, lets finish this] said Blaze

May smiled "Jack lets end this, use hyper beam"

Jay saw how Jack was changing energy and got an idea "Blaze I want you to run toward him and on my signal, I want you to duck"

Blaze looked at him curiously and nodded before she started running toward Jack

May got surprised "are they crazy, Jack do it now"

Jay noticed how the energy took the shape of a ball which meant that it was ready for the hyper beam.

Right before Jack shot the hyper beam Jay yelled "BLAZE NOW!

Jack shot his hyper beam but because of the energy in front of him he didn't see how Blaze was under the beam

"now Blaze use Sky Uppercut" yelled Jay

Blaze used all the power of her legs and used Sky Uppercut on Jack's jaw. The move was so strong that it raised Jack from the ground and made him do two back flips in the air.

Jack felt in front of May completely fainted

May was speechless to see how Blazed dodged a hyper beam from point blank, she looked a Jack and smiled

"you did incredible little bro" said May as she was petting him and then putting him in his pokeball

Blaze looked back at Jay and jumped towards him [WE DID IT!] she yelled

Jay caught her in a hug and started petting her as he was praising her.

May walked to Jay "that was a good battle, thank you Jay"

Jay smiled and extended his hand "that was an incredible battle, after that hammer arm I thought we were done"

Blaze was hugging Jay's arm and nodded at May

May shook Jay's hand "thank you…."

Jay tried to let go of May's hand but noticed how she had a tight grip on his, he looked at her curiously as to why was she doing that

"hey jay,…. Wound you like to eat something with me some time?" asked May while she was blushing

Blaze opened her eyes wide because she knew what May was doing

Jay blushed and after a seconds of silence he answered "that would be nice…..i would like that"

May smiled "it is a date then"

"right" said Jay nervously

They said goodbye to each other and then started walking to their own houses.

While May was walking she looked back and noticed how Blaze was looking at her, not with hate, or anger, she was just looking at her with curiosity, with at concern expression on her face.

Blaze turned around and then started following Jay inside the house.

May stood by the door of her house while looking at Jay's house " _this confirms my suspicion earlier_ " thought May to herself " _Blaze is in love with Jay, but I don't think he knows it_ "

May smiled and opened the door of her house " _I'll guess it is a matter of who is going to get him first_ " thought May to herself with confidence that she could win Jay over after the way he was looking at her earlier

* * *

Back in the house Jay was getting scolded by his mother because he didn't tell her about his battle with may, she also wanted to see it

After dinner, Jay noticed how tired Blaze was, so he started getting his room ready.

Jay's mom noticed how Blaze entered the bathroom to apparently take a shower.

"wait a minute Jay" said his mother "aren't fire type supposed to hate water?"

"yes mom, what you are watching is probably the only fire type pokemon in the world who actually likes water"

Jay's mom got surprised "so she can swim and stuff like that?"

"no, she doesn't get IN the water, like the sea or lakes, she says that that much water makes her feel dizzy, but she does like rain, and showers"

"wow" said his mom

"well, there was this one time when we went to Lavaridge, we went into the hot springs when she was still a Combusken, she got into the water and she liked it a lot"

"I guess because of the temperature, it makes sense"

When blaze came out of the bathroom, Jay's mom noticed how they were both entering to his room.

"she still doesn't sleep in her pokeball" asked Jay's mom curiously

"no mom, you know she hates it" said Jay

"then where is she going to sleep?"

"with me of course, we always sleep together"

Jay's mom blushed "you still sleep together?"

"well…. Yeah, we had been sleeping together since she was a Torchic, we already gotten used to it" said jay as he and Blaze got into his room and close

"oh dear, I have to talk with Norman about this" said Jay mother going into her room

* * *

Once in the room, jay and Blaze laid down together, Blaze fell asleep right away, she was tired from the battle earlier.

Jay was about to fall sleep as well when suddenly he heard something in his head

 **[are you there?]**

Jay opened his eyes and started looking around his room

 **[can you hear me?]**

Jay heard again in his head "what that hell?" he said in a low tone to not wake Blaze

 **[I'm right here, in the back of your house]**

Very carefully Jay got out of the bed and looked through the window, he noticed that there was someone in the backyard, he couldn't see who it was but all he could see was that whoever it was, it was dress in white.

Jay went downstairs to see who it was because something about that voice in his head just felt familiar.

Jay opened the back door and went outside, he saw the figure moving towards him, he couldn't see clearly because it was dark and kind of cloudy that night

 **[is it you?]**

Heard Jay in his head again "is it me?, who are you? do you know me?"

Suddenly the sky cleared a little and the Moomlight revealed who the white figure was

"a Gardevoir?" said Jay surprised

 **[IT IS YOU!]**

Heard Jay in his head in a very excited tone as he saw how a big smile appeared on the Gardevoir's face

The Gardevoir suddenly moved towards Jay and wrapped her arms around his neck

 **[I had been waiting for you for so long]**

* * *

 **Well here is another chapter, I hope you liked it, please tell me what your think of the story so far**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pokemon doesn't' belong to me**

' **EPiCJB19' thank you very much for your review, and let me tell you that your pretty much predicted this chapter lol. I'm well aware of how fast the story is going but is not going to be jumping like that like in chapter two for a long while, since I started the story all I wanted was to get to this part so now there is going to be way more interactions characters, not just Jay and Blaze, but more characters.**

' **Kreceir' thank you for your review. I understood what you meant… I won't spoil you but I believe you will be please with how things are going to play out.**

 **This chapter is going to be about the Gardevoir and how throughout all those years she ended up there.**

* * *

 **years ago**

When I used to be a little Ralts I used to do everything with my Parents. I didn't know many other pokemons that I could call my friends, so my parents would always play with me whenever they weren't looking for food.

Every time we were going to eat, Dad would go and look for it while Mom would stay home taking care of me and playing with me, sometimes they would switch so that Dad would have more time to spend with me.

Back then we used to live in a cave that wasn't too far from a human city, my mother told me to never get closed to humans, she said they were dangerous and that since we were not a very common type of pokemon they would try to capture us and separate us.

I would a listen to my mother, and then never get near the human city, even though I was deeply interested in humans.

I never saw a human before, but I was always interested in them. At night I could see bright likes coming in the direction the city, that would always have fascinated me. Once at year my parents and I would stand outside the cave to see a human celebration, once a year we could see how sparkling lights would fly high in the air and then they would explode into hundred pretty color.

One year, while watching the colors illuminated the night, my mother carried me in her arms and I looked I her and asked "mom, are humans really so bad?"

My mother looked at me and nodded "they are very dangerous"

"yeah I know, you already told me that, but I was wondering if they were all Bad and evil like you said" I told my mother

My mother looked my father and he nodded at her before she answered me "I never said that they were bad and evil, I just said that they were dangerous"

"so, are your saying they are good?" I asked my mother really excited

"Jade, listen closely, just like pokemons, humans can be very kind, but also very Bad" said my mother

"so not all humans are bad?"

"no jade, some can be very nice and even threat you like family" said mother while petting my head

"how do you know that mom?" I asked very curiously

"because before I met your mother I used to travel with a human" said my father

"really!?" I said really excited to know more

"yes, she was a pokemon trainer, her name was Liz and thanks to her is why I'm so strong now" said my father

"she trained you!?"

"yes, we used to do everything together, we traveled, we camped, and we won many pokemon battles" said my dad with a smile

"wow, what happened to her?" I asked

"well, one day when we were traveling I saw a Gardevoir that was staring at me from the woods, so I went and talk to her"

I gasped and looked I my mother "MOM!?"

My mother smiled and nodded at me

"yes, I felt in love with your mother, but I was still traveling with Liz. I was about to say goodbye to your mother but on that moment, Liz asked me if I wanted to stay"

"what did you say dad?" I asked really curious

"it was a hard question, I was in love with your mother, but I also loved Liz very much and didn't want to be separated from her"

"you were in love with Liz!?" I said really surprised

My father looked I my mother and she nodded at him "it is okay honey, you can tell her, it never bothered me I knew how much you loved her too" said my mother

"yes jade, I was in love with Liz also. Liz and I pretty much grew up together, she raised me, nursed me when I was sick and helped me to become strong. It is hard not to love someone that it has been there always for you" said my father

"so what happened between the two of you?"

"she knew I loved her, and when I told her she said that she did also loved me, so we started….."

"HONEY!" said my mom interrupting my said "she's still a child"

"ohh right….we started loving each other very much" said my father a little nervous

I didn't know why my mother interrupted my father like that but I didn't cared "so what happened when she asked you if you wanted to stay?" I asked my dad

"I asked her what she thought about it…she said that I should stay, that it was better if I was with someone of my one kind. We said goodbye to each other and I never saw her again" said my dad

"aww that's so sad" I said while crossing my arms

"is not so sad" said my father picking me up from my mother "because I soon started leaving with your mother and little after that you came along"

I smiled and looked at my father "dad, do you think that I could find a human like Liz and have a love like you two had?"

My dad and my mom looked at each other and I noticed how their faces turned a little red

"maybe one day Jade, but not until you grow up" said my mom as we started going into our home because the pretty lights stopped exploding.

* * *

 **6 years ago**

A year passed, and my curiosity for humans just grew even bigger after the story my father told me, when it was almost time for the exploding lights to come out again, my father couldn't find any food since the day before.

My mother told him that she was going to help him, so they both told me to stay in the cave for a little while.

When the two of the left, I realized that it was the first time that I was by myself since ever, and that if I wanted chance to go and see how a human look like it was now.

I sneaked out of home and started walking towards the human city, the more I walked the more I could see stuff that I never saw before, but suddenly I heard a noise coming from a bush. I got both scared and excited

"is that a human?" I said aloud not know how wrong I was

Suddenly from the bush a Poochyena came out looking like he was really angry, I got so scared that I couldn't even move. The Poochyena jump towards me to attack me, I put my arm up to guard myself but that just made it easier for it to bite me.

He started biting my arm as I started screaming, I remember that it hurt so much that started screaming for my mother and father, but they never came, so I just started screaming for help, help from anyone that could be close by.

A moment later, someone else came by, I opened my eyes wide because I didn't know who it was but I knew what it was even though it was the first one I ever saw.

It looked like it was human boy that heard my screams and came with a fire type pokemon by his side. The Poochyena didn't care that a human came so he just started digging his fangs even deeper into my arm making me scream even louder

"hey stop that" yelled the human boy as he was trying to separate the Poochyena from me.

The Poochyena didn't want to let go of me, no matter how hard the human tried to pull us apart or hit him on the face. suddenly I saw how the human got angry and hold the Poochyena tight as he was pulling out some kind of weapon and then used it on the Poochyena eye. The Poochyena screamed in pain as he let go of my arm and started running away.

I had my eyes open wide, scared of how dangerous humans really were, just like my mother told me. I saw how the human tried to get close to me

"stay away!" I told him as I try to crawl away from him

I was so scare of what he was trying to do with me that I didn't even heard what he told the fire type pokemon

The fire type got close to me "don't worry, he is trying to help you with your arm"

I calmed down a little after seeing that there was a pokemon trusting this human boy, so I gave him the chance to help me like she said he was trying to do.

The human boy looked at my arm and then washed it with some water

"your arm looks pretty bad, but I have something that can help" he reached for something in his bag and then looked at me "this is going to hurt but it is going to make you feel better later, do you understand?" he said

I looked at him and nodded slowly letting him know that I understood

He then sprayed something on my arm that gave me a burning sensation that made me yell for a second but then gave me a feeling of relief, the pain in my arm was suddenly gone.

"it is okay, it is okay, the worst part just happened" said the human smiling at me as he then wiped a little tear from my eye "you are very brave"

I wiped the other tear from my eye and I smiled at him

"hold on a moment" said the human looking for something in his bag again

He wrapped something around my wounded arm, I liked it a lot because it was soft and Red like my parent's eyes.

The human carried me and asked me "how are you feeling? does it still hurt?"

I blushed because of being in his arms, his hands felt nice and warm, it made me feel save. I looked at the human and shook my head letting him know that I was okay

He smiled at me "good to know"

I blushed at his smiled but then I opened my eyes wide when I saw my parents glaring at the boy from behind him.

"what are you doing?" asked my mother

The boy turned around and I could feel how suddenly he got scared from my parents

My mother raised her hand as her eyes started glowing "give me back my daughter" demanded my mother

My father got into fighting position "now"

When I saw that they were about to attack the boy I had to stop them "No stop, he just helped me from a Poochyena, he even healed my arm" I said while waving my wounded arm

My parents got surprised and started getting close to the human boy

My father stood in front of the boy and then looked at me "let's go Jade"

"no wait" I said pulling the human's shirt

"it is okay you don't have to thank me or anything, you can go" said the human smiling at me

I looked at him in the eyes for a few seconds and then jumped into my father's arm. I didn't know at the moment but when we looked at each other's eyes I actually made a psychic link between us.

My father looked at the boy "thank you"

My parent took me back into the forest, but I didn't take my eyes off the human boy. There was so much I wanted to tell him, so much that I wanted to ask him, so much that I wanted thank him for saving me, so I secretly hope that we would meet again someday.

* * *

 **5 years ago**

After the scolding of my life, a year later I evolved into Kirlia. I still had the red thing he gave me, it was my own personal treasure.

My mother started teaching me how to defend myself, so that what happened with the Poochyena never happened again.

I learned psychic, confusion, how to teleport, read minds, and even how to project my thoughts to other people. my mother called it Telepathy, my father told me that that was how he used to talk to Liz when they were together because Liz didn't understand pokemon speak.

On that moment, I realized that anything I said in front of the human that saved me he probably didn't understand any of it. I was happy because now I knew that if we were to meet again we would actually have a way to talk to each other

after a few months of training, one day our home got surrounded by a pack of Mitchyena that was leaded by a Mightyena with one eye, I recognized it right away because of the scar, it was the same pokemon that attacked me a year ago and now it was a pack leader.

My father managed to open a path for me and mother, but with the price of staying behind fighting back. I knew my father was strong but there were just too many of them, not even he could take them all on.

I screamed for my father as my mother ran with me.

That was the last time I ever saw my father

Mother went many times to see if she could find him, but all she just said that there was a lot of blood, we never found his body if there even was one.

* * *

 **4 years ago**

I was depressed

I barely would train with mother since what happened with father.

We moved close to the human city since most pokemons stay away from them, it was the safes place we could be back then.

One day I was sitting against a thee, thinking about my father. Ever since then, every time I would think about him I always wanted to cry.

I could feel the tears coming out, but suddenly I felt something. I started looking around because I didn't know what it was, whatever it was, I was a nostalgic feeling, something that made me very happy.

I followed the feeling which only got stronger the closer I got to the human city. It was dark at night and I used that darkness to sneak into the city undetected

Once in the city I felt compel to get close to a big building, whatever I was following it was in there.

Very carefully, I looked through a window and saw how a bunch of humans were having some kind of celebration. I looked at all the human and got curious as to why was I guided to see this. I was about to go back to my mother when suddenly my eyes felt on a certain human. The soonest I laid my eyes on him I felt it, somehow, I knew I had met that human before.

I was looking at his back waiting for him to turn around so that I could see his face. I was staring at him for a few minutes and it looked like it wasn't going to happen, so I decided that I was going to try something

It was the first time I tried it on a human, but I tried to send him a message

 **[is that you?]**

I sent to the human boy. I assumed he heard me because as soonest I said that, he started looking around, I looked at him until he finally turned around.

He looked at me and our eyes met. On that moment, I realized it was him, it was the same boy that saved me two years ago.

He took a step towards me and I don't know why but I got so nervous that I couldn't stay there anymore, I used teleport to go back to the forest with my mother.

The next day, I was right outside the city, thinking if he was still in there.

I was wondering if I should say hello to him or actually say the thank you that I never got to tell him back then. However, while I was deciding what to do, suddenly I saw him, he was coming out of the city and walking towards the direction where we met for the first time.

I started wondering if he still remembered me, so I tried to read his mind a little but on that moment I heard something unexpected

" _I wonder if that little Ralts is still around here_ " the human boy was thinking

I blushed on that moment, he didn't just remember me, he was even thinking of me

I tried to get out from where I was hiding but as soonest I tried someone held me and covered my mouth.

I looked back and there was my mother holding me "don't move" said my mother

I tried to free myself from her, I wanted to talk to the human boy, but she was holding me.

Since I couldn't move I tried to send the boy a message but my mother noticed it and blocked me mentally too.

I saw how the boy turned around he must had heard something of what I tried to say. He looked around but since he didn't see anything he continue walking with his fire type pokemon friend

When the boy was out of sight my mother let me go "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" I yelled to my mother because I was really angry at her

My mother got surprised because I never raised my voice to her before "I was trying to protect you, I told you how dangerous humans can be"

"yes but not him" I said glaring to my mother "that was the boy that saved me years ago and you just blew that one chance I had to properly thank him"

My mother got surprised "he was? How do you know that it was him?" she asked

The moment she asked I got confused "i….. I don't know, I just felt that it was him"

"you felt it?" said my mother surprised "you felt it how?" she asked with a serious face

"I don't know…. I felt it in my head when he was close and then when I saw him I felt it in my heart" I explained to my mother

My mother was in shock and then forcefully teleported me into the forest "Jade how could you" said my mother sounding upset

"what happened? what did I do?" I asked a little scared

My mother put her hands on my shoulder and looked at me in the eyes "how could you do a psychic link with that boy, why did you do it?"

"a what? I never did something like that with him" I said to my mother confused of what she meant

My mother glared at me and then put her hands on my head and then I felt how she was looking in my head for something, when she was done she was looking at me with a surprised face

"you did it when you were a still a Ralts, you did a psychic link with that boy"

"I still don't know what you mean by that" I told her

My mom looked at me and then sighed "it means that you two are connected"

"we are!?" I said surprised "what does that mean?"

"it means that it doesn't matter how far you two may be, or how long it may take, you two are always going to find your way to each other"

Hearing that I couldn't help but getting happy about it, that I was going to see him again someday "what's wrong with that mom?"

"Jade, you are only supposed to do that with someone that you care about" said my mother

"but I care about him, I want thank him for saving me, I want to get to know him and just like dad it I would like to travel with a human that I trust"

My mother just stared at me with her eyes wide open for a whole minute before she sighed "okay Jade, if you want travel with that human boy you need to get stronger"

"stronger?"

"yes, that boy is a pokemon trainer and they train the pokemon they believe are the strongest, you need to get strong enough so that when he sees you the next time, he is impress with you"

From that day on my mother started training me teaching me how to use my powers in the best way, getting me ready for my next meeting with that boy.

* * *

 **2 years ago**

I evolved into a Gardevoir. My powers had grown way stronger that when I was a Kirlia. I made some other Gardevoir friends, they were nice, we always talk a lot specially about humans and how interesting they were.

One day, we were talking about psychic links and there I learned what a psychic link really meant.

A Gardevoir is supposed to do a psychic link not just to someone that they care about, but to someone they have chosen as their mate

I always thought that my mother started helping me because she cared that that boy and i could get along, but I didn't know that she was helping because she didn't have a choice

My mother was trying to do her best so that my relationship with that boy would work.

I never told my friends that I made a psychic link with a human because I didn't know what they might think of me if I told them.

One day, my mother said that now that I was strong enough she said that she was leaving, when I asked her where she was going , she simply said that she was going to look for my father. She never fully believed that Dad was really dead.

My mother said goodbye to me, she said that she was proud of how strong and beautiful I had become.

When I evolved into a Gardevoir my breasts grew even bigger than my mother's, she say that many Gallades would be visiting me because of how beautiful I was.

I blushed, and my mother laughed before giving me a hug as a goodbye.

* * *

 **Now**

Two years passed, and just like my mother said many and many Gallades came to me because they were interested.

I rejected every single one of them, some of them were really cute and also nice, but there was only one for me.

I was always close to the city hoping that he was going to come by some day, but it has been 4 years since I last saw him, so I was beginning to loose hope that we were going to see each other ever again.

Most of my friends had already found their mates so they didn't have that much time to spend with me anymore.

One random day, I was walking near the city when I suddenly felt it again after 4 years

My body stood still as a smiled started forming on my face.

I started running towards the direction from where it was coming from and just like before, the closer I got the more I could feel it " _finally, finally, he's back!_ " I yelled in my head.

I was so happy that I almost ran into the clear. However, as soonest I saw the road I stopped because I saw something unexpected.

I hid behind a tree and looked a the person that was walking on the road. There was a young man walking with a fire type pokemon.

" _that doesn't look like him….._ " I thought to myself

The boy that I remember was cute, short and walk around with a fire type pokemon that was even shorter than him. The young man that I was staring at was much taller than the boy I remembered, taller than me even, he was muscular, and quite pleasing to look at…

I shook my head because I felt that I shouldn't be thinking like that of someone that was not my mate. I thought that there was no way that could have been the boy from before, he looked too different. However, the pounding in my chest was telling me otherwise the more I looked at him. I looked at the fire type pokemon that was walking next to him and I felt a little jealous of her body, she was the same high as me and even though I had way more chest than her, her curvy and muscular body made me feel defeated.

" _the boy that I remember walked around with a fire type, and they talked while they were walking just like they are doing…what if_ " I thought to myself as I started to follow them

Somehow while I was getting close to them, they felt how I was following them, so I stayed hidden because I still didn't know if they were the same people I remember.

They continue walking and spent the night in the next town over. I slept not too far from where they were staying, by this point I was way too intrigued to know this man's true identity, I didn't know why but this man was too attractive for me to even look away, way more attractive than does Gallades that came trying to flirt we me for all those years

The next day, I saw them leave the town and I started following them but only that this time I kept my distance to not raise their suspicions.

They arrived at another town that I never been before. It was a very small town that judging by their reactions it was their home. They walked into a house and as soonest they walked into the house I started feeling a wave I different emotions

there was joy, shyness, nostalgia, and a lot of proudness

I smiled and started wondering what could be happening inside the house

Moments later I saw the young man leave the house and walk to the house next door. He knocked on the door and stood there for a few minutes.

I thought about going and say something but on that moment I saw how the door opened. On that moment I was hit by a huge wave of embarrassment that was coming from the young man and the young girl that opened the door.

They talked for a while and then got inside the other house, I could still feel how nervous and embarrass the young man was from all the way down in woods

A little after that the two of them left that house and walked to the other house, the fire type came out and she and the human girl staring at each other, I felt how there was a little bit of envy when they looked at each other.

They talked a little and then another pokemon appeared, it was a very strong looking water type, he looked like he was very interested in the fire type but ever since yesterday I could tell that she only had eyes for the human man that was by her side.

Suddenly they started fighting which made me feel scared, but then I noticed they were all smiling while doing it.

"I heard of this before, this must what they call a pokemon battle" I said while staring at them

It looked like the fire type was about to lose but then very gracefully she dodge the water type final attack and sent him flying knocking him out

I was amazed because I thought that the pokemon battle were something more bloody than that.

The young man said goodbye to the girl and then went back home.

Later that night I got close to the house, I had decided to ask him directly if it was him or not, I had waited long enough for this, if it is him it would be good but if it's not him… I guess I just have to go back home and keep waiting.

I got close to a window where I felt that he was the closes and sent him a message

 **[are you there?]** I asked him

I felt like I somewhat surprised him

 **[can you hear me?]**

I kept scanning for his brain wave and it felt like he was looking for me

 **[I'm right here, in the back of your house]**

I saw how he looked at me through the window and then started coming down to where I was. I didn't know what was happening to me, the closer he got the harder my heart hitting me in my chest

He opened the door, but I couldn't see his face clearly, it was too dark

I got closer to him and asked him **[is it you?]**

"is it me?, who are you? do you know me?" said the young man as I felt how confused he was

Suddenly the sky cleared up and the moonlight allow me to have a good look of his face.

"a Gardevoir?" he said while his confusion just grew even more

 **[IT IS YOU!]** yelled in his head from the excitement. It actually was him, he just grew up a lot

I couldn't contain the joy of finally see him again, so I just basically threw myself at him and gave him the hug that I always dreamed of giving him

 **[I had been waiting for you for so long]**

* * *

 **Normal point of view now**

Jay just stood still while the stranger Gardevoir was hugging him tighter and pressing her breast again him even more.

Jay blushed and carefully tried not to touch her in the wrong way, he put he hands on her hip and pushed her back "excuse me….." he said separating himself from her and stepping back a little

The Gardevoir looked at him surprised and confused as to why he rejected her affection

"is not that I don't appreciated the hug, but I don't remember being so close with a Gardevoir…" he said nervously "do we know each other?"

Jade got surprised because something very obvious never came to her, they never properly introduce themselves, she didn't even know his name and she just hugged him out of nowhere.

Jade blushed and bow her head **[I'm so sorry for doing that without any warning, but I was just to happy to see you again]**

"to see me again? when did we met?" asked jay very curious, because he knew that he would definitely remember meeting such a pretty girl like that Gardevoir

Jade smiled and showed him the handkerchief wrapped around her wrist **[a long time ago, your saved me and gave me this]**

Jay looked at the handkerchief and recognized, he haven't see it in years and he remember that he used it for the last time when he …"wait a minute….are you that Ralts?"

Jade smiled when he finally realized that it was her and nodded

Jay smiled "wow, hehehe, how did expected me to recognize you when you used to be so small"

Jade giggled **[I also didn't recognize you either, you looked totally different from back then]**

"hehehe I guess we have both change a lot" said Jay scratching the back of his head "when you saw me again?"

 **[I saw you yesterday while you were walking with your fire type friend]**

"yesterday? ….. you wouldn't be the one that was following us?"

Jade blushed and nodded **[I'm sorry, I just wasn't sure if you were the boy from back then, so I followed you all the way here]**

"there's no problem, but why did you followed us all the way here" asked curiously

 **[I'm sorry that I haven't presented myself. My name is Jade and for years all I always wanted was to properly thank you for saving me back then]**

Jay blushed a little that she came all the way here just for that "well…. My name is James but my friend call me Jay, you didn't have to come all the way just for that, I saved you because it was just the right thing to do, you don't owe me anything"

Jade blushed and smiled as she started to get close to him **[jay…..]** she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck again **[you said I don't owe you anything, but I feel like I do, you saved my life and now I want to give it to you]**

Jay blushed because she was pressing her breasts against him again "ja-jade you really don't have to do anything" he said nervously

 **[please Jay, let me be with you]** said Jade as she started getting her face closer to his

"i..i…i.." mumbled Jay not knowing what to say but also for some reason unable to resist her as he saw how her lips were getting closer to his

[what is going on here?]

Jade suddenly stopped her advances and both she and Jay looked at the door of the house where an angry looking Blaziken was staring at them with her arms cross.

* * *

 **To be continue**

* * *

 **Hehehe things are getting heat it, what do you guys think?**

 **I'll see you next time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pokemon doesn't belong to me**

 **EPiCJB19 thank you for you review, i hope you like this lol**

 **Kreceir stop spoiling people... that's for the next chapter lol**

 **enjoy everyone.**

* * *

 **Blaze POV**

I was born among humans, I never knew my real parents, but that never bothered, I knew that the professor Birch wasn't my father, but I still learned to love him as if he was. The professor raised me, took care of me, taught a bunch of things, played with me, and even defended me when the other pokemons were bullying me.

When I was 5 years old the professor started teaching me how to fight, he said that one day I was going to be chosen by a kid and that that kid was going to train me because he was going to be my pokemon trainer.

I didn't know what he meant by that and I guess he noticed my confuse expression because he explained it better, he simplify it and basically told me that one day I was going to have a friend and that that friend and I were going to grow together, we were going to play and travel everywhere, getting stronger and have tons of adventures.

I started jumping and running from the excitement that one day I was going to meet someone like that, so I did my best in training and getting stronger for when I meet that someone.

* * *

5 years later while I was in my pokeball day dreaming of meeting my trainer, I was called out of it by a kid I never saw before, I noticed that the professor was in trouble, so I followed the kid's commands to save the professor and we did it, that day I had won my first pokemon battle against a wild pokemon.

Little after that I was called out of my pokeball again, this time it was the professor, I thought that we were going to train again but instead he said the words that I been wanting to hear for years.

"today is the day you go with a trainer"

I been waiting for those words for so long that I could barely believe it. the professor pointed at the boy who I worked with before and he was smiling at me

As soonest he said hello to me I couldn't control the joy of jumping into his arms and kiss him in my own way

However, in the middle of my excited me he said something that really pissed me off.

"hehehe, jumpy little boy aren't you"

I always hated it that people mistake me for a boy, so I started attacking him. I was really mad at him, I was starting to think that my best friend was going to be my worst friend, but then he made it up to me by giving me the greatest thing anyone has ever giving me.

He gave me a name

I wasn't 'A Torchic' anymore, from that day on my name was Blaze.

* * *

We started traveling and very early in our journey I saw how he saved a Ralts from a Poochyena, I think that starting right there it was when I started admiring him.

Walking and having battles with Jay gave me the greatest moments in my life, he caught two other pokemons and gave them names as well.

Shaggy and Wind.

I loved Shaggy and Wind so much that we soon started threating each other like family, for me it was like having two big brothers that were always teasing me every time I wanted to hug Jay. Even though it was annoying I kind of like the attention.

I evolved into a Combusken very early in our journey and jay thought it was a good idea to teach me martial arts and boy it sure was, even fighting other fighting types was very easy, the only one that could really give me a good fight was Jay himself and even though I was getting stronger every day I could tell that he was always holding back on me.

* * *

I always was admiring Jay and everything he did, but the more we traveled the more my admiration started turning into something more deeply, into something that I thought it was wrong for me to think about him.

I tried to talk to Wind about it, but he didn't tell me anything that I already didn't know, so I tried to suppress those feelings inside of me and tried to be what Jay saw me as.

His friend

* * *

We ran into that girl May every now and then, but Jay never allowed her to battle me, I didn't know if it was to protect me from May's Mudkid or he really thought that I was too strong for her, either way I liked how he always put me first than everything else.

I didn't like May very much, she always made fun of me or Jay, but I guess that I really didn't like her because I could tell that she wanted something from him. call it woman intuition or something, whatever it was I didn't like it

One day, May lose like always but this time Jay tried to get along her, apparently she was mad at him for something he did to her when they first met and he never apologize for it.

They talked about it and for the first time I actually saw a genuine smile from her.

* * *

After a few month, in the middle of a gym battle I finally evolved into my final form. I changed a lot, so much that no one ever mistook me for a boy ever again, I had a very womanly figure now, I had become what humans call 'sexy'. I knew that humans were always attracted by thing sexy, so when I evolved I thought that Jay was going to be even more attach to me. However, it was the total opposite.

Jay had become more distant, he would be staring at me and then immediately look away when I caught him, he would even hesitate to touch me.

I thought that my new form displeased him but that first night we went to sleep together like always, I learned that it wasn't that it displeased him, he was actually embarrassed because of how beautiful I had become to him.

Jay and I talked about it in the best way we could because he didn't quite understand what I say yet and we ended up just sleeping differently. I didn't care much because as long I had him by my side I could always sleep peacefully.

I thought that everything went back to normal, but something big had change in me. When I evolved into a Blaziken my body had fully matured, so I started going into heat. Once at month or so, I could barely control myself around Jay, I wanted him so bad, but I couldn't just go and ask him to help me with it, so I would go outside and take care of it myself or go into my pokeball when we were in areas where there were wild pokemons that could be attracted by the smell of my heat. For many months I found myself moaning Jay's name, I would always think of him every time I took care of it.

Month after month and year after year it got harder to control my heat because I had to witness how Jay grow up taller and stronger. The older he got the more attractive he looked to me, the more I tried to suppress my feeling the more I wanted to scream what I truly felt for him.

The friend thing wasn't enough anymore

* * *

After we became champions, we started walking back home, it was a long trip and we even had to say goodbye to Shaggy and Wind. I was sad that I would probably never see them again, but I was mostly happy for them.

When we arrived home, we meet with May again, I was in shocked with how much she had changed, and I could tell how much she was with me as well. She called out her friend who had evolved into a Swampert, his name was Jack now and when he saw me I could tell that he was interest in me, but bad for him because just like many others that were also interested in me I would have to reject him because I only had eyes for one male.

We had a friendly very close pokemon battle in which Jay and I won, I saw how May invited Jay to go out on a date to which he accepted.

I looked at May and she looked at me while we were walking to our houses and on that moment I realized that she knew.

She knew how I felt about Jay and she also felt the same for him.

She might be a human girl and she probably had a million more chances of actually having a relationship with Jay, but I wouldn't let her have him, she didn't love him as much as I do, she hasn't spent as much time with him as I did. Jay was more important to me than she could ever know.

That night, after I took a shower I went to sleep with Jay as usual, but I fell asleep right away because I was tired from the battle I had earlier

I don't know how long it passed but I woke up feeling uncomfortable, I looked next too me and Jay wasn't there, I got worried and started looking for him until suddenly I heard his voice, it sounded like he was talking to someone, but I only heard his voice, I went downstairs and had a peek to see who he was talking to.

I saw that he was talking to a Gardevoir, but I didn't see her moving her lips, it looked like Jay was talking and she was just listening.

Suddenly I saw how she wrapped her arms around his neck. my eyes opened wide when I saw what she was doing, her face was getting closer to Jay's and he wasn't doing anything about it.

I had to stop them

"what is going on here" I said as glared at the both of them and crossed my arms

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Upon seeing Blaze staring at him, Jay got super nervous "Blaze wait, is not what it looks like"

[oh yeah? Who the hell is she?] said Blaze as she walks towards Jay

"eh… calm down, she is not exactly a stranger, you know her too" said Jay taking Jade's arms from around his neck

[I do?] said Blaze surprised

Jade looked at Jay and noticed how nervous he got as soonest Blaze found them as they were. She looked at Blaze and showed her the Handkerchief around her wrist [I was the Ralts he saved all those years ago] she said smiling

Blaze got surprised [you were that Ralts] she then took a good looked at the Gardevoir and realized that her chest was bigger than hers and then remember that she was pressing those same breasts against Jay [what are you doing here?] asked Blaze suspiciously

"she came to thank me properly for saving her all those years ago" said Jay understanding that last part

[she is?...] said Blaze not believing it [bullshit, I saw what you just tried to do to him]

Jade blushed and then noticed how Jay responded to her question [you can understand what we are saying?]

"more or less, I'm still learning pokespeech" said jay

[don't listen to him, he can barely understand 50 percent of what we say] said Blaze

"I can understand what?" asked Jay

[see what I mean] said Blaze

Jade looked at the both of them **[I can help you with that, if you want me to]** said jade to the both of them

[what that hell?] said Blaze hearing the Gardevoir's voice in her head

"you can help me understand everything?" asked Jay sounding excited

Jade looked at Blaze and saw how confused she was **[I'm using telepathy]** she then looked at Jay **[yes, I can use my power to transfer all you need to know about pokemon speak, you would be hearing us speaking like normal pokemons, but you will be understanding us as if you were listening to your own language]**

"that sounds awesome, let's do it right now" said Jay excited

[wait a minute jay, we don't know how dangerous this could be, beside how can you trust her so easily] said Blaze not so sure about that idea

"Blaze I didn't understand anything you said after 'wait a minute', if we do this we could finally understand each other fully" said jay

Blaze just gave him a worried look

 **[it is totally save, you might feel dizzy for a few minute but other than that it is totally save]** said jade before looking at Blaze and sending her a private message **[only you can hear this, I care about him too, I would never put him in danger]**

Blaze opened her eyes wide as soonest she heard that

"well, come on do now" said Jay really impatient

Jade got close to Jay and put her hands on Jay's face **[this may feel a little intense but just go with the feeling]** said Jade as a heavy blushed appeared on her face

Jay got confused "what do you…."

Before jay could finish his question, he saw how Jade's eyes started glowing and then she pulled him into a deep kiss.

Jay felt how her tongue started playing with his as he also felt how some kind of force was filling his brain with information

Blaze opened her eyes wide watching how that Gardevoir was kissing her Jay "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled as she tried to separate them "get …. Away …. From… him" she said trying to pull them apart but with not result.

Blaze tried with all her strength, but they were attach by some kind of force.

After a minute that felt like hours to Blaze. Jade let go of Jay.

Jay felt backwards and put a hand on his head

"Jay!" said Blaze worried "are you okay?" she said helping him up

"yes, I'm okay….. just a little disoriented" said Jay trying to stand up

When he stood up he almost fell again but Blaze caught him "I don't think that what she did actually worked"

"no….. it definitely did" said Jay before looking at Blaze and smiling "I can understand everything that is coming out of your pretty mouth now"

Blaze blushed "I think that you are still disoriented"

"hehehe you're right, can you help me to get to the sofa, I think I need to lie down for a minute"

"okay…." Said Blaze turning to the door but then she looked at Jade and glared at her "you don't go anywhere, I have to talk to you"

Jade blushed because of the intense look that Blaze was giving her and nodded

After Blaze helped Jay inside, she came back out and close the door

"now who are you and what do you want?" said Blaze looking at Jade suspiciously

"well… my name is Jade and like Jay said, I came to thank him properly for what he did for me all those years ago"

"uhuh….. and why did you have to kiss him like that when you were transferring the information of how to speak pokemon" asked Blaze staring at Jade while she was blushing

Jade blushed and put her hands on her face very shyly "because….. that's how you transfer skills that people normally learn through years, like a muscle memory I put everything about pokemon speak into his body and brain" her face then got all red "that was my first kiss"

"how dare you?" said Blaze glaring at Jade with her face all red

"how dare I?" asked Jade confused

"how dare you steal that from me" said Blaze sounding very frustrated "I never got to kiss him before"

Jade gasped "you never did?" she asked really surprised

"No!" yelled Blaze with tears coming from the corner of her eyes

"I'm so sorry, I assumed that you already had" said Jade

"that I already had?" said Blaze wiping her tears

"my race can feel other races emotions, I assumed you two already had done more than that for the amount of love that you two feel for each other"

"the amount of love? What are you talking about?"

"Blaze, you know that Jay loves you, Right?" said Jade

"yes, I already know that he cares for me thank you, I can tell that by myself" said Blaze sounding annoyed

"no Blaze, I mean loves you loves you." said Jade smiling at her

Blaze looked at her confused "what do you mean?"

"what I want to say is that he is as attracted to you as you are to him" said Jade winking at Blade

"what? No way" said Blaze with her eyes wide open "Jay is not into pokemons, if he was … I would know"

"I can also feel sexual attraction Blaze" said Jade smiling at Blaze "and I can feel it from the two of you, you feel it for one another, that's why I thought that you two already had done more than just kissing"

Blaze blushed as her eyes opened wide thinking that all those years of holding back were all for nothing

"you should tell him how you feel, I'm sure that two can help each other to release all of that tension that you two have buildup" said Jade with a sassy smile

Blaze blushed at the thought of finally being together with Jay, but then she looked at Jade and remembered the private message that she sent her earlier

"what did you mean when you said that you also care for him?" asked Blaze curious as to what was Jade really doing there

Jade blushed "I…."

"what are you guys talking about?" asked Jay coming out of the house while rubbing his head

Blaze turned as her face got all red "no-no-nothing" she said nervously

"wow, this is incredible. Normally I wouldn't be able to understand that and now is like if you were speaking English" said Jay before looking at Jade "thank you Jade" he said with a lovely smile

Jade blushed "It's nothing…." She said nervously

Blaze was expecting Jay to say something about Jade kissing him, but he never brought it up

"hey Jade, do you have a place to stay tonight?" asked Jay

"eh?... not exactly, my home is close to Petalburg city" said Jade

"well, if you don't have where to stay why don't you spend the night here, the sofa is way more comfortable than the grass" said Jay with a smile

"….. are you sure?" asked Jade nervously

"of course, we are friends right, what are friends for if not to help each other" said Jay before turning to Blaze "right Blaze"

"what… yes… we are all friends here, come on inside" said Blaze sounding nervous

Jade smiled "thank you" she said before they all entered the house.

* * *

Once inside, Jay took Jade to the sofa and gave her a blanket. Jay noticed how Blaze was acting kind of odd, he was expecting her to talk even more now that she knew that he could understand everything she said but she was oddly quiet

Jay said good night to Jade and she said good night to the both of them, Jay smiled and went up stairs and didn't get to see how Jade winked at Blaze.

Blaze blushed because she got a mental message from Jade on that moment

 **[good luck]** said Jade in Blaze head

Blaze nodded while her face was all red and went into bed with Jay.

When both of them were lying down, Jay could feel how Blaze was still away, she was kind of stiff, like if she was nervous for some reason

"Blaze, are you okay?" asked Jay

After a minute without answering, Blaze finally sighed and said something

"no I'm not okay" said Blaze sounding annoyed

"what happened?" asked Jay curiously

Blaze suddenly move and got on top of Jay as she sat on his crotch

"bla-Blaze?" said Jay nervously while his face was getting all red

Before Jay could said something else, she pressed her beak like month against Jay's lips

Jay opened his eyes wide because he never expected her to do something like that

Blaze move back and looked at jay in the eyes "I love you Jay"

"wh-what…" said Jay surprised

"I love you, I always had but the thought of you rejecting me made me keep it a secret, but after what happened today, seeing you kissing Jade and noticing that you were okay about it, gave me the courage I needed for this" she then put her hands on his face while staring into his eyes "if I going to see you kissing pokemons I want you to kiss me too"

Jay was speechless, he was just staring at Blaze not saying anything

Blaze got worried "you didn't understand what I said?" she asked because he usually acted that way when he didn't understand what she was saying

"no, no, I got all that loud and clear…" said Jay as he sat up "so….. you love me"

Blaze had her hands against his chest as she felt how he was wrapping his arms around her waist which made her blushed "yes…." she said nervously

"Blaze, I love you too" said Jay smiling at her

Blaze got surprised " why didn't you ever told me?"

"because we didn't fully understand each other…. Well that and because I thought it would gross you out" Said Jay sounding embarrass

"gross me out? What?" she asked confused

Jay looked away "you know….. pokemon and humans… being together" he said while putting a hand on her hip so that she would get it

Blaze blushed when she felt his hand on her hip and knew exactly what he meant. Blaze then smiled and pushed Jay down "Jay….." she said as she started rubbing herself against his crotch "let me show you how much that doesn't gross me out"

Jay Blushed as he started feeling the heat coming from Blaze's crotch directly on his manhood. Blaze slowly started taking his shirt off as she continue rubbing herself against him, she was slowly panting feeling how he was getting excited….. and harder.

Blaze put a finger under his underwear and pants as she tried to pull them down, but before she could Jay stopped

Blaze was heavy breathing from the excitement and looked at Jay confused "what happened?"

"Blaze, are you sure that you want to do this with me" asked Jay staring at her

Blaze smiled "I always dreamed on doing this with you" she said as she pulled Jay's pants down revealing his great erection "wow, I knew it was big every morning, but I didn't know it was that big" she said amazed

"you knew about that?" said jay blushing

"I sleep with you every day, didn't you think I was going to notice one day" said Blaze with a kinky smile

"I guess….." said Jay before he sat up, hug Blaze and flipped her around so that now he was the one on top of her

Blaze smiled and wrapped her hands around his neck "I see that someone is impatient"

"hehehe, the thing is that every time I thought about doing this with you I always pictured it this way"

Blaze blushed "….. me too" she admitted

Jay smiled as he started rubbing the tip of his member on the entrance of her womanhood "wow….. you're so hot and wet"

Blaze blushed and looked away "I'm a fire type, what did you expect…. Plus I'm excited… I had been waiting for this moment for years"

Jay smiled "let's not make you wait any longer" he said as he put the tip right on her entrance

Blaze looked down to where their parts were touching waiting for the so anticipated moment, but soon her eyes started opening wide when Jay started pushing forward, entering her, stretching her wide, as he was digging himself deep inside her, she was holding her breath as she was feeling him going deeper. the heat from Blaze's insides was almost unbearable, Jay could feel that he might cum in any moment if he moved too much, he kept pushing inside Blaze until finally he reached the end and his whole member was inside of her.

Blaze let out the breath that she was holding when she felt that Jay got all the way to the end and started panting heavily.

Jay got worried "are you okay Blaze?"

"yes…..haaaa… haaaaa. I'm okay" she said panting

Jay could feel how her insides were twitching as she was squeezing him tightly while he thighs were shaking, he could tell that she was in pain "I'm hurting you am i?" asked Jay worried

"no…. is not that" said Blaze struggling

"I'm pulling out Blaze" said Jay moving his hip back

"NO WAIT!" said Blaze aloud while digging her claws in Jay's back to prevent him from moving, but it was too late

Jay had already taken half of it out

On that moment, Blaze's hips started shaking as she suddenly started squirting, Blaze's eyes were rolling back while she was move her hip towards Jay, forcing his member to enter her again.

After a few second, Blaze stopped and started panting with her eyes close. Jay had his eyes wide opened staring at her, he had never seen her like that, she came a lot from him barely moving.

"Blaze are you okay, what happened?" he asked worried

Blaze opened her eyes and lustfully looked at Jay "it looks like years of repressing my feelings for you had made very sensitive"

Jay blushed and looked at her "do you want me to stop?" asked Jay seeing how tired she got

"no!" said Blaze intertwining her legs around Jay's waist "is not fair if I'm the only one who feels good tonight, I want you to move, I want to make you feel good too"

Jay blushed even more intensively "are you sure?"

Blaze gave him a little lustful smile and nodded at him

Jay then started moving his hips back and forward. Blaze started panting and moaning at the same rhythm that Jay was moving inside of her.

Every time Jay hit Blaze's cervix she could feel how her mind went blank from pure Pleasure.

Seeing how Blaze was getting used to the feeling, Jay started moving faster

"aahhh yes! Jay" moaned Blaze.

The lewd sounds that their privates were making, the heat from Blaze's insides and her moans were turning jay on to the point that he could feel that it was coming

"aahh.. Blaze I'm gonna cum" said Jay slamming his member inside of her vigorously

Blaze intertwined her legs around him and locked them "yes Jay, give it to me….. I want it" she said between her moans

Hearing her plead for it was the last thing he needed. Jay buried his whole member inside of her and let out all of it against her cervix.

Blaze gasped as she opened her eyes wide feeling Jay's hot cum entering her. the pleasure of being filled by the person she loved triggered her second orgasm

Jay growled when he felt how tight Blaze was squeezing him while he was coming, he couldn't stop coming, it was like she was milking him out of everything he had.

After a minute, jay collapsed on top of her heavily breathing. They were both out of breath

Jay raised his head and looked at Blaze ".. that…. Was amazing"

Blaze smiled and hugged his neck "I can't believe that it took us this long to finally admit how we felt"

"I always told you how much I loved you, I don't know what are you talking about" said Jay with a smirk

Blaze made a pouting face and started pulling his cheek "if you really did, why didn't you ever made a move on me, didn't you noticed how I would press myself against you every morning or how I would hug you at every chance I get. How didn't you ever get the hint?"

"hey…" said Jay of his cheeks being pulled "I noticed, I just thought that you were just being affectionate….. I already told you that I thought you weren't into the whole pokemons and human thing"

Blaze blushed and then started rubbing his face "well….. now you know how I feel about it and I would be expecting more of this from now on" she said with a love smile

Jay blushed and smiled before giving her a kiss on the side of her beak where she actually had lips.

Jay pulled his member from Blaze making her moan when he did. They changed the sheets of the bed because after what they did they really needed it to be change.

They took a quick shower each and then got in the bed together again

"now that you can really understand me, I can tell you again what I told you last night in Oldale Town" said Blaze

"what was it?" asked Jay

"I love you Jay" said Blaze with a lovely smiled

Jay blushed "you did? When?"

"right before we felt asleep, but you thought I said goodnight" said Blaze before giggling

"… I'm sorry" said jay embarrass

Blaze smiled "that's not what I want to hear from you"

"…. I love you too Blaze" said Jay with his face all red

"that's it" said Blaze with a smile before pressing her beak against Jay's lips and then resting her head on his chest

They hugged each other like always and fell asleep right away because of how tired they were.

* * *

 **Yeiii. The first lemon of the story. I hope that you guys liked it.**

 **If you had a boner from this chapter say 'AYE'. That would let me know that I did a nice work hehehehe.**

 **See you next time guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pokemon doesn't belong to me**

 **AYEE! Hehehe thank you for everyone that was honest and put a review**

 **Xjustinx of course there is going to be another paring, the story is called CONNECTIONS for a reason hehehe there is more than one**

 **Turnbomb don't worry this will never die just like that, I prefer to give you all a bad ending than no ending at all**

 **EPiCJB19 thank for the review again and yes I know what you mean, the thing is that I have been thinking about this story for the longest so I already had the story planned up to now, plus I was on break from school so I had the whole week free to just write. However all that is going to change now because I just started going to class again,**

 **I'm a college student and this is my last quarter finally, I'm going to be extra busy so I don't think I gonna have a lot of time to work on the story like on that one week, but 10 weeks from now I will graduated and then I will have all the time in the world to write a chapter once a week of every two weeks.**

 **Well here is the new chapter I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

The next morning came and Jay was starting to wake up from an odd but yet pleasing feeling on his crotch.

Jay started to open his eyes and the first thing he saw was Blaze head buried into his chest, but for some reason she was heavy breathing, almost like if she was smelling him.

Jay looked lower to see what was causing that arousing sensation, but his face soon took an annoyed expression when he saw what was happening.

Blaze was slowly masturbating Jay's morning mood while she was rubbing her inner thigh against him and basically rubbing herself against him while also taking in his scent.

"so it only took one night for you to start raping me in the morning, huh?" said Jay a low annoying tone

Blaze immediately let go of Jay's member and slowly started looking up "ja-jay i-is not what you think….." she said nervously

"so you weren't masturbating while playing with my thing and taking my scent like a pervert?" said Jay with a mocking face

Blaze blush intensively and buried her face on Jay's chest again, but this time it was out of embarrassment

"hehehe, for an incredibly powerful Blaziken you are also incredibly adorable" said Jay petting him

"…. I'm sorry…. Is just that…"

"is just that what?"

"I knew that you wake up like that every morning and I always wanted to try something, but since I was trying to restrain myself I never dared to actually do anything…" blaze than looked up with a lustful look in her eyes "but after last night, I don't have to hold back anymore"

Jay blushed and smiled "I guess not.."

Blaze smiled gave him a quick kiss

"wow…the thing that jade did really is amazing" said jay getting up from the bed "being able to understand you is awesome" he said as he started changing

Blaze turned around in the bed "where are you going?"

"I'm going down stairs to see Jade"

Blaze got curious that the first thing that he wants to do is go and see Jade "why do you want to see her so badly?"

"I don't know…." Said Jay putting another shirt on "I guess I just want to talk to her, I still can't believe that she was that Ralts from back then, I don't know why but she always came to my mind every now and then … like out of nowhere"

Blaze just stared at him " _why is he interested in her so much?_ " she thought

Jay finished up changing, walked towards the door and put a hand on the handle "plus I want to be there before mom, it would be a problem if she goes down stairs and there is a Gardevoir in our living room"

"…right" said Blaze a little thoughtful

"well, I'll be down stairs making breakfast, just come down when you are ready" said jay before leaving the room

Blaze got up and started brushing her hair "you don't have to be so eager to go and talk to another girl… dummy" she said in a low tone after jay was gone.

* * *

After a few minutes Blaze came down and noticed that jay was in the kitchen cooking while Jade was just sitting on the couch looking at him with a smile on her face

Jade noticed Blaze and signaled her to come and sit next her

Blaze walked towards her "good morning Jade" she said before sitting next to her

"and a VERY good morning to you Blaze" said jade with a blush mocking face

Blaze blushed "why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'll take it that it was a very successful night for the two of you" said Jade with a kinky night

Blaze suddenly got all red and looked at jay before looking a Jade again "how do you know that?" she whispered

"remembered what I told you about how I can feel feelings….. well….. hehehe" said Jade blushing "many waves of 'FEELINGS' came my way last night"

Blaze opened her eyes wide as she was just getting even redder

"you guys really went all out last night huh?" said Jade with a mocking face

"shut up… he can hear you" whispered Blaze sounding really embarrass

"he already knows that I know" simply said Jade

"what?" said Blaze confused

"he knows a lot about pokemons and that includes my races, that first thing he asked me was if I felt what happened last night"

Blaze got surprised and looked at Jay, which looked at them and winked letting them know that he knew what they were talking about

Jade and Blaze blushed and looked down from the embarrassment

They could hear Jay laughing from the kitchen, so they stayed quiet for a few minutes

"Blaze…." Said Jade sounding a little embarrass

"yes…"

"I gotta asked you something"

"what is it?" asked Blaze really curious

"do you mind if I join you in the group"

"you want to join us?... why?" asked Blaze confused

Jade looked a Jay while he was cooking "now that I finally reunited with him, can't stay away any longer"

"what do you mean you can't stay away….." said Blaze sounding suspicious "you came here looking for something didn't you?"

"I came looking for him" said Jade looking a Blaze in the eyes

"what? What do you want with Jay?" asked Blaze staring at Jade

Jade blushed "….. well… I can't stay away from anymore because I made a psychic link with him" said Jade sounding embarrass

"a psychic link?... what is that?"

Jade was blushing and then put a hand on Blaze forehead "it would be best if I show you"

Blaze was nervous but then she felt how her head was getting fill with images, memories of Jade's mother and her friend about everything Jade knew about psychic link

Blaze opened her eyes, looked at Jade who was blushing which made her blush herself "you did that with Jay?"

Jade simply nodded

"but why?"

"I did it when I was a Ralts, I didn't even know that did it until I evolved into a Kirlia"

"well…. Can you undo it?"

Jade shook her head and then turned to Jay "whether anyone like it or not….. he is my mate"

Blaze blushed "how can you even know if Jay even has that psychic link with you"

"I know because I can feel it, I felt it when I saw you two walking and I can still feel it right now when I look at him" said Jade blushing

"what about him? shouldn't he feel something too?" said Blaze not liking were the conversation was going

"he is not psychic so he normally wouldn't be able to tell, but he can still feel it, it is always there in the back of his head, thinking about me when he doesn't even know why" jade then looked at Blaze "why do you think he didn't do anything when I tried to kiss him before you appeared, or why he trusted me so quickly yesterday, he barely knows and he allowed me to play with his brain without a second thought"

"because he is like that… kind hearted" said Blaze nervously

Jade shook her head "he could already feel that he could trust me with everything"

"... so what now?... are you going to take him away from me now that I finally got him" said Blaze sounding upset.

"what!? NO!" said Jade aloud

"is everything okay over there?" asked Jay from the kitchen

"EVERYTHING IS FINE" said Jade and Blaze at the same time with their faces all red

Jay looked at then for a second and the continue cooking

"why would you ask me that?" asked Jade

"you said that he is your mate, aren't you claiming him?" asked Blaze confused

"yes I did, but I never said that I was taking him for myself, why would I hook you two up if I wanted him for me?"

"I don't know …."

"Blaze, what I'm asking you is to let me be part of what you two have"

"what!?" said Blaze surprised

"who said that he can't be OUR mate?" said Jade with a sassy smile

"you want us to…SHARE him?" asked Blaze with her face all red

"I don't mind who he loves as long he loves me too" said jade

"….." Blaze was thoughtful for a minute, she was think of how she truly felt about sharing Jay with someone else, then she remembered of how she felt when Jade kissed Jay last night. Yes, she was jealous of watching Jay kissing another girl, but that frustration was more because she thought that she was never going to have the chance of doing that herself. However, things were different now. She has done that with Jay and way more than that. "I guess ….. we could try talking to him about it tonight"

Jade smiled and held Blaze hand "thank you Blaze…. But I kind already asl him if I could join the group"

Blaze got surprised "you did!?, and what did he said?"

"he said that if you were okay with it then I could join no problem, I didn't tell him the real reason why I really wanted to join you" said Jade smiling

Blaze sighed "that dummy"

* * *

After a couple more minutes, Jay came out of the kitchen with four plates and set them up on the table.

Blaze and Jade saw him and immediately went and sat down, Blaze sat next to Jay while Jade sat across them.

Jay looked at Blaze as he started eating "so Blaze how was it?"

Blaze face turned all red "wha-what do you me-mean how, how, how was it?" she said nervously

"I mean your conversation with Jade" Jay then gave her a curious look "what did you think I was talking about?"

Blaze looked away still blushing "it went well, I'm okay with her joining….. I just thought you were talking about something else….." she said thinking that he was referring about last night

Jade smiled and giggled a little

"oookay….." said Jay before looking at Jade "well, welcome to the group, I hope you enjoy walking because we do that a lot"

"I do, specially during sunny days, and even more when I got good company" said Jade winking at Jay

Jay blushed "ooh…hehehe ….. is that so" he said nervously

Jade and Blaze laughed at his reaction which made him blush even more. After a few minutes of talking, Jay's mother came down and gasped when she saw the Gardevoir that was sitting on the table.

Jay looked at his mother "it is okay mom, this is a friend, her name is Jade"

"a friend?" said Jay's mother before looking at the Gardevoir from top to bottom. Jay's mother blushed and then walked towards her son "hey, what is it with you and sexy pokemons?" she whispered in his ear

Jay blushed

 **[thank you]**

Jay's mother heard in her head and then looked at the Gardevoir that was blushing "was that telepathy?..." she asked before she got a nodded as answer "well….. hello, my name is Linda" she said trying to present herself and break the ice.

Jade smiled **[I'm Jade is a pleasure to meet you]**

"wow, you're so cute, how did you meet my Jay?"

Jade blushed **[well…..when I was a little Ralts, he saved my life, I saw him walking this the other day so I followed him saw that I could thank him properly]**

"he did!?" said Linda before she started rubbing Jay's head "I'm glad I did something good with you"

"hey!?" said Jay complaining

"so Jade, are you planning on joining Jay?" asked Linda

"actually, she just did" said Jay

"oh yeah?, well, please take good care of my Jay, Jade" said Linda

Jade smiled and looked at Jay in the eyes **[don't worried, I'm planning on taking GOOD care of your son]** she said in a little provocative tone.

Jay and his mom blushed which made Jade to start laughing. Jay thought that she was just playing with him when he heard her laughing, but Linda in the other hand knew that she wasn't REALLY playing

There was a silent of a few seconds until Jay noticed something "hey mom are you going out?"

"eh?... yeah, your father asked me if I could meet him on Oldale Town before he comes home tomorrow" said Linda fixing her hair

"why doesn't he just come flying like always?"

Linda Blushed "well honey… some times your father and I need a little privacy"

"yeeeah….. that's why we all got our rooms" said Jay not getting it

Linda smiled "I mean the type of privacy that we don't get when you are in the house honey"

….

"…oh…..oooohh " said Jay blushing "I get it"

Jade and Blaze started giggling of how childish he could be

Linda took a bite of what Jay cooked and walked to the door "take care of the house while I'm out, I'll see you tomorrow okay"

"okay mom, be safe" said Jade waving

Linda smiled and blew him a kiss before leaving " _Norman asked to meet him in Oldale so that we could talk about Jay and Blaze, wait until I tell him about the new one_ " thought Linda while blushing because she was also thinking of the night before, she didn't know how to tell Jay that they actually had thin walls.

* * *

 **hey guys I'm sorry, I been wanting to post this chapter for weeks now, but college and work got me so busy that I don't even have the time to play video games.**

 **Please don't think that I would just drop this story like that, this is not my first story, I already wrote 3 others and I completed them, once I'm done with college which it should be in 8 weeks, I would have way more time to work on this.**

 **If you are interested on reading my other stories and you are also a Re:zero fan, you can go and search for stories about Re:zero, my story is the one with the most reviews out all categories and it is call 'Please Understand Me', my other account in not that much different than this one, it is soldado350.**

 **Well I hope that you enjoy that chapter and I will see you next time…. Whenever that may be.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pokemon doesn't belong to me**

 **Lemonsteam thank a lot for your review, and trust me when I say this I WAS DYING WHEN I SAW IT hahahahaha.**

 **Almost done with school, YEAAAHH. The closer I get to my graduation the longer these weeks get lol. but right now is only 5 more weeks and then I'm done.**

* * *

Linda had just left the house and Jay, Blaze and Jade were by themselves, Blaze suddenly hugged Jay's arm and looked at him.

"now that your mother is gone, what are we going to do today?" she asked

Jay blushed a little because or how she was pressing herself against him and then looked a Jade who was giving him a little seductive look

"well… now that we are all alone why don't we make it official with Jade" said Jay a little nervous of how the girls were looking at him

"make it official?" asked Blaze confused

Jay took out a pokeball "making her part of our group" he said putting the pokeball on the table

Jade stared at it of a few seconds and then looked at Blaze "how is it inside?"

Blaze smiled "they are actually very comfortable, they are warm, it feels almost like you are flying in there"

Jay looked at Blazed confused "really? I always thought that you hated it in there"

"I don't hate it at all" said Blaze with a lovely smiled "I just preferred to sleep with you hugging me" she said hugging his arm tighter

"oh…. Hehehe is that so" said Jay laughing awkwardly

Jade looked at him and giggled

"well why don't we go out and do in the backyard" said Jay

Jade and Blaze nodded with a smile and followed Jay

Once outside, Jay stood in front of Jade with the pokeball in his hand

"you just have to press the button" he said

Jade nodded and nervously pressed the button on the pokeball

The pokeball then shot a red beam at Jade and immediately sucked her in

Jay looked at the pokeball and saw how the pokeball shook once before the light turn off

"I guess she liked it" said Jay smiling

"come on let her out, I want to see her face" said Blaze eagerly shaking Jay's hand

"ok, ok, just give me a second" said Jay before he pressed the button on the pokeball

Jay pressed the button and a white light came out that took the shape of the Gardevoir

Jade stretched her arms before she then turned around look at Jay and Blaze before smiling "you weren't kidding about how comfortable they were, I'm going to enjoy sleeping there"

"what about outside of there?" asked Blazed with a kinky smile

Jade smirked "ohh even better" knowing what Blaze meant

"what are you two talking about?" asked Jade confused

"girls secret" said Jade and Blaze at the same time

"wow, you two got close real quick" said Jay surprised

Jade and Blaze started giggling but then on that moment they hear a knock on the front door.

They all walked back into the house and Jay went to open the door

"oh, hey May, how are you" said Jay

May was by the door, with Jack next to her "hey Jay, I'm fine" she said smiling

"you sure are" said Jay playfully

May's face got all red "wh-wha-what are you talking about" she said nervously

"hehehe relax, I'm just playing with you" said Jay laughing

May suddenly glared at him and kicked him on the knee

"AAHH! Hey easy, it was just a joke" said Jay rubbing his knee

"hmph" said May turning her face

"hey buddy, when are you going to stop bullying my big sis?" asked Jack

"hehehe, don't worry jack, is just that I saw the opportunity and I just had to" said Jay

"I see that, but do you have to do it every time? She is just going to start hating you if you don't stop" said Jack

"well… that could happen, but wouldn't you agree that my joke was on point" said Jay with a smirk

Jack looked at May from top to bottom and blushed a little "right on"

"yeah!" cheered Jay before he fisted pumped with Jack

May just stood there not knowing what was that conversation about because she only got half of it "hey, did you learned how to speak pokemon in one day?"

Jack didn't notice it until May pointed out "can you understand every I'm saying now?"

Jay smiled as he pointed at May "yes" and then at Jack "and yes"

"but how? Yesterday you could only understand half of what Jack was saying" said May

"well, that would be thank to my friend over there sitting next to Blaze" said Jay point at the sofa

May took a peek inside and her eyes opened wide when she saw the beautiful and sexy Gardevoir that was sitting next to Blaze " _really!? Another one!? How many sexy pokemons does he has? I don't like this"_

"who….who is that?" asked May staring at the Gardevoir

"oh come in, let me introduce you three" said Jay

May and jack walked in and stared at the Gardevoir

Jack was blushing as he was waving hello at Blaze and Jade, which they waved at him with a lovely smile making him blush even more

"May, Jack, this is Jade" said Jay presenting her

"oh … hi" said May nervously

 **[hello]** said Jade with telepathy with a lovely smile

"wow…" said May surprised "that was telepathy?"

Jade nodded with a smile

"so… who did you and Jay met?" asked May curious

 **[when I was a Ralts, he saved me from a poochyeena]** she said with a smile

May looked at Jay surprised "that was kind of you, did you captured her back then?"

"no actually, she JUST joined the team" said Jay

"she just did?" asked May confused looking back at Jade

 **[that's right, after he saved me I always wanted to travel with him]** Jade then got up from the sofa and hugged Jay's arm **[so when I noticed that he was back in the area a just had to asked him if I could join, I'm so happy that he and Blaze took me in]** she said resting her head on Jay's shoulder while looking at May

Jay started laughing while blushing

While May was just staring back at Jade " _I got enough that I have to compete with that super sexy Blaziken, and now there's also this beautiful sticky Gardevoir….. I will have to up my game"_ thought May wondering what could she do to get closer to Jay.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **][**

 **Hey guys I know that it is a very short chapter but I basically just dropped this to let you know that this is not dead that I'm just super busy, but I won't be very soon, 3 weeks from now. I finally will be done with college and I will finally have a life with time.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, and I will see you next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pokemon doesn't belong to me**

 **hey guys sorry for the wait but like I said I was very busy with school, but not anymore because I finally graduated FUCK YYYYEEEAHHHH. No more homework, projects and depravation of sleep. I'm finally free to enjoy my life, and write this story as much as I want.**

 **I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

It was still the same day, when Linda left the house and May came to visit and got surprised with Jade being in the house with Jay.

It was a little after noon and Jay was cooking lunch, jay looked at May and Jade who were having a conversation about psychic powers while Blaze and Jack were in the living room talking. Jay could tell that they were talking about yesterdays battle because he saw how Jack shook his jaw and Blaze got embarrass about it.

" _this is nice_ " thought Jay to himself while watching all of his friends have a good time.

When food was on the table everyone sat down and started eating right away because of how good it smelled.

"so Jay, now that you beat all the gyms, the elite four and even the champion what are you planning on doing?" asked May while eating.

Jay and Blaze looked at each other for a moment, May noticed it and saw how Blaze sighed as if she was tired of this subject

"what happened? Did I said something wrong?" asked May worried

"no, no, is not that, is just that she is against on what I'm planning on doing now" explained Jay

"what is it?" asked May curious

Jade stared at Jay wanting to know as well

"well…. The thing is that I was planning on going on a little adventure of my own" said Jay a little embarrassed

"oh and what is that?" asked May

"I kind of want to find …. The Regis" said Jay embarrassed

"the Regis? You mean the legendary pokemons" said May surprised

"yup, regice, registeel, and regirock"

"but why do you want do find them?"

"I heard a legend about them in Sootopolis City and I always wanted to meet them"

"but I told you that that could be dangerous" said Blaze glaring at Jay a little

"what did she said?" asked May noticing how upset she was about the subject

"she is just worry that it could be dangerous, but come on, you know that that's the adventure" said Jay to May before turning to Blaze "beside I have you there if they are really dangerous"

Blaze crossed her arms "and what makes you think that I can take on a legendary pokemon?"

"come on Blaze, your legs are legendary on their own in more than one way" said Jay winking at her

Blaze blushed and looked down

"and if you don't believe in your own strength then believe in your type of advantage, I mean COME ON, ice, steel and Rock, you can easily crash, melt and destroy any of them, miss fire, fighting type"

Blaze looked at jay and blushed before looking away "hmph…. I guess you're right on that part"

Jay smiled "that's my girl"

May was there with a good idea of how that conversation went since she didn't understand Blaze "so when are you planning on leaving to your adventure?"

"in a week I think" said Jay while eating

"so soon?" said May surprised

"yeah, according to the legend, the regis are sleep, so I need to wake them if I want to meet them"

"wake them?"

"yup, and that alone is going to be a long trip across the region"

May started playing with her food a little before she said something "hey Jay, would you mind if I join you in your trip"

"do you want to come with me? But why?" asked Jay a little surprised

"to tell you the truth, I don't have much going on right now, I just help my dad a little with his work just to entertain myself but I really not doing nothing right now…. And if I am being honest miss the road" she said a little embarrassed

"mmmhh…. I don't really have nothing to say about that, what do you girls think? Do you mind if May come with us?"

 **[I don't mind at all]** said Jade with a smile making it so that everyone could hear her

May looked at Jade and smiled before turning to Blaze.

Blaze looked at May in the eyes " _her presence doesn't really bother me, but at the same time I know that this girl is after Jay…._ " Thought Blaze to herself

 **[let her come with us]**

Blaze heard a private message in her head before she turned to looked at Jade who was smiling at her

 **[trust me, it could be fun for everyone in here]** said jade winking at Blaze

Blaze looked at May for a moment and then to Jay "I guess I'm okay if you are" she said

Jay smiled

"what did she said?" asked May a little worry about what Blaze said

"she said that she is okay with you coming with us" said Jay smiling

May got so excited that she held Blaze hands and thanked her for it, Blaze nodded letting her know that there was no problem.

When the sun was setting, May and Jack said goodbye and left. Once when the three of them were by themselves Jade looked at Blaze with pleading eyes letting her know what she wanted to do.

Blaze sighed and looked at Jay "hey Jay, do you mind if I take a shower first?"

Jay shook his head "not at all"

Blaze smiled and started going upstairs, Jay just stood there in trance just staring at her butt while she was walking until a voice brought him back to reality

"you really like her, don't you?" said Jade next to him

Jay turned to Jade and blushed "is too obvious, right?"

Jade giggled and nodded

"I honestly never thought that I would ever have this type of relationship with her"

"why not?" asked Jade curiously

"I mean just look at her, she could literally have any male she want, human or pokemon I was always getting the stink eyes of jealousy because of how sexy she is"

"yes she is…" said Jade with a kinky smile

"and cute, under all that tough girl appearance she actually very adorable too"

Hearing the way Jay was talking about Blaze, Jade couldn't help but to feel at least just a little jealous "and what about me…"

Jay turned to Jade "what about you?"

"don't you think that I'm cute too?" said Jade a little embarrass that she basically had to ask for attention

Jay looked into her eyes, and noticed how much she wanted to hear his answer. Jay blushed and looked away while scratching the back of his head

"I think you're very beautiful Jade"

Jade got surprised because she was actually expecting him to say that she was just cute, but he called her beautiful. Jade smiled and grabbed Jay hand making him look at her again

"thank you Jay" said Jade with a lovely smile on her face.

Having her so close now and holding her hand, Jay didn't know why but he could feel how his whole body was quivering, like if his body was eager to feel her touch on his skin.

On that moment, jay saw how Jade moved her face towards his like if she was going to give him a kiss on the cheek

And she was

However, the moment that her face was close enough, Jay moved his head making their lips touch a little.

Jade got surprised and moved back a little while covering her mouth with her hands "I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to.."

"no, no, it was my fault….." said Jay blushing a little.

Jay and Jade were staring at each other eyes without saying a single word, jay then took a step towards her while she floated to him. without exchanging a word Jay made the first move and straight up kissed Jade.

This time Jade was not surprised because she knew it was not an accident that their lips met this time. Jade put her hands on the back of Jay's head and at the same time she felt how he was wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer to him.

Jay knew that they had basically met yesterday, but for some reason his body wasn't rejecting her, it even wanted her.

Their kiss was getting more passionate by the second but then they suddenly stopped when they heard a door open.

"I'm done with the shower, whoever is next can use it now" said Blaze from the upstairs

Jay and jade separated and looked at each other

"I-i-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" said Jay with is face all red

"no…..it is okay" said Jade putting a hand on her lips "it was nice….. I liked it"

Upon hearing that Jay's face got even more red

"do you mind if I take a shower next?" asked Jade

"no…. take your time" said Jay sounding embarrass

Jade smiled "thank you" she said before she started going to the stairs

When she started going upstairs, Jay suddenly thought of something

"wait Jade"

Jade was a few steps higher than him "yes?" she said turning around

"do you even know how use the shower?" he asked

Jade smiled and nodded "last night when I was transferring pokespeech into your brain I actually had a look into your brain"

Jay looked at her suspiciously "you peeked into my brain"

"well yes and no"

"what do you mean?"

"since I was planning to ask you if I could join you from the very start I took the liberty to learn a little bit about you and the human world" she explained but then started waving her hands "but I didn't check for anything private I didn't want to be disrespectful"

Jay smiled "thank you, so what did you looked for in my brain?"

"just the necessary stuff, other cities, gyms, houses, and obviously showers" said Jade before she lifted her dress showing her legs to Jay "a girl likes to smell nice and clean"

On that moment, Jay couldn't help but to stare at Jade's legs specially because she lifted it up almost high enough to give him full view of her crotch. Jay noticed that he was staring for too long, so he looked up to her face and noticed how she knew that he was checking her out.

Jade winked at him which made him blush. Jade put her dress down and started giggling as she started floating up again.

Once Jade was out of sight Jay sat down on the sofa and cover his face with his hands "what's wrong with me?" he asked himself

" _I'm suppose to be with Blaze, how can I just kiss another girl without even feeling guilty about it?"_

The more Jay thought about it the more he noticed that it wasn't that he wanted to kiss Jade it was more like he couldn't resist her….. at all, almost like if the need of doing 'that' with her has been itching in the back of his head for a long time.

Jay heard the bathroom door open, so he went upstairs. Before entering the bathroom, he passed by his room and noticed how the girls were talking to each. Blaze noticed that she and Jade were being watched and stared at Jay for a minute before she turned her face and say 'hmph' while doing it

Jay opened his eyes wide before looking at Jade and noticed how Jade was giggling while looking at him. on that moment Jay realized that Jade had told Blaze about what happened downstairs and knew that he was in trouble.

Jay sighed before turning around and going into the bathroom to get his shower.

While he was showering all he could think about was " _geez, why does Jade has to be so open about everything….. then again, I don't like to keep secrets to Blaze. I can only imagine was she is going to do to me now that she knows"_

When he was done he got ready and went straight to his room. When he entered, Blaze was waiting for him in the middle of the room with her arms cross while Jade was sitting on his bed smiling at him.

Blaze walked to him and without a warning she hugged him "don't worry, you are not in any kind of trouble"

"eh? but why?..." asked Jay confused

"don't worry about, I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay with it and with whatever happens tonight"

"tonight? What are you talking about?" asked Jay even more confuse

Blaze just smiled at him before she pressed her beak like mouth against his lips

"Blaze?" said Jay not knowing what was wrong with her

Blaze grabbed his hand "I'm sleeping in here tonight" she used his hand to press the button of her pokeball which immediately sucked her in

Jay stared a her pokeball for a few seconds before he turned to Jade "do you know what was all that about?"

Jade stood up and giggled a little because of his confuse face as she was floating towards Jay "I guess you can ask her tomorrow"

Jay scratched the back of his head "I guess….." he then grabbed Jade's pokeball "you might wanna go to sleep too" he said pointing the pokeball at her

Jade quickly put a hand on his wrist and moved the pokeball aside "not yet…." She said softly

When he felt her touch on his wrist he felt the 'IT' again, the thing that made him unable to resist her again. Jade made him put her pokeball on the night table, then she grabbed his hand and guided him toward his bed.

Once on the edge of the bed, Jade helped him lie down and the very boldly she crawled on top of him.

"Jade?..." said Jay in a low tone not knowing what was happening, why was she doing this? And more importantly why wasn't he doing anything to stop her.

Without saying a single word, Jade sat on his crotch, put her hands on his chest and slowly bended down. Jay could only watch as she was bringing her face towards his. Now face to face jade didn't waste a second and quickly started kissing Jay more passionately then before.

Their kiss was getting more intense as their heat was getting higher and higher, on that moment Jay knew that they needed to stop.

It took every drop of Jay's will power to put a hand on Jade's shoulder and push her back.

Jade was panting from the excitement "what….. happened… why did you stop?' she was while panting

"Jade why are you doing this…. No!... why can't I control myself around you" jay demanded to know while sitting up

Jade was still sitting on his lap and put her soft hand on his face "you don't like it?" she asked with worry eyes

Jay blushed "is not that I don't like it or that it doesn't feel good, you know that I'm with Blaze you know how I feel about her and you still doing this, but more importantly why is it that I can't fight you back when you touch me"

"I talked to Blaze about this, why do you think she said that she is okay with what happens tonight, she already knew that I was going to try this and as to why you can't resist me it is because we are linked"

Jay got surprised "she already knew, but wait, what do you mean that we are linked?"

"it is a psychic link that the females of my kind can do to the ones they declare as their mates" explained Jade while slighting a hand under Jay's shirt and rubbing his bare chest

"a psychic link? When did you do that to me? Was it last night when you transferred that information into my brain?"

Jade blushed, looked away and stopped rubbing Jay's chest "no….." she said sounding embarrass

"when then?" asked Jay

"remember when you saved me, and my parents came to take me from you?"

"yes I remember that day perfectly"

"when you told me that it was okay that I could go with my parents, I grabbed your shirt and made you look into my eye"

"yes, I remember that, you looked very adorable when you did it"

"without realizing it I linked us both on that moment" said Jade sounding embarrass

"since then!?" said Jay surprised

Jade close her eyes and nodded very quickly "every since that day I haven't been able to get you out of my head, I was always thinking about you, hoping for the day that I could find you again" she then hugged him "now that I finally find you I'm never letting go"

Jade could feel how she was quivering, he could feel how she was afraid that he would reject her, so he hugged her back and started rubbing her back "it is okay Jade, I'm never letting go of you either, but you don't have to rush this, we can take our time"

On that moment, Jade stopped trembling "thank you for saying that Jay, however you are wrong about that last part"

"what?"

Jade then pushed Jay back down and pressed her crotch against his "no, I can't wait any longer. Jay you are my mate and I have been waiting for you for years" she then grabbed his shirt tight "I need you, I can't wait another day without you"

Jay suddenly looked into her eyes and their eyes locked into each, on that moment Jay felt a wave of arousal going through his body, he knew that it wasn't his that he could feel that it was coming out Jade and straight into him. that's how he knew how much she wanted this, he could feel it as strong as if it was his.

Jade could feel how Jay was getting excited, something was getting hard right under her privates.

Jade smiled and slowly started taking Jay's shirt off, at this point Jade noticed that Jay wasn't fight the feeling of her touch, he was even welcoming it, which made her happy that he finally accepted their fate.

Now watching his bare chest, Jade slighted off the sleeves of her dress then lifted off the whole thing over her head make her breast bounce a little finally revealing her completely white naked body.

Once her dress was off, Jade noticed how Jay was staring at her and her body with a curious and surprised expression

Jade blushed and got a little embarrassed "do I look weird to you?" she asked a little shyly

"eh?... no, no, is just that that dress really hide your figure" said Jay with his face all red noticing that even though she was skinny she was way more curvy than he thought

Jade blushed "do you like how I look?"

Jay nodded really fast while eyeing Jade's chest, waist and hips

Jade knew that he wasn't lying both because she could feel it in two way, one because of her powers and two because of the thing that had been twitching for a while right under privates.

Jade smiled at Jay and together finally got those pants and underwear out of the way releasing the rock hard member that Jade had been sitting on for a while. Jade didn't loose any time and quickly started rubbing Jay's member against her entrance

"wait Jade you don't have to go that fast" said Jay worry that she wasn't prepare yet

"don't worry Jay I have been ready since before you lied down" said Jade giving him a lewd look

Jay was about to said something but then stopped when his saw her love juice just rolling down his shaft " _she must have been really waiting for this_ " thought Jay

 **[you have no idea]** jay suddenly heard in his head

Jay looked at her face and she smiled at him. jay then felt how the tip of his member opened its way inside her soft lower lips and on that moment Jay felt it

Jay opened his eyes wide "wait Jade you are….."

Before Jay could say anything else Jade lowered herself completely, she gasped threw her head back as she allowed Jay's member to break a part of herself

"geez!..." growled Jay because even though Jade was completely wet and it went in smoothly, her tightness was crushing his member. Jay looked at her while she was still looking at the ceiling, he could feel how her insides were gripping him tight while her hips were quivering. Jay put a hand on her waist "Jade are you okay?"

Jade slowly turned her head forward and looked at him, jay opened his eyes wide because he saw tears coming out her eyes.

"it hurts doesn't it?" asked Jay sounding very worry and sitting up

"no….no, is not that" said Jade wiping her tear

Jade could tell that she was embarrass "you don't have to lie about it Jade, I can tell that this is your first time, you shouldn't have go down like that"

"I said that is not that!" said Jade aloud pushing Jay back down "I'm crying because I'm so happy"

"Happy?" asked Jay confused

Jade nodded "I had been my saving myself for you throughout all these years, many Gallades and other male pokemons came to me when I was in heat but I turned them down, I turned them all down because I always wanted it to be you, I wanted you as my first. and now I'm so happy that I can barely contain it"

Jay blushed "…. I don't know what to say" he said happily embarrass

Jade smiled "don't say anything, just stay there and let me pleasure you" she said as she started lifting herself up a little

Jade put her hands on his chest and then she started moving her hips up and down feeling how Jay's shaft was spreading her inside every time she went down.

Jay could barely hold it together, Jade tightness was in a whole new level for him, jade was so wet that there was a slashing sound as she was moving. Even though it was her first time Jade was really getting into it, years of repression started coming out of her, so she started moving faster and faster.

The faster she moved the louder her moans got

"aaahhh Jade slow down…. You are going too fast" said Jay barely controlling himself

"nooo….. noo…..noo…." said Jade between her moans "I can't stop… and I don't want to"

Jade lowered herself completely letting Jay's whole member go inside of her, she then started moving her hips back and forward "oohhhh YEEESSS' she yelled feeling the tip rubbing against her cervix

"aahh I can't, I can't… jade you're too tight" jay then grabbed her hip and started moving her up as he was pushing up

"aaahhh yess Jay" grabbing his hangs and moving at the same as him

On that moment Jay started feeling Jade pleasure building up inside of her and floating into him pushing up his climax

"HEERE IS COMES JADE"

"give it, give it to me" pleaded Jade

That was the last thing Jade said before she felt the explosion of his seed inside of her "AAAHHH JAY!' she yelled moaning

Jay pushed up releasing his load inside of her. jade's wall was squeezing as he was letting out everything. However, after a few seconds Jay noticed that he was still coming.

Jade suddenly started moving her hip up and down again while both of them were coming at the same time.

Jay could feel how a wave of pleasure was swinging back and forward from jade to him and from him to her making their orgasms not stop

"jade stooopp" said Jay worry while he was still moving his hip by instinct

"I can't stop, it feels too good" she said while coming and still going up and down on his hard member

They continue coming for a minute straight but then Jay push his member inside of her all the way down to the base

"aaaAAAHH" yelled Jade squeezing Jay's member for the last time

"ggrrah!" growled Jay releasing one last big load inside her womb

They stay like that for a few seconds, pressing their crotches against each other as hard as the could and then finally let it go.

"haaaa,,,,hhaaaa what…." Said jay panting feeling like he was about to pass out, he looked up at Jade "Jade?..."

Jade had her eyes close and suddenly collapsed on Jay's chest

"jade….. what that hell was….." said Jay right before he couldn't keep his eyes open either

* * *

 **And there it is, I hope it was worth the wait, now that I'm done with college I can finally write as much as I want, there is going to be a new chapter most likely once a week of every two weeks.**

 **Tell me what you think, I always answer reviews, if I don't reply in a PM I just mention you in the next chapter on the top part if I really like your review, like if it is really funny or you made a smart prediction or observation of the chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, see you guys next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pokemon doesn't belong to me**

 **Incredible what you can do when you don't have to worry about classes, being on time, homework and projects on your neck lol. please don't get use to chapters coming this fast, like I said before they are going to be coming up faster than before but not in the matter of days like this one. Remember that it is going to be once a week or every two weeks.**

' **EPICJB19' I see what you mean, I read this one more carefully and thank a lot about my graduation, I really appreciate.**

' **lover of a good story' (awesome name btw) that's a yes to your question but not anytime some, when they get near the area where she is that's when, just read and enjoy the trip lol**

' **nightwolf65' I feel like during heat season he would have to run away into the woods trying to escape his two predators. Hahahaha**

 **Well here is the new chapter enjoy guys**

* * *

The next day, Jay was the first one to wake up, the first thing he did was blink a few times trying to remember what happened last night and why was he so tired.

After a few seconds, he looked down and saw how Jade was peacefully sleeping on top of him. on that moment, Jay remembered everything, how he discovered he and Jade were connected and the aggressive love making that came afterward, especially the strongest orgasm that he ever had.

" _I think I passed out after that_ " Jay thought to himself before he started petting Jade's head "hey Jade, wake up"

"mmhh….." moaned Jade moving a little "not yeeett….."

"grrhh…. What that hell?" growled Jay feeling that his little friend was a little too sensitive, he then looked at his lower half and noticed why "I'm still inside of you!?" he said aloud

"inside?" said Jade finally opening her eyes, she looked up and noticed that Jay was staring at her which made her smile "good morning sweetie"

"don't sweetie me, do you want to explain what was that last night"

Jade looked at him confused "we made love, what happened? You didn't like it?"

"is not that I didn't like it" said jay with his face all red "I just want to know what that at the end was"

"at the end?..." said jade confused while sitting up "YEEE…." She moaned when she felt something going deeper in her when she put her weight on it, jade looked down and noticed that Jay's member was still deep inside of her "we fall asleep like this!?"

"you seriously don't remember what happened?" asked jay when he saw her confused expression

"I…..I remember that we started and …and that after that it just kept getting better and better. I started moving faster when I sensed that we were both about to come…. but…..mmhh…..I don't know….. that part is completely blank"

"seriously!? I thought I was going to die after what you did?" said Jay a little upset

Jade got surprised by what he said and leaned forward a little to put a hand on jay's forehead "give me just a second I want to see what you are talking about"

In that one second jay suddenly saw how Jade's white face turned completely pink

"did I really do that?" she said sounding embarrassed

"yes, what was that?"

"I don't know how to really explain it but the best way I can say it is that my body and my powers took over the whole situation"

"what do you mean?"

"I mean that I was acting by pure instinct, I have been holding back for years and last night everything I had repressed came out all at once" said jade sounding embarrass

"everything that you had repressed?"

Jade nodded "everything that I have been dreaming about, everything that I wanted to do to you and what I wanted you to do to me… my power kind of combined both of our pleasures, concentrated it and then released them all at once, and even though I did all that my mind was already out way before we ended"

"wow….." said Jay surprised " so is that what making love with you will be like every time?" he asked a little worry

Jade smiled and sat up again "I dough it, that was mostly because of my repression, next time I…. I mean, WE will be in total control" she before she started moving her hips back and forward a little "next time I going to make you feel even better"

Jay blushed because of what she said but because of how she was slowly moving he couldn't help getting hard

"mmhh.. "moaned Jade feeling Jay getting hard inside of her "or you want to try it now"

"hehe…I'll pass for now" said Jay putting his hands on her waist to lift her up a little

"hhaaa… "moaned Jade when Jay's member slighted out of her "I guess you are really tired"

Jay smiled "you can say that again"

Jade giggled and got off Jay "I think I'm going to take the bathroom"

"no problem, I'm going right after you"

Jade nodded and grabbed her dress

"hey Jade" called Jay before she exited the room

Jade cover herself a little with her dress because she wasn't used to be completely naked in front of people, even if it was Jay, "yes?"

"I never thought about it, but where do Gardevoirs get their dresses from? Do you guys make them or something?"

Jade giggled a little "no, it is actually part of me"

"part of you?" asked jay confused

"yes, we are born with it and it grows with us until we evolve into our final form, when we turn into gardevoirs we can take it off if we wanted to" she grabbed a sleeve and put it next to her hand "it is also still alive even when I take it off, when it gets scratch or cut it can heal up itself just like real skin"

"wow, that's really cool, but how is it alive if is not attach to your body anymore?"

"is alive because it feeds on my psychic energy which my body is always producing"

"ohh, but does that mean that you have to always have it on?"

"not really it can still be okay for a whole week by itself, but I don't ever think what I would have the need to be completely naked for a whole week" she said blushing a little

"got it, that's cool" said Jay smiling at her

Jade smiled nodded "now if you excuse me I going to clean up a bit" she said turning around

Jay saw her turn around and smiled "see you later cute butt"

Jade looked over her shoulder with a little blush on her face and with her other hand she tried to hide her rear as she was floating into the bathroom

Jay chuckled a little before he stretched and got off the bed, he then put on some pants before he went to the night table to open up Blaze's pokeball.

When Blaze came out the pokeball she stretched and yawned "hhaaaa … I thought you weren't going to open it … mmmhh….*sniff,sniff*.. WOAH!..." yelled Blaze covering her nose "this room reek of sex"

Jay blushed and walked to open a window "you don't say"

"what happened last night?..." she then got a good look of Jay's face "you also look really tired"

Jay started scratching the back of his head "things….. kind of got out of hand last night with me and Jade" he said embarrassed

"it looks like you went all out last night" said Blaze with a kinky smile

"hehe I guess you can say that"

Blaze got close to him and hugged him while grinding against him a little "can I get some of that action also?"

Jay blushed and didn't have to say anything because his little friend already spoke for him

Blaze felt something poking her near her grinding and smiled "I will take that as a yes"

Jay's face got all red which made Blaze laugh "hahaha you're cute when you are embarrass" she said before she kissed him

"you sure don't waste any time, don't you Blaze" said Jade by the door already changed

"and I see that you don't know how to hold back" answered Blaze

Jade blushed "that was an accident"

"it was an accident to get him this tired? Just look at his poor face" said Blaze pointing at Jay's face

"it really was" said Jade sounding embarrass

Blaze looked at her and then turned to Jay "how?"

"I will let Jade explain it to you, right now what I really want is a shower" said Jay before he let go of Blaze and walk into the bathroom.

Blaze looked at Jade "now that he is not here can you tell me what was that all about"

Jade blushed "well you see…. after I told him about our connection we started to…."

Jade then explained everything that happened the night before while feeling embarrass through the whole story

* * *

When jay was done with the bathroom he went into his room but didn't find the girls in there, he grabbed a changed of clothes and went down stairs where he found the girls having some kind of argument.

"I'm telling you that that's too much" said Blaze rising her voice

"and I'm telling you that that's normal since I have been waiting for so long" responded Jade

"well if that's the case I have been restraining myself way longer than you, I need more time than you" said Blaze crossing her arms

"that's not fair, I would have been there since the beginning like you if my parents wouldn't have taken me from him" said Jade with a pouting face

"oh woohoo, that doesn't change the fact that I have been here longer than you which makes me the Alpha female" said Blaze with a victory smile

Jade crossed her arms and turned her face "hmph" she said knowing that couldn't argue with that logic

"hey, hey, what is this whole discussion about?" asked Jay not too worried because it didn't look like an aggressive conversation.

Blaze looked at Jay "we are trying to come up with some kind of schedule"

"schedule?" asked Jay while getting into the kitchen to start cooking "schedule for what"

"to see who gets to use you the most" answered Jade

"use me? Use me for what?" asked Jay confused

"what are you talking about? Sex of course, you're our mate after all" said Blaze

Jade nodded with a big smile on her face

Jay blushed "what am I now? A sex toy?"

"hey you said it, not us" said Blaze and Jade at the same time before they looked at each other and started laughing

"hahaha kinky psychic" said Blaze smiling

Jade smiled "hehehe love you too, pervert hot head"

The girls started laughing again which made Jay smile to see how nice they were getting along despite that they were sharing the same mate.

Jay looked at the girls one more time before he sighed and then started cooking again "I can only imagine what is waiting for me with the two of you"

Blaze gave him a hungry look "a lot of fun"

Jade gave him the same look while pressing her breast together "and sex"

"like I said, I can only imagine" said Jay before he sighed again and smile at the end

The three of them laughed a little and then jay continue cooking

"so jay, what are we going to do today?" asked Blaze

"well, I'm glad that you asked that, because I was planning on telling my parent about us" said jay

"about us?" asked Blaze confused

"yes…." said Jay before he also looked at Jade "about all of us"

Blaze and Jade opened their eyes wide and then looked at each other worry and a bit scared too

"are you sure?" asked Blaze a little nervous

"you know that I don't like keeping secrets and even less if it is to my parents" said Jay

"I know but…..you know" said Blaze nervously "what do you think they are going to say?"

Jay came to the table with the food "I don't know, and I don't really care that much either. If they don't approve it, we don't have to worry because we are not really going to be here to hear them complain about it"

Blaze was sitting across Jay and grabbed his hand "I know but I wouldn't like to be the reason that you and your parent stop talking to each other….. I love them too"

Jay was about to say something, but Jade said something before him

"Blaze there's also the chance that they might approve it" said Jade smiling at blaze

Blaze stayed quiet but then smiled "that would be nice"

"Jade is right you know, that could also happen besides my parents also love you since the very first day they laid eyes on you and you know that"

"yeah…." Said Blaze feeling a little more relief "you are right"

"and what about me, do you think they would like me too?" asked Jade

Jay smiled "what is there not to like about a beautiful Gardevoir like you"

Jade smiled and hugged Jay's arm "I love when you call me beautiful"

Blaze made a little pouting face and turned her head

"what's going on Blaze?" asked Jay

"You never called ME beautiful….. you just call me cute" said Blaze sounding a little upset

"well that's because you're way too sexy to call you beautiful" said Jay

Blaze blushed "w-w-way too sexy?" she asked nervously

"he's right you know, I'm a girl and even I would like to hit that" said Jade eyeing Blaze from top to bottom

Blaze face just got even more red

"huh?... I guess that explains why my parents and even May were staring at you that way" said Jay also eyeing Blaze with hunger eyes

"s-stop looking at me like that, it's embarrassing" said Blaze sounding embarrass

"stop being so sexy then?" said Jay and Jade

Jay and Jade continue teasing throughout the whole mill. When they were done, Jade and blaze started watching tv, something about a modeling show while Jay was doing the dishes.

Little after that they heard a key enter the door, Blaze and Jade flinched because they knew what that meant while Jay just took a big breath ready for everything.

The door opened, and Norman was the first one to enter "oh hey guys, how are you doing?"

"hey dad" said Jay giving his dad a hug

"Blaziken" said Blaze waving at Norman

"hello to you too dear Blaze" said Norman smiling, he then looked next to Blaze and noticed the nervous looking Gardevoir that was standing there "oh, you must be Jade, I must say that you are way prettier than what my wife told me"

 **[th-thank you]** said Jade sounding embarrass to everyone's head

Linda came in and the first thing she did was take a big breath "mmhhh what smells so good"

Jay smiled "I knew that you would come around this hour, so I saved you some food"

"awesome" said Norman walking to the table "girls like a man that can cook you know"

"hehe I'm well aware dad" said Jay looking for their food

As soonest jay put their plates on the table the started eating right away like if they were starving.

"mmmMMMHH this is amazing" said Norman blushing with every bite "you really improved son"

"oh my, I think that you can even be better than me now" said Linda closing her eyes really tasting the food "ooohh honey, you really know how to make a girl happy, I'm sure that you are going to make a wonderful wife to some girl one day"

"Right! HAHAHAHA" said Norman laughing

Jay's parents started laughing aloud and Jay took their good mood to drop the new

"I'm glad that you say that because I have something to confess to the two of you" said jay seriously nervous

"what is it son?" asked Norman still eating

Linda was still also eating but she too was looking at Jay

Jay took a big breath and finally let it all out "i…. I wanted to let you both know that I have a girlfriend"

Linda and Norman suddenly stopped eating and looked at Jay curiously

"mon? dad?..." said Jay noticing how the how room was silence

Norman looked at Blaze for a moment and then turned to Jay "does Blaze know about this? Is she even okay with it?" asked Norman pointing at Blaze

Blaze blushed now that they brought it to the conversation

Jay didn't quite understand the question, so he decided to continue "obviously she is because it is her, it is Blaze dad, Blaze is my Girlfriend"

For a moment Linda and Norman stood completely quiet before they both smile

"uuuhh you got us both worry there for a second there son hehehe" said Norman wiping the little sweat from his forehead

"hahaha you should had seen your face, you were getting almost as white are Jade" said Linda laughing at Norman

"I bet I was hahahah" said Norman laughing with his wife

On that moment Jade's face turned completely pink while Jay and Blaze were looking at each other confused

Jay then look at them not know why they weren't getting sad or angry at him, thinking that they were probably in denial he then decided to drop another boom on them.

"well since you guys took that news so well I also wanted to let you know that Jade is .."

 **[I'm hi-hi-his mate also]** said Jade nervously into everyone's head

Linda and Norman got surprised and looked at Jade and Blaze

"are you girls okay with that?" asked Linda blushing

Blaze and Jade looked at each other surprise of how well they were taking this, they then turned to Linda and Norman and nodded at them

"wow…. Our boy ended up being more popular with girls than I thought" said Norman surprised

"Right!?, I didn't see this coming either, but I guess that once you taste his food it is enough to fall for him hehehe" said Linda smiling at the girls

Jay looked at the girls and noticed how they were as confuse as he was and then turned back to his parents

"mom, dad? Why aren't you angry at me?"

"angry? Why would we be son?" asked Norman with a confuse face

"because….. I'm dating pokemons, are you guys angry or something?" asked Jay even more confuse

"jay, you know how much we love Blaze we are more than happy to see you two together" said Linda

"and Jade looks like a lovely girl that cares deeply about you, why would that make us angry?" asked Norman

"well, are you guys also okay knowing that I already mated with them" jay trying to get some kind of reaction out of them

Jade and Blaze blushed that he would say something like that in front of his parents

Linda and Norman also blushed a little

"well….. we already knew that" said Norman sounding embarrass

"what!? …. But how?" asked Jay surprised

"we have very thin walls honey" confessed Linda blushing a little "you and Blaze really went at it on your first night here

Jay and Blaze faces went completely red because they really thought that they were quiet about

"well…. Aren't you at least sad then?" asked Jay

"sad why?" asked Linda

"because I won't be able to give you grandchildren since my partners are pokemons" said jay a little sad

"and who told you that you can't because of that?" asked Norman

"eh? isn't that how it is?" asked Jay confused

"well son, I know that people really don't talk about it, but pokemons and humans really can make children" said Norman smiling

"WE CAN!?"

"BLAZIKEN!?"

"GARDEVOIR!?"

Said Jay, Jade, and Blaze at same time totally surprised

"yeah, doesn't matter what happens the baby is either human or pokemon with some features of either parent. For example, if you have a baby Ralts with Jade it could have your eyes or if you have a baby human with Blaze it could have her hair, either way there won't be any way to deny that it would be your child and our grandchildren" explained Norman with a huge smile on his face imagining having pokegrandchildren

"wow….. i had not no idea" said Jay smiling, then he turned to the girls "did you heard that girls? Aren't excited"

Jade and Blaze looked at Jay with sparkling eyes and started nodding really fast

Linda smiled and got up from her sit "hey girls, now that your pretty much my daughters, which of you wants to learn how to cook better than Jay"

Jade and Blaze raised their hands very eagerly because they really wanted to also please Jay with their food.

The girls went into the kitchen while Jay and his dad started talking about the pokemon league and how Jay beat the elite four.

* * *

 **Well this is it, another chapter well done, I had fun writing this**

 **Tell me what you think and like I showed you on the top message, I always answer back to your reviews, either in a pm or in the next chapters so that you can see your name in the story**

 **Have a nice day guys and see you next time,**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pokemon doesn't belong to me**

' **leeu80' yeah I understand what you mean lol but to tell you the truth I really love the Ruby and Sapphire series, so to start at Littleroot like that was just what felt right to me.**

' **Mrbargers' lol kids are not coming to the picture any time soon**

' **deathrising92' I'm glad that you read all 10 chapters in one go lol you must really liked it. I hope you keep reading and thank for your review.**

' **lover of a good story' (again, awesome fucking name) it will definitely happen, you all just have to wait and enjoy the trip**

' **EPiCJB19' don't worry, you didn't offend me in any way, English is not my first language and I'm well aware that I make mistakes every now and then, if you want to know how is it that I make them is because when I'm thinking of the story I'm actually writing at the same time but for some reason my hands write a word that just sounds completely the same as the word that I'm looking for, like when I'm thinking of 'night' my hands will write 'knight' or 'bye' and 'buy'….. I'm know it is weird but that's how I apparently work lol.**

 **enjoy the new chapter guys**

* * *

A little time went by, Norman and Linda weren't too thrill when they learned that their son and his girls were about to leave soon. Norman asked for permission to close the gym for a week so that he could spend as much time as he could with his son, May and jack came to visit a few times and have some fun before their trip.

Jay, Blaze and Jade spent a lot of time together trying to make up for the lost time, but they didn't do too much because of how thin the walls apparently were.

At the end of the week, Jay had his traveling backpack and was making sure that he wasn't missing everything.

"are you sure that everything is there?" asked Linda

"I'm making sure of that mom" said Jay checking everything

"did you pack enough food?" asked Linda again

"yes mom, enough for me and the girls" said Jay getting a bit annoy by his mother

"are you sure that you don't want to stay another week son?" asked Norman next to Linda

"I would like that but I'm just so bored, I don't have much to do around here" Jay putting his backpack on

Norman sighed since he failed to convince him to stay, Linda came close to Jay and grabbed his face

"let me take a good look of you, I don't know when I will see you again" said Linda rubbing her son's face

Jay grabbed her hands and smiled "not as long as the last time, this time I don't have to train so much because I don't have to fight any gym, this is just a trip, we will be back in a year…mmmhh a year and a half tops"

Linda smiled "you better" she said before she hugged him

Jade and Blaze came from upstairs and immediately were tackled by a bear hug from Linda and Norman

"we are going to miss you so much" they both said at the same time

Jade and Blaze blushed and hugged them back.

Jay and the girls stood by the door and waved goodbye to Linda and Norman

"see you soon mom and dad" said Jay

"have a nice trip honey and take good care of my girls" said Linda smiling

"have a lot a fun son" said Norman

Jay smiled "will do dad" he said before he exited the house

"Blaze I'm counting on you to keep an eye on him, you better than anyone know how he can be an air head something" said Norman

"hey" said Jay by the door

Blaze giggled and gave Norman a thump up letting him know that she got this, she then also left the house

"we are also counting on you Jade" said Linda

Jade smiled and nodded before she also exited the house.

Jay was the one holding the door open and when jade came out he closed it "alright girls are you ready"

"you very well know that we are" said Blaze crossing her arms

"uuhhh I'm so excited!, I had never travel before" said Jade blushing from excitement

"hehe, you will enjoy it, we also enjoy the road" said Jay adjusting his backpack "well let's go and pick up May"

They started walking towards May's house but in midway they she came out. May looked at then and smiled, they heard her say goodbye to her mom and then started walking towards them

"I see you all ready" said May smiling

"I can see the same about you" said Jay

"hehe well I guess he can get going then"

"yeah, but before we get going can you tell me who are you bringing with you" asked Jay

"mmmhh .. well" said May reaching for two pokeball "I'm bringing Jack and one other"

Jay looked at the pokeballs and got a little surprised when he saw the second one "is that a masterball?"

May smiled "yup" she said with a cocky smile

"who is in there?" asked Jay

May smiled "step back, I'm going to present her to you" May clicked on the pokeball and threw it in the air "Mary come out"

The pokeball opened and from the white light a white and red floating pokemon came out

[YEAH I'm ready] said the pokemon looking around noticing that she wasn't in a battlefield, she then turned around and saw May [MAY!] she said dashing towards May and giving her a big hug

"hehe yeah yeah I love you too" said May hugging the pokemon back, she then turned to Jay and the others who were a little surprised "guys, this is Mary, she is a Latias and as you can see she is very affectionate"

"wow you have one too" said Jay

"one too?" asked May confused

Jay smiled and then took out a Masterball released the blue and white pokemon from before that locked just like May's

[WHAT!?] yelled the pokemon when it came out

May got a little scared because all she heard was a roar

"May this is Jet, don't let it fool you, he is just mad because I got him out of his pokeball, he is strong but in reality he is just a lazy ass who just like to sleep" said Jay

Jet turned around and looked at Jay [you got me out just to show me off to some chick] he said a little annoyed

[no, I did it so that you get to meet my friend May and her Friend Mary] said Jay pointing at May and Mary

Jet turned towards May and his eyes opened wide [sister?]

Mary looked at Jet and dashed toward him [BROTHER!? I missed you so much] she yelled giving Jet a big hug which he returned

May blushed because all she got from what she saw was that it looked like it was love at first sight

"she's your sister?" asked Jay surprised

Jet grabbed his sister hand and floated towards Jay [yeah, she is my little sister, we got separated when I decided to take a nap in a strange place and got caught by a dude and his Blaziken]

"geez I'm sorry, but it is your fault for sleeping in the middle of the road while being invisible" said Jay

[….. well it is my fault too….huh? wait a minute] said Jet noticing something [you can understand me?]

"yup" nodded Jay

[but how?]

"because of this cute thing over here" said Jay showing Jade next to him

Jet looked at Jade [wow helloooo beauty] he said floating toward Jade

Jade blushed [eh hello…] she said a little shyly

[don't worry Jade he is just a big flirt he would stop if you ignore him enough] said Blaze next to Jade trying to keep Jet away from her

Jet smiled and floated around Blaze [don't think I have giving up with you Blaze]

[well it is too late for you because I already have my mate] said Blaze with a victory smile

[what!? Who?] asked Jet surprised

Blaze hugged Jay's arm [who else do you think]

[damn…..] said Jet a little disappointed [I guess I was too late] he said know very well how Blaze felt about Jay, [well I guess that just leave the two of us Jade] he said floating towards Jade

Jade floated away from him and hugged Jay's other arm [sorry but I also have my mate]

[seriously!?] said Jet [the two of them?]

Jade and Blaze smiled and nodded while Mary was just blushing while hearing everything

May had no idea of what went down so she tried to jump back in the conversation "soooo…. What is this about a sister?"

"oh right, It is so weird that you can't understand them when I can understand them as if they were speaking perfect English" said Jay "Jet and Mary are Brother and sister, he just tried to flirt with Blaze and Jade but…. I guess they are not interest" he said not giving everything away

May just made a pouting face "can Jade just do to me the same she did for you?"

Jay blushed remembering how Jade gave him the ability to understand pokemon "well … I don't think.."

 **[I can]** interrupted Jade smiling at May

May smiled "you can!? Do it to me right now, this is going to be awesome" she said Jumping from excitement

[Jade are you sure?] asked Blaze blushing because she knew what Jade was going to do

 **[yes I'm sure, this way is going to be easier for everyone if she can understand us and we don't have to translate all the time]** she then looked at Jay and Blaze with a little kinky smile [beside I have been wanting to do this for a while now hehehe] she said giggling

Jay and Blaze blushed thinking that Jade probably swings both ways

May walked towards jade with a huge smile "so what do I have to do"

 **[you just stay there and clear your mind]** said Jade standing right in front of May **[ready?]** asked Jade smiling at May

"yes hurry up I can barely wait" said May still excited

Jade giggled because of the wave of joy that was radiating from her and then grabbed May's face

"eh?" said May confused and before she could even gather any other thought Jade pressed her lips again hers

"wow…" said Jet with his eyes wide open

"oh my…." Said Mary covering her mouth

May's eyes started rolling back as she was feeling the other presences in her brain filling her with information while at the same time feeling Jade's tongue playing with hers.

When Jade was done she let go of May's lips by giving them a strong suction kiss that made a POP! Sound when she did. May was just staring at Jade with her eyes wide open with a surprise expression on her face

Jade giggled a little when she saw her face "can you understand me now?" she asked

May did say anything she was just staring at the nothingness in front of her

"May?..." said Jay a little worried

May then suddenly felt on her knees and started crying with huge streams of tears coming out of her eyes

"May what's wrong?" asked Jay getting close to her

"that….that…THAT WAS MY FIRST KIIIIIISSSSSS!" May yelled still crying

Jay got surprised and looked at Jade who was also surprise

Jade kneeled next to May and put a hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry may, I had no idea"

May started wiping her tears "… it is okay…. You didn't know" she said standing up and helping Jade stand up as well "but you!" she said walking towards Jay and then giving him a little push "you knew what she was going to do, you could have at least warn me about it"

Jay started scratching the back of his head "I'm sorry, but you just were so excited about that I didn't want to stop your good mood"

"hmph…" said May turning her head and crossing her arms "you're lucky it worked because I would have been even more piss at you"

"it worked?" asked Jay

"yes, I understood perfectly when she asked if I can understand her, you were right, it is just like if they are speaking English" said May

"right, well since that is out of the way, how about we get going?" said jay

"okay" said May before she turned to Mary "do you want to go back to your pokeball Mary?"

Mary shook her head "I want to catch up with my brother first"

"okay, you two can just follow us while we walk" said May putting Mary's pokeball away

Jay started walking toward the exit of the town while Blaze and jade were on his left, May got close to his right and asked him something

"so where are we going first?"

"first with we need to pick up a friend" said Jay

"Willy?" asked Blaze

"Yup" said Jay smiling at her

Blaze smiled and grabbed Jay's hand not caring if May saw them. May saw how Blaze and Jay were holding hands but didn't say anything about it because she knew how close they were. However, While looking at them, May started to wonder exactly how close were they.

May then decided that she was going to asked him later when it was the right moment.

Jay, May, Blaze and Jade were walking towards Oldale Town while a Latias and a Latios were happily flying on top of them.

* * *

 **I feel like I started writing a new saga of the story.**

 **Lol**

 **I'll see you guys next time**


	12. Chapter 12

**Pokemon doesn't belong to me**

 **Hazard1122* I'm glad that you like the story, I'm trying make my characters not feel so like secondary characters, like it is not just about Jay and Blaze, everyone here on the trip does matter, even the lazy 'Jet' who just like to sleep in his pokeball lol.**

 **EPiCJB19* that's her strong girl attitude, she pretty much claimed Jay as her personal dildo that she is just sharing lol.**

 *** whatever makes Jay happy I supposed lol**

 **Sorry guys that it took so long but the thing is that I'm actually enjoying my freedom from college, I had been playing, making money and going to parties and now I even have a trip planned, it's really been awesome lately, I worked on this chapter little by little until is was ready so here it is I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The new journey had just started, after Jet and Mary were done talking Jet went to Jay and told him that he wanted to go back to his pokeball because he wanted to go to sleep again.

Jay just sighed and said "what am I going to do with your laziness"

Jet just smirked before he got suck back into his pokeball, Mary just giggled and then asked May for the same thing, May smiled and then put her back into her pokeball.

May was walking next to Jay and started asking him about all the places that he had been, their conversation started getting so deep that Blaze and Jade were getting a little left behind.

Blaze and Jade were walking behind May and Jay just watching them talk, Blaze suddenly crossed her arms and started mumbling to herself

Jade got curious "what was that?"

"why did you have to agree with her coming with us?" asked Blaze sounding a little upset

"may I remain you that you agreed too"

"yes,yes, I know… I was just thinking that we could be having fun with him if she wasn't here right now, if you know what I mean" said Blaze blushing a little

Jade giggled "yes I know what you mean and yes we could be doing naughty things with Jay but I was just thinking that the more friends come with us the more fun our trip could be. May seems to be a nice person"

"she seems to be nice NOW, but before she used to be very mean to Jay"

"she was!?" asked Jade a little surprised

"yeah, she used to call him names and even try to hit him when I was little"

"wow, I wouldn't figure that with the huge attraction that she has for him"

"she's attracted to Jay?" asked Blaze

Jade smiled and poked Blaze on the side making her smile also "come on, I know that you knew about her feelings for Jay"

"well, I had my woman's intuition, but I didn't know nothing for sure until now, if you're saying that she has feeling for Jay I believe you, miss I can feel what others feel" said Blaze with a little smirk

Jade giggled again "yeah, yeah, I'm awesome, but it is more than just emotional feelings what May is feeling for Jay"

"what do you mean?" asked Blaze curious

"I mean that she has a lot of physical attraction" said Jade with a smirk

Blaze opened her eyes wide "you mean that…"

"yup, hehehe. She wants him bad"

Blaze looked at May and saw her happily talking with Jay before she turned back to Jade "what do you want to do about it?"

"I'm not doing nothing" simply said Jade

"really? You out of all people are doing nothing? I thought that you would do everything for either getting her in our relationship with Jay or keeping her from ever knowing about it"

"hehehe yeah, that sounds like something that I would do, but not this time"

"why?" asked Blaze curiously

"because humans are not like us, they are more complicated when it comes telling each other their feelings, I just going to let this play out, whatever happens either she join us or want to keep Jay all for herself I don't see Jay ever leaving us for her or leaving us at all for that matter, I felt his love for us and that's not something that you can ever wash away"

Blaze blushed "wow really? He loves us that much"

"yeah of course, he had love you since he met you, I just barely getting into his heart now, but I'll get all up in there one day" said Jade with a determinate fire look in her eyes looking at Jay's back

Blaze giggled a little "I'm sure you will"

* * *

They continue walking until they arrived at Oldale Town, they registered themselves in a inn to spend the night there, with a blush on her face May suggested that they share a room to save some money, but in truth she just wanted to sleep in the same room with Jay. However, Jay didn't get what she was trying to do and just said that money wasn't a problem, they got two rooms, one next to the other, Jay said goodnight to May and went into his room.

May just waved Back with a little disappointed looked on her face, but on that moment, she noticed how Jade and Blaze were whispering to each other, Jade and Blaze noticed that May was looking at them and giggled as they were following Jay inside.

May stood in the hallway for a minute, just looking at the door of Jay's room suspiciously while wondering why were they laughing when they looked at her, she then opened the door of her room and entered while feeling a bit annoy that Jay, Jade and Blaze got like their own thing going on, even though she was traveling with them she didn't completely feel like part of the group.

In the other room, Jay was taking his cloth off, changing into his sleeping close, but then he noticed that Jade and Blaze were staring at him while sitting on the bed with a kinky smile on their faces.

"do I even want to know why are you staring at me like that" asked Jay while still changing

"we are just enjoying the show" said the girls at the same time before they started laughing

"honestly I didn't expect you to get alone this well" said Jay finishing up "I'm not completely use to the fact that I have two Mates, aren't you guys jealous or even worry that I might like or love one more than the other?"

"not me" said Blaze normally

"me neither" said Jade shaking her head

Jay sighed "I guess it is different for pokemons"

Jade got up and hugged Jay "as longest you love me like I love you I don't care how many mates you get"

Blaze also got up and hugged Jay by the neck "I'm happy enough that I can be with you intimate whenever I want now so I don't really mind"

Jay smiled and hugged them by their waist "yup, it is really different with pokemons" said jay before he kissed the two of them "so how do you girls want to sleep tonight?"

Blaze smirked "I'll sleep in my pokeball tonight, I know of someone who needs it more than I do" she said eyeing Jade

Jade blushed and made a pouting face "why don't you just scream it to all four winds already geeeezzz"

Blaze laughed and then kissed Jay before she walked to her pokeball that was on the table and then tapped on the button to go inside.

Jay was scratching the back of his head and then turned to Jade but as soonest he did Jade blasted him with psychic so that he landed on the bed, jade was floating towards him while sliding her dress off.

Jade then floated on top of jay and started undressing him

"we have to be quiet this time remember that May is in the next room" said Jay grabbing her breasts and playing with them.

"mmmMMMHH" moaned Jade "I know, that's why this is going to be a quickie, we can really enjoy ourselves next time" she said sliding his pants and underwear revealing his already hard member "uuuhh this might be faster than I thought" she said with a lewd smile

Jade then started crawling on top of Jay and aligning her wet entrance with the tip of his member

"wow, Blaze wasn't playing when she said that you really need it this" said Jay putting his hands on her waist

Jade blushed and didn't said anything, she just put a hand on Jay's chest and then lowered herself and let Jay's shaft stretch her wide inside

"gggrrahh this tightness…" growled Jay in pain and pleasure

"aahhh yeeess " moaned Jade started to move up and down "this is what I have been waiting for" she then put both hands on Jay's chest and started moving faster

Jay could feel her tight wall around him and how every time she went down on his member he was getting deeper inside of her, even thought she was tight her wetness just made Jay's member to slight in and out easily. The pain that Jay was feeling started to fade away the more jade was moving, so he started to push his hip up inside of her. when he did, a quick loud moan escaped Jade's mouth, she cover her mouth right away when she did.

"you gotta control yourself" said Jay pushing harder and faster

Jade looked at him still covering her mouth while jumping on his member **[I know… ahh…. It just that it feels so good]** said jade trying to even control the voice in her head

Jay felt Jade get even tighter from one moment to the other and that drove him to the limit "I'm coming…."

Jade felt how jay's member grew inside of her and then dropped herself down completely swallowing jay's member.

Jay released all his load against her cervix and then noticed how Jade let out a beautiful bell sound while her hips were shaking

Jade put her hands back on Jay's chest while there were both panting, she then noticed that Jay was starting at her while he was also catching her breath

"aahh… what?.." she asked while panting

"what was …. That sound?" asked Jay

Jade stop panting and blush "you…..made me come" she said shyly

"that's how you come?" asked Jay raising a eyebrow

Jade's face got all pink and then she looked away "that's how Gardevoirs sound like that when they feel good okay" she said sounding embarrass

Jay smiled and hugged her to give her passionate kiss "I like how you sound, I'm going to really enjoy making you feel good"

Jade blush intensified, she then smiled before she kissed him back

* * *

the next day, Jay was the first one to wake up. Jay woke up early like always, he saw how Jade was coddling next to him.

"Jade, is morning, time to get up" said Jay shaking her shoulder a little

"mmhh….." moaned Jade in her sleep

Jay sighed "you really are a heavy sleeper" he said separating himself from her.

Jay got off the bed and grabbed the sheets to cover her, but before he covered her he took a good long look at her naked body. Jay's face got all red and then he put the sheets over her, he got change and left his room to tell May to start getting ready to leave, but when he left the room he didn't noticed the smirk on Jade's face.

Jay walked towards May's room and knocked on the door

*knock, knock* "May!, are you up?" said Jay

….

No one said anything

*knock, knock, knock* "May, are you there?" asked Jay

"uhuh…." Said May vaguely from inside the room

A few seconds later the door open, Jay smiled but his smiled didn't last long because of the surprise expression that came afterwards.

May opened the door while rubbing her eyes, she was wearing a short tank top that left her belly expose and pair of shorts so short that might as well may just be a pair of panties, Jay was surprised of how sexy her sleeping clothes were but he blushed when he noticed that one of her breasts was coming out of the side of her tank top

May was done rubbing her eyes "what is it?" she asked

"eh?... eeehh.. yeah, I came to let you know that we are leaving in a bit" said Jay nervously blushing

May noticed that Jay was blushing "are you okay? Your face is red" asked May

"eh? yeah, yeah, I'm okay, I'll just gonna fishing up packing then, I will see you in a bit" said Jay walking way almost running

May looked at him walking away and was confuse as to why was he so nervous, she then thought about how he was mostly looking down at her body than her face, so she then looked down at herself and her eyes opened wide as her face got all red, she noticed how she was dressed and how even one of tits was out, she the looked at the hall way and noticed that Jay was completely gone and that that's was probably why she was so surprised looking at her.

May covered herself and close the door of her room, May leaned against the door and covered her face

"aaaaahhhhh ….." she yelled to herself "I can't believe he saw me" she then looked at herself again and blush some more "and the worst part is the I can't even blame him for this"

May started to hit herself in the head for being so stupid but then she stop and thought about something "wait….. he didn't look like he dislike what he saw" she walked towards a mirror and took a good look at herself and what she was wearing "maybe this is not so bad" she said taking a sexy pose in front of the mirror "maybe this way he can know what I have to offer" she said to herself thinking that now Jay could look at her with desire in his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**pokemon doesn't belong to me**

 **korlinki* i apologize if the story or I had offended you in any way with the last chapter, i just wrote it that way so the Jay would look at her in some way because he doesn't seem to be catching any of her looks. if you don't wanna read this story anymore i'll understand.**

 **Most of you think that I just going to stop writing the story one day, let me just tell you right now and I'm going to keep saying it. I have fun writing this story it is a hobby, but I also have a life where I go out have fun with friends, play a lot of video games and also have a job, so if it takes me months at the time to post a chapter is because I'm busy with something but that will never mean that just got tired and don't want to write anymore, there's nothing more sad than a good story without a ending and I see a lot of those in this page.**

 **What I mean is that I will never allow this story to be one of those. I rather give you a bad ending than no ending at all, so don't worry, this story is going to be long and fun.**

 **Sit down and enjoy the horny ride lol.**

* * *

Jay practically dashed into his room, when he entered he saw how Jade was already changing into her dress.

Jade was putting the sleeves on "what happened? Your face is all red" she asked curiously

"….. lets just say that May's sleeping clothes are more revealing than they should be" said Jay sounding embarrass

Jade finished up changing "really!?" she said excited while floating towards Jay "let me see" she said raising a hand

Jay blushed as his grabbed her hand and put it on his forehead

A second later Jade's face got all Pink "wow…that's kind of hot" she said with a lewd smile

"you don't have to tell me twice" said Jay walking towards Blaze pokeball

"yeah, but you saw more than just her clothes" said Jade with a kinky smile

"yes I know….. I just hope that she isn't mad at me because I saw her breast out" he said opening Blaze's pokeball

Blaze came out and yawned as she stretched "haaa good morning….Huh? why is your face red?" asked Blaze looking at Jay's face

Jay sighed and started walking towards the bathroom "I'll let Jade explain you why" he said locking himself in the bathroom.

Blaze turned to Jade "what was that all about?"

Jade giggled as she floated towards Blaze "it will be better if I show you" she said putting a hand on Blaze's forehead

* * *

30 minutes later May was now ready, she had everything pack and went out towards Jay's room, but when she was close enough the door opened and Blaze came our of the room putting her rubber band on her hair.

"oh Hey" said May

Blaze just glanced over May and blushed a little before continuing walking "good morning May" said normally

"good..morning" said May a little hurt " _that was a little rude_ " she thought

A second later Jade came out of the room "oh, good morning May" she said with a friendly smile

May smiled "good morning Jade"

"how did you sleep?" asked Jade

"very good, beds here are more comfortable than I thought, what about you?"

Jade smirked while glancing inside the room "oh, I had a very good night"

"oh? How so?" asked May curiously

Jade giggled a little "I'll see you outside" said Jade floating behind Blaze

May got confused by what she said, but then Jay came out of the room and closed the door

The two of them looked at each other and blushed

"hey, good morning May, are you ready?"

May smiled "sure, but…."

"something wrong?" asked Jay

"I know you saw me" said May blushing with a pouting face

Jay's face got all red "it wasn't my fault I….." he said nervously

May smiled "it is okay, I forgive you, it was my own fault for opening the door like that"

Jay sighed in relief "thank"

"but there is another thing"

"what is it?"

"is just that…." said May while she and Jay started walking "does Blaze hate me?"

"hate you? why would you think that?" asked Jay confused

"is just she being kind of distance with me, I said hi to her and she barely gave me a good morning" said May sounding a little hurt

"oh that" said Jay smiling "is not that she hates you, is more like she still not used to you being nice"

"what? I'm nice" said May putting a hand on her chest

"are you sure about that?" asked Jay raising an eyebrow

"what?" asked May confused

"remember how you used to call me names all the time and call her chicken at every chance you got"

May opened her eyes wide remembering that

"I couldn't really be mad at you because I knew why you were mad at me….. well mostly, but Blaze did nothing to you to deserve that"

May started speed walking "I better apologize now"

Jay put a hand on her shoulder "waiiitt, hold your horse, Blaze don't care about those things anymore, she is a big girl now, just give her time she will open up to you, I know she looks mean sometimes but in reality that's just her tough girl act, she is way more softer with her friends"

"but what about Jade?, she basically just showed up and they look like they are the best of friends"

"well, even I'm surprise about that, I guess that things just really connected with those two"

"…. I see" said May in a serious tone "I guess I just have to wait for her to opened up to me"

Jay smiled "yeah just wait for it, you guys are going to be friend before you know it"

May smiled and they continue walking, they gave back their room keys and continue their journey.

* * *

They started walking towards Petalburg city, on the way there May was taking again with Jay about all the places they had been in their own journey, but in the middle of the conversation May looked back and noticed that Jade and Blaze were talking behind her and Jay.

May slowed down a little and start walking next to Jade and Blaze "hey girls, what are we talking about?"

Blaze looked at May a little confused

Jade also looked confused that she just stopped talking to Jay and came to them

"what happened? Did I say something wrong?" asked May

"no, is not that…." Said Blaze

"is just that we were talking about how much you look to be enjoying talking to Jay and then you suddenly came to us" said Jade

May blushed a little "well, I don't want you to feel like I am taking Jay all to myself, I like talking to him but sometimes we girls need some girl time, am I right?"

Jade and Blaze looked at each other for a moment and then smiled "I guess you're right" said Jade

May smiled "so girls, why don't you tell me what do you think about this trip?" she asked "about meeting the Regis I mean"

"I still think that it could be dangerous, but no matter what happens I going to be there next to Jay" said Blaze looking at Jay

"you really care about Jay, don't you Blaze?" asked May

Blaze looked at May and smiled "he is more than family to me"

May blushed by the way Blaze said that

"me, I'm just excited that I going to get to meet new places and new people, I had never left this area before" said Jade with a huge smile while rubbing her cheeks

"well I can assure you that you are going to enjoy it, I sure loved it, Jack and I traveling and battling was just amazing" said May with a happy smile "I hope that you like the sea"

"I heard about it, but I had never been there" said Jade

"it is nice and fresh, but what I really enjoy was the sun" said Blaze

"of course the sun was the one thing that you really enjoy about the beach" said May with a mocking smile

"hey, just because I like taking showers doesn't mean that I'm denying what I'm" said Blaze before she threw a little flamethrower at May's feet making her jump

"WOAH!." Said May jumping "hey watch it" said May with a little pouting face

Blaze and Jade started laughing, May couldn't help but to join the laughter and then the three of them noticed that Jay was staring back at them.

"something wrong Jay?" asked Blaze

"nothing is wrong, I like seeing you all getting along, is just that I feel a little left out" said Jay feeling a little sad

"ooohh you poor thing" said Jade floating towards him, she immediately hugged his arm and rested her head on his shoulder "don't worry I'll keep you company"

Blaze giggled "you spoil him too much"

Jade looked back at Blaze and smiled "so what? He spoils us all the time"

"fair enough" said Blaze giving up

May smiled "you guys really like him, don't you?"

"he's good to us, what is there not to love about him" said Jade resting her head on Jay's shoulder again

May blushed by the way that Jade and Blaze expressed themselves about Jay "… I see" she simply said

They continue walking, May was a little quiet, glancing over Blaze every now and then.

Blaze noticed it "is there something that you want to ask me May?"

May blushed and got nervous "what? No, no, is nothing"

"is not nothing, I can tell that you want to ask me something"

May sighed "I'm sorry, is just that …" she said sounding embarrass

"is just that what?" asked Blaze confused

"you.. you look good" said May blushing

Blaze blushed "I what?" she said covering her chest "do you actually swing that way?"

May face got all red "what!? No, no, no, no" she said waving her hands "what I meant was that I didn't expect you to look this attractive when I met you as a Torchic"

"oohh…." Said Blaze embarrass "…. Thank you, I guess I owe it all to Jay, he has really taken good care of me, we were also training everyday, so I guess that's why I have muscle in all the right places" she said looking down at herself

"I'd say in ALL the right places" said May eyeing her from top to bottom

"hehehe, but you don't look so bad yourself, because of my training I didn't get to develop much in here" said Blaze touching her chest "I wish I was at least as big as you"

"these?" said May grabbing her breast "I guess I'm very please with them, but I gotta say that I wouldn't mind having a body like yours. I have to admit that I'm very surprise that you don't have a boyfriend right now"

Blaze blushed "I did get a lot of proposals from the male that we encounter in our journey, but I rejected them all"

"I bet you had tons of proposals looking like that, but why did you reject them all, they weren't good looking or something?"

"no, not at all, some were quite pleasing to look at, but…." Said Blaze as she then turned to look at Jay "I guess my journey with Jay was just too important for me to get distracted"

"I see…." said May seeing how devoted Blaze was towards Jay " _there's no dough about it, she is in love with Jay. I wonder if he even knows_ " May then looked at Blaze again and blushed " _i'm surprised that she hasn't try to seduce him with that body, I'm a girl and even I can't deny how hot she is_ "

* * *

When they were getting close to Petalburg City, Jade called May to show her were she met Jay and Blaze for the first time and that since then she always dreamed on traveling with him.

May smiled and gave Jay a small punch on the back and said that that's one way of how to get a fan.

Jade smiled and hugged Jay's arm even tighter and said that she was the biggest fan that Jay could ever have.

When they got to the city, Jay said that he had a key for the gym and that they could spent the night in there, he walked May toward the room that she could stay and told her that he was going to be in the room down the hall.

Blaze and Jade waved and said goodnight to May which she replied with the same.

May got into her room and started changing right away, she was happy today because she felt like she was getting closer to Jade and specially Blaze who was the most distant toward her.

In the other room, Jay was trying to change, but he barely could because Jade was kissing him in the process.

"can you… just give a minute….. to change" said Jay between kisses

"but… I had been wanting to do this…. All day" said Jade giving him one last big kiss "beside I won't be able to give you anymore kisses tonight" she said rubbing his face

"and why is that?" asked Jay confused

"because tonight you are mine" said Blaze with a lewd smile

Jay blushed because of the way that Blaze was looking at him

Jade giggled a bit and then floated towards her pokeball "I'll see you guys tomorrow" she said before she tapped her pokeball

As soonest Jade was technically out of the room Jay turned to Blaze "so…. How do you wanna do this?" he asked blushing

Blaze smiled and with a very provocative look in her eyes she signaled Jay to come close to her with her finger

As Jay was approaching her, she was stepping back until she reached the bed, Blaze sat on the bed and once Jay was close enough to her she pulled him so that he fell on top of her. they started making out right away as they crawled into bed, Blaze pushed Jay to the side so that he laid next to her.

"what do you have in mind?" asked Jay

Blaze smiled and gave him a little kiss before she turned around with her back facing Jay "hug me" she pleaded him in a soft tone

Jay slighted his hand around her belly and pulled her toward him. once their bodies were together Jay found out how she wanted to do it, Blaze started pressing and rubbing her rear against Jay's hard member.

Jay then pulled down his pants and underwear immediately letting his hard member to slight between Blaze's thighs.

Blaze moaned when she felt Jay's meat rod rubbed against her privates, she then started moving her hips back and forward showering his member in her love juice

"mmhhh this heat" moaned Jay feeling like Blaze lower lips were melting on his shaft.

Blaze then pressed her rear against Jay's hip and raised her knee a little

Knowing what she wanted Jay then grabbed his member and aligned the tip to her entrance, jay started pushing his member inside of her very slowly as he could heard her gasping and moaning while he was doing it.

Once his member was all inside of her and her butt cheeks were against his crotch Jay hugged Blaze around her waist and whispered in her ear "are you ready?"

"mmmhh…." Blaze moaned when she felt his breath again her ear "yes…. please move" she said softly

Jay started moving inside of Blaze slowly but strongest, every time he push inside of her he did it hard stretching her wide. He was doing it slowly because he wanted to feel her more, her heat, her tightness, her softness, her fur feathers against his skin.

Blaze was moaning every time Jay would go in and out of her, she was hugging Jay's arm around her while moving her hips trying to match Jay. It was so much different than when they did it for the first time, that first time is was more about making up for the lost time that they had been wanting to be with each other, this time they weren't having sex, they were making love

"aahhh Jay…. I love this" moaned Blaze

Hearing her say that while moaning kind of made Jay more excited and started moving a little bit faster

"aaaahhhhh yes …." Moaned Blaze a bit louder

Jay started moving faster to the point that there was a little slapping sound every time he pushed inside of her.

Jay and Blaze started Panting as thing were getting more instance, Jay felt how Blaze was getting hotter and tighter inside witch made him get close to his climax.

However, just when Jay was close to finish Blaze suddenly stop moving her hip which made him stop as well

"Bla…Blaze?" said Jay panting a little

"wa..wait… " said Blaze also panting, she moved her hip a little letting Jay's member to slip out of her "aaahhh.." she moaned before she eagerly turned around and crawled on top of Jay "I want to finish like this" she said rubbing the tip of jay's member against her entrance

Jay smiled and put his hands on her hip "you wanted to be on top?"

Blaze looked at him with a very lewd smile "I always fantasized about riding you like this, specially every time I saw your little problem that you have every morning"

Jay blushed when he thought that Blaze probably had been staring at his morning erection for years

Blaze smiled when she saw his face and then dropped herself letting Jay's member go inside of her again "aaaammmhh "she moaned, she then didn't waste any time and just like she said she started riding Jay

"oohh god…." Said Jay closing shutting his eyes.

Blaze hip work was something that he wasn't expecting, Blaze put her hands on his chest as she was going up and down on Jay's shaft.

"aaahhh yes" she moaned swallowing Jay's member whole and then moving her hips back and forward rapidly "aaaahh Jay" moaned loudly getting tighter

"ooooh shit Blazeee…aahh" growled Jay as he pushed his hip up releasing his load inside of her

Blaze gasped and moaned while feeling how Jay was filling her up her inside.

The two of them started panting and then looked at each other

"where…..where did you learned that?" asked Jay

Blaze smiled "you were the one who trained me to be fast and flexible…." She then blushed "did you like it?"

"did I? I'm mind blown right now quite literally" said Jay smiling while rubbing her hips and rear

Blaze smiled and bent a little to kiss him, while they were kissing they were both also moaning because Blaze started moving her hips again but just a little slowly, she just wanted to squeeze a bit more out of Jay.

Jay and Blaze then went in to the bathroom to get clean up together, but their shower took longer than expected because as soonest they went inside Jay bent Blaze over for a second round that she quite enjoyed.

When they were finally done they went back to bed and cuddled up together

Blaze was resting her head on Jay's chest "I love this"

"what?" asked Jay hugging her

"this, us, finally being with you and being able to tell you how much I love you" she said smiling

"hehehe yes, I have to admit that it is pretty awesome, I had always care for you since we met but being with you and growing with you I honestly don't know when I started loving you, the only thing that was really stopping from telling you was the language barrier"

Blaze then poked him with her claw a little "and all it took was for you to kiss another girl before me"

"ouch… hehehe I'm sorry" said Jay rubbing her shoulder

"it is okay because thank to her we are here now….. I guess that's why I like her so much" said Blaze sounding embarrass

"is that so?"

"don't you dare tell her that or she will never let me forget it"

"hehehe promise"

Blaze got more comfortable "I love you Jay, goodnight"

"I love you too Blaze, night"

* * *

 **It took me a bit longer for this chapter because Soul caliber 6 came out and I haven't been able to really stop playing hehehe, have a nice day and see you next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Pokemon doesn't belong to me**

 **Hey guys I'm sorry for the wait but I'm out of the country right now having fun and reconnecting with some other part of my family, it has been awesome, I took some little time to get you guys this chapter so that you know that I haven't forget you. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The sun just started to come out, light was coming through the window illuminating May's room. May opened her eyes slowly and yawned as she was stretching.

"mmmhhh that felt good" she said getting off the bed

May went to the bathroom to watch her face and then looked at her watch, she thought it was a good time to good time wake up Jay, she grabbed a changed of clothes but before she started changing, she looked at herself in the room's mirror.

May was in her sleeping clothes, the tiny tank top and shorts. May smiled at her figure reflected in the mirror and thought that it could be fun if she went into Jay's room like that to surprise him a little.

Before going out she fixed her hair a little so that it didn't look like she just woke up, she then put on a pair of sandals and went out straight to Jay's room.

Once she was in front of the door of Jay's room, she blushed a little out of embarrassment, she took a big breath and then decide to open the door in one go to really surprise him

"good morniii…." May couldn't finish her morning greeting because what she saw was too shocking for her

When May opened the door, she saw how Jay was in the bed almost naked while cuddling with Blaze, Blaze was hugging Jay with her head resting on his shoulder and throwing a leg over him very provocative.

Jay and Blaze started opening their eyes because of the noise, they looked at each other confuse and then noticed how May was by the door with her face all red

May got nervous and pointed at them "wha-what are you doing!?" she asked with her hand shaking

Jay blushed a little because of her sleeping clothes, but then looked at her confuse "what do you mean?"

"wh-why are you guys hugging like that?"

Blaze smiled and then hugged Jay tighter in a lewder way "we always sleep together"

"you do!?" said May surprise

Blaze hugged Jay more provocative and pressed her face against Jay's "what? Are you jealous?" she asked with a victory smile

May blushed and turned around "why-why would I be!?" she said sounding embarrass

Jay blushed because when May turned around, he noticed that her shorts were so short that half of her butt cheeks were coming out very sexy.

Jay shook his head trying not to look at May like that "that's enough Blaze, you shouldn't be bothering her so much"

Blaze giggled "I was just playing a little" she said before giving Jay a kiss that May didn't see

Jay blushed and then sighed "anyway….. what are you doing here this early anyway May?"

"eh? …" said May before turning around "I wanted to wake you up today since you did it yesterday for me" she said trying not to stare to long at Jay's body

"oh I see" said Jay smiling "thank a lot May, just give us a few minutes to get ready"

"su-sure…." Said May turning around "I'll see you in a little bit then…." She said sounding nervously before walking out.

Jay could help but to stare at her behind while she was walking out, Jay didn't even blink until May was out of sight, the only thing that brought him back to his senses was a stabbing feeling on the left cheek of his face

"AAAAHHHHHHH" yelled holding the left side of his face, he looked at his side and noticed that Blaze poked him with her claw "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" he yelled angrily

"hmph…." She said with a pouting face "that was for staring too much" she said getting up and going into the bathroom

"wait Blaze I'm sorry" said Jay trying to apologize but it was too late.

* * *

Minutes later, they came out of the gym. Blaze told Jade what happened earlier, how May fond them cuddling in the bed, how they were able to play it off, and specially the part where Jay didn't stop staring at May's clothes and body.

Jade couldn't stop laughing about it

May and Jay were blushing at each other for a while, Jay tried to break the silence by saying that he wanted to buy supplies in the city market. They bought everything they needed it for a long trip, Jay even sold his old camping tent to buy a bigger one.

When they were ready, they started walking out of the city, Blaze started walking in front of Jay and May while mumbling to Jade a whole bunch of stuff that were making her laugh. Jay thought that Blaze was still pissed at him but in truth she just wanted to tease him a bit longer.

Jay noticed that May was glancing over him but not saying anything

"is everything okay May?"

"what?... yes, why do you ask?" said May sounding nervous

"you have been staring at me for a while but not saying anything"

May sighed "well… is just that I was just curious"

"about what?"

"about you and Blaze"

Jay suddenly blushed and got nervous "wha-what about me and Blaze?"

"how come you guys sleep together…. And like that" said May sounding embarrass

"oh…that… well, the thing is that when I first got Blaze we started sleeping together right away, when she was a little Torchic it was like hugging a really soft warm pillow, when she was a Combusken she started sleeping on top of me, it was very comfortable" he then blushed "but by the time she turned into a Blaziken it was very awkward having her on top of me, I told her that we couldn't sleep like that anymore, but by that point we had already got too used to sleeping together, so we ended up cuddling up together every night"

May was blushing "… I understand now"

"why did you wanted to know about that?"

"is just that she looked….. kind of provocative while hugging you" said May embarrass

Jay blushed "well, everything she does looks provocative, just look at her" said Jay pointing at Blaze "even walking she looks sexy"

May looked at Blaze walking and blushed "I wish I looked like that…."

"what are you talking about May?"

May turned to Jay and looked at him curiously "huh?"

"you look really good too, I'm surprised that you don't have a boyfriend right now"

May blushed ".. thank you"

Jay smiled "you're welcome"

They stayed quiet for 2 minutes

"so why is it?"

"so why is it what?" asked May

"why is it that you don't have a boyfriend? I find it hard to believe that no man hasn't got close to you over the years"

May sighed "no, they got close alright"

"then what is it?"

"the guys that got close to me….. I already knew what they wanted, you men see a pair of boobs and always think that you can get lucky" said May sounding annoyed

"hehehe…" said Jay nervously "yeah…. Most of us are mostly interested in that"

May smiled at him and then tried to be a little bolder, she grabbed Jay's hand while they were walking "but, a have to say that you are the nicest guy I know"

Jay blushed and got nervous "is, is, is that so…." He said nervously while holding hands with May, he then looked forward noticed that Blaze and Jade were staring at him

May also noticed it and smiled "what's going on girls?" she then smirked a little "are you jealous?"

Blaze and Jade got surprise a little, but then they smiled and stuck out their tongues at them.

May started giggling while Jay was just sighing knowing that they were going to make him make it up to them later.

"hey May, why did you asked me about Blaze and I sleeping together earlier? Is it really that weird?" asked Jay curiously, he was wondering if she was suspecting of him

"eh?... I don't think is weird at all, I sleep with Jack or Mary sometimes, but never the two of them together, for some reason Jack can sleep when Mary is around" said May

"I see, but why did you asked me then?"

May blushed a little "I was just curious of what did you think of Blaze hugging you like that every night, but you already told me that you have been doing it for years"

Jay smiled knowing that she was just curious "oh oka….WWOAAAAAHH" he suddenly yelled when he felt that something just landed on his head

May got so surprise that she let go of Jay's hand and got ready to fight

"I can recognize this hair anywhere in the planet"

* * *

 **Don't worry the next chapter won't take this long. See you next time**


	15. Chapter 15

**Pokemon doesn't belong to me**

 **i'm never going to stop writing.**

* * *

Blaze suddenly turned around when she heard Jay yelled, but a soonest she turned around her eyes opened wide because of who was on Jay's head.

Blaze immediately ran towards Jay and tackled who on his head "WIND!" she yelled happily

"Wind?..." asked Jay turning around to see Blaze who had a Swallow in her arms "Wind! How are you doing?"

"hehehe I'm good…. Blaze can you stop that?" said Wind feeling that Blaze was pressing her face against him too hard.

"but I missed you so much" said Blaze still doing it

Wind sighed and then smiled while giving her a hug "I missed you too"

Jade got close to Jay and hugged his arm "Jay who's that?" she asked a little shyly

"oh right, you don't know him, this is Wind" said Jay

"my big brother" said Blaze happily

"big brother?" asked Jade confused

"they grew up together during our journey, that's why she calls him big brother" explained Jay

Wind looked at Jay curiously for a moment and then looked at Jade "hi, My name is Wind, I used to travel with them not too long ago and even though I don't look like it I'm actually older than Blaze and Jay"

Jay looked at Wind confuse "you're older than me?"

Wind looked at Jay curiously again "yes….. I'm 22 years old….." wind then looked at Jay confuse "I'm sorry but I feel like you can understand me now"

Jay smiled "because I do, I can understand pokemon completely now"

Wind got surprised "wow, how did that happen? We have only been apart for a little more than a week"

Jay smiled and then hugged Jade "is all thanks to this beautiful thing over here"

Jade blushed "hello… My name is Jade, and I gave Jay all the knowledge about pokespeech" she said nervously

"I see, it is a pleasure to meet you and thank for doing that for them, now they can actually talk properly"

Blaze smiled and then whispered in Wind's ear "we have been doing way more than just talk"

Wind opened his eyes wide and then slowly smiled at Blaze

"she did it for me too you know" said May who was feeling a little left out

Wind looked at May and then sighed "oh…. Is that annoying girl"

May frowned "what is that supposed to mean?" she asked getting angry

"hmph" just said Wind turning his face

"why do I feel like your team hates me?" asked May at Jay

"mmhh well… "said Jay not knowing what to say

"I don't hate you…." said Blaze a little embarrass

"I don't hate you either, I just don't like you because you were always yelling or calling Jay and Blaze names at every chance you got" said Wind

May blushed and got embarrass "…. We already talked about that and I apologize for it"

"…." Wind didn't say anything before he looked up at Blaze

"she did, and now we are traveling together" said Blaze

"that's right, we are all friend here Wind" said Jay

".. okay then, that's cool I guess" said Wind

After a few seconds of awkwardness Jay decided to break the silence

"hey Wind there is a good thing that you are here, Maybe you can help us with something"

"what is it?"

"once we get to the beach, I going to need you to fly and search for Willy and let him know that we are here"

Wind smiled "that should be easy enough for me"

"I can't wait to see the ocean" said Jade really excited

"you never saw it?" asked Wind

"I never left the area where I grew up until now" explained Jade

"I see, Well you can tell that we are getting close when you start smelling something salty"

"salty?" asked Jade

"ocean water is salty and you can smell it when you are getting close to it " explained Jay

Jade got so excited that she started floating away "what are you waiting for? Let's go"

Everyone smiled and started walking after her, Blaze caught up with Jade so that she and Wind could talk to her while walking.

Wind got the chance to ask Blaze about what she whispered to him earlier, she told him that she and Jay were mates now. Wind got surprised and congratulated her for finally being with the person she loves, but then he got really surprised when he found out that Jade was also Jay's mate.

Jade told Wind how they all met and how she ended up also being Jay's mate.

On that moment, Wind looked back at Jay and looked at him with a mocking smiled that made Jay blush because he knew exactly what they were talking about.

May tried to ask him what was going on, but he just ended out avoiding the question.

After a couple of hours

*sniff, sniff* "I CAN SMELL IT" yelled Jade starting to float faster

Wind smiled and started to fly after her

"race you there big bro" said Blaze passing Wind by

Wind smiled and started flying faster "are you forgetting that I can fly?"

The three of them started going faster, Jay and May started laughing and then also started running to not left behind

Jade was floating as fast as she could but suddenly the two bird pokemon passed her by so fast that she felt like wasn't even moving

Blaze looked back for a second "see you there jade" she said with smirk, she then turned around and started running even faster

Jade looked back and before she knew Jay and May also passed her by.

"don't get left behind jade" yelled Jay as he continued running

Jade then stop floating and looked at everyone's back as there were getting far away, but then a little grin started appearing on her face

"don't worry, I'll see you all there"

][

Blaze and wind were head to head, they only had to pass a little hill before they reach the sand,

 **[VICTORY IS MINE!]** they both yelled when they reached the sand

"hey guys what took you so long?" said Jade with a huge smile on her face

"wait….." said Wind confused

"what?..." said Blaze even more confused

Jade started giggling, but then Jay and May also arrived

"what that…." Said Jay surprised

May was almost out of breath "what…. How are you here….. we passed you minutes ago" she said panting

"hehehehe who needs running, floating or flying when you can teleport places" said Jade with a big smiled and a victory pose

 **[THAT'S CHEATING]** They all said at the same time before they started laughing

Jade floated toward Jay a cute innocent smile "I won the race, don't I get a reward" she said licking her lips so that he knew what she wanted

Jay blushed and looked around, because May was there he just lifted her hair and gave her a little kiss on the forehead

"there, happy now you little cheater"

Jade blushed and smiled before she gave him a big hug "yes, very mush so" **[I know why you didn't do it like I wanted so I would expect you to give me something better later]** she said in Jay's head

Jay blushed a little and started rubbing her head "okay, okay, I got it"

May blushed, but she didn't thought anything wrong about it, she just thought that he was just being kind to her like he is.

"so Jade what do you think of the beach" asked Jay

"it's beautiful, I have never seen so much water in one place, it is a new smell but I don't dislike it" said Jade looking at the sea with a huge smile on her face

Jay smiled "I'm glad you like it"

"so Jay, do you want me to look for Willy now?" asked Wind

Jay looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was seating "I think it would be better if you do it tomorrow in the morning with better lighting"

Wind looked up too "I think you are right"

Jay started to unpack his tent, but as soonest it was out Jade took it from him using psychic

"I can put it together for you" said Jade already doing it

"how do you know how to do it?" asked Jay curious

"When you bought it I got curious of what it was so I checked in your head for it" explained Jade but on that moment she felt a discomfort coming from Jay "I'm sorry, I should had ask instead of just going in your head, I just wanted to help you better" she said sounding a bit sad

"don't worry, I know you had good intensions about and I know that you still don't know a lot of things about the human world, next time just ask me or Blaze remember that we are here for you too" Jay then blush a little "and if you need check something in my head just let me know before you do it….. it is a bit embarrassing knowing that you are going in there possibly looking at my embarrassing memories"

Jade blushed a little and smiled "…okay" she said shyly finishing putting the tent up

When Jay's tent was up Jade noticed that May was starting to put up hers so she decided to help her too.

Jay turned to Wind "so what do you want to do now, do you want to spend the night with us?"

"I would like to but…. I rather sleep with someone else" said Wind blushing

"ohh could it be that you have a girlfriend?" asked Blaze blushing

Wind just nodded nervously

"who is it?" asked Jay smiling

"like you know I grew up in these woods, when you released me I ran into a childhood friend of mine and …. Things kind of clicked ….. clicked quite good" said Wind sounding embarrass

"OOHHH" said Blaze and Jay at the same time

"I will be back tomorrow morning, our home is only minutes from here" said Wind right before he took off

"see you Wind" said Jay

"bye bro" said Blaze waving her hand

Before Wind was out of sight he looked back and winked at them

May's tent was ready "thanks a lot for that Jade, that was a lot faster with you"

"no problem, I can do it for you anytime" said Jade smiling

"thank" May then released Jack out of his pokeball

"hey sis" said jack before noticing that Jade was next to her "hellooo beautiful"

Jade blushed and giggled a little "always with the flirting I see"

"a guy has to try something"

"are you always flirting with girls?" asked May curiously

Jack then looked at May confuse "you understood that?"

"oh right, you weren't there, Jade helped me to understand all pokemons now" explained May

"that's awesome, now I can actually talk to you" said Jack excited

"well, tell me, do you actually flirt with every girl you find?" asked May with a smirk on her face

Jack got nervous "what?... no… I only do it with the pretty ones"

May looked at Jack suspiciously and then turned to Jade "mmhh I guess Jade definitely counts on that part"

"aww stop it you two" said Jade with fake embarrassment

"hehehe, well now that I'm out do you need me for something, sis?" asked Jack to May

"well as you can see, we are at the beach, I just thought that you would like to go for a swim before going to bed"

"I would totally like that" said Jack walking towards the water

"let me go with you, this is my first time on a beach" said Jade following Jack

Jay was preparing the inside of tent while May and Blaze went to look for some fire wood, when the fire was ready Jay started cooking while watching Jack and Jade playing with the water.

When Jack and Jade were done they came to the camp, Jade used her powers to dry herself and Jack.

During dinner they were all talking and making jokes, but in that moment May had a question for Jack

"hey Jack"

"yes sis?" said Jack eating his food

"now that I can understand you, can you tell me why is that every time Mary is around you can't sleep"

Jack suddenly stop in mid bite "….."

"what is it?" asked May curious

Jack then ate all his food "it is a little too late, see you guys tomorrow" he said going into May's tent

Everyone around the fire were just staring at the tent with a confuse face as to what just happened

"what was that all about?" asked Jay

"I have no idea, but I have to figure it out" said May finishing up her food

"is there anything that we can help you with?"

"no, it is okay, Jack is little brother to me so he is my responsibility" she said getting up "I'll see you guys tomorrow" she said waving with smile

"see you tomorrow" said Jay

Blaze just waved her hand

"sleep well" said Jade also waving

May smiled and went into her tent, when she entered, she found Jack already lying down with his back facing her. May started changing into her sleeping clothes and when she was done she lied next to Jack.

"Jack…. Are you awake?"

Jack didn't answer

May then started rubbing his shoulder "you know that you can tell me anything right?"

Jack then turned around and put his head on May's belly like they are used to sleep "I know…"

May started rubbing his head because that helped him to relax and fall sleep easier "then why is the that you feel uncomfortable when Mary is around?"

"….."

"is it because you don't like her?"

"you know that that's not it"

"I see you two getting along pretty well, you train together and eat together but for some reason you never want to be alone with her"

"….. I don't want to talk about that right now"

"okay, then whenever you're ready you can just tell, is that okay with you?"

"uhum… no problem sis"

May smiled and continue rubbing his head until she felt asleep

In the other tent

"so which of the two of you is going to stay tonight?" asked Jack

"how about the two of us" said Jade

"we sure have more than enough space in this new huge tent" said Blaze

"now that I look at it from the inside it is probably a little too big" said Jay

"no, it is perfect" said Jade and Blaze at the same time pushing Jay down.

They quickly hugged him and cuddled up with him

Jay Laughed a little while Blaze threw a blanket over them

"did you guys have fun today?" asked Jay hugging his girls

"yes!, traveling with you it is the most fun I had in my whole life and it fills me with excitement to know that this is just the beginning" said Jade

"it was really cool to see my big brother and also knowing that he has a girlfriend now" said Blaze

"yeah that was unexpected for me too"

"so what are we going to do tomorrow?" asked Jade

"find Willy and then continue our trip" said Jay

"are we going to have a lot of fun on this trip?" asked Blaze putting a hand near Jay's crotch

Jay blushed and then slighted a hand under her armpit and grabbed one of her breasts making her moan a little "you can be sure of that"

Jade then made a pouting face and pinched Jay "not fair, give me attention too"

Jay smiled and did the same thing that he did to Blaze "like this?" squeezing one of her breasts

"mmhh ahh" moaned Jade

"damn yours are big" said jays giving her another squeezing

"aaahhh" moaned Jade again

"hmph…. I'm sorry I didn't develop upstairs" said Blaze sounding upset

"maybe not, but you still have a lot of this" said Jay grabbing her butt

"woaaah" moaned Blaze surprise

"hehehe, there you got me beaten" said Jade laughing little

"okay now, let's stop right here or we are going to be doing something loud"

"and what is wrong with that?" said Blaze sounding a little lewd

"nothing is wrong, the thing is that May and Jack are literally a few feet from us" said Jay

"she will know about us eventually" said Jade

"yeah, but not today, just give her time, she would either accept our relationship or not travel with us anymore, either way we still going to be together" said jay giving them a big hug.

Blaze smiled "I love you Jay"

Jade smiled too but she also grabbed Jay's thing

"hey Jade!"

"hehehe that's my way of saying I love you Jay"

Jay just sighed "funny way of saying it"

Jade and Blaze just giggled

Jay just smiled "I love you too girls, good night"

"night" said Blaze

"good night" said jade

The three of the felt asleep right away knowing that the next day was going to be a long wet day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Pokemon doesn't belong to me**

The next morning came and Jay was starting to wake up to an odd sensation, he was with his eyes close trying to identify what it was what he was feeling, it was like if someone was massaging his brain.

Jay finally opened his eyes and noticed that Jade had her head right next to his " _that explains it_ " he thought to himself

"jade what are you doing?" asked Jay shaking her shoulder, but she didn't open her eyes

"mmmhhh…." She moaned in her sleep

"jade you promised that you would let me know when you get in my head again" said Jay a little annoyed

"mmhh?... what are you talking…." Jade suddenly opened her eyes as if something surprised her "oh no…."

As soonest she opened her eyes Jay stop feeling the odd sensation in his brain "what were you doing in my head?" asked jay

Jade looked at Jay for a moment before her face got all red "I can't believe I did that…." She said covering her face

"what is it? what did you do?" asked Jay confused

"….i synchronized with you last night" said Jade sounding embarrass

"synchronized?"

Jade uncovered her face a little to look at Jay in the eye "we Gardevoirs sometimes connect our minds to someone that we like in our sleep, my mom and I did it to each other almost everynight…. Is not something that we can really control"

"ook….." said Jay feeling a little guilty for blaming her for something that she didn't do on purpose "so what is the point of synchronizing or whatever?"

"is a way to share memories in our sleep" said sounding embarrass "di-did you had an odd dream last night?"

"mmmhh…. Eeh…. I dreamed that I was… small…..and that I was between a Gardevoir and a Gallade looking at bright lights in the sky…. Wait, now that I remember those were your parents"

Jade uncovered her face and smiled "yes, that's one of my happiest memories with my parents when I was still a Ralts"

"I see, and what about you?"

"what about me?" asked Jade confused

"did you have a dream about my memories?" asked Jay

"I…." jade's face suddenly started getting all red "I…I….I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU HUMANS DO THAT!" said jade aloud before she teleported out of the tent

Jay just stood there confused as to what could she have seen " _what did you saw?_ "

"mmmhh what's with all the yelling" said Blaze waking up.

Jay explained to Blaze what happened which also got curious as to what did Jade saw. Jay changed into a swimsuit because he was expecting to get wet today, when he came out of the tent, he saw May also coming out of her tent, Jay immediately noticed that May had the same idea that he had.

May came out of her tent wearing a bikini and with something also in her hand, she then noticed that Jay was staring at her. May blushed a little and then took a sexy pose "see something you like?"

Jay blushed and looked away "…. A lot" he said in a low tone but not low enough so that May couldn't hear it "it looks good on you" he said still looking about

May's face got all red "th-thank you" she said sounding embarrass, she smiled and pretended that she didn't hear the first part "I just figure that since we would be traveling on water so it could be a nice to wear it now"

"hehe I just thought the same" said Jay glancing over May trying not to stare

May noticed that Jay was still looking at her, so she started putting on the thing that she had in her hand, it was another part of her bikini, she tied it up around her waist and then put on a short tank top.

Jay was trying hard not to stare but the sight was too strong for him to look away, on that moment Jay then felt like someone hit him in the back of the head.

Jay was rubbing the back of his head and looked back and saw how Blaze was glaring at him with her arms cross "what was that for?" he asked a little annoyed

Blaze just looked away "hmph!"

"what?" asked Jay confused

May understood exactly why she did it and started giggling

Jay looked back at May and the two just blushed and went silent

Jack then came out of the tent yawning "hhaaahhh…. Good morning…" he then noticed how weird Jay and May were acting "what's wrong with you two?"

"don't even ask" said Blaze sounding annoyed

Jack was left even more confused

On that moment, Wind came by "good morning everyone"

"good morning bro" said Blaze smiling

"hey Wind" said Jay

"good morning" said May

"I just wanted to check on you guys before I went to look for Willy" said Wind

"that's perfect, the earlier the better" said Jay

Wind smiled "hopefully he is not too far, well see you guy in a bit" he said flying away

When Wind left flying away, Jay and May looked at each other and smiled losing all the awkwardness between them and started making breakfast, when they started the fire Jade came back, she was having a hard time looking at Jay, Blaze tried to talk to her but she couldn't get anything out of her.

While they were eating they noticed that Wind was coming back

"hey!" yelled Wind

Everyone got up and walked towards the water

"any luck?" asked Jay

"yeah, he wasn't far at all" said Wind looking back

Everyone looked back and noticed the whale pokemon rushing towards them

"JAY!" yelled Willy

Jay got so happy that he ran into the water and hugging his friend

"Jay I missed you so much" said Willy pressing his face against Jay's chest

"hehe I missed you too"

"please don't leave me again, it is so boring without you" said Willy

"don't worry, we are going to have another long adventure and I'm going to need you all the way"

Willy smiled but then noticed that Jay was giving him real answers like if he was understanding him "hey Jay have you been practicing? I feel like you can understand me better now"

Jay smiled and then presented Jade to Willy, Jade was still nervous near Jay but she presented herself to Willy and told him that she was the reason why Jay could understand him now, Willy was happy to meet her and thank her for it.

After they were all done eating breakfast, Jade used her powers to put the tents away and got ready to go.

"sorry Blaze but you know how this goes…" said Jay taking out her pokeball

Blaze crossed her arms and made a pouting face "yes, yes I know, just do already"

Jay just sighed and put her in her pokeball because it was saver for her since they were traveling on water.

Jay got on top of Willy and helped Jade get on him too, she nervously got on Willy and started hugging Jay's arms so that she wouldn't fall.

May got on the water with Jack and got on him "we are ready" she then rubbed Jack's head "right Jack?"

"right!" said Jack ready to go

Jay smiled and did the same with Willy "alright let go Willy"

"yeah!" said Willy happily to be with his friend again in another adventure

* * *

Their trip on the sea was going good, the weather was nice, they got to batter a few water trainers on the way, Jade was getting excited by everything she was seeing, she saw a coral and started pointing at it while hugging Jay's arm tighter

On that moment that Jade was getting closer to Jay, she felt a wave of Jealousy near by her, Jade turned and noticed how May was staring at Jay and her.

Jade smiled and then hugged Jay's arm with both hands and rested her head on his shoulder which made May blush.

"hey Jade are you okay?" asked Jay

Jade looked at May and smiled "yes, I'm just enjoying the moment"

May noticed that Jade did that on purpose and looked away "great now I have to really compete with the two of them?" she said in a low tone

"what was that May?" asked Jay

May blushed "no nothing….. just talking to myself"

When it was starting to get dark, they stopped in one of the near little islands and started setting up camp.

Jay quickly let out Blaze out of her pokeball, and Jet

May also let out Mary so that they all could eat together

As soonest Mary came out, she gave May a hug, but moment she noticed Jack she dashed toward him and hug him

"Jackie!" she said before she gave him a kiss on the cheek "I haven't see you in a while"

Jack blushed "do-don't exaggerate … it has only been a week" he said nervously

"eehh? It is still a lot for me" said Mary hugging him tighter

Jack blushed and just let her do her thing

Jay smiled and leaned towards Jade and Blaze "I guess we now know why he is nervous near her"

"right!? he totally likes her" said Blaze

"he flirts with us, but I can feel that he is in love with her" said Jade

"wow! He is?" asked Jay

Jade smiled and nodded

May got up and rubbed both of their heads "I don't know why you so nervous around her, she is just being nice, you know how she is"

Mary got surprised "you get nervous around me?"

Jack blushed and glared at May a little "ju-just ignore that"

Jay smiled and stoop up "I'll be right back, I got a nature call" he said walking toward the other said of a big rock

Jade looked at him walk away and decided to go to tent "I will get the tent ready inside"

When Jade got inside the tent Blaze got confused because she remembered seeing Jade getting everything ready at the same time that she put up the tent, so she got up and went to see if she was okay inside the tent

"hey Jade are you okay" she said getting inside but Jade wasn't there, she soon got confused because she knows that she just saw get inside "what that…oh!" she said realizing that she probably used teleport "I guess everyone needs some alone time every now and then"

* * *

On the other side of the big rock, Jay was finishing up taking a piss

"haaa…. That's so much better" he said putting his thing away

"Jay…"

"woah!..." said Jay quickly looking back and noticing that it was jade "wow Jade you almost gave a heart attack"

Jade looked at his lower body and blushed "I'm sorry…."

Jay noticed that she was looking at him down and realize that his thing was still out "oh I'm sorry" he said trying to put it away

"no wait….." said Jade slowly pinning him against a tree

Jay blushed "jade?"

Jade put a hand on his chest and with her other hand she grabbed his member and started moving it back and forward

"I'm …I'm finally ready to talk about my dream" said Jade nervously

Jay got curious while at the same time getting turned on "what was it? what memory of mine did you see?" he said while his member was getting hard

Jade's face got red "I saw you… using a machine that you call computer"

"mmmnnhhh yeah…. What else?" asked Jay while moaning because of Jade's hand

"you were looking at….. something …." Jade's face got even more red "something that you call porn"

On that moment, Jay's eyes opened wide when he realized that Jade saw one of his porn memories

Jade then started going down "I …. I got really embarrass this morning because I didn't know that you humans did this"

"did what…woooaahh" said Jay feeling how Jade put his whole member inside her mouth "wwoah… haaa Jade wait … .. god!" moaned Jay

Jade quickly started sucking Jay while moving her head back and forward, just like she saw in Jay's memories

"jade… you don't really have to do this" said Jay between moans

Jade took Jay's member out of her mouth and smiled while still pumping him "I was embarrass because of what I saw in my dream but throughout the day I was curious if that was something that could really make you feel good" she then gave a lick to the tip making him moan which made her smile "and by the looks of it I think it really does"

Jay could just look at her with a embarrass expression

Jade smiled and then continue with her blowjob. The more she did it the more she started noticing what makes him moan, the deeper she swallowed him, how hard she sucked him in, or how she played with her tongue. Jay was panting and gasping with everything that she was doing which made her feel a little proud of herself

"oh Jade … " moaned Jay "I'm about to cum …"

Right after he said that, Jade felt how his member got bigger inside her mouth and then exploded.

Jade opened her eyes wide when her mouth was being filled, she was about to spit it out but then she didn't, something about the taste made her want to take it all, so she started swallowing it.

When Jay was done he pulled out his member "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have cum inside your mouth"

Jade was still tasting his cum and then swallowed the rest of it "huh….." she said sounding curious

"jade?" asked Jay

Jade then leaned forward and started licking the remaining semen, Jay was so sensitive at the moment that he moaned aloud

"jade why did you do that" asked Jay blushing

"this is a new taste for me….. I didn't know that humans tasted like that" she said licking her fingers

Jay blushed "you like cum? Doesn't it even taste good?"

"I wouldn't say that it tastes good" she said standing up "but I really can't say that it tastes bad either, what I can say now is that I definitely want to do it again, that was so…" she then gave Jay a lustful look "arousing"

Jay face turned all red with made Jade smiled. Jay was about to say something but right before he could Jade winked at him and teleported away.

Jay sighed "this girls are going to kill me one day….. out of lack of body fluids" he said blushing

* * *

Jay went back to camp, May told him that she almost went to see if he was okay, Jay blushed a little and said that he had to let out more than just one thing which May blushed and call him stupid.

Everyone when into their tents, Jet and Mary stayed outside talking they said that they were okay staying out that night. Jack said goodnight to the both of them but Mary gave him a hug and a kiss goodnight, Jack just blushed and went inside the tent with May without saying anything.

"why do you tease him like that?" asked Jet to his little sister

"I don't tease him…. I just like him" said Mary blushing

"you like that muscle dude?"

Mary blushed even more "I …. I like strong males okay, is there a problem?" she said glaring at her brother

"hehe not at all .." said Jet trying not to piss her off

* * *

30 minutes after everyone was in their bed Jade asked Jay if she could sleep in her pokeball because she said that she was feeling cold.

Jay did as she asked and put her in her pokeball.

"what are about you? aren't you cold too?" asked Jay to Blaze

"you know that I can take an ice beam to the face and still go like if it was just a breeze, this is nothing" said Blaze sounding very proud of herself

Jay smiled " you're right"

"Jay…..Jay are you awake" said May from outside the tent

Jay open the tent and saw May right outside shaking "what's wrong May?"

"…. I know that this might sound a little awkward …. But can I sleep with you guys, I'm freezing in my tent" said May shaking

Jay and Blaze looked at each other a little confused

"what's wrong with your tent?" asked Blaze

"I guess that if is not good for cold windy nights… plus Jack's body temperature is low which doesn't really help" said May still shaking

Jay looked at Blaze which smiled and nodded at him, Jay lifted the blanket where Jade was lying down "Jade actually preferred to sleep in her pokeball tonight because of the same reason, you can come in and sleep with us"

May didn't think about it twice and quickly got under the blanket with Jay and Blaze. When Jay closed the tent and lied down May hugged him tightly without any hesitation

"YIIIII…" said Jay aloud

Blazed looked at him curiously

"wh-what?..." asked May still shaking

"you're freezing" said Jay

"I told you…" said May hugging him tighter and tangling her legs around his " and you're very warm" she said getting more comfortable

Because of the way she was hugging him Jay's own body temperature started rising

"hhhaaaa so much better" said May warming up "thank for this"

"yo-you are welcome" said Jay nervously

Blaze leaned a little "don't worry, I can actually feel how cold she is from here"

Jay looked at Blaze and smiled

"good..*yawn* night you two" said May before she felt asleep

"goodnight" said Jay

"night" said Blaze getting comfortable

* * *

 **Sorry it took this long but I got distracted with games, friends and some girls lol.**

 **See y'all next time**


	17. Chapter 17

**Pokemon doesn't belong to me**

 **Sorry for the wait everyone, i'm still in my native country having fun and it is hard to write when you have pool, friends, girls, and sex distracting you lol. well I hope that you like the new chapter.**

* * *

The next morning May was the first one to open her eyes, she smiled when she saw Jay sleeping and blushed when she realized how she was hugging him.

She then tried to hug him closer and sexier so that when he wakes up he would get surprise by it, May smiled at the idea of seeing him surprise but when she threw her leg over him her knee touched something hard.

May got confused of what could had been, first she thought that it was probably Blaze's knee, but when she saw how she was sleeping she knew that it wasn't, that made her even more curious of what it was that touched her knee, so she lifted the blanket just a little to have a look.

When she lifted the blanket, she opened her eyes wide in surprise because she noticed how Jay's pants with in a little tent shape, May couldn't help herself and before she realized her hand was already going towards jay's pants, very slowly she took a firm grip on it.

"wow….." whispered May feeling how hard Jay was down there

"little pervert"

When May heard that she tried to withdraw but then felt how someone else grabbed her wrist, when she looked she noticed that it was Blaze

"Blaze?..." whispered May confused

Blaze smiled "I do exactly the same sometimes"

May got surprised "you do!?"

"oh course, remember that I sleep with him every night, obviously I would get to see him sooner or later" whispered Blaze smiling

"wow… " said May surprised "have you ever seen it directly?" asked May curious

Blaze blushed and only nodded a little

May blushed and got surprised but then she tried to be a little bold, she tried to lift Jay's pants a little to see it too. However, on that moment Jay started to wake up.

*yawn* Jay rubbed his eyes and then opened then to the two girls that were staring at him with a blush on their faces

"good morning…" said Jay sounding tired

"goo-good morning" said Blaze and May sounding nervous

Jay looked at them curiously "what's going on?"

May soon separated from Jay and got up

When she did Jay got a good view of her hard nipples because of how thin her shirt was

May got blushed and cover herself when she noticed that Jay was staring at him "I'll go and change in my tent" she said opening Jay's tent to get out

"ok… see you in a bit" said Jay before looking at Blaze who was glaring at him a little "what?"

"nothing" said Blaze getting up "pervert…" she said in a playful tone while leaving the tent

Jay just stood there confused "what did I do?"

* * *

A month passed while they were in sea, Willy was getting quite stronger because of all the trainers and wild pokemons they encountered.

May was now sleeping in Jay's tent every night because of how cool the nights at sea were, she really got used to sleeping while hugging Jay tightly.

Jade started really liking sucking Jay's, his taste was starting to get addictive to her, plus the fact that they were doing it behind everyone's back was even more excited for her.

Jay was starting to feel different about May, he was starting to feel attracted to her. sure, she was pretty, smart and very attractive, but he was already with Blaze and Jade, so he was trying his best to control himself even though that the way she was dressing every day and the way she was hugging him every night wasn't helping him a lot.

* * *

After a month a half, they finally had Slateport in sight.

"we finally made it" said Jay sounding happy

"yes we did" said May

"this is a whole new place for me" said Jay while hugging Jay's arm

"we can finally sleep in a real bed" said Jay really excited

"yeah….." said May a little sad

Jay noticed it "what's wrong May?"

"is nothing …. Is just that I was getting used to sleeping next to you" said May a little embarrassed while blushing

Jay blushed "yeah … I guess it was comfortable"

That made May smiled a little

Willy, Jack, and Jade started giggling which made Jay and May blush from the embarrassment

* * *

A hour later they arrived at the beach of Slateport

"woah! … so many people in swimsuit" said Jade

"that because this is a public beach, people as well as pokemons come here to have fun" explained May to Jade

"oohh…." Said Jade amazed, but then she noticed that there were a few pokemons wearing swimsuits as well "there are swimsuits for pokemons too?!" she said surprised

"yes" said Jay smiling and the had a good look around "hey guys why don't we take a free day today and play"

May smiled "I would like that"

"hey Jade, would you like to get a swimsuit too?" asked Jay

"YES!" said Jade really excited

* * *

They went into the city and register themselves in an inn and when they were done putting their stuff in their rooms they went out to look for a store that sales pokemon swimsuits.

Jade tried different swimsuits but at the end she settled on a green bikini just like May's because she liked how Jay was looking at her when she came out of the changing room.

Jay rented an umbrella and they all went to the beach. However, on their way to the beach Jay was starting to become annoyed because everyone in the city was looking at him and his group, Blaze already draw a lot of attention because of her athletic and attractive figure, but now having May and Jade also walking next to him in their bikinis was just too much for people to ignore.

A lot of man and woman were looking at them as they walked, Blaze was as annoyed as Jay was while May and Jade were just giggling and laughing because some men were tripping and bumping into something once they lay their eyes on them.

When they reached the beach, Jay put the umbrella in a nice spot while the girls were putting some towels down.

Jay released Jet and May released Mary, Jet and Mary soon flew away really fast over the sea while laughing.

Jay lied down on a towel under the shade of the umbrella "I guess they like to play sometimes"

May lied next to him "hehehe I think you are right"

"is it okay if I go and play with Jack" asked Jade

"of course, that's why we are here, go and have some fun you guys" said Jay

Jade smiled and for a second, she made Jay float so that she could give him a kiss on the cheek

Jay smiled while she was putting him down and they saw her, and jack run towards the water

"she really likes you" said May with a mocking smiled

Jay smiled "I think she is just really happy to meet new places and making new friends"

May smiled "you probably right"

Jay looked to his other side and noticed that Blaze was lying on the other towel but outside the shade "hey Blaze, why don't you come under the shade?"

"no thank, this is actually better for me…HHAAAA this feels good" said Blaze smiling

Jay smiled and got comfortable again "oh right, fire type hehehe"

"oh right, that remains me, do you guys want a drink?" asked May sitting up

"sure, why not" said Jay

"I would like one yes" said Blaze

May smiled "right, I'll be right back"

When May left Jay looked at Blaze "hey Blaze"

"yes?"

"why didn't you get a swimsuit too?"

"why would I, I don't get in the water and even if I would I'm literally naked all the time"

Jay smiled and looked at Blaze all over "oh right….." he said in a perverted tone

Blaze blushed and turned her back on him "pervert"

* * *

When May was getting close to the bending machine she saw two dudes that were talking and leaning on it.

"excuse me, I need to use the bending machine" said May begin polite

The guys stared at May for 3 seconds and then moved aside

"no problem beautiful" said one of the guys

"thank you" simply said May

While she was buying the drinks, she wasn't looking at the guys, but she could tell that they were looking at her

Once she had all of them she turned around "have a nice day" she said before leaving. However, not long when she started walking she noticed that the two guys started following her. May only sighed because it wasn't the first time that it happens, and she knew it wasn't going to be the last.

When May arrived, she smiled "I got the drinks"

Jay smiled "awesome" he said getting his drink

"hey bro, is this girl your girlfriend?" said one of the guys that was following May

"eh? …. " said Jay confused, and then he looked at May

May looked at Jay with a pleading for help

On that moment Jay realized what was happening and looked at May with a smirk "no bro, she is not my girlfriend"

"awesome, so you wouldn't mind if we try to get to know her" said the other guy

Jay looked at May and noticed how she was giving him the stink eye which made him smirk even more "no, I don't mind at all….. but is I'm begin honest I don't think either of you are her type"

"why don't we let her decide that…" said one of the give before he grabbed May's forearm "come on baby, I know a place were we can have some fun"

On that moment Jay knew that these guys weren't trying to get to know her, and then he saw the scared look on May's face.

Jay stood up and grabbed the dude's wrist making him let go of May's forearm

"bro! what's your problem?" said the guy holding his wrist

"well I believe that she is clearly not into either of you, so why don't you two just get lost" said Jay

The other dude stood in front of Jay "why don't we make you get lost? Bro!"

That when Jay glared at the two of them in a way that made them step back "do you wanna try me…..BRO!?"

The guys stayed silent for a few seconds "let's go bro it is still too early for this shit"

When the guys left, Jay sighed and then turned around "are you okay?"

May blushed and looked down "eh… yeah, I'm okay.. thank you"

"it is okay, I actually don't like assholes like that, and plus it was also my fault for saying that they could try, I should had just pretend to be your boyfriend for the very beginning" said Jay lying down next to Blaze

"well done… prince charming" said Blaze with a smirk on her face

Jay blushed "shut up…" he then turned to May which had her face was completely red "hey are you okay, aren't you going to lie down?"

"eh.. sure .. yes" said May sounding nervous

* * *

The rest of the day was fun, after a little while Jay and May joined Jade and Jack to play in the water.

Jack and Jade were playing a game that Jay didn't like to much because it was Jack sending Jay flying with hydro bomb and Jade catching him with psychic. May and Blaze were both crying because of how hard they were laughing

When the sun was setting they were back to the inn

Jade jumped in the bed "hhaaa these is so much better, warm and soft"

Blaze lied down too next to Jade "yeeeaahh you're right"

Jay looked at them and smiled "and it is big enough for the three of us"

Jade and Blaze giggled and then the two of them started signal him to join them

Jay blushed and smiled "it is going to be a busy night"

Jay barely put a knee on the bed when suddenly there was a knock at the door

"who could be at this hour…. Maybe May" said Jay walking towards the door

On that moment Jade's eyes started glowing and Blaze noticed

"what happened?" asked Blaze

Jade smiled "I think tonight is the night"

When jay opened the door May was in the other side

"hey May what's up" said Jay

May was blushing "Jay … can I talk to you?" she said nervously

"sure, what is it?"

"not here…. Can you come to my room?"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter… see you the next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Pokemon doesn't belong to me**

 **Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I'm back to the states, so the distractions of good weather, good food, hot girls, and sex, are gone now (T-T). I will be writing for fun more often now. Here is the new chapter, hope you like.**

* * *

"huh?... in your room? Is something wrong?" asked Jay confused

May blushed and looked down "no…. Can you just come please?"

Jay noticed how blush and embarrassed she was and thought that she wanted to talk about something important "okay, let me just put my sandals on" when he put on his sandals he looked at Blaze and Jade who were on his bed "I'll be right back girls"

Jade and Blaze just nodded, Blaze was confused as to why did May called Jay at this hour, but then she looked at Jade and noticed how she was barely containing her giggling.

"what is so funny?" asked Blaze

"today might be the day that they actually set everything straight about how they feel" said Jade smiling

Blaze got surprised and put a hand on front of her mouth "do you think they are actually going to do it?"

"well… I don't know about that" said Jady with a thoughtful expression "what I know is that as soonest she was in front of the room I could feel her determination in making a move on him tonight"

"so, what do you think is going to happen?" asked Blaze

"honestly….. this could go normally, but also very, very bad, it all depends on how May is going to take the news" said Jade lying down

"what news?"

"come on, that's obvious. She is going to make a move on him and he will have no other option but to tell her the trust about our relationship with him"

"….." Blaze was thoughtful for a moment "you are right" she said before lying down too

"I guess we just have to wait and see…. what happens" said Jade with a little worry in her voice

* * *

May was walking in front of Jay quietly, Jay could tell that she was nervous for some reason, so he didn't say anything until she says something.

They walked to her room, she opened the door and let Jay in after her, when they were in, Jay noticed how May closed the door and then looked it, which made him feel a little nervous.

May went and sat on her bed and gestured him to sit next her.

Jay didn't say anything he just walked and slowly sat next to her blushing a little.

After 45 seconds of pure silence

"so …. What did you want to talk about?" asked Jay nervously

Without saying anything May suddenly hugged Jay's arm

"Ma-May, what are you doing?" asked Jay really nervous

"I wanted to really thank you for helping me with those guys earlier" said May softly

"oh that…" said Jay blushing, he then looked down "there's no problem hehehe…. What are friends for, am I right, hehehe" he said trying to act like he wasn't nervous

On that moment, when May heard him say that, she frowned a little

"Jay…."

"yes?..." said Jay as he lifted his head and turned it towards her, only to be surprised by a kiss

Jay opened his eyes wide, he really wasn't expecting that.

May stopped kissing him and moved her face back a little, she then opened he eyes and looked at Jay and when she noticed the surprise look on his face she smiled at him

Jay was totally in shock, speechless, he really didn't know what to say

"Jay I like you, and I really don't know how you didn't notice it yet"

"I…I…" said jay still in shock

May smiled at the effect that she caused in him, so she pushed him a little so that he lie down in bed, she then got on him and sat on his lap

"May..I…"

"I hope that you know that I don't want be just your friend" said as she was leaning forward bringing her face to his again

Right before she could try to kiss him again, jay put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back, preventing her from kissing him

May just opened her eyes wide because she couldn't believe that he just pushed her back like that.

"I'm sorry May…. " said Jay getting out from under her "but I'm already with somebody

May got surprised " _how come I didn't notice it?_ " she asked to herself

Jay then stood up from bed

"wait Jay…" said May grabbing his hand

Jay stopped but he didn't turn to her look at her

"I'm sorry Jay, is just that after all this time, I never saw you calling or texting anybody, so I assumed that you were single…" said May still holding his hand.

There was a moment of silent before Jay said something

"…. I don't have the need to call her or text her" said Jay still not looking at her

"what…" said May confused "is she even aware that I'm traveling with you"

"yes…. she is well aware, because I asked her if it was okay if we travel together"

"you did!?" said May surprised "but when did you, I don't remember you telling any…..one….."

On that moment it hit her,

 **[I don't need to call her or text her]** _"because she is always with him"_

 **[she is well aware, because I asked her if it was okay if we travel together]** _"I don't remember him calling anyone because she and I were there when he asked her"_

May let go of Jay's hand "is…. Is it Blaze?" asked May nervously

Without saying anything of looking back, Jay just nodded

May opened her eyes wide and cover her mouth because of how surprised she was.

Suddenly there was a very uncomfortable silent in the room which let Jay know that that was his signal.

Jay walked toward the door "I'm sorry May…." He said before leaving the room.

* * *

When Jay arrived at his room he saw how Blaze and Jade were in each side of the bed leaving a space in the middle for him.

Jay crawled slowly trying not to awaken the girls, but as soonest he lied down he noticed that Blaze was still awake became she hugged him

"is everything okay?" she asked while getting comfortable with him

"….. I don't know Blaze" said Jay closing his eyes

Blaze knew that he didn't want to talk about it, so she also closed her eyes and fall asleep

* * *

The next day Jay wasn't very energetic, he didn't look sad or angry, it was more like if he was thoughtful or concerned.

While he was in the bathroom Blaze and Jade were talking

"what do you think happened to him last night?" asked Blaze

"I have no idea" said Jade confused

"aren't you a psychic? Can you just check what is in his mind?" said Blaze

"yeah sure, let me just invade his mind and totally violate his privacy and destroy his trust towards me" said Jade with a sarcastic look on her face

Blaze blushed from the embarrassment "yeah, you are right, sorry for asking"

"what I can tell you is that what is in his mind he is worrying about something" said Jade pointing at the bathroom door

Blaze sighed "whatever it is I'm sure that he will tell us whenever he is ready"

Jade smiled "you know him better than me, so I believe you"

When Jay came out of the bathroom he looked like he was in a slightly better mood, he offered to show Jade the city since it was her first time in another city besides Petalburg.

Before they left the inn, Jay stopped by May's room

*knock* *knock* "May!, are you there?" said Jay

But there was no response

"if you are there I just wanted to let you know that we will be going to take a walk around the city, you are free to join us if you want"

There was no response again

Jay looked down and sighed, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder

"don't worry, she heard you" said Jade smiling at him

Jay smiled back a little too

When Jay started walking away from Jade and Blaze

Blaze then got close to Jade and whispered, "is she really there?"

"yes, and she seem to be in a bad mood too" said Jade sounding worry

"just what really happened last night?"

* * *

The rest of the day, Jay and his girlfriends were trying to have a nice time, they ate, Jade tried some clothes, it was a nice walk around the city

When the sun was setting, they went to see the sunset near the light house.

"it looks so beautiful" said Jade

Jay smiled "yes it is"

"wait until you see it from Lilycove city, there it looks like the ocean is made out of Chrystal, it is a really good sight" said Blaze

Jade smiled "can't wait to see it" she then turned around and looked at Jay "thank you for today"

Jay smiled "no problem, there is still a lot more to see in our journey"

Jade smiled at him and fell like kissing him, but right before she even tried or even do anything she noticed that there was someone behind Jay that was approaching them.

Jay noticed how she was looking behind them, so when he turned around he opened his eyes wide because of how surprised he was.

It was May, with some very irritated eyes.

It was cleared to everyone that she has been crying

Jay slowly walked towards her "hey May…."

May just looked at him and didn't say anything

"May can we talk in private"

"I don't want to talk to you" simply said May

"eh?" said Jay confused

"I didn't come here to talk to you, I came here to talk to her" said May pointing behind Jay

"me?..." said Blaze confused

* * *

 **I hope you liked it, see you next time guys**


	19. Chapter 19

**Pokemon doesn't belong to me**

 **It feels way more comfortable to write without a time limit or someone hurrying you out because they want to go out partying heheheh. I hope you like the new chapter.**

* * *

"me?" said Blaze confused

"yes you" said May still pointing at Blaze

Jay looked at May for a moment for then turned to have a glance at Blaze and then back to May "May what is this? If you want to talk about yesterday, you can talk to me" he said trying to put a hand on her shoulder

However, before he could touch her, May slapped his hand away "I already said that I didn't come here to talk to you, I want to talk to Blaze" she then looked at Jay in the eyes "alone"

Jade was getting worry because of how heated thing were getting, so she decided to check May's mind just a little to know what she wanted. Jade's eyes glowed just for a second too fast for anyone to notice.

Jay was surprised because of how she slapped his hand "if there is anything you want to tell her you can tell me as well" he said getting a little upset

"wait Jay" said Jade getting close to Jay and putting a hand on his shoulder **[she didn't come here to fight or anything, I can feel how confuse she is right now and all she wants is to talk to Blaze]** she said with telepathy to both Jay and Blaze. "let's go for a while and let them talk"

Blaze looked at Jade and nodded at her "it is okay Jay, let me answer what ever it is she needs to know"

Jay looked at Blaze a little worried and nodded slowly "I will see you later at the inn"

Jay just took one last look at May and Blaze and then started walking away

May and Blaze were just staring at each other in silence until Jay was out of sight

When Jay and Jade were completely gone May signed and looked down "I probably look horrible…" she said in a sad tone

"you do look like you didn't have a good night of sleep" simply said Blaze

May giggled a little and then went quiet "… since when?..."

"since when what?"

"since when are you and Jay together?"

"….. since I was a Torchic" said Blaze trying to play ignorance, she knew what May was actually asking

"don't give me that crap, I know very well that back then he just looked at you like a good friend…. His best friend even but no more than that" said May looking up at Blaze's eyes "I always thought that you just liked him a little too much"

"…." Blaze stayed quiet, but then sighed "I had away love him, but we were never together like we are now until we came back home…. " said Blaze a little embarrass

May got surprised "you two just started dating now? Why? Why did wait so long?"

What May asked got Blaze by surprised "that's what surprised you? you are not shocked or disgusted that Jay is dating a pokemon?"

May opened her eyes wide "what!? No, no, no, no" she said waving her hands

Blaze just looked at her confused

May blushed "it doesn't surprise me because I knew that he cared for you deeply, I'm actually surprised that it took you two so long to tell each other how you felt." She then got serious and crossed her arms "and about disgust I don't know what you are talking about, thousands of women would pay top dollar to just look a little like you"

Blaze blushed and crossed her arms too "I don't know why everyone keep saying that I look good and sexy….. I just don't see that in me, if anything I believe that you look way better than me…. With your curvy body and all"

May blushed and then the two of them stared at each other for a few seconds before they started laughing at each other

"hehehe…. You know….. I actually had a crush on him" said May wiping a tear of laughter

"I know…" said Blaze with a little smile

"you knew?" asked May confused

"at first, I was very angry at you for bothering Jay all the time, but as I was growing up and matured, I figured that no girl would bother a boy so much if she wasn't interested in him" said Blaze with a mocking face.

May blushed from embarrassment because Blaze was right "Well … if you knew I liked him, why did you let me join you in your journey?"

On that moment, Blaze blushed and got embarrass

"what is it?"

"i….. I accepted because of Jade" said Blaze sounding embarrass

"what?" said May confused "what does Jade have to do with this?"

"well… to tell you the full story, Jay and I are actually together because of her" confessed Blaze

"eh? but why…"

Blaze interrupted her "wait let me finish up explaining"

May understood and nodded

"so, by the time we went back home Jay and I already liked each other, but the only reason we didn't actually confess or anything or rather why didn't HE say anything was because he wanted us to be able to communicate completely first before he could confess, that's where Jade came in"

"ooohh.. ok I get it. that was when she followed you guys so that she could thank Jay properly for saving her all those years ago and that was when she gave him the ability to communicate with all pokemons, right?" said May thinking that she got the whole story

"yeah… that same night when Jay and I went to sleep together like always do that was when we confessed to each other and…. Got together" said Blaze with embarrassment at the end

May was about to asked Blaze something but Blaze said something first

"now that we are talking about her, I have to tell you something else about Jade"

"tell me what" said May confused

"jade….. she is not just one of Jay's pokemons….. she is actually Jay's…..second lover"

"second WHAT!?" yelled May with her eyes wide opened

"jjsssshh keep it down" said Blaze

"but how…." Said May before she started getting angry "how and why did you allowed this?"

"it was beyond my control" said Blaze blushing

"what? because he is the pokemon master he thinks that he can have all the female pokemons that he wants for his harem?" said May sounding annoyed

"no, no, is not like that, is not Jay's fault…. If anything, it is more Jade's fault than anything else" said Blaze trying to defend Jay

"what do you mean?" asked May confused

"years ago, when Jay saved Jade when she was a little Ralts she accidentally did a psychic link with Jay"

"a psychic link?" said May even more confused

"yes, apparently it is something that her species do to the person or pokemon that they want to be for the rest of their life, she didn't even realize that she did it until years later" explained Blaze

"…. And what does that psychic link do then?" asked May curiously

"well, apparently they are in each other's mind all the time, they can always find their way to each other, and… according to Jay it is very hard for him to resist her charms. They are just attracted to each other" said Blaze blushing

May blushed "but if they have such a strong connection, where do you fit in?"

Blaze then got a cocky smirk on her face "Jade might be always in his mind, but I was in his heart way before her"

"oh… I get it, so are you two sharing him or something?" asked May very curious

Blaze blushed and looked away "well, that's one way to put it"

May looked at Blaze for a moment and sighed before smiling "I get it now…. I guess I never had a chance then"

"…. Weeeeell." Said Blaze in a low tone that May didn't hear

"but, there is something that I still don't get, you said that you accepted me coming along because of Jade, what does she have to do with this?" asked May confused

"well apparently Jade don't care how many lovers Jay may have as long he still loves her…. so" said Blaze blushing

"so?" said May really curious

"I talked with Jade and I guess that neither of us don't care if you were to join us in our relationship" said Blaze sounding embarrass

On that moment May opened her eyes wide with a big smile "YOU MEAN IT?"

Blaze nodded "Jay seems to like you too, so I don't see a problem"

May got so happy that she couldn't control the desire to give Blaze a big hug "this is AWESOME, thank you Blaze"

Blaze smiled and hugged her back "there is only one thing"

May moved back a little to looked at Blaze "yeah what is it?"

"you can join us only if you promise to always keep in mind that I'm the number one, I'm the alpha female in this relation" said Blaze with a smirk

"hehehehe promise, as long I'm the only human girl in this relation I don't think I mind at all"

Blaze smiled and nodded at May.

They started walking back to the inn but then something came across May's mind

"hey Blaze"

"what is it?"

"when you said that you and Jay got together when you confessed to each other, do you mean together, together?" asked May staring at Blaze

Blaze blushed and looked forward "yes… we had sex for the first time"

"oooohhhh" said May surprised

The whole way back to the inn May didn't stop bombing Blaze with embarrassing questions about her and Jay

* * *

Back in the inn, Jay and Jade were in their room, Jade was sitting on the bed while watching Jay walking in front of her side to side with a worry look on his face

"can you please calm down, you're making me dizzy" said Jade a little annoyed

"you don't understand, what are they talking about? are they have an argument? What if they are having a fight? I can't stop thinking about this" said Jay still worrying

"I told you, May didn't have any intention to fight, she just wanted to talk"

"yes, but about what?"

"I don't know I just…." On that moment, Jade's eyes flashed blue for a second "why don't you ask them, they are about to knock on the door" said Jade smiling from the bed

Jay fast walked to the door and there was a knock right before he opened it.

"wow!, that was fast" said May smiling with Blaze behind her

"wha-what were you talking about?" asked Jay nervously

May smiled "I hope this answers your question" she said right before she tackled Jay into a deep kiss

"woah!" said Jade standing up "what happened? What happened?" she said really excited

Blaze passed by Jay and May to go straight to Jade and headbutting her on the forehead knocking her out

Jay was confused at what was going on, he tried to disentangle himself from May but she didn't let him "Blaze what is going on? Why did she just kiss me like that? And why did you knocked Jade out like that too?" he asked totally confused

Blaze grabbed Jade's pokeball and put her in it "don't worry…" she said grabbing her own pokeball "May will explain everything" she said winking before she pressed the button and entered to her pokeball

Jay was just confused to put everything together, so he looked back at May who was just staring at him with a big smile on her face

"May, what is going on? Why did Blaze do all that?"

May blushed and smiled at him seductively "what is going own is that for tonight you are totally MINE"

* * *

 **Well, hehehe prepare for a lemon scene next chapter, I hope that you enjoy the chapter**


	20. Chapter 20

**Pokemon doesn't belong to me**

 **Undead Shinobi Pirate – I'm glad that you enjoyed it that much, I hope you keep reading and letting me know how much you enjoy it.**

 **Here is the knew chapter right now. Hope you like it lol.**

* * *

"that tonight I'm yours!?" said Jay totally surprised and confused

May smiled "yup" she said as she tried to kiss him again

Their lips barely touch before Jay pull his head back

"wait, wait, what is going on?" said Jay putting his hands on her shoulder and pushing her back "why didn't Blaze do anything after you kissed me? And why did she knock Jade out like that?" he demanded to know

May saw the confusion in his eyes and sighed "you really know how to kill the mood" she then grabbed his hand and guided him to the bed so that they sit.

"okay, what happened was that I talked to Blaze, I told her how I felt about you, she said that she knew, then she explain how you two started going out or better yet…" May then smirked " how you three stated going out"

Jay's face suddenly got all red

May then slowly started wrapping her arms around his neck trying to bring the seductive mood back "she then told me that you like me too and that neither of them care if I join your relationship"

"they what!?" said Jay surprised

May giggled "hehehe, I don't care if I have to share you with them, I love those two already, my only demand is that I have to be your only human girlfriend, and the why she knocked Jade out was so that we can have some privacy"

Jay was frozen. He didn't know what to think, he was embarrassed, happy, upset, excited, and at the same time overwhelm by horniness. He couldn't believe that his two girlfriends just added another girl to the mix. He liked May, she was cute and hot, but even taking how she looks aside, he actually enjoyed having her around and talking with her.

May noticed the struggled expression on Jay's face "… you don't want this?" she said in a sad tone while losing her grip around him.

"what? NO, NO!" said Jay hugging her back "is not that…. Is just that I'm overwhelm by all this, they didn't talk to me about this"

"they probably knew you would be uncomfortable talking about it"

"….you are probably right" said Jay smiling

"….. what now?" asked May a little worried

Jay smiled "there is something that I need to do properly first" he moved a little back and grabbed both of her hands "May, would you like to be my girlfriend"

May's face suddenly got all red and with a big smile she tackled Jay in the bed "YES!" she yelled as she sat on his lap "ohh!..." she said surprised "wow you're really ready" she said seductively.

"well… I really like you and you are all over me" said Jay sounding embarrassed

May blushed and put both hands on his chest "I really like you too Jay" she said as she leaned forward and kiss him passionately

May and Jay started making out, they started undressing each other slowly, May lifted his shirt as he was pulling down his pants, Jay took off her blouse and bra at the same time and took a very good look at her breasts. They weren't as big as Jade's, but their shape and color were quite appealing to Jay.

May started feeling a little embarrassed because Jay was staring too much "do I look weird …. Compare to 'them'?..." she asked feeling a little inferior to Jade and Blaze at that moment

"what!?... no, no .. you look amazing, I had been fantasizing how they might look like for a while now and they look more beautiful than I could imagine" said Jay smiling at her

May blushed and smiled "I'm glad you like them"

Jay and May shared one more kiss before May got off Jay real quick to slide down her leggings and underwear. Jay took a moment to admit her naked figure as she slowly crawled back on top of him.

May smiled while staring at Jay, she was proud of her figure, she knew she was attractive because a lot of guys kept telling her all the time, but in that moment, because of the way Jay was staring at her, she felt like a goddess in his eyes.

May positioned herself on top and grabbed Jay's member to align it with her entrance "I have been waiting for a while" she said rubbing the entrance

Jay blushed because of how wet she was, he could feel her dripping down his shaft

"here we go Jay…" she said slowly lowering herself

"wait!" exclaimed Jay sounding worry and putting a hand on her hip

"what is it?" asked May confused

"isn't going to hurt for you" he asked

May blushed "… is not my first time"

"oh…" said Jay surprised

"…. Is that bad?... does it disappoint you?" asked May sounding sad and embarrassed

"what!?, no!, why would it disappoint me?" he then put a hand on her cheek to make her look at him "this is not my first time either, does that disappoint you?"

May smiled and put a hand over his "no, that just means that you and I are the same and I'm happy with that"

Jay smiled "me too"

With nothing else to say, May looked down and aligned herself again and then started going down slowly.

As she was going down, both of them were moaning and growling from pleasure. Jay didn't know when was the last time she had sex but for him it was clearly that it was a long time ago because of how tight she was. May could feel how Jay's member was opening her wide inside, she kept going down until she felt that Jay's member finally reached the end.

"haaa….haaa.. is all in" she said panting and shivering

Jay noticed that she was shaking and got a little worry "are you ok?" he put both hands on her hips

"no don't….don't touch me there..aaa AAAAAHHH" yelled May as her eyes rolled back and her hips were shaking like crazy

Jay felt how she tighten around his member and thought that she just had what was probably the strongest orgasm that she ever had.

May put both hands on his shoulders and started panting

"are you okay?" asked Jay curious

"yes…haa… is just that is has been a while, so I'm very sensitive" she said panting a little before she gripped Jay's shoulders tightly "but I want more now" she said seductively as she started moving her hips back and forward.

Jay could feel his whole member inside of her and the tip rubbing against her cervix, it felt totally different than Jade and Blaze, May wasn't neither too tight nor too hot, he could tell that his body was very compatible with hers

May then put her hands on Jay's chest and started going up and down on Jay's shaft "aaa Jay… it feels so good"

Jay had his hands still on her hips "yeeah … it feels incredibleeee" he moaned

May leaned forward to kiss Jay as her hips never stopped moving, but in the middle of the kiss Jay stated pushing upward, pushing May's insides up. He could hear her moaning inside her mouth since they didn't stop kissing

Jay then suddenly let go of her hips and took a firm grip of her rear as he pushed up again but harder

May stopped kissing "AAAHH YESS JAY!" she yelled as put her head on Jay's chest

Jay could feel how she was getting tighter by the second which made him get closer to his climax. Jay kept pushing inside of her until he suddenly felt a bite on his chest that did both hurt him and turned him on Making him finally release all his load inside of her.

May pressed her hips against his as the warm feeling of his seed inside of her made her reach her climax as well.

After a few seconds they both went limp as the bed was being cover in their bodily fluids.

"haaa… that…was amazing" said May catching her breath

"yeah… you … you were incredible" said Jay wrapping his arms around her, but while still being inside of her he felt her moving her hips a little but just enough to get him hard again "May?..."

May smiled while feeling how Jay was getting hard inside of her again "do you wanna go again?" she said cutely while moving her hips very sexually.

"hehehe okay" said Jay before he pushed inside of her making her moan

* * *

The next day, around 10 a.m. Jade and Blaze were finally were released from their pokeballs

"finally! What took you so…..OH MY GOD!" yelled Blaze covering her nose

Jay and May were blushing while changing the sheets of the bed

Jade smirked "oh my! You two really went all out last night" she said with a mocking look on her face

Jay's and May's faces suddenly got all red

"you can say that again, they and this room still reek of sex all over" said Blaze still covering her nose

"we kind of got really into it" said May embarrassed

Jade floated towards Jay and hugged him "can I get some of that action?" she said seductively

"not without a blood transfusion" said Jay sounding really tired

On that moment, Jade and Blaze couldn't stop laughing while May was dying from pure embarrassment.

* * *

When they were all done cleaning they packed all their things and head out, but before they left the building they got a noise complain about what happened the night before.

Jay and May couldn't stop apologizing

They finally got out of the inn and then left to continue their journey

May and Jade were hugging each of Jay's arms but then Blaze pushed them both away from Jay and then she hugged him

"sorry but Jay is totally mine for the day" she said with a cocky smile

"hey!" complained Jade

"who made you boss of him?" said May annoyed

Blaze smirked and looked at them with a victory smile "Alpha female, Jay is mine whenever I say so"

May and Jade could only glare at Blaze because they knew that that was the agreement between all of them.

Blaze while they walk while Jay could only scratch the back of his head

"do I have any saying in the matter?" asked Jay nervously

" **NO!"** the three girls said before they started laughing at him

* * *

 **If anyone had a boner from the chapter, say AYE!.**

 **That would let me know that I did good. Lol**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you next time. byeee**


	21. Chapter 21

**Pokemon doesn't belong to me**

 **i only had 1 'AYE' ... i guess i didn't do a good job in the last chapter, sorry for disappointing you. (T-T)**

* * *

A couple of weeks passed, Jay and his friends were on route 110 on their way to Mauville City.

May was walking next to Jay while hugging his arm and humming very happily

"do we always have to walk like this?" asked Jay feeling embarrassed

"shut up and let me have this" said May with a big smile "back when I was still in my journey, I did dreamed about doing this once or twice"

"oh I see" said Jay with a smirk "so you have been fantasizing about me for years huh?"

May's face got all red and pinched him on the side

"ouch, ouch, ouch, ok, ok I get it" complained Jay while they walked

Blaze and Jade were a little behind just watching the new love birds walk in front of them

"they look cute" said Jade with a cute smile

"yeah I guess, she kind of looks like she is hugging her shinny princess" simply said Blaze

"no way, I was just thinking that" said Jade happily surprised

"really!?" said Blaze smiling

Jade nodded as they laughed together

"doesn't it make you Jealous?" asked Blaze normally

"why would it?" asked Jade curiously

"you know, one more girl means less Jay for us"

"mmmhh… I guess I don't see it that way" said Jade

"why not?"

"because if I want anything from him, I know that he would give it to me, even if I'd ask him that I want to fuck all day long I know he would do anything to please me" said Jade with a kinky smile

Blaze blushed and looked away "I think I can picture him doing everything he can to make it happen"

"hehehe" jade giggled a little because of Blaze shy face "hey Blaze, I never got to ask you, but how old are you?" she asked

"mmh I'm 16 now" said Blaze thinking

"wow really?, me too" said Jade smiling

"hehehe, what a surprised" said Blaze also smiling

"maybe that's why we get along so well"

"I don't think so, I feel like I would still like you the same even if we weren't" said Blaze winking at Jade

Jade smiled and blushed as she put her hands on her pink cheeks "aaww really? Thank you"

"hey Jade I have been wanting to ask you something too"

Jade looked at Blaze curiously "yeah, what is it?"

"when you transferred the information to understand pokemons to Jay, did you really had kiss him? couldn't you just have put your hands on his head and that's it?" asked Blaze

"mmmhh Maybe but that would have taken way longer than what it took me to transfer everything he and May needed to know"

"why would have taken longer?"

"in the Gardevoir family, if we want to tell someone information like a secret that we don't want others to overhear mentally or something the best way to transfer that information is through deep physical contact and a kiss is the best way to do it" said Jade blushing

"oohh I see" said Blaze thinking of what Jade just said and after a minute she realized something "wait, does that mean that you had kiss others before?"

Jade smiled proudly and blushed "I know that I said that Jay was my first kiss, but let's just say that May wasn't the first girl I kissed" she then got cutely embarrass "Jay was actually my first male"

Blaze blushed "oh …. I see,…so… do you like girls too?" asked Blaze embarrassed

"mmhhh" said Jade with a thoughtful expression "I wouldn't say that I dislike them but I definitely preferred Jay over any female in the world"

Blaze smiled "I see, so you are just a little open minded"

Jade smiled and blushed "I guess you can say that"

* * *

When they finally arrived at Mauville city, the first thing they did was go to the poke market.

When Jay stood in front of the Market's door, the door suddenly opened, and a girl bumped into him.

The girl was about May's high, green hair, brown eyes and pretty cute too

On that moment, Jade started at the girl suspiciously and without realizing it she started glaring at the girl

Blaze noticed and whispered to her "what you looking at her like that ?"

Jade came back from her trance "what?... no, no is nothing, just curious"

Jay and the girl stared at each other for a few seconds before they said anything

"I'm sorry… " Jay moving back a little

The girl blushed a little and also moved back "no I'm sorry, I shouldn't had come out running"

Jay smiled "it is okay, no one got hurt"

"hehe, yeah" smiled the girl nervously

"oh right" said Jay moving aside "here you go"

"thank you" she said passing by Jay, but then she noticed how the Gardevoir was giving her a serious look. Which made her walk even faster.

Jay was staring at the girl as she walked away

"what was that?" asked May a little upset

"what was what?" asked Jay

"why did you looked at that girl like that?" said May now sounding Jealous

"looked at her like what?" asked Jay confused

"you were staring at her" said May with a pouting face

"oh that…" said Jay embarrassed "I was just surprised that we bumped into each other"

May looked at him suspiciously "are you sure?"

"it is find May, this things happens to him every now and then every time we are in a city" said Blaze

"mmmhh" said May still looking at Jay

Jay then noticed that Jade was still staring at the girl walking away "are you okay Jade?"

Jade looked back "what? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" she said smiling normally

Jay looked at her a little worried but then smiled "okay, why don't we go inside and buy what we need"

"okay!" the girls said at the same time

* * *

At night, when they went into an Inn, the girls were having an argument of who was going to sleep with Jay that night.

Jay broke the argument when he said that he wanted to sleep with Jade that night, the others didn't notice it much, but Jay knew that she needed some cuddle time more than the others.

Jade slept peacefully in the arms of her mate and totally forgot what was bothering her so much.

The next morning, they all went to a restaurant to have breakfast, Jade and Jay sat together while May and Blaze said at the next table over.

They were all eating normally but then May noticed how Blaze was staring at Jay with a curious expression on her face

"why are you looking at him like that?" asked May while eating

"mmh? No reason in particular, I just enjoy looking at him" simply said Blaze

"so you just stare at him for no reason?"

"uhuh"

"that's kind of what a stalker would do" said May with a mocking face

Blaze blushed "shut up…. I just really like him, looking at him pleases me okay" she said sounding embarrass

"mmmhh, do you think that maybe are that attach to him because you never met another real male?" asked May

"what? Do you have any idea how many males throw themselves at me every day, just this morning there were a Golem and a Machamp that asked me to go out with them as soonest we came out of the Inn and that's without counting the dozen of males in here that haven't taken their eyes of me" said Blaze sounding annoyed

May looked around and confirmed that what she said was true "wow, I didn't even notice it but you're right, they are all staring at you and they are not even embarrass to let you know that they are staring at you"

"see!?" said Blaze happily that someone finally understands her pain

"yeah, but that's not what I was referring to"

"what was it then?" asked Blaze curiously

"I meant that you are probably so attach to him because you never met another male Blaziken" said May with a little smirk

Blaze suddenly blushed and looked away "are you saying that I don't love him as much as I say I do"

"no, there is no doubt in my mind that you two love each other very much"

"then what is it that you are saying?" asked Blaze confused

"all I'm saying that maybe you might find a male Blaziken more pleasing to look at than looking at Jay"

Blaze got surprised and went thoughtful for a moment "why do you think that?"

"is just that I saw that Machamp from this morning and I gotta say that he had muscles in all the right places, if you know what I mean" said May winking

Blaze blushed a little "yes I noticed…"

"but even though he looked very nice, looking at Jay feels different" said May finishing her food

"maybe because he is the person you love" said Blaze

"maybe, or it could be because it is what is more appealing to me a human"

"…..mmhh, well I don't know what to say about that, I guess we just have to wait and see if I ever meet a male Blaziken" said Blaze before she had a drink

May smiled "I guess so"

* * *

When they were done eating, they paid and grabbed all of their stuff and started heading out of Mauville City.

When they were at the city limits May wanted to take one last look at the city, but then she noticed something

"hey Jay, look look" she said pointing back

Jay looked back and that got the attention of other two

"is that the girl from yesterday?" asked Blaze

Jade suddenly just got serious while looking at the girl

The girl noticed that they were looking at her, so it looked like she got embarrass and started walking while looking down

They looked forward and continue walking

"do you think that she is following us?" asked May

"I don't know…" said Jay confused "let's just keep walking and if she is following us, we will know"

Everyone nodded and continue walking, they kept casually looking back every now and then to see if the girl was still there walking behind them and she was, every time they looked back the girl would flinch, blush or look away, they kept walking but after a hour of walking they got tired and decided to stop to see what did the girl wanted.

The girl's face got all red as she was slowly catching up with them.

When the girl was finally was in front of them May looked at her and crossed her arms

"can we help you with something?" said May in a serious tone

The girl got nervous "this is really embarrassing, I swear that I'm not following you"

"then what is it?" asked May

"I know that we bumped into each other yesterday, but apparently we are going in the same direction, that's why it looked like I was following you" said the girl sounding embarrass

"oh!" said Jay now feeling a little relief "where are you going then?"

"I'm heading back home to Lilycove City" said the girl with a little smile

"Lilycove city? What are you doing this far off home then?" asked May

"I was ….. searching for someone but it didn't work, so I'm going back home" said the girl a little sad

Everyone looked at each other and decided not to ask her about it because she didn't look like she wanted to talk about that.

"well, we are totally going to pass by Lilycove City so why don't we travel together, I'm sure it should be saver and more entertaining for you" said Jay happily offering

"really!?" said the girl really excited "can I really travel with you guys?"

"is fine by me, what about you guys? What do you think?" asked Jay to his group

"mmmhh.. I guess you are right, it is totally more saver for a girl traveling as a group, I'm okay with it" said May

Blaze didn't have any opinion about, so she just nodded

Jay looked at Jade who was staring at the girl suspicious "what about you my pretty Gardevoir?"

"…. I'm okay too" she simply said while blushing a little because Jay called her pretty

"thank you so much" said the girl with a big smile "my name is Elizabeth but my friends call me Ellie, please call me Ellie" she said smiling

"cool, my name is …" said Jay before he was interrupted

"wait" said Ellie "let me guess your names, I'm pretty good at that"

"oh really? This should be interesting" said May smiling

Ellie looked at Jay's face and then in the eyes "your name is…James!" she said pointing at him

"wow!" said Jay totally surprised "it is, but that's a pretty common name, try it again with the others and you can call me Jay, that's how my friends call me"

Jade stared at Ellie and started slowly glaring at her with suspicion

"Jay! Got it" said Ellie before she turned to May and looked at her in the eyes

May crossed her arms and smirk "lets see if you can guess it"

"May!" said Ellie pointing at her

"how did you…." said May in shock

"I told you I was good at this" said Ellie sounding proud before looking at Blaze "mmhh…. Your name is …..Blaze!"

Even Blaze got surprised by her ability.

"wow! You are good" said Jay really impress

"thank you" said Ellie shyly embarrass as she was turning to Jade "now is your turn,… Mhhh" she said as she was looking at Jade's eyes, but the moment their eyes met Ellie felt a strong pain in her head "ouch!" she said putting a hand on the right side of her forehead

Before anyone could say anything, Jade raised her hand and blasted Ellie with psychic, sending her flying backwards and rolling on the ground

"Jade! What did you do that?" yelled Jay confused

Jade ignored him and started floating towards Ellie **[you got a lot of nerve for you to do that with my friends, but to tried it on me too, that takes guts]** she said with telepathy making sure that everyone heard her

"what are you talking about Jade?" asked May confused and surprised "what did she do?"

"she wasn't guessing your names, she was reading your minds" said Jade glaring at Ellie

Ellie started getting up while rubbing her shoulder and she also started glaring at Jade

"she is a psychic too" said Jade while glaring at Ellie

* * *

 **There is the new chapter I hope you enjoy, see you all next time in you favorite story**

 **CONNECTIONS**

 **Hahahah see you guys next time.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Pokemon doesn't belong to me**

 **This was fun to make.**

* * *

Jay, May and Blaze were frozen, they didn't know what to do.

Jade looked like she was ready to fight while Ellie also looked like she was ready to return the psychic push that Jade gave her.

Suddenly both of Jade's and Ellie's eyes started glowing as the dirt and rock started floating around them.

Jay, May and Blaze soon discovered that they couldn't move, the air around them was too dense with Jade's and Ellie's presences

Jade was ready, she was mad at the stranger who just violated the privacy of her friend's mind and also tried to invade hers, she was just waiting for Ellie's first move

However….

 ***sighed***

Ellie sighed as the rocks and dust fell on the ground

Jade got so surprised and confused that even her powers stopped working because of the confusion, she was so ready to fight. Just a moment ago, she could feel the raging anger coming from the girl in front of her, but the anger disappeared so fast that Jade got caught in pure confusion as to what happened.

Ellie slowly walked to Jade with a sad expression "I'm sorry, you're right, it was disrespectful of me to use my power to read their mind"

"eh?..." the waves of remorse kept confusing Jade, she didn't know what was going on "aren't you going to fight me?"

Ellie looked at her confused "why would I do that?"

"I hit you"

"yeah and I invaded your privacy and your friends too. I'm really sorry" said Ellie bowing her head

Jade froze up and blushed, thinking of what happened, now she was thinking that maybe she over reacted a bit. "no…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have push you like that, after I blocked you that should have been enough to tell you that I didn't like your presences in my mind" she said feeling embarrass.

"what is going on?" ask Jay coming from behind Jade

"is as your friend said, I was actually reading your minds to tell you your name" said Ellie blushing "I'm sorry"

"no, this was my fault, I over reacted and pushed her without warning" said Jade almost crying from embarrassment

"no, you reacted as you were supposed to" said Ellie

"wait a minute" said Jay

Jade and Ellie suddenly looked at him

"can you understand Jade?... without telepathy I mean?" he asked

On that moment Jade realized that she had been speaking aloud all this time

Ellie blushed "yeah…. Is one of my abilities"

"wow" said Jay impressed

"but how can you understand her?" asked Ellie

"Jade gave me and May the ability to understand all pokemon"

"oh I see… anyway I'm really sorry about what I did…..would you still allow me to travel with you" Ellie asked with teary eyes

Jay looked at May and Blaze, but before he could say anything, Jade grabbed Ellie's hand and stood beside her

"yes you can, anything that just happened it was all my fault" said Jade holding her hand tight

Jay smiled watching how Jade stood up for Ellie like that "I'm fine if Jade is fine, just let us know if you ever going to get in any of our heads"

"promised!" said Ellie with a big smile and giving Jade a big hug

They all started walking together and starting to know each other, Ellie told them that she was eighteen years old and that she always had psychic powers. Everyone had a lot of questions about Ellies powers, but she only said that she got them from her mother, she said that her mother was also a psychic but that she was more powerful than her mother because her mother did like to use her powers as much as she did.

While they were walking Jay and May noticed how Ellie and Jade were looking at each other and moving their hands, smiling and giggling.

"what do you think they are doing?" asked May curiously

"I don't know… maybe is a psychic thing" said Jay also curious "hey Ellie, Jade, what are you doing?"

"eh?.. hehehe" said Ellie as she and Jade started laughing

"we are having a conversation telepathically" said Jade smiling "I haven't had one since I left with you guys"

"I haven't talk to anyone like this besides my mother" said Ellie with a big smile

"it is pretty refreshing" said Jade

"right!?" said Ellie as they started laughing

Jay smiled "and to think that you two were about to fight just a while back"

When Jay that both Ellie and Jade blushed and looked down feeling guilty

"wow, sorry I didn't mean to bring it back" said Jay

Ellie looked back at Jay and then noticed the Blaziken girl that was smiling at her "wow…."

"what is it?" asked Jay curious

"your Blaziken, I didn't have a good look at her until now, but she is really pretty" said Ellie still staring at Blaze

Blaze suddenly blushed and looked away

"hehehe yeah she is really beautiful, and even more when she is embarrassed" said Jay laughing

"is it the first time you see a Blaziken?" asked May

Ellie smiled and stopped walking "nope"

Everyone stopped walking and looked back wondering why she stopped

"but she is the first female I see" said Ellie reaching for a pokeball in the belt and opening it "come out Blast"

From the white light a tall and strong looking Blaziken came out. He had he eyes close and arms crossed, but as soonest he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw in front of him was the only other Blaziken in the whole area staring back a him with her eyes wide open.

Blaze was surprised, there was another Blaziken right in front of her, what she felt at the moment she couldn't describe it but out of everything she was feeling she could tell that she was excited to see another one of her kind.

After 10 seconds of pure silence, Blaze noticed that she was still staring at him, she then blushed and slowly started moving behind Jay " _what am I doing!? Why did I have to look at him like that!?_ " she yelled at herself knowing very well that she had just checked out another male in front of her mate.

"ooh….." said May with a mocking face knowing very well what was happening

The other Blaziken, 'Blast', couldn't take his eyes off the female Blaziken that was in front of him and when he saw her blush and cutely move behind the human guy, he thought that he might have made her feel uncomfortable with his gaze.

Blast got embarrassed " _damn! She is cute! what a body, and here I thought that Ellie was kind of cute, that Blaziken looks like a goddess_!" yelled Blast in his head as he was turning around to look at Ellie "wha-what is it Ellie?" he said trying to compose himself

"I just wanted to present you the new friends that I just made" said Ellie pointing at the group so that Blast turns back around "guys, this is Blaster or Blast for short he has some serious fire power, that's why I named him Blaster" said Ellie smiling

Jay smiled "hi, you can call me Jay, this is May"

"hellooo!" said May smiling waving her hand

"they can understand you by the way Blast, the Gardevoir helped them with that" said Ellie

Blast got a little surprised "really!?"

"hehehe yeah, this is Jade" said Jay pointing at the Gardevoir

"hi!" said Jade cheerfully

Jay then moved a little to the side "and this shy cutie behind me is Blaze"

Blaze flinched when Jay moved aside and called her cute in front of everyone, she then slowly looked at the Blast again "hello…" she said nervously

"Blaze…. That's a pretty cool name" said Blast trying to not make her uncomfortable again

"tha-thank you.." she said shyly before she moved behind Jay again.

Jay looked back and smirked "I will never get tired of that face that you make when you are shy, hehehehe" he then turned back to Blast "well since we are introducing each other might as well show you the whole group" said Jay opening two pokeballs

"WHAT!?" yelled Jet as soonest he came out

"hey Jay!" said Willy happy to see Jay

May smiled as she released Jack and Mary also

"hey May, helloooo Jack" said Mary trying to sound cute for Jack

"he-hello Mary" said Jack blushing

Ellie opened her wide because of how amazed she was "YOU TWO HAVE A LATIOS AND A LATIOS!?"  
she yelled

"hehehe, hey everyone, this is Ellie and her friend Blast, they are going to be traveling with us for a while" said Jay

Everyone soon started introducing each other, Jay put Willy back in his pokeball since he couldn't really walk and after a while Jet asked if he could go back to his pokeball, he just said goodbye to his sister and tried to flirt with Blaze a little before Jay decided to put him in his pokeball in mid talk.

Jack wanted to go back into his pokeball because he was feeling embarrass by the way that Mary was looking at him in front of everyone, Mary soon went in to her pokeball as well because the person that she really wanted to talk to was gone now. Then it was just May and Blaze on the left, Ellie and Jade in the middle and Jay and Blast on the right, each one of them having their own conversations separated from the others.

* * *

 **May and Blaze**

May noticed that Blaze was blushing while walking and having little glances to the right every now and then.

"it happened? Didn't it?" asked May in a low tone

Blaze flinched and looked away "I don't know what you are talking about"

"you know what I'm talking about, the thing from this morning…" May then got closed and whispered, "you can't stop looking at him can you?"

Blaze opened her eyes wide and then covered her face from the shame "what that hell am I doing?"

May giggled "I knew it"

"… I don't know why I can't stop looking at him" said Blaze ashamed

"there is nothing to be so embarrass about, I do check other guys out all the time, do you think that Jay care? He does it too" said May rubbing her head

"you don't understand…. He is also checking me out too, it is so embarrassing, I don't want to give the wrong idea, but I can't stop myself" said Blaze having another glance over to Jay and Blast "see!" she said covering her face

"heheheh, oh my god, you are so adorable when you are not fighting" said May laughing "you don't have to worry, so act normal and if he tries something like approaching you with romantic intentions you just have to let him know that you are with someone"

Blaze uncovered her face and slowly smiled "you're right…. I already have Jay, this is just confusing because this is the first male Blaziken I see, but I'm in love with Jay and no good looking Blaziken is going to change that" said Blaze feeling better

"yeah!" cheered May

"no matter how hot and sexy he might be"

"yeah!... wait what?" said May totally confused and surprised

* * *

 **Ellie and Jade**

"hey Ellie, can I ask you a personal question?" asked Jade

"mmhh.. yeah I don't mind" said Ellie with a smile

"cool… well, I was just curious about to ask you who were you looking for that you came all the way here from Lilycove City?"

"oh that…." Said Ellie as her face got a little serious and sad

"you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" said Jade thinking that she probably over step

"no, don't worry, I just figure that if I was going to be traveling with you guys it was just a matter of time before any of you ask me about it" said Ellie smiling a little to reassure Jade that it was okay

Jade smiled a little and nodded

"well I was actually looking for my father"

"your father?" asked Jade confused

"yes, the thing is that I never knew my father and my mother always avoided to talk about him but she finally told me about him 2 years ago when I was 16, she gave me the only picture she had of him and told me where I could probably find him, I spent 2 years looking for him so I decided to go back home, at least for now"

"I understand, I would love to see my father as well" said Jade sounding a little sad

"why can't you do it now? Is it because you are traveling with Jay?" asked Ellie curious

"no that's not it, if I wanted to go back home, he would let me go, but right now I just want to be with him" said Jade blushing

Ellie noticed how she was blushing and thought that it was cute that she liked her trainer "but why can't you then?"

"well… since you told me your story I guess is fair to tell you mine too"

Ellie smiled and nodded

"years back, Jay saved me from a poochyeena that attacked me when I was a little Ralts, he heals me and gave me this to cover my wound" she said showing the handkerchief around her wrist

"aaww, that's so cute, that's when you two started traveling together?" asked Ellie excited

"hehe no, Blaze was his companion at the time, she is the one that got to travel with him through his pokemon journey" said Jade sounding jealous

"oh I see, hehehe what happened then?"

"My parents showed up, they thanked him for saving me and took me from him" said Jade sounding pissed

"ohh okay I get it now"

"sometime late, I evolved into a Kirlia and one random day the poochyeyna that attacked me back then turned into a Mightyeena and a pack leader, I knew it was him because of the wound that Jay did to him to save me, he actually stabbed him in the eye to make him let go of me"

"wow…." Said Ellie looking at awkwardly at Jay "that was … kind of harsh from him, don't you think?"

"he tried pushing and pulling first but the poochyeena kept digging his fangs deeper into my arm, that's why Jay did it, there was no other choice….even after evolving in to a Gardevoir it still left a mark …." Said Jade sounding sad while rubbing her arm

"oh.. well.. when you put it like that, I guess that pokemon had it coming" said Ellie with a little smiled

"if you ask me, he deserves way worst because of what he did" said Jade sounding kind of dark

"what happened?"

"when he showed up as a Mightyeena he attacked my home, my father… my father he fought against the pack to give my mom and I a chance to escape, I never saw my father after that day" said Jade with pain in her voice

"…. I understand, I'm sorry" said Ellie hugging her a little hug

Jade returned the hugged and smile "it is okay, he saved me and my mom, years later I got reunited with Jay and Blaze and soon started traveling with them, now I have incredible friends" she said with a big smile

Ellie smiled "is good that you see that good side of thing, but what happened to your mother"

"well, she set off looking for my father, since we never found a body, she was convince that he was still alive somewhere"

"oh, why didn't you go with her?" asked Ellie curious

"after years passed, I realized that if my father was still alive he would have come back to us if he was, so I accepted what happened and moved on"

"…mmhh I guess that's the healthy thing to do, I'm happy for you for having cool friends now that you can travel with" said Ellie smiling at him

Jade smiled and gave her a big hug "you're one of them now"

"AAWW THANK YOU" said Ellie aloud returning the hug

* * *

 **Jay and Blast**

"so Blast, is Ellie a trainer?" asked Jay

"mmhh I guess you can say that, we were in the middle of our journey, but we gave up after our six gym battle" said Blast while looking over to have a quick look of Blaze

Jay noticed that Blast was looking at Blaze all this time but he just find it funny that he was pretending that he wasn't "hehehe.. sorry, but why did you stopped while being so close"

"well, we were good at battling but when we stopped to rest at Lylicove city we realized that we didn't care about winning or medals, we just really enjoyed traveling, so we just stopped and started traveling and such…" said Blast checking Blaze out again "I assume that you are in your journey right?

Jay could barely contain his laughter "yeah… you can say that. so, do you guys still enjoy a good battle every now and then?"

On that moment Jay actually got Blast attention "oh dude, totally!" he said really excited "Ellie didn't name me Blast for no reason" he said as a little bit of smoke came out of his mouth

"oh really? Hehehe, would like to battle me" said Jay with a smirk

"really dude? Who are you gonna use, that Jet guy looked pretty strong" said Blast cracking his knuckles.

"hehehe nope" said Jay with a big smirk "yeah, Jet is pretty strong, but I would be using someone stronger but more fair"

"who?" asked Blast confused

"how about you and Ellie have a pokemon battle against me and Blaze?" said Jay really waiting for his reaction

"Bla-Bla-Blaze!?..." said Blast with his eyes wide open before he looked at her and saw her doing adorable faces while talking with May "she doesn't look like type that likes fighting and you are telling me that she is your strongest pokemon?" he asked confused while blushing

"hahahahah nice reaction, yes she is my strongest and she maybe all cute and adorable now but, in the battlefield, she is a beast" said Jay all proud

"really?...mmmhhh" said Blast looking at Blaze again and blushing after looking at her from top to bottom "I still…. I still don't see it in her" he said sounding embarrassed

"hehehe you will see" said Jay before turning around "hey Ellie, would you like to have a pokemon battle you and Blast again Blaze and me?"

"what!?" said Blaze surprised

"dude!?" said Blast embarrassed

"eh? why so suddenly?" asked Ellie

"we were talking about having a friendly battle and I thought that it would be a fair battle Blaziken vs Blaziken" said Jay with a thump up.

"mmhh, sounds like it could be fun" said Ellie smiling

"then is decided, let's have a quick battle tomorrow morning after breakfast" said Jay a little excited

"cool!" said Ellie

Blaze just looked at Blast real quick and noticed how he was staring at her, she quickly looked down and continue walking

" _she is sooooo cuuutte!_ , _she has also been looking at me as much as I have looking at her …. I think she likes what she is seeing as well_ " thought Blast as he started day dreaming while walking

* * *

At the end of the day, they decided to set up camp on route 118.

Jade used her powers to put up everyone's tents while the rest of them were making dinner. When they were eating it was a nice time, everyone was exchanging stories and laughing.

when Jay was done, he stood up and stretched "hhaaaa….. I think this is it for me, Blaze and Jade I'll see you in the tent and I'll see you guys tomorrow, byee" he said waving goodbye and entering his tent

Jade giggled "I'll keep him company, see you tomorrow"

"bye Jade!" said Ellie smiling

"byee Ellie" said Jade happily before entering Jay's tent

Blaze didn't say anything, she was taking her time eating, not because the food was good or bad, but more because she was curious to know if the battle for tomorrow was going to be hard. However, on that moment a voice brought back from her thoughts

"mind if I sit here?" asked Blast with his plate in hand

"eh?, no, no, I don't mind" said Blaze blushing a little

Blast smiled "thank you" he said as he was talking his sit

"ooohhh, nice start Blaster" said Ellie in a low tone as she stood up and started walking towards her tent

May giggled when she saw Blaze's face and did the same as Ellie

Blaze was so nervous that didn't know what to say

"so….. have you been traveling much?" asked Blast trying to break the ice

"eh?... yeah, I guess you can say that?" say Blaze trying to finish her food

"how long have you and Jay known each other?" asked Blast a bit curious

"eh… well, I was 10 when I meant him and I'm 16 now, so I guess 6 years"

"6 years and still on the road, you guys are really taking your time" said Blast taking a bite of his plate

Blaze looked confused for a second and then asked a different thing than what she had planned "… what about you and Ellie, how long have you too been together?" asked Blaze

"I know Ellie since we were both 10, she picked me up from the safari zone, we been together for 8 years now, but we are not traveling to become champions like you guys are anymore" said Blast before he put up a cocky smile "we did get our 6 medal though, it was really easy"

Blaze smiled and finished up eating "that's cool I guess" she said standing up

"hey, let's give our best tomorrow, even though we are not champions" he said while showing his fist to Blaze waiting for her to pump it

Blaze smiled "yeah let's do that" she fist pumped him and then turned around "but you are wrong about one thing"

"what was it?" asked Blast curious

"we are not traveling towards the pokemon league, we already defeated the Elite four"

"eh?..." said Blast confused

Blaze then looked back and without even trying to she gave him smirk with a seductive look in her eyes "and it was me who defeated the champion"

that was the last thing she said before she turned her head and enter Jay's tent

Blaster blushed because of how Blaze just looked at him, he was so surprised and confused that he didn't even process what Blaze told him

1

2

3

Blast eyes suddenly opened wide "wwwhhaatt…" he whispered trying not to call to much attention " _she defeated the champion, that can't be , a girl that cute can't be a hardcore fighter… she does look strong….and good .he"_ he thought to himself with a pervert face " _not she was probably just trying to confused me to intimidate me. I will show her what I got tomorrow and maybe that could impress her a little_ " Blast then walked into Ellie's tent

* * *

When Blaze entered the temp, she noticed that Jade wasn't anywhere, she didn't give to much thought, so she lied down next to Jay but as soonest she did she felt how Jay pulled her towards him.

Blaze got a little surprised that he was still awake "I thought that you were sleep"

"no I wasn't, I wanted to talk to you" he said putting a hand on her abdomen

Jay didn't say anything he just started sliding his hand lower

Blaze blushed and got nervous "Jay?..." she whispered, she then felt how he tough her most private area *gasp* "Jay!?.." she whispered a bit louder

Without any warning Jay suddenly kissed her while fingering her. Blaze was moaning and gasping to his touches, but she then touched his forearm because she felt like he was being a little more rough than usual

"Jay wait, you're doing it too hard" she said softy hoping that he would slow down

Jay then kissed her on the neck making her moan, she gasped when she felt his finger even deeper. Even though she complained she could feel herself getting turn on by it, she even felt how wet she was.

"wait Jay, why are you like this?" she asked panting a little

"you think I didn't notice how you were looking at him" simply said Jay

Blaze opened her eyes wide at the thought that Jay was probably mad at her for looking at Blast so much all day long, but soon closed them shut when she felt Jay lick her neck and grab her nipple

"aaaa Jay!" she moaned a bit louder but not enough for the others to hear it

Jay continue assaulting her while getting intoxicated with her moans and gasps but then he started hearing her whimpering which made him stop right away

"I'm sorry Blaze, did I hurt you?" asked Jay worried

Blaze had teary eyes about to crying "no Jay I'm sorry, I shouldn't be looking at any other guy like that"

Jay smiled and put a hand on her cheek "I'm not mad, or angery, or anything like that" he then blushed "I'm just jealous….. jealous that you could look another man like you look at me every day" he said sounding embarrassed

Blaze got surprised, she didn't know that he noticed that she looked at him with passion and desire at every chance that she could get "I'm sorry Jay, I don't know what happened to me today, I promise that I will never do it again"

Jay chuckled "I can hardly blame you, this is the first time we have ever encounter a male Blaziken"

"that's no excuse for my behavior"

"so there is a excuse to how I looked at May when we came back home" asked Jack with a mocking face

Blaze turned her face "that's was different….. I can't blame you for that, we weren't even together back then"

"oh really?" he said before he kissed her neck again

"aaa… she had changed a lot …. Aaaaa … I can't blame you for being surprised, I was too" she said between moans

"so we are even now then" said Jay as he was getting between her legs and pulling his out hard member

Blaze smiled went she felt how hard he was and already the tip aiming for her entrance, she intertwined her legs around him and put her arms around his neck

"yes, and now let me give you what every male wants from me, but that only you can get" she said seductively

Jay smiled and kissed her on the neck as he started digging himself inside of her

Blaze gasped and hugged him tightly while Jay's whole member was getting all the way inside of her. once inside Jay didn't waste anytime and started moving his hips back and forwards.

They were trying so hard not to moan, Jay could feel the tight grip that Blaze had on his member, she was so hot and wet inside and the leg lock just made it even more excited for him.

Blaze gasped every time jay pushed inside of her, she could feel how hard he was and the energy he used to fuck her, it made her happy that she could make him go this crazy for her. Jay's breath, his touch, he warmth, his body and soul, she wanted it all, she wanted to feel everything of him, so used her leg to pull him even deep inside of her.

*gasp* "aaa Jay!.." she moaned when the tip of his member pushed her cervix

Jay growled from pleasure and knowing that she wanted it even deeper he started pushing even harder, he started pounding her inside so hard that he felt how her claws were digging in his back. The little pain on his back just excited him even and he did something that Blaze didn't expect

Blaze felt how Jay slide his hands under her and grabbed her shoulders "Jay?..." she said confused

On that moment, Jay pushed inside of her so hard as he was pulling her towards him that he felt how her womb swallowed the tip of his member.

Blaze opened her eyes wide as she the air in her lungs was living her body, after 10 seconds she started breathing again "aaaa… jay, what was that? What happened?"

Jay moaned in pleasure before answering "mmhh… I'm inside of you, all inside of you… aaaa… you womb is just hot and tight"

Each second was indescribable for Blaze, just the pulsing of Jay's member inside her womb was making her crazy, she was reaching her climax with Jay even having to move

Jay tried to move back "aaaa… shit, I can't pull out" he said feeling that her insides didn't want to let go of him.

Because of Jay trying to pull out, Blaze couldn't take it anymore, she suddenly started moaning aloud "aaaa…aaaa …AAH..MMMHHH"

However, Jay covered her mouth to stop her from yelling but then he felt how he vagina started milking him "shit…." He whispered in her ear as he released his load inside her womb

Blaze opened eyes wide as she moaned loudly inside her mouth because she was feeling a new kind of heat inside of her, he had felt Jay's seed inside of her before but never this deep.

After a while, Jay and Blaze were panting

"that was intense" he whispered in her hear while still inside of her

"yeah it was…" she said as she started snuzzling on his neck taking his scent and rubbing his back soft.

Jay felt how her inside started sucking him little by little so he tried to pull out slowly, but soon noticed that he still couldn't pull out

"no!" said Blaze hugging tight "I still want you inside of me"

Jay blushed and looked at her as she slowly started turning him around so that now she was on top

Blaze sat up on him and touched her abdomen "I can feel you all the way up here" she said rubbing her belly

Jay's face turned all red and moaned "mmhh….. I can feel that"

Blaze smiled "can you?" she then started drawing circles on her belly "what about this?"

"mmhhhh Yeees"

Blaze then started to move her hips back and forward while rubbing her belly "how about this?...mmmhh" she said while moaning

"aaa yes" said Jay putting his hands on her hips helping her moved faster

"oohh yes Jay" she said rubbing her belly and her nipples "oh god is so deep"

They were both sensitive from coming earlier, they weren't going to last long. The faster they moved the faster they were reaching their climax.

Blaze continue moving her hips even faster but suddenly she felt that exploding heat again inside of her

"aaahh Blaze, you're milking me dry" said Jay still coming inside of her

Blaze hips were shaking, she was coming while feeling how Jay was filling her up "oh Jay…" she looked at him with love in her eyes and leaned forward to kiss him "I love you"

"I love you too Blaze" he said rubbing her cheek and kissing her again

"I love feeling your seed inside of me" she said seductively

"there is more where that came from"

Blaze smiled as started making out with him

After a few minutes, Blaze tried to get off him but couldn't "I think that we are still stick together"

"hehehe, just relax, I can still feel you gripping me tight" said Jay rubbing her abdomen softly

Little by little he started pulling out, Blaze moaned when the tip was out of her womb and again when his whole member was out,

She lied down next to him and pressed her thighs together while rubbing her belly "it's still feels hot in here"

"I think I came a little too much" said Jay sounding embarrass

"no, it is okay, it feels nice" she said with a lovely smile, she then got comfortable with him "goodnight my mate"

Jay smiled and gave her kiss on the forehead "goodnight Blaze"

Blaze giggled after he kissed her and then closed her eyes.

* * *

 **can I get an AYE! hahaha**

 **I enjoyed writing this, it was fun lol**

 **See you next time.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Pokemon doesn't belong to me**

 **Thank you to Mewp, 364wii, ljulian2004 and that one Guest for giving me that AYE! Heheheh happy to write a good and sexy scene anytime.**

 **here is the new chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

Jay was the first one to wake up, it was early in the morning, the first thing he noticed was that Blaze wasn't next to him, he just saw that her pillow was moved to the side so he just thought that she was outside.

Jay stretched a little and decided to go outside to look for her, but as soonest he stepped out, he saw her walking towards his tent while drying her hair with a towel.

Blaze smiled when she saw him "good morning Jay" she said sounding very happy

Jay smiled just like her "good morning Blaze, where were you this morning?"

"I got up a little earlier than usual…" she blushed "I really needed at bath after last night"

Jay blushed as well "yeah… I can see that, I should get one too"

Blaze giggled a little bit "hehe yeah you should"

Jay turned around and entered the tent really quick to grab a towel and some clothes, when he came out he gave Blaze a surprised kiss in the mouth and kept walking "can you free Jade from her pokeball, I'll be right back"

Blaze was little startled by the quick kiss, but she then put a hand on her mouth and smiled. She looked around and noticed that everyone was still in their tents, so she decided to move quietly to her tent. As soonest she entered, she looked for Jade's pokeball and opened it.

The white light came out of the pokeball, but Jade materialized on the bed, still asleep

"I guess it is still early for her" said Blaze giggling a bit

Jade then started to rub her face and opening her eyes *yawn* "… what's going on?" asked Jade sounding tired

"I'm sorry, I forgot that you're not a morning person" apologized Blaze

"mmhh.. that's okay" said Jade getting up, but then she made a surprise expression and stared at Blaze

Blaze blushed because of how intense she was looking at her "wha-what is going on? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"did something happened last night?" asked Jade slowly smiling

"something?... why do you ask?" asked Blaze embarrassed

"I don't know, is just that you feel really happy today, your aura feels like you're shinning" said Jade with big smile

"…mmrrhh" Blaze growled in frustration "I hate your powers somethings"

"hehehee something did happen then?"

Blaze smiled lovely "yeah…. Jay and I had sex last night"

"so what? Is not like it was the first time, what was so special about last night?" asked Jade really curious

"last night he was…. So….. so aggressive, so….. passionate, it was like he wanted to devour my whole body" said Blaze sounding embarrass but with a huge smile on her face

"wow really!?" said Jade really excited

Blaze smiled and nodded "I think I can still feel him" she said rubbing her belly

"woah…. But what made him go so savage on you?" asked Jade confused

"I think it was my fault, he said that he was jealous of the way what I was looking at Blaster yesterday" said Blaze blushing

"ohh see now, it is a male thing"

"what do you mean?"

"you know, males wanting to show their dominance, their power, their territory, I think he just wanted to let you know who is your real mate"

Blaze smiled "yeah, I think you're right,….. oh gosh, it was so good" she said covering her face after she remember last night.

Looking to how Blaze was reacting, it made Jade make a pout face "too bad for me then"

"what do you mean?"

"if it really was that good it is too bad for me that there are no Gallades around to make him jealous so that he can do the same to me" said Jade sounding a little upset

Blaze giggled and started petting her

* * *

When Jay was done with his bath he went back to camp, by the time he went back everyone was already up and already eating breakfast.

"didn't wait for me I see" he said throwing his stuff inside the tent

"I saved you a spot and some food" said Jade moving a little so that he would sit next to her

Jay smiled "thank Jade"

While Jay was eating, he said good morning to Ellie and Blast which were also eating, he then looked at Blaze who was doing some stretching exercises

"hey Blaze, did you eat already?" he asked

"yes….haaa… I'm just getting ready for my battle with Blaster" said Blaze while doing a split and bending over.

Jade, Jay, May, and Ellie blushed watching Blaze stretch because everything she did just looked sexy and provocative, everyone was just staring at her while Blast eyes were almost popping out his skull.

When Blaze was done, she got up from the grass, she took a big breath and then exhale "haaa that felt good" she said before turning around and noticing that everyone just turned their faces as soonest she looked at them, everyone but Blaster "what's going on?" she asked to everyone but everyone looked too embarrass to even look at her, she then turned to Blaster "hey Blast, why no one is looking at me?" she asked curiously

Blaster was just staring at her with his mouth open "eeeh….eehh.. you are very flexible"

Blaze blushed and looked at everyone else and noticed how they were all blushing, right there she realized that they were all looking at her while she was stretching.

"have… have you always been that flexible?" asked Blast with his face all red, trying to make conversation

"eh? no, I mean, I guess, Jay and I used too do a lot of stretching when we used to train, but now we just do yoga once a week to keep the condition" she said blushing a little

"yoga? He helped you to get like that?"

"oh yeah, he used to massage my whole body so that I could relax and do a split" said Blaze sounding embarrass

"massage your whole body?" said Blast blushing before he turned and looked at Jay

"hehehe oh right, I remember those days, you used to scream when I pushed to leaned forward, you were probably the stiffest pokemon in the whole world hahahahah" said Jay while eating

Blaze blushed and looked down

"I'm glad that those massages that I got from the internet worked" added Jay

"yeah, they were really good" said Blaze smiling

"I can give you one anytime if you want" said Jay

Blaze blushed "I would like that yes"

Blast saw how cute she was action towards Jay and right there he thought that they really care for each other, he didn't think too much of it because he thought that he too care a lot about Ellie but that didn't mean that he liked her liked her.

"so are you ready for this?" asked Blast to Blaze

On that moment, saw how her cute expression turned into a serious and determinate one

"the question is, are YOU ready?" said Blaze in a serious tone

For a moment there, Blast got nervous, he didn't know how to react to Blaze's sudden change of attitude

"don't mind her Blast, she just gets really serious when it comes to battles" said Jay getting up his sit "well, how about we have that little battle right now"

Blaster smiled and looked at Ellie "are you ready?"

Ellie looked at Blast with determination and nodded

* * *

They moved a little bit away from the camp just in case they end up destroying their tents by accident.

When they found a meadow, they started getting ready.

Ellie stood behind Blaster "okay Blast, they look strong, but I really think that we can take them"

Blast got ready in battle position "right, let's show them what we can do" he said staring at Blaze " _oh my god she is beautiful, I hope that I don't hurt her too bad and that she ends up hating me_ " he thought to himself

Jay smiled when he saw them get ready "let's do this Blaze"

"right!" said Blaze getting in a fighting stance

Ellie and Blaster suddenly got confused

"what is that stance?" asked Ellie

"oh right, Blaze knows martial arts, my father taught me when I was very young and I taught her as soonest she turned into a Combusken" said Jay smiling

"seriously!?" said Ellie surprised and a little nervous now

"hehehe, well, lets do this" said Jay smiling "you two can have the first move"

"well thank you, alright Blast lets test the ground with Mega Punch"

"got it" said Blaster dashing towards Blaze

"Blaze, use Mega Punch" said Jay

Blast was very confidence on his speed, he aimed at Blaze's chest, but right before he could hit her, he felt how he wrist was slapped down and before he could react all he saw was Blaze's fist coming right to his face

Blaze punched him so hard that his head was thrown back and all he could see was the sky

Blast stepped back and looked forward "she can pack a punch" he said rubbing his nose

Jay and Blaze looked at him confused for a moment

"are you okay Blast?" asked Ellie

"yeah, let's go" he said getting ready

"alright let's show them some strength, used Blaze Kick" said Ellie

Blaster dash towards Blaze with fire on his feet

Jay smirked "wait for his kick and kick his foot with your Blaze Kick"

"right!" said Blaze with fire coming out of her feet

Blaster launched his kick at Blaze and he saw her wait for him " _what does she think she is doing, I'm going to send her flying with this_ "

When Blaster's foot was in front of her, Blaze kicked his foot back

"WHAT THAT HELL!?" yelled Blast feeling how he was send back flying, he landed right in front of Ellie

"no away!? Did she really just do that?" said Ellie looking at Blaster getting up

"…. Ggrhh.. her leg power is incredible" said Blaster knowing that he shouldn't be holding back on Blaze now.

Blaze looked back at Jay "Jay can I do it on my own?"

Jay smiled "yeah, I noticed it too after the first move"

Ellie and Blaster got confused

"what are you doing?" asked Ellie

"you are not fighting the two of us anymore, it is just going to be Blaze from now on" said Jay sitting down

Ellie and Blast got a little upset hearing Jay talking like they won already

"heard that Blaster, he thinks his girl is enough to handle us" said Ellie getting serious

"yeah…. Let's prove him wrong" said Blaster with smoke coming out of his mouth

"ALRIGHT BLAST, USE CLOSE COMBAT" yelled Ellie

Blast ran towards Blaze and saw her getting in her fighting stance, when he was in front of her he rushed her with a rampage of punches but what he saw when he did it left him in shock, he saw how Blaze was Blocking and dodging each and every punch.

Blaze slapped the last punch away from her and then Blaze Kick him in the chest which send him back dragging his feet to Ellie

"are you okay?" asked Ellie worried

"yeah…." Said Blast holding his chest "but after that kick I know that I shouldn't underestimate those legs"

"how did she do that?"

"I don't know, but she is fast and got skills"

"well lets do what you are best at" said Ellie with a smile

"right!" said Blast with a smirk on his face

"alright Blaster, USE FIRE BLAST" yelled Ellie

Smoke and a bright light came out of Blaster mouth as he shot a powerful Fire Blast at Blaze

"not good enough" said Jay smiling from his sit

Blaze ran towards the Fire Blast that was coming to her

Ellie and Blast got surprised

"what is she doing?" said Ellie

Blaze moved even faster and used Fire Punch on the Fire Blast make a huge explosion

"wow!..." said Jay covering his face as May and Jade did too

There was a smoke screen in the middle of the field, and no one could see Blaze anywhere

"oh no Blast, I think we over did it" said Ellie worrying

"I think….PUUAHH!"

Before Blast could finish his sentence a big pain in his stomach made him stop.

In a blink of a eye, Blaze came out of the smoke screen and Mega Punch Blaster in the stomach making him fall on his knees

Ellie was so surprised that she didn't even have time to react to what was going on.

Blast looked up and all he saw was Blaze leg rise above his head, his eyes opened wide and fear started going through his spine knowing that with the power of her leg she could easily crush his skull.

Blaze gave him one cold look into his eyes right before her leg started going down

" **I'm going to die"**

Was the only thought that went through Blaster's head on that moment

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Jay from where he was

Blaze leg stop right on front of Blaster's face so fast that a cloud of dust spread around them.

Blaze withdraw her kick and sighed as her facial expression came back to normal "are you okay?" she asked giving Blaster a hand

Blaster was still shock by Blaze's strength, he was staring at her with his eyes wide open, he hesitated before taking her hand and getting up.

"that was…. Incredible" said Blast sounding a little down

Blaze got worried "I'm sorry, did I hit you too hard? I thought that I was holding back pretty well"

Blaster got surprised and then blushed "you call that holding back!?"

Blaze blushed and looked down "I'm sorry"

"no, no, that's not what I meant" said Blast worried that he might had upset her "I meant that you were incredible"

"oh…. I see" said Blaze embarrassed

"I was just feeling a little down because I was hoping to impress you with some moves, but I ended up being the impressed instead" said Blast smiling

Blaze smiled "well, your Fire Blast wasn't half bad"

"what are you talking about, you punched through it like if it was nothing"

Blaze giggled a little

Ellie was just staring at Blast and Blaze talk, she was amazed by how weak she actually was, before she and Blaster decided to stop training they knew they were strong but since they stopped that made her realized that that didn't mean that everyone else was going to stop with them.

Since that day, Ellie and Blaster started training.

Blast would ask Blaze to train him in martial art but she kept telling him that if he wanted to learn it would be best if Jay would to train him since he taught her everything she knows and that he was still better than her at it, but Blaster kept insisting because he really just wanted to spend more time with her.

While they were traveling, Ellie noticed how May and Jay would whole hands sometimes.

"hey guys are you guys dating?" she asked

May smiled and on that moment and she hugged Jay's arm "yes we are, isn't obvious?" she said with a big smile

Ellie smiled "hehehe yeah pretty much…." She then felt a little chill go through her spine and when she looked back, there was Jade and Blaze glaring at May, but then she saw how they both crossed their arms and made a pouting face

" _I guess those two also like him_ " thought Ellie to herself before noticing how Jay was laughing awkwardly " _and I guess that he knows also, I kind of feel sorry for them knowing that their master the person that they love is with someone else_ "

* * *

2 weeks passed and they were almost at Fortree City.

Blaze would spar with Blaster every morning and kick his ass in the process.

He didn't mind losing every time, he knew he was getting stronger, but also he like how he was getting closer with Blaze, he was noticing how she was acting less awkward around him, she was finally getting used to having him around.

Ellie was training Jade, even though she was a psychic too she wasn't as natural as Jade.

Jade was happy teaching Ellie how to use her power properly, she liked having someone that understand what it is to be a psychic around.

They both quickly became best friends, something just clicked with them, they had things in common besides their power like food and taste in music.

Ellie was noticing something strange with Jay, even though he had a girlfriend they slept in different tents, he also slept with his pokemon or basically two different girls that were in love with him. to Ellie there was no way that Blaze or Jade weren't trying something while they were in the tent. There was also the way he treated the two of them, it wasn't any different than the way he treated May, his actual girlfriend.

At the end, Ellie decided not to get into it because it didn't seem that May was bother in any way about.

When they were just a day way from Fortree City they were walking on a bridge that was next to a cliff when suddenly there was a huge explosion.

 ***BOOM!***

"what was that?" asked Jay instinctively getting into a fighting stance

Not even 2 seconds later before anyone could say anything, a pokemon landed on the bridge that they were walking to, which it bounced once it landed

"what is that?" asked May a little scared

"it looks like…a Gallade?" said Jay confused

"a Gallade?" said Jade confuse and surprised but rushing towards it anyway … however, ***GASP*** Jade covered her mouth as she gasped, and tears quickly started coming out

The pokemon was indeed a Gallade, but not any Gallade, it was Jade's own father, the father that she was given off for dead. In any other situation she would have been exploding with Joy but giving the state that he was tears of sadness were coming out of Jade's eyes. Jade's father was covered in scars, wounds, blood, biting marks, it was a dying pokemon what landed on that bridge.

Jade quickly kneeled next to him and held him tight "NO,NO,NO,NO DON'T DIE, DAD, DAD! PLEASE!" she yelled crying "HELP!" she pleaded

Before Jay could even react, his body was rushing towards her, he quickly kneeled next to her "what's going on Jade, who is this?"

"this is my father, please Jay we have to do something he's dying" she pleaded while tears were falling off her face

May, Ellie and the rest of them quickly went to them and when they saw the state of the Gallade they all got surprised, specially Ellie who didn't take her eyes off the Gallade.

"please Jay, save my dad" pleaded Jade again

Ellie opened her eyes wide "this is your Father!?"

"give me a moment Jade" said Jay getting a potion out of his bag "Blast and Blaze please hold him tight, he is going to fight back when I apply this"

Blaster and Blaze nodded and did as Jay instructed and so Jay spread the potion all over his wounds

"GGGAAALLLLLAAAAAA!" yelled the Gallade shaking like crazy with his eyes wide open for almost a minute but then he suddenly went limp on Jade's arm

"is he good now?" asked Jade

"no not yet, that just stopped the bleeding and any infection, now it all depends on you, use healing pulse to close his wounds" said Jay

Jade nodded before looking at Ellie "Ellie please help me, with your help it will be a lot faster"

"eh?..." said Ellie before she turned to Jade "yeah, yeah, sure…" she said kneeling in front of Jade

"put your hands on his chest and do it like I taught you" said Jade as she started healing her father

"right" said Ellie doing the same.

As they were healing him Jay noticed how he started breathing better

Jay smiled "keep going"

"Jay something is coming" said Blaze getting ready

When Jay looked, a pack of 5 Mightyeena appeared

"oh gosh, it's always so enjoyable to hunt you down" said the pack leader

Jay looked at it for a few seconds "I know you…."

The pack leader looked at Jay and then started glaring at him "I know you too, you're that pussy boy that took my prey and my eye" he then looked at Jade who was glaring at him and smile "oh god, it must be my lucky day, you grew cute and tasty looking" he turned to his pack "alright pack, we have found a new toy, we are going to have fun tonight with that Gardevoir and the rest of them are going to be our food for the next few days"

"we are going to eat really good" said one of the Mightyeena licking his teeth

"hehe I can't wait until I have my turn with the Gardevoir" said another one

"hahahaha well said Pack, now Attack!" said the pack leader

"Blaze double Kick" said Jay

"Blaster use Fire Blast" said Ellie

Blaze kicked two of them without holding anything back and sent two of them out flying back to the pack leader, they started twitching in pain, feeling that broke something, they got up the best way they could and started limping away crying in pain and fear.

"what are you doing!?" yelled the pack leader

When the other two got hit by the Fire Blast they got set on fire so bad that their whole body was on fire, while trying to put off the flames they ended up running away with heavy burns and their bodies still on fire

"what that hell?" said the pack leader stepping back but he soon noticed that he couldn't move

"you are not going anywhere" said Jade with one hand in the air

"what that fuck is going on, Psychic moves don't work on me" said the Mightyeena struggling to move his feet

"no it doesn't but it does work on the rocks and dirt around your feet" said Jade getting up "Ellie please continue the healing"

Ellie looked at Jade and nodded

Jade then made the Mightyeena float in the air

"let….let me go bitch" he said struggling

Jade looked back "everyone, please turned around and cover your ears"

Everyone got surprised by what she said

"please, I don't want you to see me like this" she pleaded

When they all them saw how serious she was about this, one by one started turning around and covered their ears, all of them but one

"Jay please" said Jade

"no I won't" said Jay walking towards her

"I don't want you to see this ugly side of me" she said with tears coming out

"I won't, I know what you are going to do and if you really have to do it, I'm going to carry this weight with you, because I love you" he said putting a hand on her shoulder

"oh Jay…" said Jade before she wiped her tears and looking at the bastard that was going to die soon

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" yelled the Mightyeena

Jade didn't say anything, she just raised her other hand that was covered in her father's blood and as soonest she did, she started pulling her hands apart

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH" cried the Mightyeena feeling how his 4 legs were being pull

The screams got louder and louder, even though everyone were covering their ears they could hear it a little, the screams of pain

"this is for the time you took from my father and me" said Jade finally pulling with all her strength and separating the Mightyeena from both of his left legs

"AAAAHHRRRHH AAHHRRR HHH" screamed and yelled the Mightyeena while twisting and turning on the ground in pain "AAAAHHHRRR KILL MEEEE KILL MMEEE" he pleaded for the release of death

"no…" said Jade floating towards him

"PLEASE..PLEASE, I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING JUST KILL ME" he begged

Jade just leaned forward and used her powers to stop the bleeding "I will not be turn into a murder because of you" she then put both of her hands on his head and looked at him on his one eye

"please….just end my pain" he begged again

On that moment Jade just used all her strength and used hypnosis on him to put him to sleep

Jay looked at what she did, he was happy that didn't kill him brutally, even though what she did was probably worst than death.

Without any warning Jade just tackled Jay into a hug and started crying on his chest.

* * *

After a little while, everyone got up and started walking in silence, each one of them took a very good look a what Jade did to the Pack leader but didn't say anything about it, Jay and Jade were walking in front of everyone while holding hands while the rest just walked behind them. Blaster carried Jade's father until they were far enough to set off camp.

Everyone put up their up tents because they didn't want to bother Jade since she was taking care of her father.

While they were all eating, Jade's father was starting to wake up, Jay told them everyone to move back and let him see Jade first, everyone nodded and took a few stepped back, everyone but Ellie, she was still too close.

Jade looked at Ellie confused as to why didn't follow the rest but then something confused her even more.

Ellie was radiating a whole pack of emotions. Anger, joy, frustration, happiness, and a lot of anxiety

Jade didn't know what to ask her but on that moment her father got her attention

"..mmmhh.. wha-what.. where am I?" he said opening his eyes the first thing he saw was the Gardevoir next to him but his soon landed on the human girl that was next to the Gardevoir and the rest of the other humans and pokemon "who are you?" he said trying to move but couldn't because of the pain of his wounds "ggrrrhh what do you want from me?"

"Dad, it is okay"

"Dad?"

"it is me, Jade" said Jade with a soft smile and teary eyes

"Ja…Jade?...Jade?..." he said putting on her shoulder and then on her face "my Jade? My baby girl?"

Jade put a hand over his and nodded "is me Dad"

"my gosh, look at you, you're so beautiful and tall"

"hehe that's what happens when you evolve" she giggled

Jade's father then started looking around "where is your mother?"

"mom… she is not here, but she is alive and well… I think" said Jade nervously

"what do you mean?"

"mom left to look for you….. a little after I evolved and knew that I was strong enough to defend myself"

"…I see, I bet she is okay" he said before turning to the rest of the group "but who are this people Jade?"

Jay smiled and started walking towards Jade and her father "hey sir, you probably don't remember me but.."

"wait Jay, before you continue, I need to talk to him" interrupted Ellie before she moved closer to the Gallade and sat leg crossed next to him and just stared at him

Jade's father just looked at her and then put a curious expression **[I'm sorry but have we met? I feel like I have seen you somewhere]** he said with telepathy

Ellie smiled a little "no, this is the first time we meet, you don't have to use telepathy, I understand pokemon, we all do actually"

Jade's father got surprised and looked at Jade who just smiled and nodded at him, he then turned back at Ellie "so, what do you need from me? How can I help you?"

"I….I would….mmh" Ellie's face suddenly got all red as she was getting more nervous by the second

Everyone else started getting confused as to what is it that Ellie wanted

"you wouldn't want to capture me, is that it?" he said looking at Ellie suspiciously

"what!? No, no, no, that's not it….." said Ellie blushing

"what is it then?"

"could….. could please tell me your name" said Ellie nervously

"eehh yeah sure, My name is Rock"

Ellie's eyes suddenly open wide and just stared at Rock

"hey missy are you okay?" asked Rock confused

Ellie flinched "eh yeah, yeah, I'm okay, wait a moment please, I have something to show you" said Ellie looking in her pocket "look at this"

Rock took what Ellie was giving him which was a photograph "wow… Elizabeth"

"you know Ellie?" asked Jade surprised

"what?" said Rock

"Elizabeth, that's Ellie's name, we just call her Ellie for short" said Jade pointing at Ellie

"eh.. no, I was talking about Elizabeth, my friend, I told you about her when you were little remember" said Rock with a big smile

"you mean your trainer Liz? Is that her?" said Jade smiling

"yes, yes, Liz, I haven't seen this in a very long time, where did you get this missy" asked Rock at Ellie

Ellie blush and got nervous "my name is Elizabeth, just like my mother's" she then pointed at Liz in the photo "this is my mother…. She gave me that photo two years ago, she said it was the only photo she had of my father" she said sounding very embarrass

"your father?" said Rock looking at the photo "but there's only me and Liz in here"

Ellie didn't say anything her face was just getting more and more red

Rock looked at the photo again, he then looked at Ellie again, he then looked at her face, she looked just like her mother when she was younger, in everything but…her hair.

Rocks eyes opened wide and then he pointed at himself with a surprised look on his face

Ellie was blushing and all she could do was just nod

"you..you…you're my daughter?" said rock with his hands shaking and his face all red

Ellie smiled with her face all red "hello daddy"

Rock's face went from red to his whole body turning white and then passed out

"Dad!" yelled Jade shaking him, but he wasn't waking up

Jay hurried up and checked up him *sighed* "don't worry he is just sleeping, I guess he passed out because of the big news"

Jade sighed "thank god"

"yeah, it is good and all that your father is fine but " said Jay before a smirk appeared on his face "there is another elephant in the room that needs to be address" he said looking and pointing at Ellie

Ellie flinched and blushed "I'm the daughter of a pokemon okay, so what?" she said thinking they were going to make fun of her, bully her, or something

"hehehe that's not what I'm talking about" said Jay

"then what?" asked Ellie

"that's your father" said Jay before he put a hand on Jade's shoulder "you know what that means right?" he said pointing at Ellie

On that moment Jade and Ellie stared into each other's eyes while a little smile soon started getting wider and wider on their faces.

"we're sisters!" they both said at the same time sounding really excited

* * *

 **Well here is the chapter, I hope that you enjoyed it and tell me what you think.**

 **I will be taking a little break from this, the creativity juice is running low, but I show be back in a month or two tops.**

 **See you all next time**


	24. Chapter 24

**Pokemon doesn't belong to me**

"we're sisters!" they both said at the same time sounding really excited

Jay looked how they were looking at each other and smiled "you probably have a lot to talk about now, we will leave you with your Dad, is that okay with you two?"

Ellie smiled and nodded

Jade looked at Jay and smiled "yes, thank you Jay"

Jay smiled back at her and nodded before he started going to his tent

Blaze and Blaster moved back to the fire because they weren't done eating

"wow that's incredible" said Blaster sitting down

"what is?" asked Blaze

"we been traveling for a little while and they didn't even know they were siblings" said Blaster eating "mmmhh I didn't even know that Ellie was half pokemon, she looks completely human"

"you're right, it is very surprising, Jade didn't even know she had a sister and to find her like this is almost like fate" said Blaze while eating

"I guess that explains why she is more powerful than other human psychics, she has psychic pokemon blood this whole time"

"almost like a human Gardevoir" said Blaze laughing a little

"hehehe you're right" said Blaster also laughing

* * *

Jade and Ellie were sitting in front of each other with their father next to them, not knowing what to say next

"I really didn't know I had a little sister" said Ellie trying to break the silent

"nor that I had a big sister" said Jade smiling

They looked at each other and started laughing

"I supposed that Lily is your mother" said Ellie

"you know my mom" said Jade surprised

"mom told me about her, she said that Dad and her fell in love almost instantly so she decided to let him go" Ellie looked down "even though she was already pregnant of me"

"why did she do that? Didn't she love him?" asked Jade confused

"yes, yes she did, but she was very vague about why she did that, the best I got was that she didn't want to put him in the middle where he had to choose between Lily or her"

"so she decide to raise you by herself and hide the truth from dad"

"yes, I didn't even know that I was half pokemon until two years ago, I didn't even tell Blaster"

"why? Don't you trust him?"

"yes, but I was afraid that he would treat me different, well it doesn't matter now that everyone knows"

Jade held her hand "we wouldn't treat you any different"

Ellie smiled and tighten her grip "I know you wouldn't, you are all cool"

Jade smiled and floated next to her to give her a hug "I like the idea of having a big sister"

"and I love that I have a little sister" said Ellie hugging her back

"you think he might wake up tonight" asked Jade looking at her father

"I don't know, he got a pretty good surprised" said Ellie smiling

"hehehe you're right"

They then went quiet for a few minutes until Ellie said something

"hey Jade…"

"yes?" said Jade looking at Ellie

"is about what happened at the bridge" said Ellie

Jade didn't say anything, she looked down not wanting to talk about it

"Jade, you know that you pretty much killed that pokemon"

"so what?"

"Jade!" said Ellie aloud

Jade actually got a little scared that Ellie raised her voice at her

"you shouldn't have gone that far" said Ellie trying to scold her sister

"…. I actually wanted him dead" said Jade glaring at the ground

"Jade you…"  
jade interrupted her "he deserved it …" she with tear coming out of her eyes and rubbing the handkerchief around her wrist "he marked my body forever….. I don't like it when Jay or Blaze look at my scar"

"yeah but.."

"you weren't there!..." Jade interrupted her again aloud

Ellie could hear the pain in her voice

"you weren't there… everything terrible in my life was his fault" said Jade wiping her tears "first my arm and then separating me and my mom from my dad" Jade then started rubbing one of her father's many many scars over his body "you also heard what he said 'it is so fun to hunt you down'. For the past 4 years he and his friends had been hunting and torturing my dad….our DAD, and you are telling me that what I did to that monster was wrong?"

On that moment, Ellie tried to put herself in Jade's shoes and there she saw it from Jade's perspective. That pokemon deserved to die, but what Jade did to him was so much worst than dying.

Ellie took one look at her crying little sister and moved to hug her "I understand now….."

Jade's tears never stopped falling as she buried her face in her big sister's chest

"I don't approve of what you did" said Ellie making Jade look up at her face "but, I understand, I understand that you did what you had to do, so I'm here for you, we all are" said Ellie smiling, rubbing Jade's hair

Jade fell in her heart that those were the exact words that she needed to hear from a love one, so she buried her face again in her sister's chest and told her 'thank you'

After a few minutes of hugging.

"now I feel like I need to know way more about you now" said Ellie petting Jade

Jade smiled "me too"

"hehehe what would you like to really know about me?" asked Ellie smiling

"mmhh…" said Jade with a thoughtful expression until her eyes lighted up "I got it" she said before turning to her sister "is there any boy in your life?" she asked with a big smile

Ellie blushed "eh? why do you ask that in particular?"

"no reason in particular" said Jade smiling

"well….. no, there is no one, I don't have a boyfriend or not even a lover" said Ellie blushing from embarrassment

"really? What about Blaster? You two look very close" said Jade

Ellie's face suddenly got all red "what? No,no, Blast and I are more like brother and sister …. I do love him, but just as family"

"oh I see, that's why you two are so close"

"besides, just look at him, it is clear that he is totally into Blaze"

Jade blushed "who could blame him"

"I know what you mean, she does look very nice" said Ellie blushing

"sometimes I feel like the only thing that I have her beaten is in here" said Jade grabbing her boobs (D – Cup)

"speaking of which, you probably got that from your mother, not even mine are that big" said Ellie also grabbing her boobs which weren't not small at all (C-1/2)

"hehehe mine are actually bigger than my mom" said Jade proudly

Ellie made a pout face and suddenly grabbed Jade's boobs "so now I have to listen to my little sister brag about her chest" she said massaging and tickling Jade's breast

"hahahaha… stop it… ahahahaha…. That tickles" said Jade laughing and blushing

Ellie smiled and hug her "and what about you Jade, do you have someone special"

Jade's face suddenly got all red

"oohhh… with that reaction I bet you do"

"….." Jade signed "I guess there is no point hiding it from you"

"ohh so you do have a boyfriend"

"…. I don't have a boyfriend….. I have a Mate" said Jade blushing

Ellie's eyes open wide and blush "a Mate? you mean your one and only? My mom told me that when a Gardevoir chooses a Mate it is for life"

Jade blushed and nodded

"ohh! You have to tell me, who is it? and where is he right now" asked Ellie really excited

"he is right here….. is Jay…. Jay is my Mate" said Jade blushing

"what!?... but… but isn't he with May?" asked Ellie with her face all red and confuse

"yes he is but it is more complicate than that"

"what? That he is not satisfied with just one girl?" said Ellie a little annoyed

"no, is not like that, wait let me explain" said Jade moving from her sister's hug so that she could look at her face "remember that I told you that Jay saved me when I was a Ralts"

"yes"

"well, the thing is that without realizing it at the moment I made a psychic link with him, making him my Mate all those years ago" said Jade blushing

"since then!?" said Ellie surprised

Jade nodded "yes, but like I told you because of my parents I didn't get to travel with him so he already made his connections with the others before I could really have a relationship with him. we just started dating over two months ago"

"…. I think I understand now, but wait… what do you mean he already made a connection with the others? Do you mean that it is not just you and May?"

Jade blushed and shook her head

Ellie looked surprised and pointed at Blaze who was laughing next to the fire with Blaster

Jade nodded "she is probably the one that loves him the most, unlike May and I, she is the one that got to travel with him, train, eat and sleep with him, so they felt in love before I even showed up"

"….. I think I get it, but doesn't that me that you are sharing him, wouldn't you prefer if he was just yours?"

"yes, absolutely, but I don't really mind sharing him, he loves me and I can feel it everyday when he touches me and looks at me, I already love Blaze and May too anyway" said Jade with a lovely smile

Ellie smiled "I guess that as long all of you are happy I can't really said anything….. but I kind of feel bad for Blaster now"

"yeah….." said Jade smiling awkwardly

"if Blaze is as in love with Jay as you say then he never had a chance with her"

"not even a little"

Both sisters just sighed feeling kind of sad for Blaster.

* * *

The next morning Jay woke up with only Blaze by his side, when he moved Blaze also woke.

"good morning Blaze"

"good morning my love" said Blaze with her eyes close and smiling, when she opened her eyes she noticed how Jay was looking at her with a blush on his face, "why are you blushing?" she asked with a little smirk on her face

"eh.. nothing, I just …. I think I still feel embarrass when you call me that"

Blaze got up and looked at him in the eye "you don't like it?"

Jay blushed even more "yes I do… a lot actually"

Blaze smiled and kissed him

Jay and Blaze got out of the tent and saw how Jade and Ellie slept outside next to their far, they thought that the two of them probably talked all night until they fell asleep.

While looking at Jade, Jay suddenly heard something

"this is delicious…"

"I know, I know…"

"do you think there is more"

"we can check but let's finish this first"

Jay heard voices of kids and also the sounds of plates, when he and Blaze went to check it out, they found out that there were two shroomish eating the leftovers from last night

"hey!" said Jay, scaring the two little pokemon

The Shroomishs flinched and jumped back

"they found us!"

"take this stupid human" said one of the Shroomishs releasing stun spore

However, Blaze burned it off with a little flamethrower.

When they saw the flamethrower go over their heads they started shaking

"they are strong, what are we going to do?"

"they are strong, but no one is stronger than Dad, let's go"

The shroomishs started running into the woods just screaming "DAD,DAD,DAD,DAD!"

"WAIT RIGHT THERE" yelled Jay "let's go Blaze, let's catch those thieves"

Blaze smiled "this is going to be fun"

Jay smiled "let's just scare them a little bit so that they don't steal from humans again, other's might not be so kind to them"

Blaze nodded before the two of them started running behind the two little pokemons

Jay caught up to them pretty quick because of their short legs and blocked their path "where do you think you're going"

The Shroomishs stopped and them tried to run back but Blaze was right behind them with her arms crossed

"there's no way to run" she said with a devilish smile

"no you are going to pay for eating our food" said Jay with the same smile

Seeing that they couldn't run and the way that Jay and Blaze were looking at them, they were shaking in fear

"DAD!" they yelled

"Dad?" said Jay confused

"GET AWAY FROM MY CHILDREM" said a war cry

"Jay WATCHOUT BEHIND YOU!" said Blaze jumping towards Jay and blocking a Mega Punch that was coming for him

"yeah! You're done for, now our that is going to kill you two" said one of the Shroomish

Blaze opened her eyes wide as a smile formed on her face "I know you"

"…Blaze?" said the Breloom that almost Mega Punch Jay "if you are here then the human is …." He said before he turned to the human

"Shaggy?" said Jay smiling

"Jay!" said Shaggy jumping and giving Jay a big hug

The two little pokemon were confuse

"dad what are you doing?, that human and that fire pokemon almost killed us"

"what? No, that's impossible, this is Jay and Blaze, My family, I already told you about them" said Shaggy

"but they trapped us and were looking at us with evil eyes"

"what?" said Shaggy looking at Jay confused

Jay smiled and told him that they were just trying to give them a little scare for eating their food. When Shaggy heard that he turned around and punched his children in the head and made them apologized.

Jay took Shaggy and his children to camp to present him to the rest of the group, Shaggy was happy to meet with Willy again, he also met Jade, Ellie and their father which was still sleep.

Shaggy was surprised to see a half pokemon girl and on that moment, he looked at Blaze, she knew what he wanted to ask her so she whispered to him that Jay and her were already mates, Shaggy was happy to hear that because he knew how much she loves Jay.

By the end of the day, Shaggy's kids were begging Jay to take them with him so that they could be as strong as their father, Shaggy hit them both in the head again and started dragging them away, he gave a hug to Jay and Blaze before he left, he said that his mate was waiting for all of them.

* * *

At night, when they were preparing dinner, Rock started to wake up.

when Rock opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Jade's face

"Dad, you finally awake" said Jade happily

Rock started at her with a curious face but then he started smiling "Jade…..yes, yes, I remember now, so that wasn't a dream, you really found me" he said petting her head

Jade smiled and nodded

Rock was smiling before he remember something else "wait….. where is Elizabeth? Where is your sister?" he said looking around

"you can call me Ellie you know" said Ellie standing behind Rock

Rock looked back and quickly got up to give Ellie a surprise hug

"woah!" said Ellie surprised

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to see you grow up" said Rock almost crying

Ellie blushed as her eyes suddenly got a little teary, rock was hugging her so hard that it almost hurt, Ellie had always wonder how being hug by her father felt like and right now she felt so strong, so warm, and save.

"it….it is okay, I understand why you weren't there" said Ellie hugging him back

Rock moved back and grabbed Ellie's face "look at you, you're so pretty, and beautiful" he then looked back at Jade who gave him a curious look and then looked back at Ellie right before a cocky smile appeared on his face "I must have really good genes to have such good looking daughters"

Ellie blushed and turned to Jade "has he always been like this?"

Jade was blushing "Daddy is very proud…. And sometimes gets too cocky so Mom had to put him in his place every now and then"

Rock started scratching the back of his head "hehehe yeah that's right, your mom is really good at that" he then noticed Jay and the rest who just staring at them "who are this people?"

Jade floated towards Jay and grabbed his hand to bring him closer

"I know you…. I have seen you before" said Rock confused

"Dad, this is Jay, he was the boy that saved me from that Poochyeena all those years back" said Jade smiling

Rock opened his eyes wide remembering that they that Jade got her scar and the boy that saved her from worst "yes, yes I remember, thank you for saving my daughter back then" said Rock extending his hand

"eh… yeah, no problem sir" said Jay nervously trying to grab Rock's hand to shake it

But before their hands touch

"he is also my mate now" said Jade happily

Rock and Jay froze

Jay started sweating while Rock's face started getting blue

Jay slowly looked up only to find Rock dropping tears

Rock suddenly grabbed Jay's hand "please take good care of my Jade"

Jay got so confused "eh… you are not angry, or even confuse as to how things end up like this"

"no matter how you two end up together, I know she likes you a lot and I know you are a good person for saving her all those years back. I couldn't ask from someone better than you from my Jade" said Rock smiling and crying at the same time

* * *

After many tears and many more handshakes and talking all night, they started to pack up to move to fortree City.

Rock was so happy with Jay's and Jade's relationship that they couldn't bring themselves to tell him that they weren't the only ones in it.

Until

May jumped in and told him

Rock was surprised about it but when Jade told him that she was happy like this he just had to accepted. However, now that they were being all open, Blaze step up and said

"I'm alpha female in this relationship, so you two don't be claiming him all to yourselves in front of me" said Blaze hugging Jay's arm

At that moment, Rock started crying with his head down "where….where did I go wrong? my daughter is sharing her mate with to other girls"

It took the rest of the day with Jade and Ellie cheering him up so that he would stop crying.

Blaster in the other hand was completely white " _who didn't I see this coming? ….. I saw the way she looked at him, they been traveling for a long time, and they even sleep together every night_ "

When Blaze saw Blaster and noticed how he was she nervously walked to him "hey…."

"hey…." He said back

"I'm sorry if I miss leaded you in any way, but the truth is that Jay and I have been together for a while now" said Blaze sounding embarrassed

"….." Blaster got thoughtful for a moment and then smiled "if I really think about it, you have only been nothing but kind and polite towards me, if I got confuse by anything it would be by how you were behaving at first, all blushing and nervous"

Blaze blushed "well… that because you are the only other Blaziken I have ever seen… also you look nice too"

Blaster blushed "thank you…." he said sounding embarrass

"friends" said Blaze smiling

"totally" said Blaster smiling as well.

* * *

Two weeks had passed, the whole group was walking on route 121 closing on the safari zone. For the passed two weeks Rock has been asking about the 6 years that he hasn't been in Jade's life and the whole life of Ellie, he also had many questions about Liz and how much has she changes throughout the year and such.

Blaster continue training with Blaze but still no close to defeating her.

Jade and Ellie grew even closer as sister and even faster because their father was back in their lives

Rock also quickly became good friends with Blaster.

"it has been years since I was here" said Blaster

"do you know the place?" asked Rock

"before Ellie picked me for her first pokemon I grew up inside the safari zone"

"how was it?"

"calm, nice weather, good food everywhere, so very boring hahahaha" said Blaster laughing "being picked by Ellie is easily the best thing that has ever happen to me"

"yeaH!" said Ellie fist pumping with Blaster

"you know that I never went into the safari zone" said Jay

"really? But they are some really good pokemons in there, just take Blaster for example" said Ellie

"yes I suppose but by the time I passed by, Wind, Shaggy, and Blaze were already pretty strong, I didn't need anyone else"

"mmhh I get it, I should probably find another friend now that Blaster and I are planning to finish our journey this time" said Ellie fist pumping with Blaster again

"that could be cool" said Jay

"WAIT RIGHT THERE! PLEASE DON'T GO"

Everyone looked over the fence of the safari zone because they heard someone yelling

"what was that about?" said Blaze

"I don't know.." said Jay

On that moment, a silhouette jumped over the fence.

The thing turned to the group, Blaze tried to guard Jay, but the thing was too fast, way faster than her.

Blaze was so surprised because all she saw was a blur pass her

The thing tackled Jay in the chest making him to take a few steps back and grab it just by instinct. Jay had his eyes close because of the impact but he could feel how something, or someone gripped his shirt tight

"hey Human I need your help"

Jay opened his eyes and soon like everyone else around him got surprised because the thing that he had in his arms that had just tackled him in the chest pretty aggressively was nothing more that a tiny shinny Buneary with a very serious look on its face

* * *

 **Story cancelled because lack of popularity and bad comments throughout PM**

 **goodbye**


	25. Chapter 25

**Pokemon doesn't belong to me**

 **I know that many many of you were wondering why did I even post the chapter if I was going to cancel the story. The reason was that the chapter was pretty much done when I started receiving those bad comments, they really got me down and I posted the chapter just because, I didn't feel like to waste it.**

 **BUT.**

 **Apparently I have more fans than haters that really like my story.**

 **Totem-Mimikyu, angelsoul99, , Lover of A Good Story, DarthLeo, Nogitsune96, 364wii, Titoneitor2.0, Kurogano Yokaze, Ancient Dragon writer, 2713, LordMentat, Ketsuoni, One Angery fuck, Hazard1122, 00M0R.**

 **BECAUSE OF EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU, I'M GOING TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS STORY.**

 **THANK YOU.**

* * *

The Buneary pulled Jay's shirt again but a little harder this time making Jay shake "did you hear me? I need your help" said the Buneary louder

"eh. you need my help?" said jay confused

The Buneary looked at him a little confused "yes"

"what is it then?" said Jay holding the Buneary in his arms

"I need you to pretend that you want to keep me" said the Buneary before sighing thinking that it probably said that too fast him

"why do you want me to pretend to keep you?" said Jay confused

"you can understand me?" said the Buneary surprised

Jade moved closer to Jay "he can understand pokemon and so can every other human in this group"

The buneary was about to say something but someone else spoke before it

"Mimi?" said Blaster getting closer to Jay

The Buneary looked at the Blaziken that got closer "do you know me?" said Mimi looking at him suspiciously

"it is me, I was the Torchic that got adopted almost 10 years ago" said Blaster

Mimi stared at him suspiciously

Blaster sighed "the pale chicken"

"ooohhhh pale chicken wow you grew up" said Mimi smiling "look at you finally with some color"

"hahahahah Pale chicken? That's how the other pokemons called you before I came?" said Ellie laughing

"pale chicken?" asked Blaze confused

Blaster blushed "when I was a Torchic my feathers were quite decolored so the other pokemons used to call me pale chicken"

"hahaha yeah he looked so odd that I thought that he was a shiny Torchic the first time I saw him" said Ellie still laughing

"we are getting off track over here" said Jay to everyone before looking at the Mimi in the eyes "why do you need me to pretend to keep?"

"because…"

"HEY YOU OVER THERE" yelled a guy in a safari zone uniform stopping in front of the group catching his breath "I ….. I need you to give me that Buneary, it is under the protection of the safari zone"

Mimi got worry and instinctively started clinging closer to Jay

Jay could feel how she was even shaking a little and put two and two together, Jay hugged Mimi making her get blushed out of surprise and looked at the guy of the safari zone "I think I'm gonna keep her" he said smiling

The safari guy looked at Jay worry "are you sure? That Buneary can be aggressive sometimes"

Jay smiled and looked at Mimi "yes I noticed and I kind of like pokemons with an attitude"

Mimi looked at Jay and the way he was looking at her made her blushed

"Mimi do you want to go with him?" asked the safari guy

Mimi glared at the safari guy [I'm staying here!] she yelled at the safari guy while pulling Jay's shirt

The safari guy didn't understand what she said but her body language was very clear "I understand, please take good care of her" said the safari guy before turning around and walking away

When he was gone and out of sight, Mimi jumped away from Jay "thank a lot human, now I'm finally free to go wherever I want"

"hey!, aren't you a little too young to be running off on your own" said Blaze

Mimi glared at Blaze "don't treat me like a kid, I'm older than I look" said Mimi crossing her arms

Blaze smirked "hehehe that's pretty funny, what are you? like 8 or 10?"

May and Jade started giggling

Mimi glared at Blaze again and then at the other two that were laughing at her "if you must know, I'm actually 17 years old"

Jade gasped in surprised "you're older than me and Blaze?"

Blaze got surprised "no way, that can't be true"

"shouldn't you be a Lopunny by now?" asked May also surprised

Mimi just looked away "hmph!"

"it is true, Mimi is just a year younger than me" said Blaster

"calm down everyone, she is old enough to make her own decisions, we shouldn't bother her anymore" said Jay

Mimi put a pout face "I'm not thanking you for this"

Jay smiled and got closer to get to pet her a little "take care of yourself"

Mimi let him pet her for 3 seconds before she slapped his hand away

"hehehe, well good luck and goodbye then, lets go everyone" said Jay walking pass the Buneary

Mimi follow him with her gaze and saw how everyone else was going after him

"it was nice seeing you again Mimi, be careful wherever you go" said Blaster waving his hand

"bye bye little Mimi" said Blaze as she was passing by with a mocking face

Mimi barely looked at Blaze to give her a glare before looking at Jay's back again

"good luck young lady" said Rock

"be careful" said May

"byeee" said Jade

When everyone was gone, Mimi looked at the fence of the safari zone then turned around and looked at the round for a few second before turning at the direction where Jay and his group went.

"I'm finally out of there, but where do I go now"

* * *

 **I know that it is short, but this was just to let you know that the story is going to continue.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Pokemon doesn't belong to me**

 **i just want to thank everyone again for all the support.**

* * *

The group was walking towards Lilycove City.

On the way there, Blaze and Jade were walking side by side with Jay, behind them there were May and Ellie and behind them there were Blaster and Rock.

May was talking with Ellie while there were walking but May noticed how Blaze and Jade would laughed or giggled out of nowhere.

"come on girls, don't…. be mean to her" said Jay while trying to hold his laughter

May looked at them curiously "I wonder, what are they laughing at?"

"I think I know what it is" said Ellie smiling

"I surely know what it is heheheh and yeah it is pretty funny and adorable" said Rock

"hahahaha yeah it kind of is" said Blaster

May was even more confused "what is it?"

"wait let me check if it is what we are all thinking" said Ellie before her eyes glowed

On that moment, Jade looked back and nodded smiling

"hahahaha yes it is what we are all talking about" said Elling laughing

Rock and Blaze started laughing which confused May even more

"can someone please tell me what is so funny?" said May feeling left out

Blaze hugged Jay's arm as they walked and looked back at May "it won't be as funny unless you notice it by yourself"

"notice what?" asked May confused

"hehehe we can't tell you" said Ellie laughing

"this is getting funnier by the minute hahaha" said Rock

May only made a pout because she thought that everyone was laughing at her.

If only she knew how wrong she was, if she would have been laughing with the rest of them as well.

* * *

They were only a few hours from Lilycove City, but it was getting too dark from them to be walking, so they decided to camp there.

Ellie and Jade used their powers to put everyone's tents up and got praise by Jay and Rock.

When the food was ready and served, Jade and Blaze sat next to Jay and started flirting with him

"say Aaahh" said Jade feeding him

Jay took the bite "you know… I can eat by myself" said Jay with his mouth full

Jade smiled "I know but … **[I'm just trying to tease her]** she said with telepathy

"wait Jay, you have some food on you face" said Blaze before she licked it off

 **[bush sounds]**

"hey you two, stop flirting with him like he is just yours" said May

Jade smiled "maybe he is not just ours, but…." She then grabbed Jay's face and kissed him in the mouth "he is still ours"

"you little…" said May with a pout face because she knew that Jade wasn't wrong

 **[louder bush sound]**

"what was that?" asked May a little worried

"I think we had enough for today, bring her out Jade" said Jay

Jade giggled "okay"

With a swing of Jade's hand Mimi the shiny Buneary from before appeared floating in front of everyone with a complete confused expression on her face.

"eh?.. when? Where?... how did you do that?" said Mimi looking at Jade

Jade just giggled when she saw how confused she was.

"you have been following us ever since we met earlier" said Jay smiling at Mimi

"no…. I was not" said Mimi with a clear blush under her fur still floating in front of everyone

"we all noticed it" said Blaze before giggling and hugging Jay's arm "and it was really funny when you were trying to be all stealthy"

Mimi opened her eyes wide "you all noticed it!?"

"well, everyone but May" said Blaze before she looked over to May

"wait, that's why you were all laughing and giggling the whole way here?" said May surprised

"it was adorable watching her jumping from bush to bush" said Rock smiling

"her steps were pretty loud too" said Blaster

Everyone started laughing which made Mimi cover her face from the embarrassment

"well, can you tell us why you were following us?" asked Jay

Mimi's face went all red at that moment and since everything was out in the open and the embarrassment already happened, Mimi felt she didn't have to hide anything

"the thing is…. I have been wanting to leave that place for a while and when I was finally out I didn't know where to go next, but then…..I looked at you guys and thought that you were a interesting group so I started following you" said Mimi pretty embarrassed

"interesting?" asked May curious

"well yeah, is not everyday that you get to meet humans that can understand pokemons and…" then even Mimi's ears got redden "a-a-also what's the deal with the two of you" she said pointing Jade and Blaze

"what's wrong with us?" said Jade and Blaze at the same time

"yes!. you two have been all over that guy, you do know that he's a human, right? you two shouldn't be so close with your trainer" said Mimi pretty embarrass

"yeah and so what" said Jade and Blaze at the same time again but this time each one hugging one of Jay's arm

"he is not just our trainer" said Jade with a smirk

"he is not?" said Mimi confused

"he is our mate" said Jade turning Jay's face and kissing him on the lips

Mimi froze as her eyes were wide open to the big reveal

Jay was blushing because of how the girl were talking in front of him and saw how shocked Mimi was "Mimi?..."

Mimi was still frozen

"I think you should put her down Jade"

Jade got a little worry too by Mimi's reaction and put her down slowly

The moment Mimi's feet touched the ground she gasped "WHA-WHA-WHAAT!?" she said aloud with her hands on her red cheeks "hu-hu-humans and pokemons can do that?"

"be mates you mean?" asked Jay

"Yes!" said Mimi aloud again

"yes, they totally can, just have a look over here" said Rock quickly hugging Ellie "this is my lovely and beautiful half human daughter"

Ellie blushed "Daaaad!" she said sounding embarrassed

Mimi got surprised "pokemons and humans can have babies?"

Ellie nodded "yes, this Gallade is my father and that Gardevoir is my little sister"

"we have different mothers, but we are still sister" said Jade blowing a kiss to Ellie

Ellie giggled a little and blew her a kiss back

Mimi was still surprised and then looked Jay "so you are with the two of them?"

"and me too" said May sitting on Jay's lap

"all three of them?" said Mimi surprised

Jay blushed "well yes, things just kind of ended up like this, so I have 3 girlfriends now"

"and I'm the alpha" said Blaze in a proud tone

"just because you spent more time with him than us" said Jade sounding annoyed

"if we are talking about time, I actually met him before you" said May

"yes but you didn't even liked him back them" said Blaze smirking

"tsk… you're right" said May giving up

Mimi was watching the girls all over Jay and smiled "you guys look like you like each other very much"

"hehehe yes we do" said Jay

"so Mimi what are you planning to do now?" asked May

"well…. I don't really know, I followed you guys out of pure curiosity" said Mimi before her stomach started growling

Jay smiled "before you decide what to do, why don't you eat with us first"

Mimi was so hungry that she didn't even fight back and started eating as soonest Jade passed her a plate with some food

While they were eating Mimi started telling everyone about how she used to prank Blaster when he was a Torchic

Blaster could only cover his face from the embarrassing stories while Blaze was patting him on the back trying to make him feel better but at the same time unable to whole her laughter

They were all having a good time until…

"and that's how I used to kick his ass every morning" said Mimi finishing a story

"hahahahaha I can't imagine that happening now" laughed Blaze

"hehe, hey Mimi I actually very curious now, how come you being older than me you still haven't evolved yet" asked Jade

Mimi suddenly stopped eating and opened her eyes wide

"yeah, I was wondering the same thing" said Blaze

Everyone went silence and stared at Mimi

Jay then noticed something really quick before Mimi got up and decided to run into the woods

"Mimi wait, what happened?" said Blaze almost storming after her but Jay stop her

"let her go, I think it would be best if she is alone right now" said Jay

"but why, was it something we said?" asked Blaze sitting down again

"kind of" said Jay putting his plate down "I noticed how her eyes got teary before she ran away"

"but why?"

"I think I have an idea" said Jay with a thoughtful expression "do any of you know how does a Buneary evolves into a Lopunny"

"… with training like with everyone else" asked Jade

"no" said Jay "once a Buneary reach a certain level and also some age of maturity they evolve by excitement"

"excitement?" asked May

"yes, basically the very feeling of happiness of being surrounded by other people they love can trigger their evolution" explained Jay "almost like if they can evolve by being loved"

"so if Buneary is already old enough and it hasn't evolve yet, doesn't that mean that…." Said Jade in a sad tone

"yes, that Buneary hasn't been love by anyone anywhere" said Jay looking at the direction where Mimi ran to.

May, Blaze and Jade suddenly felt so bad for even asking Mimi about her evolution

They waited for almost two hours to see if Mimi would come back, but she never showed up, Blaze and Jay already entered their tent

"aren't you coming Jade?" asked Jay

"yes, I just want to be outside a little longer" said Jade

"ok, don't stay out too long, I don't want you to catch a cold"

Jade smiled and winked at him

Jay smiled and went inside

Jade was thoughtful about everything she learned that night " _if love is what she needs, we can give her that_ " she thought to herself "or rather I know who can give it to her" she said with smirk on her face

Jade then scanned the area for Mimi and found her not too far from camp, she teleported towards Mimi but when she did, she didn't know what to find.

Mimi was wiping her failing tears

"Mimi?" said Jade

Mimi gasped in surprised because she thought she was all alone "wha-what are you doing here?" she said still wiping her tear

Jade floated closer to Mimi and sat in front of her "I came here because I wanted to talk to you"

"hmph… yeah right, your precious mate also trainer probably told you to come here" said Mimi looking away

"no, Jay doesn't know that I came here, nobody does, I came here on my own" said Jade with a serious expression

Mimi looked at Jade not believing her and sighed "whatever, what do you want?" she said before looking down to the ground

"I heard from Jay how is it that your race evolves"

Mimi opened her eyes wide while still looking at the ground

"is it true that you have never been loved?" asked Jade in a worried tone

Mimi clenched her fists and looked up to glare at Jade

Jade moved her head back a little, for a moment there she thought Mimi was going to attack her, but instead

Tears started falling again

"yeah so what? …. Did you come to laugh at me like everyone else does when they find out how old I'm?" said Mimi letting the tears just fall

Jade leaned forward and started cleaning the tears for her "no, I came here because I needed to know"

Mimi looked up curiously staring at Jade's red eyes

"I just want to understand, how is that even possible, how haven't you been loved your entire life?"

Mimi stayed silence and on that moment she thought what did she have to loose if she tells someone. It could even be a little relief for her

"ok…. I'll tell you, I will tell you everything….."

* * *

 **Next chapter will be an origin story**


	27. Chapter 27

**Pokemon doesn't belong to me**

 **Rushw0rk thanks a lot for your review I'm glad you enjoyed it that much**

 **Hazard1122 you guys are keeping me going**

 **Lover of A Good Story – hahahah it will happen eventually**

 **Inasiki7 I'm glad that you can read the novel just fine.**

 **Well here is the new chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

If I had a first memory ….

It would be my mom's face looking at me with a sad expression like if she was about to cry, it would be that and my father behind her looking at me with anger and disgust.

I knew something was wrong with my parents, they never gave me a good moment, not even a smile.

I remember that I was always with my mother and my father would go and bring back food.

At first, I thought it was my fault because I didn't smile too often, I thought that if I wasn't happy, they wouldn't be either, so I tried do something different for a change.

One day when my father came back from bring food, I jumped towards him and hugged his arm, I looked up and smiled at him.

I was trying to cheer him up and thank him for the food, I thought that that would finally give me a smile, but I got a whole different reaction from him

My father opened his eyes wide and pushed me sending me flying, I hit my head against a tree

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I heard my mother yelled

I rubbed my head and looked at my father's face, he was starting at me with his eyes wide open, he looked surprised, like he didn't know what just happened.

We stared at each other for a little while and didn't say anything, I got up and started walking back to my sleeping spot, I thought that I did wrong and I really thought I did because the very next day, my parents were gone.

I called and called for them for a few days, but they were nowhere to be found.

Eventually, like any kid would do, I started crying for them.

Thinking about it now, I feel very stupid for crying for those fuckers. It was obvious that they didn't want me.

I learned how to get my own food, I was eating as I kept looking for my parent, everyday was like the last until the day I had the misfortune to run into him, 'The Shiftry'

"oh what do we have here?" he said looking at me from top to bottom

I felt uneasy by how he was looking at me, but it was the very first person I met since my parents left me

"hi… I'm just looking for food" I said standing in front of him

"where are your parents?" he asked looking around

I looked down "I don't know….. one day they were just gone, and I have been looking for them ever since"

"….mmhh I think I know what happened" he said looking at me

"you do!?"

"your parents abandoned you"

"no….. they couldn't have" I said as my eyes started getting teary from thinking about it that it could be true

"and I think I know why" he said pointing at me

"what?"

"it was probably because you're a shiny"

"a shiny?"

"yeah, didn't you notice how you were a different color than your parents, you are a abnormal pokemon"

I looked at my pink fur which I always thought was pretty "they left me because I'm different"

"some pokemons don't like shiny ones, and sometimes they even hate them, tell me this, did at least one of your parents looked at you with disgust"

I looked down "….. my father always did"

"there you go then"

"…." I just stayed silence until I felt his hand on my head

"don't worry I can take care of you" he said with a kind smile

"you can?" I asked happily even though I shouldn't have

"yes, I don't mind shiny pokemons at all" he said putting his hand on my back and pulling me closer to him

I was just surprised of how kind he was for taking me under his wing

"as longest you are a good girl, I will always be here for you" he said putting his finger in a place that I didn't like

"what are you doing?" I said trying to push his hand back but his just kept touching me more

"like I said just be a good girl and let this happen" he with his full hand on my privates

"NOOO!" I yelled as I pushed his hand back and moved away from him

"get back here, you're going to be my play thing for a long time, especially when you evolve" he said with a devilish smile on his face

I got so scared that I started running in the opposite direction as fast as I could.

I could hear him following me, getting closer, yelling "stop right there you little shit"

I kept running, I didn't want him to get me, I didn't want him to touch me again, I was too afraid to even look back, I thought that if I look back even for a second, he would catch me.

Fear came over me and all i could think about was of how fast I needed to run, how fast I needed to be away from him and then it happened, I felt how something inside of me lighted up like a spark or a flame that moved from my chest and then into my legs.

The soonest I took my next step, I ran like never before into a dash of light, I guess that that was when I learned Quick Attack, even thought it was more like a Quick Escape.

* * *

After my encounter with that Shiftry, I ran into many other male pokemons that felt just like him, I didn't know at the time, but apparently my specie is famous for liking mating, so every time I ran into a male all they wanted was for me to evolve so that they could have fun with me. Good for me, none of them were as fast as me.

At that point of my life, everyday was more than survival, I had to eat and also be aware for sexual predators.

After months and years of surviving and running I slowly forgot about that I was actually looking for my parents.

Years passed and while I was eating a berry one random day, I heard someone sneaking behind me, when I turned around and got a big surprised, that's when I saw my first human, I was so shock by it that I didn't see the second human throwing a net at me.

I tried to fight back, but the net was too strong for me, so I gave up.

The human brought me to that place full of pokemons, they called it the safari zone. After I had a fight with the humans that caught and I learned that they didn't mean any harm, they gave me my name, Mimi, they said it was because I had pretty ears, I didn't trust them yet, but I did like the name that they gave me. I quickly tried to keep myself away from the adult pokemons males since my history with them wasn't so good.

The safari zone wasn't so bad, free from predators, food everywhere, and I noticed how the humans helped every pokemon that got hurt or something.

After a week that I arrived a Torchic got close to me to ask me why was I always by myself, I looked at him and answered him with another question "why are you so pale?"

The Torchic got mad at me and started yelling at me "I'M NOT PALE!"

I smirked at him "well, to me you look like a pale chicken"

The Torchic got really angry at me after that and the name that I called him quickly spread around and soon everyone else started calling him 'The Pale Chicken'

The Torchic and I played pretty much everyday…. Well, I called it play, but it was more like he was chasing me because I bothered him too much.

I learned from the pale chicken that sometimes humans would come to the safari zone to take us to an adventure, he said that these humans were call pokemon trainer, he said that they train you to become the strongest while traveling throughout the whole region.

I was very interested by these trainers, traveling around while getting stronger doesn't sound too bad, plus you can have a human always taking care of you sounded good too.

I think that was the only time of my life that I ever had fun.

However, the fun didn't last long because not too long after the pale chicken disappeared one day, and I heard from the other pokemons that he was picked up by a trainer and left.

I was alone again

Since I was mostly alone, the adult males soon started trying to get to me.

Lairons, Machokes, Absols, Xatus, Girafarigs, Donphans, Heracrosses, Rhyhorn, and even a Golduck were harassing me every single day, most of them put a smile trying to get close to me while the rest of them didn't even try to hide their intentions towards me.

'hey baby, come here, we can have some fun together' [Heracross]

'you are very pretty' [Machoke]

'I can't wait to see you as a Lopunny' [Donphan]

I heard it all from those thirsty perverts, I couldn't even sleep in the same place too much because I would get undesirable night visitors every now and then.

Good thing that I always had my speed with me.

The best relationship that I had in the Safari Zone was with the humans and even that wasn't too good because I honestly only used them when I needed food, water, or sometimes even a good scratch behind the ears.

The humans can be stupid or sometimes even too clingy, but I must admit that their hands feel really good.

* * *

I endured my stayed in the Safari Zone because it was safer than the outside, plus the food was good, but when I turned 17 was when the other pokemons started really bothering me, I had to reject, push, fight or run away from male pokemons every day.

I really tried to keep it inside, but I couldn't anymore, that's why I decided to take my chances outside the Safari zone.

When I decided to run away, the humans tried to stop me, they kept yelling that it was too dangerous for me to go outside.

I had to push some of them so that they wouldn't stop me, but at the end I managed to jump over the fence of the Safari Zone but the moment my feet touched the ground I realized I was going to be chase again by them and probably be drag back to the Safari Zone.

" _I need help, human help_ " that's what went through my mind at that moment

I looked to my right and I couldn't believe how lucking I was.

There was a ground of humans and pokemons walking my way, my eyes quickly landed on the human male that was walking in the front of the ground, he looked strong and by the way the others were looking at him I figured that he was probably their leader.

I didn't waste to much time and quickly rushed towards him, the Blaziken next to him tried to react but I was too fast for her.

"hey human, I need your help" I told him as soonest he grabbed me after I tackled him.

For some incredible miracle, this human was special, he could understand me and even though he didn't know me, he still decided to help me.

Someone from the Safari Zone came to get me, but the human that had me in his arms hugged me and lied for me

When he hugged me when he was pretending that he wanted to keep me I didn't know what to think, that was the first time that anyone had ever hug me.

My eyes almost got tearing just from how good it felt, I couldn't believe that no one had ever give me this, not even my own parents, not even once.

When the Safari human gave up and left, I didn't need him anymore, so I just thanked him for his help, he pet me a little and I let him, I felt that I owed it to him after he helped me, so I allowed him to pet me just a little before I slapped his hand away, the human just smiled at me before he and his group say goodbye to me and left.

I stood there watching them walk away, totally surprised that there could be such a group of pokemons and humans, I was even more interested with the one that helped me.

When they were out of sight, I looked at the fence of the Safari Zone and knew that I really didn't want to go back in there.

I looked down to the ground and smiled at the thought that I was free to do whatever I wanted with my life. however, my smile only lasted a few seconds because I soon started thinking about my options.

I looked at my left and saw the road, forest, and a few trees with berries, that path was my old life, running, looking for food, and always looking over my shoulder for predators that would like to eat me while the other half just wanted to use my body.

But then I looked over to my right, I looked the way were the group went and then I saw something else, a path that I didn't know, a path that I haven't try.

I looked back to my left again and knew that that wasn't living, that was just not dying, the reason of why I wasn't a Lopunny yet was because I never had a life, I have just been jumping from one bad situation to another, one worst than the last one.

I looked to the right and soon started running

"maybe if I go this way, something would change"

I started running even faster

"I want to know what it is to be Happy"

* * *

 **Sorry it took me a little longer to finish this, but I was busy with life lol.**

 **See you next time.**

 **Oh yeah, the story has 92 review so far, today July 21. If it reaches 100 before July 30 I will post the next chapter that day, basically one week from now, I want to see how you guys feel about the story, the characters, what are you hoping to see in the future of this story and such.**

 **Well see ya.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Pokemon doesn't belong to me**

 **Ancient Dragon writer- thank you for your review, I believe you are right but also I think you missed a little detail of Mimi in the background story. I won't say it because it would be a spoiler for you and everyone else.**

 **Angelsoul99 – I went over 100 hahahaha**

 **Tarnum427 – yeah you are right it was a lot shorter than the other pov stories but I think I addressed what matter**

 **Totem-Mimihyu – thank for the review**

 **Dylan-A-Friend – thank for the review**

 **– thank you for the review and hey we have the same last name, maybe we are cousins lol**

 **KostkaLedu – don't worry more lemons are on their way**

 **for the 'A Fan' – don't worry you don't have to write 27 reviews. One was just perfect, I'm glad that you liked it so much that you read the whole thing in one go.**

 **hellion117 – don't worry the writing will continue**

* * *

 **this is for all the reviewers that made the story go over 100. Thank you all, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"and I guess that's everything until now….. that's my story" said Mimi while wiping her last tears after telling Jade her story

"…..woah…." said Jade in a low tone "…. I didn't have a very happy childhood, but I still have some good memories with my parents" said Jade remembering the fireworks that she used to watch every year with her parents.

Mimi looked at Jade for a second before she rubbed her nose and looked away

"Mimi, you said you came after us because you wanted something to change, you want to know what it is to be happy"

"…. Yes…" said Mimi in a low tone, still not looking at Jade

"do you think that we can give you that?" asked Jade

Mimi finally turned her head and looked at Jade "… I don't know, I thought…"

"wait" interrupted Jade "let me ask you something else" Jade looked at Mimi straight in the eyes "do we look unhappy to you in any way?"

"not at all" said Mimi right away "if anything, I never saw a group of people and pokemons laughing so much like you guys do" Mimi then look away with a little blush on her face "you even have a human as your mate, he must be doing something right for him to be making two pokemons girls and a human girl as happy as you guys look"

Jade blushed a little and smiled "yes, Jay is pretty great, and we all love him very much"

Mimi looked at Jade with a embarrassed look on her face before she look away again

On that moment, a little smirk formed on Jade's face "Mimi, why don't you join us?"

Mimi got surprised and stared at Jade with her eyes wide open

"it could be fun, right now we are traveling across the region in an adventure to meet the Regis, the legendary pokemons, I never left my home, so now I get to meet new pokemons and new places every day" Jade extended her hand "come on Mimi, join us"

Mimi was staring at Jade with her eyes full of wonder, she found herself slowly reaching for Jade's hand, but right before she could touch it, she stopped her hand

"I don't know…." Said Mimi withdrawing her hand "what if the rest of them don't want me in the group? I don't know how to deal with a lot of people"

"well, you actually got along with humans in the Safari Zone, didn't you?"

"yes…. I guess they were the only ones who I could get along in there"

Jade smiled "then there will not be a problem, if Jay says that it is okay for you to join us, everyone else just agrees with him"

Mimi looked up "do you think he would let me join you?"

"I don't see why not, why don't you ask him tomorrow morning during breakfast and we will see" said Jade with a confident smile on her face

"…. Ok… I guess I can try and ask him" said Mimi nodding

Jade got up and shook her gown a little to clean it up "why don't you come sleep at the camp with us"

"it is okay, I want to stay here and think for a while"

Jade smile "okay, but if you are going to sleep outside, do it close to camp just in case"

Mimi smiled a little "ok…. Thank you"

Jade smiled and started floating away

"Ja-Jade!" said Mimi aloud

"yes?" said Jade turning around

"thank you…. it felt good having someone to listen to my story for once"

Jade smiled and nodded "no problem" she said before floating away a little and teleporting away

Jade teleported in front of Jay's tent and slowly entered, she saw Jay and Blaze sleeping next to each other, so she quietly floated to the other side of Jay and lied down. However, as soonest she lied down, Jay turned around and hugged her, totally surprising Jade

"you scared me" said Jade

"hehe, I'm sorry" said Jay

Jade smiled and put a hand on his cheek "no, it is okay"

"where were you?" asked Jay

"outside" simply said Jade

"you took too long to come in"

"…." Jade didn't say anything

"you went off to look for Mimi, didn't you?" said Jay hugging her closer

Jade sighed "are you sure that you are not a psychic?"

Jay smiled "if I had any powers it would be thanks to you"

Jade smiled "yes, I went to see her, I wanted to talk to her"

"talk about what?"

"girl stuff" said Jade trying to avoid the question

"don't want to tell me?" asked Jay

"is not that I don't want to tell you, it is more like is not mine to tell" said Jade rubbing his cheek

"I understand, well, at least tell me this, is she coming back?"

Jade gave him a curious look "do you want her to come back?"

"… maybe, I'm just a little worry, even though she is older than you and Blaze she is still a Buneary, she is not as strong as the two of you"

"Jay, are you worrying about a girl that you just met?" said Jade with a smirk on her face

Jay blushed "eh… I…"

"hehehe, don't worry I'm not jealous, I don't know if she is coming back, but we might see her again tomorrow" said Jade smiling

"really?" said Jay smiling

"can you two SHUT THAT FUCK UP, I'm trying to sleep" said Blaze angrily half asleep

Jade and Jay laughed a little before apologizing and falling to sleep too.

* * *

The next morning everyone started laughing how they heard Blaze cursing at the other two in the middle of the night.

Blaze felt so embarrassed while the other two were just laughing about it.

Jet and Mary were flying around while everyone else were getting ready to make breakfast.

May and Jack were getting firewood, Rock, Blaster and Ellie were getting the ingredients, while Blaze, Jay, and Jade were all lovey dovey getting everyone's place ready.

Poor Willy could only watch everyone because since he couldn't move that much on land.

Blaster put on the fire and Blaze started cooking right away, she had been practicing what Jay's mom taught her.

When Blaze started serving everyone, Mary grabbed her food and went to sit right next to Jack right away, Jet went to eat with Willy to keep him company, May, Ellie and Rock sat together to talk and eat.

When Blaze was serving Blaster, Mimi suddenly appeared jumping from the bushes

Everyone turned and stared at her

"Mimi? You are back" said Blaster smiling

Mimi only looked at him for a second and nodded a little before she slowly walked towards Jay

"who's that?" asked Mary to Jack

"I don't know, Maybe someone they met yesterday?" said Jack

"a Buneary?" said Jet staring at Mimi

"it is the first time I see one" said Willy

Mimi finally stopped in front of Jay who had Jade next to him

"eeehh…. Can we help you Mimi?" said Jay a little confused

"I….." said Mimi "I was…." Sounding nervous and turned to look at Jade

Jade was signaling her to continue

"yes?..." said Jay confused not noticing Jades signs

"I ….." said Mimi nervously again, but then she took a big breath, crossed her arms and looked at Jay straight into his eyes "I have decided to join your group" she said in a serious tone, making it sound like she was doing them a favor.

Everyone was surprised

Jade covered her face from the embarrassment

"you want to join us?" asked Jay

"you're welcome" said Mimi raising her chest

Jade started laughing with her face covered

Noticing her attitude and Jade's reaction, Jay figured out what was happening.

Mimi wanted to join them, but she was too proud to admit it, so Jay decided to play along

"wait a second" said Jay

Mimi untangled her arms in worry of what Jay was going to say

"what makes you think that we want you with us?" said Jay sounding a little coldly

Mimi opened her eyes wide and so did everyone else because they don't normally see Jay talking like that

There was a moment of silent until Mimi said something

With her eyes almost getting teary Mimi said, "you don't want me here?"

On that moment, Jade pulled a little of Jay's hair "stop being an ass, look how you almost make her cry"

"hey,hey,hey, she asked for her, talking like she owns the place" said Jay rubbing his head

"what's going on?" asked Mimi confused

"he didn't mean what he said he just didn't like the way you asked to join the group" said Jade smiling "so he said that mean thing" she said smiling at Jay

Mimi turned to Jay and looked at him waiting to confirm if what Jade said was true

Jay finish rubbing his head and sighed "yes is true, if you wanted to join the group, I just wanted you to ask properly"

Mimi got surprised and she was about to say something, but Jay said something first

"I just have a question, why do you want to join us?"

Mimi was about to say something but stop herself, Jay wanted an honest answer and honest didn't come easy to her.

Mimi was silent for a few seconds and then looked down "I…. I'm alone, I don't have a home, I don't have a family, I don't even have a single friend, I have nothing" tears started falling down her face "I finally got out of the Safari Zone, But now I don't know where I'm and I don't know where am I going, …. All I know is that I'm tired of being alone, I want friends and I want to laugh like you guys do" Mimi looked up and looked into Jay's eyes "so I'm here asking if I can please join you"

Jay was just surprised staring back into Mimi's eyes, watching her cry as she was opening up in front of everyone and all he could think about was " _what a lonely soul_ "

As Mimi saw Jay's shock expression all she thought was " _he probably doesn't want someone as broken as me near him now_ " she said as she looked down letting her tears fall down.

Mimi was now giving up that she would ever know what it means to be happy. 3 seconds passed, 3 seconds where a thousand negative thoughts passed through Mimi's head. However, they all stopped when she felt that someone grabbed her hand, when she looked up, she noticed that Jay was right in front of her grabbing her hand

Jay grabbed her other hand "I don't know if we can fill the huge hole that life forgot to fill in your heart, but I believe that a group like this can be a start" Jay wiped her falling tears "please join us Mimi and have fun with us"

A new set of tears started falling down Mimi's face as she soon jumped into Jay's chest to cry her eyes out because of the big chance that he just gave her.

"thAnK yOU"

* * *

 **and that's how Mimi the Buneary joined the ground.**

 **Next chapter in Connections – 'Liz'**

 **See you next time**


	29. Chapter 29

**Pokemon doesn't belong to me**

 **Krillshadow, you didn't have to wait too much for this one and it is a long one, I hope you like it.**

 **Darkdino, thanks for the review I hope you keep reading**

 **00M0R, hahaha that's what happens when you get distracted with life.**

 **Desk Vampire, more feelings are on the way hehehe.**

 **hellion117, thank you for your many many reviews I noticed how you were reviewing as you were reading the chapters, I'm glad that you like that and I hope that I get to see more of your opinions in the furute.**

 **Here is the new chapter, enjoy everyone.**

* * *

After Mimi was done crying, she stood in front of Jay, wiped her one last tear and smiled at him.

Jay smiled back and then turned to everyone else "hey everyone, please welcome the newest member of our group, Mimi"

Mimi turned to everyone else and all she saw was smiles all around, but then she saw the Waimer dragging himself towards her

"hi, I'm Willy, nice to meet you Mimi" said Willy very politely and with a big smiled on his face

Mimi took a good look at him "hello, nice to meet you too…. How old are you, you look kind of young"

"hehehehe is because I'm the youngest in the group, I'm 14 years, how old are you?" asked Willy back

Mimi smiled and raised her chest "hmpf, I'm 17 years old, so you should show me some respect"

"wow really, aren't you too short for your age" said Willy with a Mocking face

Mimi glared at Willy a little "and aren't you a little too big for YOUR age"

Mimi and Willy stared at each other for a few seconds and then started laughing at each other

" I can already tell that we are going to get along" said Mimi

"hehehe me too" said Willy smiling

Mimi then turned to her right and saw the Latios floating towards her

"hello little Buneary, I'm Jet… you're kind of cute" said Jet checking her out

Mimi looked at Jet suspiciously, she then jumped on top of Willy's head so that she was on eye level "you're a pervert aren't you" she said pointing at him

"wh-what!?" said Jet blushing surprised

"hahahaha, just one look at you and she already found out" said Mary from the other side

Mimi looked over to the Latias that was next to the Swampert.

"hi, I'm Mary, please forgive my brother, he just can't control himself around pretty girls" said Mary waving

"and I'm Jack, nice to meet you" said Jack also Waving with a smile

Mary saw him smiling and hugged his arm "do you also think she is cute?" she said making cute eyes at him

Jack blushed and didn't know what to say "what? No, I mean…..I didn't…"

In the middle of the confusion, May walked up to Mimi "don't pay attention to those two, they are in love and they think that no one knows" she in a low tone so that neither Jack nor Mary would hear her "hi, I'm May, nice to meet you Mimi"

"you are that human's .. I mean Jay's girlfriend Right" said Mimi blushing a little

"hehe yes, I'm one of them" said May sounding embarrassed

Ellie, Rock and Blaster then walked up to Mimi

"my name is Ellie, nice to meet you" said Ellie smiling

"you are the half pokemon girl" said Mimi

"yeah, yeah, My Dad is a pokemon I get it" said Ellie a little annoyed

On that moment, Rock gave Ellie a hug and started rubbing his face against hers

"why do you sound so disappointed, don't you love your father now that we are finally together" said Rock hugging her closer

"finally together? You didn't grow up with him?" asked Mimi

"no….Dad stop, I'm trying to talk" said Ellie trying to push Rock away, but failing in the process "you see… I didn't know that I was half pokemon until two years ago when my mom told me, and I just met my father just a little over a month ago" still trying to push Rock away from her

"oh I see" said Mimi surprised

"I just wish my Mom would have told me how clinging he is" said Ellie finally giving up and returning the hug to her father.

"oh…" said Mimi looking at Ellie and Rock hugging each other, watching them slowly put a smile her face

"well, I don't need an introduction" said Blaster

Mimi looked at Blaster and looked at him with a mocking face "no matter how you look like, you still going to be the pale chicken to me"

Blaster made a little pout face and looked down at her "at least I bothered to change"

Mimi opened her eyes wide and then glared at Blaster "that was a low blow pale chicken" that's all Mimi said before she started jumping towards Jade.

Blaster felt a little bad about it and when he turned to Ellie and Rock the two of them had disappointed look on their faces while shaking their heads.

Mimi jumped up to Jade and stopped in front of her

"welcome to the group" said Jade smiling

Mimi smiled "thank you"

A plate with some food then floated towards Mimi

"eat up, we are leaving as soonest we are done with breakfast" said Jade finishing up her food

Mimi nodded "thanks again" she said before she started digging in

When everyone was done eating, Ellie and Jade put everything away with their power.

Jay put on his bag and looked back to everyone "is everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded or said yes, but Mimi in the other hand she jumped up to Jay's shoulder and then landed on her belly on top of Jay's head

"Mi-Mi-Mimi what are you doing?" said Blaze blushing and sounding a little upset

Mimi looked over to Blaze "what's the matter? I'm just catching a ride with Jay" Mimi then looked down to Jay "does it bother you that I'm here"

"mmhh no, not really, you are pretty light" said Jay rubbing her head a little

Mimi just blushed and smiled while letting him pet her

Jay started walking and soon everyone else started walking after him.

"Jay…" said Blaze watching them walk away

* * *

While they were walking to Lilycove City, Mimi was asking Jay and Jade all kind of questions.

Where were they going, where have they been, what kind of adventure did they have before.

Everything was going well, having Mimi in the group was like having a new air blowing. However, while they were walking May noticed that for a while Blaze had been staring at Mimi this whole time to the point that she was almost glaring at her.

May walked up to Blaze "hey Blaze why are you staring at Mimi like that?"

"what? Are you really asking me that?" said Blaze surprised

"what is it?" asked May confused

"just look at her, all over Jay like that….. I don't like it, she just joined the group" said Blaze sounding annoying

"what's the problem? She is just a little Buneary on his head asking him questions" said May still not getting it

"well, while you see a little Buneary on his head, all I see is a girl older than me all over MY… I mean OUR mate" said Blaze quickly pointing at Jay and Mimi "I don't even bother telling Jade because she don't mind other girls getting closer to Jay"

May then looked at Mimi and then she saw it from Blaze perspective, there was a whole other girl, not a kid, a whole other girl, on top of her man, and that did bother her a little. "I see it now…."

"you see what I mean?" said Blaze

"yes, what do you want to do?" asked May

Blaze smiled "follow my lead"

In the middle of the conversation, May and Blaze suddenly pass Jay by and when they did each one of them grabbed a hand and started pulling Jay forward.

"come on Jay we wanna talk to you" said May

"we want to ask you something about the City" said Blaze also pulling

They pulled Jay so fast that Mimi lost get balance and fall off

"wwoahh" said Mimi as she was falling, but she was soon caught by Jade's powers

Mimi looked at Jade while she was floating in the air and smiled "thank you"

Jade giggled and then made Mimi float into her arms "I can carry you if you don't mind"

"no, I don't mind, what I do mind is the other two" said Mimi point at Blaze and May as they were pulling Jay away.

Jade giggled some more "they just feel a little jealous of you"

"jealous of me? Why?" asked Mimi looking up and confused

"well… you are a girl, and you were on top of our mate" explained Jade with a smiled

Mimi blushed "but… why were they jealous of me… is not like I was flirting with him"

"yeah, but you are still another female"

"but, I don't even have a mature body like you guys, is not like I could even seduce him looking like this" said Mimi looking away with a blush on her face

"ooh, does that mean that if you had a mature body you would seduce him?" said Jade with a mocking face

Mimi's blush suddenly got all visible through her fur "wha-what no,no I …." On that moment Mimi realized that Jade was just playing with her

Jade was still looking at her funny

Mimi sighed "even if I was going after a human like you guys, why aren't you jealous like the other two?"

"because, Jay loves me and I love him and I don't have any dough on that" said Jade looking at Jay's back and smiling

"if you love him so much how come you are sharing him with two other girls, how did you guys end up with a relationship like this one"

Jade smiled and looked at Mimi "because we made connections with him"

"connections?" asked Mimi confused

"years back Jay moved from another region to hoenn, here he was about to start his pokemon journey"

"pokemon journey?" asked Mimi

"that's when a young human chooses a pokemon as his partner friend to travel across the region battling getting stronger having adventures and then challenge the pokemon league to the declare themselves pokemon champions" explained Jade

"wow, that sounds amazing, I think I heard of that from other pokemons, did Jay choose you to be his pokemon partner?"

"sadly no" said Jade sounding disappointed

"why do you sound so sad?"

"well, let me start with when Jay first came to the region. He first met May, she is also from the same town as Jay, but for what I heard their meeting wasn't very pleasing, hahahaha, then he met a Torchic who became his pokemon partner, he named her Blaze, which is the sexy Blaziken you see over there"

"she does look very nice, I see how the pale chicken looks at her, he can hardly keep his eyes away" said Mimi sounding jealous

"I wish I had some of does hip, all I have is my chest as a womanly charm" said Jade also sounding jealous and looking at Blaze too

"if I look half as good as she does when I finally evolve, I would be having 100 times more trouble with men than what I have right now" said Mimi now sound a little worry.

"hehehe, she looks like that because of all the training that she went through with Jay, but I have no dough that you will also be very sexy even more than me when you evolve"

Mimi giggled a little "and then he met you?" she asked

Jade smiled "yes, the first time I met Jay was when he saved me when I was still a little Ralts"

Mimi got surprised "he saved you? how?"

"when I was a Ralts I was attack by Poochyenna" said Jade showing Mimi her handkerchief "the Poochyena took a bite of my arm and I started screaming, then I was luck enough that a human boy heard my cries and came to my aid. He tried to separate me from my attacker, but he wasn't letting go, so Jay had to take a tough decision in order to save me"

"what did he do?" asked Mimi really curious.

"he grabbed a knife and stabbed the Poochyena in the eye making it cry in pain like me and to run away" said Jade in a serious tone.

"wow, did he really do that?" asked Mimi even more surprised

"yes, he didn't want to do it, but he did what he had to do to save me, and that's how I met Jay" Jade smiled "my savior"

Mimi was quiet for a moment and looked over to Jay "he is pretty brave"

"and that was when he was a little boy, now he is so…" Jade didn't finish her sentence as her face went from pink to completely red.

Mimi noticed her reaction and got curious about something else "how is it?"

"how is what?"

"being with a human….having a human as a mate" asked Mimi blushing

"well…" said Jade as her face was getting redder

The whole way to Lilycove, Jade told Mimi a bunch of things, about their travels, their adventures, how she got separated and reunited with her father, finding out that she had a sister, and a little of her private life. just because she wanted to brag about it a little.

* * *

They arrived a Lilycove City by noon.

"here we are guys, Lilycove City" said Jay

"wow,… I have never seen a human city" said Mimi jumping next to Jay and looking up

"how do you like it?" asked Jay looking at her

Mimi looked up and when she saw Jay's face, she started remembering everything Jade told her… everything.

Mimi blushed and looked away "it … it looks very interesting"

Jay didn't notice her blush, so he just smiled "wait until you taste the food" said Jay petting her a little

Mimi gently pushed his hand away "can you just stop petting me like if I was a kid"

"hehehe and sorry, you are just so small and cute that I can't help myself" said Jay before he gave her a smile and walk away

"hmpf…" said Mimi crossing her arms and turning her head, still blushing

Jay looked at the group "so, what do you want to do first?"

"I was thinking of going to my house first, this one has been very nervous since the city was in sight" said Ellie pointing at her father behind her

"what do you want me to do….." said Rock nervously " I haven't seem your mother in 19 years"

"Liz!" said Jade aloud

"WHAT? WHERE?" said Rock hiding behind Ellie and peeping over her shoulders

Everyone started laughing

"come on dad" said Ellie "mom is going to be happy to see you"

"that's what you think" said Rock looking down

"what's that suppose to mean?" asked Ellie confused

"I know your mother very well"

"well, grew up with her so I know her very well too, come on let's go" said Ellie grabbing his hand and starting walking

Rock was walking while looking down

Jade came and grabbed his other hand "come on dad, I want to meet her too, ever since I was a little Ralts" she said smiling

Rock was still looking down "oh my girls, you two will see" he said in a low tone

* * *

5 minutes later, they arrived at Ellie's house.

"alright group, let me and Blast go in first, I'm going to say hi to my mom and then I will introduce you all" said Ellie before turning to her father "and then that's when you come in Daddy" she said with a big smile

"Me?" said Rock pointing at himself while feeling confused

"yes, you are the big surprise, mom hasn't seen you in like 20 years, of course I want to surprise her that I actually found you" said Ellie very excited

"yeah… sure… big surprised" said Rock sweating, not sounding very excited

"come on dad, change the attitude, I bet Liz will be happy to see you" said Jade

Rock sighed "… yeah sure"

"hehehe well, let's stat" said Ellie locking at everyone else "are you group ready?"

"YES!" said everyone nodding

Ellie smiled and used her key to open the door "MOM!... WE'RE HOME" she said aloud

"ELLIE! IS THAT YOU" said a woman from the upstairs room

A chill went through Rock's back …. With some excitement too

"YES! COME DOWN, BLASTER AND I BROUGHT SOME FRIENDS" said Ellie before she remembering something very important "AND PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON, I DON'T WANT YOU TO EMBARRASS ME IN FRONT OF MY FRIENDS"

"KILLJOY!" yelled Liz from her room

Everyone started giggling

" _I guess she hasn't change_ " thought Rock smiling " _that's not a good sign_ " he thought with sweat falling down his face

After two minutes, a beautiful woman in her late 30s came down

"ELLIE MY BABY" said Liz rushing to give her daughter a hug

Ellie hugged her mom back "I missed you too mom"

Liz looked up at Blaster "Blaster come here and give mama a hug" she said smiling

Blaster smiled "I missed you too mamaLiz"

"mamaLiz?" said Blaze giggling

That caught the eye of Liz "oohhh, and who is this nice looking girl?" said Liz looking at Blaze from top to bottom

Blaze blushed shyly and moved behind Jay

"uuhh Blaster is she your girlfriend, nice!" said Liz blushing

Blaster blushed "yeah I wish, she already taken"

"wow really?, by who" asked Liz looking around for another Blaziken

"… that would be me" said Jay raising his hand

"oh!?... a pokemon human relationship?" asked Liz surprised, she then turned to Ellie

"yes mom they know" said Ellie starting pointing at the group "that's Jay, Blaze, May, Mimi and this…" she said as she goes and grab Jade's hand and help her moved in front of Liz "is my little sister Jade"

"little SiSTER!?" said Liz confused staring at Jade

"he-hello miss Liz… I heard a lot about you when I was little" said Jade nervously

"when you were little?" Liz got close to Jade until she was face to face with her "mmmhhh…"

"eh?... what happened?" said Jade nervously confused

"you look like….Lily" said Liz with a serious face

"eh.. yes, that's my mother" said Jade now scared

"if you are who you say are then that would make you my daughter's little sister" said Liz in a serious tone

"what are you talking mom, she is my sister" said Ellie sounding annoyed

"how are you so sure that she is?"

"because he told me"

"he who?" said Liz confused

Ellie smirked and turned to the door "come in!"

As he was coming in, Liz eyes were opening wide

"hi,…. Hi Liz, long time no see….." said Rock nervously

"…." Liz was just staring at him

"you are looking good… you haven't change much" said Rock trying to make conversation

Suddenly Liz rushed towards Rock and punched him on the face making him fall on his back

"MOM" yelled Ellie

"DAD" yelled Jade

Both scared and confuse

Liz got on top Rock and started pushing him

"how dare…. you show your face… after living me" she said while punching him

Rock was blocking his face "you were the one that told me to go"

"it was just a test … to see who did you really … care about"

"you know that I wanted to stay"

"and yet … you still … left me" Liz stopped pushing him and move his arm away

Rock looked up and noticed how Liz was tearing up

"you left me while I was pregnant with our child" she while dropping tears on his chest

"Liz…." Said Rock trying to put a hand on her cheek

However, before he could, Liz glared at him and started slapping his face

"do you know how many diapers I had to changes by myself" said Liz slapping him

Rock tried to guard again "I'm sorry…"

"do you even know how hard is to take care of a psychic human baby…. She would Teleport all over the house in her sleep… I found her one morning in backyard… she would also pee on the bed every .. SINGLE..NIGHT" said Liz while slapping Rock

"I'm sorry Liz … I didn't even know… you didn't tell me" said Rock taking the slaps

Ellie embarrassment was reaching new levels "Blaster do something!"

"eh yeah right" said Blaster grabbing Liz "mamaLiz calm down"

Liz was struggling "let me have him I'm still not done….." she said struggling but then she noticed something " yet"

As rock was sitting up, she noticed how Rock was cover in scars, scars that she didn't give him

"Blaster, let go of me" ordered Liz

"are you calm down?" asked Blaster

Liz looked back and glared at him "blasTER?"

"ye-yes mamaLiz" said Blaster letting go of her quickly

"mom what are you doing" asked Ellie worry

Liz didn't respond, she just stood in front of Rock and then mounted him

"moo0om!" said Ellie blushing

Just like everyone else that was staring

Liz put her hands on Rock's face "do it" she simply said

Rock opened his eyes wide "but it's been years since we.."

"just do it before I start beating you again" she said glaring at him

Rock flinched and then put his hands on her face and the moment he did their eyes starting glowing

Everyone got confused because they noticed how they weren't moving

"what is happening?" asked Jay

"they are sharing memories" said Jade

"sharing memories?"

"yes, is like having hundreds of conversations in a few seconds" said Jade smiling

"I guess that they have a lot of catching up" said Ellie also smiling

Suddenly Liz and Rock started dropping tears

Liz and Rock were staring into their eyes while their hands were still on each other faces

"I missed so much" said Rock

"yes you did" said Liz smiling a little

"she really did pee on the bed everyday"

"yes she did"

Ellie's face was completely red while vapor was coming from her head

"I wished I could have been there for it"

Liz looked at him with worry eyes and started rubbing a scar of a bite on his shoulder " you were busy trying to protect your other family"

"I wasn't strong enough, my daughters end it up saving me"

"yeah I saw hehe…..hahahahahaHAHAHAHA how doesn't feel to be saved by your little girls?" asked Liz cracking up

Rock sighed "…. Like I'm way out of shape" he said smiling

Liz smile and gave Rock a little peak kiss on the lips before she got off him

Rock was blushing and just staring at her

Liz was wiping her tears and fixing her clothes "I'm sorry everyone, but there were a few things that needed to be resolve between us first"

"you can say that again" said Ellie blushing

Liz smiled and then went towards Jade and gave her a hug "I'm sorry about earlier, I was still mad at your dad, so I ended up being a little cold, I'm sorry"

Jade smiled and hugged Liz back "it is okay, I'm not mad"

"ooohh, you are so cute, you are my Ellie's little sister, that makes us family right?" said Liz with sparkling eyes

"eh.. yeah, I guess you are right" said Jade smiling

"YES!, I have another girl" said Liz burying Jade's face in her chest

Jade was suffocating but she was happy, she could feel the happiness radiation coming from Liz, it was like having another mother or an aunt. Either way, she was happy.

* * *

Liz and Ellie made a big lunch, everyone was siting eating and laughing together.

Liz was in shock when she learned that Jay had Blaze, Jade and May as his girlfriends. However, most of the lunch time it was Rock and Liz telling embarrassing stories about Ellie and Jade.

They thought that the rest didn't notice but everyone did how Liz and Rock were glancing at each other every now and then.

When they were done eating, Mimi said that she wanted to see more of the city.

"I can show it to you, I need go out and buy some stuff anyway" said Jay

"let me go with you" said Blaze

"no thank, I don't need what happened here the last time we were here happening again" said Jay sounding annoyed

Blaze blushed and nodded

"what happened last time you were here?" asked May

"we got surrounded by guys that wanted Blaze for themselves, both human and pokemons" said Jay sounding really annoyed "they wanted me to trade her, battle me for her, or just straight up just take her from him" he turned to Blaze "sorry Blaze, but you are just too hot to be walking around here too much….hehe pun intended"

Everyone started laughing

While Blaze just blushed and sat on the couch

Mimi smiled and jumped on top of Jay's head

"you like that spot don't you" said Jay smiling

Mimi blushed "it is a nice view from here"

"hehe good thing you are so light"

Blaze was just staring at Jay and Mimi walk out of the house and the felt how Blaster sat next to her

"why are you looking at them like that?" asked Blaster

"I don't like how he threats her like a normal girl" said Blaze annoy

"what do you mean?" asked Blaster confused

"Mimi is older than me and she is too close to my mate, and Jay is acting like is not a big deal"

"I see what you mean, is probably a human thing, while you and I see a whole woman on top of your man, all he sees is a fluffy cute little pokemon that like sitting on his head" said Blaster smiling

"hmph… humans can be stupid sometimes" said Blaze annoyed

"why does it sound like there is something else bothering you about Mimi"

"… well, I guess it bothers me more than it should that she is over him, is probably because she is not part of the team" said Blaze crossing her arms

"what are you taking about, she just joined us" said Blaster confused

"no, she joined the group, but not my team"

"Blaze is right" said Jade joining them "Mimi might as well be a random girl that is on top of our mate"

"mmmh well, if that's how you two feel about it, why don't you say something to Jay?" asked Blaster

Blaze and Jade faces got all red

"well… it doesn't bother me that much" said Jade with her face all red

"i..I don't want Jay thinking that I'm jealous or anything" said Blaze also blushing

Blaster looked at the two of them and sighed "it must be a female thing"

* * *

Outside.

"wow look at that!"

"that Machamp is hugeee!"

"what is that that smells so gooodd mmhhh"

Said Mimi while having a trip around the City with Jay

"hehehe, you're acting like a kid in a candy store" said Jay laughing

"mmmhhrrr" growled Mimi and started pulling Jay's Hair "stop calling me a kid, you know that I'm older than that hot butt"

"hot butt?"

Mimi smiled and looked down "you know, Blaze, she is hot and also has a nice butt"

"hahahahahahaha that's a good one I like it" said Jay laughing

While watching him Laugh, Mimi started laughing with him

A little later Jay and Mimi entered a store

"hi…" said the guy behind the register before he started staring at the Buneary on top of Jay's head "I'm sorry sir, but is that shiny Buneary?"

"eh, yes she is" said Jay looking up at Mimi's fluffy ears

"oh is a her, I never saw a shiny Buneary, and I have to say, she is beautiful, you are lucky to have her" said the story guy smiling

Mimi blushed and looked down at Jay

Jay smiled and looked up "yeah she is pretty cute" he said making Mimi blush even more "But she is not mine"

"she is not your?" asked the store guy

Mimi looked at the store guy confused

"no, she joined the group that I'm traveling with, but she is not part of my team"

"I see, I understand, well better seal the deal before someone else comes and takes her, a beautiful shiny Buneary like her is going to catch a lot of attention" said the store guy

"hehehe thanks, oh yeah, I almost forgot why I came here, can I get 5 rare candy and 3 mega potions"

"sure thing sir, here you go"

"thanks"

"have a nice day" said the store guy waving

While Jay and Mimi were walking toward the beach, Jay noticed how Mimi was quiet

"why so quiet?" asked Jay

"…. I was thinking…" said Mimi

"thinking about what?"

"the human back there, did he think that I was your mate?" asked Mimi sounding shyly

Jay blushed a little "what!? No, he thought that you were part of my team" said Jay embarrassed

"aren't your teammates your mates?" asked Mimi sounding embarrassed

"no, I mean… kind of.. no, no, my teammates are my teammates, Blaze and Jade just happen to be also my mates, but I don't do things with Jet nor Willy"

"am I not part of the team also?" asked Mimi curiously

"mmhh not exactly, you joined the group, but you aren't in anyone's team"

"there are more the one team in the group?"

"sure, there is my team which is Blaze, Jade, Willy and Jet, then there is May's team which is Jack and Mary and there is Ellie's team which only has Blaster, or the pale chicken as you call it heheheh" laughed Jay

Mimi smiled "I understand"

"maybe you would like to join Ellie's team, you can be with your old friend the pale chicken" suggested Jay smiling

"..mmhhh I was thinking if I could join YOUR team" asked Mimi sounding embarrassed

"eh? why my team and not Ellie's" asked Jay confused

"out of everyone in the group, you seem to be the coolest" said Mimi while blushing

Jay smiled and looked up "you think I'm cool?"

Mimi was looking down on him and nodded while her face was almost red

"hehehe thank you, I don't see nothing wrong with you joining, you just have to asked the rest of the team if they are okay with you joining"

Mimi smiled "okay"

"speaking of the team, let's call one of them right now" said Jay pointing at the Beach

"wwooooooww" said Mimi amazed

"first time seeing the ocean?"

"yes, I never seem so much water"

Jay smiled and then threw a pokeball "Willy come out"

Willy appeared in the water "hey Jay" he said Happily

"hey Willy"

"this is my chance right now" said Mimi jumping from Jay's head towards Willy

"hey Willy" said Mimi

"hello Mimi, what sup"

"Jay told me that I have to ask you guys if it was okay with you guys if I join the team"

Willy smiled "I thought you already were part of the team, I'm okay with it, you seem pretty cool"

"yeah, one down, three more to go" Mimi celebrated

"now that we are here, let's call the other one, Jet come out" said Jay throwing a pokeball

Jet appeared on the ground with his eyes close "what do you want?" he said sounding sleepy

"Mimi wants to ask you something" said Jay

"mmhh" Jet opened one eye and looked at her "what is it?"

"are you okay with me joining the team?" she asked looking at Jet suspiciously

"what? Weren't you in already?" asked Jet sounding tired

"eh nope, that's why I'm asking now"

"yeah, yeah, sure, I don't care, join the team so that you can ride Jay's shaft all you want" said Jet smirking with his eyes close

"shaft?" asked Mimi confused

"Jet!?" said Jay blushing angrily

"what? At this rate is going to happen eventually" said Jet with one eye open and smirking

Jay glared at him before he put him back into his pokeball "pervert" whispered

Mimi pulled Jay's pant and looked up "what is your shaft?"

Jay blushed "don't worry about that, you can ask the other two when we get back to Ellie's house"

Mimi smiled and nodded

"do you need me for something else Jay?" asked Willy

"yeah, we are going to stay here for a while here" said jay

"why?" asked Willy confused

"we are going to train until you evolve" said Jay smiling

Willy smiled "gotcha!"

* * *

"he looked happy" said Mimi while she and Jay were walking back to Ellie's house

"sure he did, since we are mainly on land he doesn't get much training like the others"

"ooh I get it now, since we are going on water he needs to be bigger"

"mmh that's part of it, last time that we traveled like this it was only me on riding on Willy, this time since Blaze, Jade nor you have been in the open ocean like this I would like that we could all travel, and if Willy evolves would be big enough for all of us and more"

Mimi smiled "I get it"

When they arrived, Jay noticed that Blaze and Jade were taking sheets to the second floor.

"what are you doing with that?" asked Jay

"miss Liz invited us to stay here, she said that they have the rooms" said Blaze walking towards the stairs

"that's cool, but can you two wait just a second" said Jay stopping Blaze and Jade from going up stairs "Mimi wants to ask you something"

Blaze and Jade looked confused and walked towards Jay and Mimi

Mimi jumped from Jay's head and landed on the coffee table "Jay told me that I need your approval before I join"

"our approval to join what?" asked Blaze

"I want to join Jay's team" said Mimi with her chest up

On that moment, Blaze opened her eyes wide while Jade just smirked a little as the same thought went through their minds

"I knew this was coming, but not so soon"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed, I will see you next time.**

 **Spoiler….chapter 30 has a lemon**


	30. Chapter 30

**Pokemon doesn't belong to me**

 **00M0R- you were reading at 2a.m. lol I would have wait until morning**

 **Totem-Mimikyu- here is the lemon lol**

 **Krillshadow – I have to say that I really like your reviews dude.**

 **Bridd – your reviews are funny lol**

 **Guardian Hawk – I'm glad that you like the story but damn, did you really read everything in under 5 hours, wow I'm impressed and flattered**

 **jappardo9694 – thank you very much**

 **Matthew Fenstermaker – yes yes I'm okay and alive, thank you for asking, the thing is that I'm in my native country right now having fun with family and friend and it is hard to write while having fun. However. I manage to finish the chapter and here it is.**

 **Thankyou everyone for your support, you all are the reason of why I'm still writing, I'm truly grateful with you all. Enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

Blaze and Jade were staring at Mimi with their eyes wide open, in silence surprised

"well? Are you okay with me joining the team?" asked Mimi confused as to why were they staring at her like that

"… well, for my part I guess I ..Mmmhh" was Jade saying before Blaze covered her mouth

"I'm sorry, but could you just give us a moment?" said Blaze while covering Jade's mouth and then smiled "thank you" she said not letting Mimi respond.

"but…" Mimi tried to say something, but it was too late

Blaze had already taken Jade to the backyard. This worried Mimi a little, she thought that Blaze or Jade probably didn't want her in the team.

Jay came from behind and put a hand on her head "don't worry, I guess they just need to talk about it"

Mimi looked up at Jay and nodded slowly "…okay" she said in a low tone.

* * *

Blaze dragged Jade to the backyard and once outside, Jade took Blaze hand of her mouth.

"what's wrong with you?" said Jade with a pout face

Blaze crossed her arms and put a serious face "let me guess you were about to say 'I don't mind if you want to join' to Mimi weren't you?"

Jade looked at Blaze confused "and so what if I was? I don't dislike her"

"don't you think that Jay has enough girls already?"

"what? Do you think that she is going after him?"

Blaze raised an eyebrow "we just know met her for two days and she is already pretty attached to him, and now she wants to join HIS team"

Jade was thoughtful for a few seconds "I guess that she really likes him, but I don't think that she is after him"

"really?"

"and even if she was what would it be the problem? Jay is already giving us enough love to each one of us" said Jade blushing and rubbing her thighs together

Blaze blushed "I guess you are right, but I still think that she is going to end like one of us"

"one of his mates?" asked Jade with a kinky face

Blaze blushed and nod

"well if things end up like that it would be their decision not ours, but for now she is just a lost girl that needs friends and a family and we could be exactly what she needs" Jade got closer to Blaze and grabbed Blaze hand "I wouldn't mind at all having another sister besides Ellie, May and you" she said with a lovely smile

Blaze smiled "I guess the family keeps just getting bigger"

Jade giggled before she and Blaze went back inside the house

As soonest they entered and went back into the living room, Mimi stood up

"so? Am I in…. or not?" she asked trying to sound tough, but she was clearly nervous

Blaze giggled a little "yeah sure"

Jade giggled as well as she sat next to Jay and hugged his arm "welcome to the team Mimi"

Mimi stood quiet for a few seconds before she jumped from excitement "AWESOME"

When she landed, she noticed that everyone was staring at her with a smile, Mimi got so embarrass that she could only cover her face with her ears

"that was cute" said Liz making everyone laugh

"yes it was hahahaha" said Jay laughing as well but while everyone was laughing and distracted with Mimi's cuteness, he felt how Jade pulled his arm a little

"I'm going to need you tonight" she whispered

Jay's face suddenly got all red and nodded

When everyone was done laughing, Jay then looked into his bag and pulled out a pokeball

"well, let's make it completely official" said Jay

Mimi looked at the pokeball and got a little worried "is it going to hurt?…. Getting suck into that tiny ball"

"NAAAHHH" said Blaze and Jade at the same time

"all you feel is a breeze and then you appear in a very comfortable room" said Blaze

Mimi was thoughtful for a moment "mmmhh.. okay then, what do I do now?"

Jay put the pokeball in from of her "all you need to do is press the button in front of it and it will suck you right in"

Mimi looked at Jay and then nodded, she then slowly pressed the button on the pokeball "woooaah…."

She said as she was being suck in

Everyone started laughing a little and then noticed how the pokeball shook twice before the light stopped blinking

Jay smiled "I guess she liked it" he said before he let her out

When Mimi appeared from the white light, she looked up at everyone and then shivered a little bit "it is cold out of there"

"we told you it was nice in there" said Blaze smiling

"so is that going to be my sleeping place?" asked Mimi

"mmh… kind of, it's more like your own personal room for you to rest or sleep. Why do you think Jet doesn't like coming out?" said Jay making everyone laugh

* * *

After a little more talk about pokeballs and how lazy Jet was, it got dark, everyone started getting ready to go to sleep.

Mimi saw how May, Jay, Blaze and Jade started going upstairs (in that order) so she decided to go with them. When she got upstairs, she suddenly blushed because the very first thing she saw was Jay and May kissing passionately.

Jade was giggling a little but then she felt that someone was behind her and noticed how Mimi was there blushing just staring at Jay and May. Jade just looked at her and smiled

When Jay and May were done, May rubbed his cheek a little while smiling and said 'see you tomorrow sweetie' before going to her room.

Jay turned around "well, how about with do the same… oh" he said noticing Mimi "Mimi I almost forgot about where you're going to sleep"

"I…I'm part of your team now, wouldn't make sense for me to sleep in the same room with you..I mean with you guys" said Mimi nervously

Jay smiled awkwardly "yeah, I guess that you are right"

When they entered the room, Jay started changing into his sleeping clothes, Mimi was embarrassed but she still took a peek every now and then while Jade and Blaze were just giggling because of her.

When jay was done, he turned around "alright, time for bed"

"where am I going to sleep?" asked Mimi

Jay grabbed her pokeball, "well, I normally sleep with Blaze, and Jade like either with me or the pokeball, but I think you can rest in here tonight and we can maybe have a sleepover one of these days" he said showing her the pokeball

Mimi smiled and nodded "okay"

Jay smiled at her before he called her back into the pokeball

Once Mimi was gone, Blaze started walking very sexy towards Jay "so you said we were going to sleep together"

Jay blushed

Blaze smiled very seductive and was about to touch Jay's shoulder, but on that moment, Jade pulled Jay's arm

"I'm sorry Blaze but I got dibs tonight" said Jade smiling

"what?" said Blaze confused before a flying pokeball hit her on the forehead and sucking her inside

"…mmhh she is going to be mad about that" said Jay

Jade smiled and hugged him around the neck "I will deal with her tomorrow" she then gave him a quick kiss "but you have to deal with me tonight"

Jay smiled and hugged her back "you really know how to be sexy" he said before he started kissing her passionately

Jay and Jade started moving slowly towards the bed, jade slowly lied down and pulled Jay so that he was on top of her, Jay started feeling her body, he put a hand on her thigh and he heard how she moaned in pleasure, Jay continue moving his hand higher until he reached he private area.

"aaAAHH mmmhh…" moaned Jade loudly

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" asked Jay worry

"no, no, is not that…. Is just that it has been a while since we did it, so I'm extra sensitive tonight" said Jade panting a little

"I'm sorry that If I haven't given you the attention that you want"

Jade smiled and started rubbing his face "no, it's okay, I might be a pervert but I'm not as horny as those two.

"well, I still think that you deserve more time too, you're my girlfriend too" said Jay smiling

Jade smiled "I love you" she said before she started kissing him again

While kissing, Jay touched her again making her moaned loudly, Jade started lifting her dress, revealing her legs, thighs, and finally her vagina.

Jay moved back a little to look at her again, Jade smiled and lowered the top part of her dress to uncover her breasts. Jay's eyes immediately landed on her breasts, which made Jade giggled a little.

Jay took another good look at her before she pulled him back on top of her

"hurry up Jay, I want you so bad" said Jade eagerly

Jay pulled his pants and underwear down revealing his hard erection

Jade looked at his member and smiled while spreading her legs to let him know how bad she wanted him.

Jay moved on top of her and started aligning his member with her wet entrance, he tried to push inside of her, but he soon moaned when he felt pressure on the tip of his member.

"mmhh… you're really tight" said Jay

*gasp* "…aahh… I told you that it has been a while… ahh .. please don't stop Jay, I want you inside of me" she pleaded to him as she wrapped her legs around him.

Jay didn't say anything else, he wanted her almost as much she wanted him, so he hugged her tightly and with all his might he pushed his member all the way inside of her. Jay could feel how Jade's tightness was crushing him, it felt so good that it almost hurt.

Jade gasped and hugged him tighter "…aahh yes, yes.." she moaned

Jay didn't waste any time and started moving his hip, pushing his member in and out of her. Jade's inside were so tight that he could feel how he couldn't pullout, Jay kept pushing and pushing until his member reached her cervix, the more he moved the more wet she got.

Jade couldn't control her breathing, she could feel and enjoy each and every inch of Jay, she loved the way he entered her with such fury.

The time reached sooner than Jay wanted to, Jade was way too tight for him to hold it for long and without any warning, he pushed his member inside of her and release his load against her cervix

Feeling his hot seed inside of her made Jade cum as well. For Jay, while Jade was cumming he felt like she was milking him, he couldn't stop releasing his seed inside of her.

After half a minute later Jay finally stopped releasing, he tried to pullout but Jade's insides weren't letting him

"aahh.. do it slowly" said Jade

"I'm trying but you still sucking me in" said Jay as he started rubbing her belly "you need to relax"

Jade took a big breath and then sighed, Jay finally pulled his member out of her and she moaned when he did. Jade looked down and blushed when she noticed that she was leaking out both of their juices, she put a hand on her entrance and moaned.

Jay noticed how she shivered "are you okay?"

"yes… I'm just still sensitive" she said as she floated towards the room's bath.

3 minutes later, Jade came out and noticed that Jay was lying down on the bed

Jay looked at her "are you okay?"

Without saying anything she smiled and went to him to kiss him.

"I love you Jay, that was great" she said as she lied down next to him

Jay smiled "I love you too Jade, I enjoyed it too"

Jade giggled as she hugged him

"what's so funny?" asked Jay

"I'm just think about Blaze" said Jade

"oh… right, she's going to be really mad at you"

"will you defend me if she is too mad?" asked Jade with innocent eyes

"Jade, I love you and I will fight against anything to protect you, but…. I know better than to get in a fight between you guys, so you are on your own there"

Jade made a pout face "meanie"

"hey, I'm not the one who threw a pokeball at her like a sucker punch"

Jade sighed "ok… I will deal with her tomorrow"

Jay smiled and kissed her on the forehead "let's go to sleep now, you are going to need the energy for tomorrow"

Jade smiled a little and nodded "night"

"goodnight Jade"

* * *

 **hey guys i'm sorry again because of the time that it took me to put this up, but i'm out of the country again, my friends started calling me EL GOOSE because i migrate to the south every winter hahahahah. i'm in my native country having fun so writing is not the first time i'm want to do here, but i will try to write a little more often than 3 month so hopefully i'll see you next time in like a month or so**

 **see you next time**


	31. Chapter 31

**Pokemon doesn't belong to me**

 **Happy new year!**

 **So, judging from the review of the last chapter I can see that most of you thought that I was dead. Lol**

 **Don't worry people, I'm no where near death, in fact I've not never been healthier, this past year 2019 I took it to finally get in shape. I lost 34 pound without diets, gain 9 percent in muscle mass and loss 5 percent of body fat, so I'm looking good and feeling goooodd. OOOOH YEEAH! Lol.**

 **So, don't worry, if I'm writing as much is because I'm still having fun in my native country, there is just so much good food everywhere, beautiful women wherever I see and good awesome weather all year long. I'm from DOMINICAN REPUBLIC if you want to have an idea on where I'm and how much fun I'm having every day.**

 **Well this is a happy new chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

Jay was waking up, not because of the morning sunlight, but because of a pleasing sensation on his member.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed that the blankets were going up and down around his crotch, when he looked at his side he saw how Jade had a very pervert smiled on her face.

"so hot and hard…." She whispered in a sensual tone

"mmh.. good morning Jade" said Jay moaning a little.

Jade's hand suddenly stopped and quickly loosen her grip on Jay's member, she opened her eyes and saw Jay staring back at her "how long have you been awake?" she asked sounding embarrassed

"I just woke up, but more importantly, how long have you been masturbating me?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"for about 10 minutes" said Jade with an innocent cute smile on her face

Jay just sighed before giving her a little kiss on the forehead that made her giggled a little and then uncover the both of them.

Jade's eyes immediately landed at Jay's erect member and looked at it with hungry eyes

Jay suddenly realized something, he had never seen Jade completely naked during the day light.

Jade noticed how Jay was looking at her, like if he was checking each a every part of her body, she usually doesn't feel embarrass but with the light in the room this time she was.

"what is it?" she was covering her chest a little sounding embarrassed

"nothing… is just that your skin is just so white" Jay grabbed her hand and moved it so that he could keep looking at her breasts "is so milky …" he couldn't help himself and got on top her started sucking her beautiful pink nipples.

"AAAHH…JAY!" said Jade grabbing Jay's head closer to her chest.

Jay kept playing with her breast while also sucking her nipples, Jade's moans got louder and sexier the more intense Jay was pleasing her. instinctively, Jade started spreading her legs and aligning herself with his member. When Jade felt the tip rub against her wet entrance, she moaned inside her mouth to not be so loud, she couldn't help herself so started pushing herself towards it to get it inside of her, just when the tip started spreading her, Jay moved back.

The anticipation of feeling Jay inside of her made her hip shiver, Jade tried to push it in again and just like last time when the tip was about to enter, Jay moved back again.

On that moment, Jay stopped sucking her nipples and moved back to looked at her face.

Jade opened her eyes and looked at Jay with a confuse expression on her face.

Jay looked at her with an evil grin "that's pay back for playing with me while I was asleep" that was the last thing he said before quickly jumping out of bed and going into the bathroom.

Jade sat up and looked at the bathroom door completely shocked, she couldn't believe that he just left her there, nips hard and crotch wet. Her whole body shivered as she started glaring at the bathroom door

"you will not leave me like this" she said before teleporting into the bathroom

"what that heck?" said Jay when Jade suddenly appeared in front of him while he was in the shower

Jade punched him on the chest "how dare you turn me on like that then just leave" she said as the warm water was falling on her

Jay just looked down at her weak punch and grin "what are you going to do about it, miss no muscle"

*gasp*

Jade gasped to what he said and then glared at him as her eyes started glowing

Jay opened his eyes wide " _oh shit.._ "

 **[oh shit indeed]** said Jade in his head

Jade used psychic to shut his mouth and force him lie down in the bathtub

"mmhh mmmmmhhhMMHHHH" said Jay trying to talk

Jade pin his hands against the wall and started to position herself on top of him

" _wait Jade I'm sorry o_ k" said Jay in his head hoping she'd listen

"apalogize later, right know finish what you started earlier" she said aloud before impaling her with Jay's member

They both moaned aloud at the same time.

Jade moaned from bliss

Jay moaned from how tight she was " _damn… how can you be this tight after last night_ " said Jay in his head knowing now that she was listening

Jade started moving up and down on Jay's member **[is because I want you so bad right now]** she said in his head

The two of them moaning as the hot water was falling on them, Jay could only watch as Jade rode his member vigorously, she was wet as she was tight, the grip Jade had on him just made it faster and soon he released his load inside of her.

Jade moaned and gasped as she felt that she was being fill with her lover's seed, she dropped herself until Jay's whole member was inside of her. the tip of Jay's member was against her cervix and all he could feel was how she was sucking him dry.

When Jade relaxed, she lied on top of Jay's chest and released him, Jay felt that he could moved his hands and mouth, so he put his hands on Jade's shoulder and back "that was … intense… " he said panting

Jade smiled "yes…" she said almost out of breath

"now I know what it feels to be rape"

Jade opened her eyes wide and looked up at his face "did I do too much?" she asked with worry eyes

"mmhh… I guess just a little, I didn't make it any easier by teasing you"

Jade sighed and them smiled "then it is both of our fault"

"hehe, I guess it is"

* * *

Jade and Jay kissed and took the moment to shower together, when they came out of the bathroom, they put their clothes on, but the moment Jay was done the first thing he did was release Blaze.

When Blaze appeared, she had her arms crossed, she looked at Jay for a second, then turned to Jade and glared at her.

Jade flinched and blushed

"hmph…." Said Blaze turning her face and walking out of the room

Jade and Jay looked at each other confused

"is she mad at me?" asked Jade worried

"nah.. she just has grouch, but don't worry, she not good on keeping those, by the end of the day you two will be good as always, just be clingy and you'll see" said Jay petting her a little with a smile on his face

Jade smiled and nodded

Jay released Mimi from her pokeball, who couldn't stop talking about of how good she slept.

When they went downstairs, they saw everyone was already having breakfast.

For most of the morning, Blaze was giving Jade the cold shoulder, May noticed it and asked Jade what was happening and Jade told her why was Blaze like that

"wow… I'm not getting into that, you literally cockblocked her last night, you are on your own there" said May backing out

Jade sighed and remember that Jay told her to be clingy, so she did.

Jade started following Blaze everywhere, talking even if Blaze didn't answer her, hugging her even if she didn't return the hug.

When Jay saw that Jade was doing, he smiled and stood up

"I think it is time for me to go"

Mimi jumped in front of him "where are you going?"

"I'm going to train with Willy, wanna come?"

Mimi smiled "sure!" she said happily before jumping to his shoulder and then to his head where she lied down on her belly like always "let's go" she said smiling

Jay smiled "let's go"

Walking towards the beach, Mimi noticed how humans and other pokemons would stare at her and even taking pictures.

"Jay?..." said Mimi

"uhuh? What happened Mimi?" asked Jay looking up

"did you noticed how people were looking at us?"

"yes, but I think they at staring mostly at you"

"is .. is it because I'm a shinny?" she asked in a worry tone

"I believe so"

"Jay, are shinny pokemons bad?"

"why would you ask that?"

"I know that some pokemons don't like shinny pokemons….. like my parents"

"your parent? What happened with your parents?" asked Jay curiously

"…. They…." She stopped

"you don't have to tell me if you are not comfortable telling me"

Mimi was quiet for a minute and then asked

"do humans like shinny pokemons?" she asked looking down into Jay's eyes

"I would say yes"

"why?"

"because they are very rare"

"how rare are shinny pokemons?"

Jay smiled "let me ask you this, have you ever seen another shinny in your life?"

"mmhh no, I don't think so"

"that's how rare they are, shinny pokemons are like a red star in a sky fill with only white stars, I have been all over the region and you are my second shinny pokemon encounter"

"you saw another shinny before?"

"yes, it wasn't for a long time, but actually you are the first one i touched" he said rubbing her head

"I was your first?" asked Mimi smiling

"yup"

Mimi lied her head on top of his and started giggling cutely

"what's so funny? Hehehe" he asked laughing because her giggle was tickling him

"because I have one of your firsts and you have one of mine" she said looking down at him with a big smile

"and which one was that? Your first trainer?"

"well that, I guess there were more than one and also you were my first human that can understand pokemon"

"oh that, hehehe I see"

When they were close to the beach Mimi started thinking about Willy and his evolution

"Jay?..."

"yes?"

"do you think that I would ever evolve?"

"if you are happy enough, I think you could evolve in any moment"

"really!?" she asked sounding excited

"yeah sure, can be during a happy moment like eating something very delicious, playing with a friend like Willy or maybe finding a boyfriend a could also trigger your evolution"

"boyfriend?" asked Mimi evolution

"oh right.. mmhh, boyfriend is another human word for mate" explained Jay

"SAAH!... male pokemons only wanted one thing from me, for me to evolve so that they could mate with me" said Mimi in a bad mood

Jay blushed and looked up "wow really?"

Mimi looked down "yes, and some of them didn't even care if I evolve or not"

"that's a little…."

"sick, if you ask me" finishing his sentence "that's why I ended up liking hanging around humans more than with the other pokemons back in the safari zone"

"are you going to miss any of the humans back in the safari zone?"

"not really, if I were, I would miss the way they scratch my ears, but I have you for that now" said Mimi smiling

"oh really?" said Jay scratching her ears

"you see, already doing your job, hehehe" said Mimi enjoying the ear scratch

* * *

Jay and Mimi spend the rest of the day with Willy training and when it got dark, they said goodbye to Willy and walked back to Liz's house

When they entered, hey noticed how Blaze had he head on Jade's lap while she was brushing Blaze's hair

"I see that she has forgiven you" said Jay with a mocking face while looking at Blaze

Blaze blushed and looked away

"she told me that if I did this she would" said Jade still brushing

"hehehe, yeah, she likes that"

At dinner, Jay was telling everyone the great progress that Willy was making, Liz even drop some ideas as Ex-trainer that could help him.

When everyone was done they started heading towards their room, May grabbed Jay's arm and started pulling him toward her room.

"sorry girls, but he's mine tonight, hehehe" she laughed as she pulled him into her room and locked the door

Blaze, Jade and Mimi were on the hallway in silent

"what do we do now?" asked Mimi looking up at the other two

"we can have some girl time before going to sleep" suggested Jade

"I would like" said Blaze

"me too" said Mimi smiling

The 3 of them felt started telling each other stories until they fall asleep.

* * *

 **Sorry that it took me so long to drop this, but it was the holydays and you know that that's family time.**

 **See you guys next time**


	32. Chapter 32

**Pokemon doesn't belong to me**

 **Anon thank you for pointing that out you were right, it has been so long that forgot about that pokemon, I should have go back and make sure of his first shiny.**

 **William I'm glad that you liked the story so far, thank you for the reviews and to answer your questions and everyone else who was curious.**

 **I'm from Dominican republic, born and raised there until I was 16, then I moved to the united states, and right now I'm a 27 years old man who likes to writing ecchi pokemons stories, play video games, and traveling to new cultures, I'm fluent in English and spanish but better speaking than writing English obviously lol and I'm working on my Japanese because I want to spend a month in japan next year. My Japanese friends told me that my speech is pretty good that is not hard at all to understand me so if I ever get lost over there, I know that I can ask my way around.**

 **Oh yeah if anyone was also curious if this was my first story, no is not, but it is my first pokemon story. When I first gave it the try, I did it with the anime Re:zero, and I think I did pretty good there because if you go right now you will see that my story is the most popular and commented story of all Re:zero stories in the page, so not just rated M, I'm very proud of that one. Is in my other account Soldado350**

 **xavier0jim don't worry more are coming in lol**

 **00M0R yeah it was a little short, but I just wanted to give you guys signs of life lol**

 **Well, here is the new chapter**

* * *

It has been a week since the group arrived at Lilycove.

Jay trained every day with Willy while also connecting with Mimi, who was with him everyday while he was training with Willy.

May and Jade liked walking around the city, sometimes shopping, laughing at the boys that would hit on them, and sometimes even go with Jay and Mimi when they were out to train Willy.

Blaze liked to stay home to trained Blaster who was pretty much just getting his ass kick every morning and afternoon, Ellie was with him, the two worked together trying to beat Blaze every day.

Liz and Rock were spending a lot of time together, remembering the past, talking about what they missed in their time apart and even sometimes they would even sneak to have a little private time together.

They thought that they were being sneaky about it, but everyone knew already what they were doing.

While they were in Lilycove, May pretty much let Jack and Mary out of their pokeballs, they only went into the pokeball to sleep because of how comfortable it was inside.

Everyone was enjoying their time, even Jet, even if he was just sleeping all day or causally hitting on Jade and Blaze anytime he had the chance to which they would just ignore or laughed at the cheesy hitting lines.

While they were finishing breakfast, Mimi was the first one to finish and then jumped next to Jay

"I'm ready to go" she said with a smile

"hehehe…mmhh.." said Jay finishing his breakfast "I was thinking on doing something different today"

"something different?" said Mimi with a confused expression

"hey everyone, what do you think about a beach day today? To relax" said Jay to everyone

"huh? Beach day?" said Mimi more confused

"I'm in" said May right away.

"ME TOO!" said Jade excited

"awesome, I haven't been in the water since we got here" said Jack

"it's going to be fun" said Mary floating on top of Jack

"I guess I can play with y'all today….mmmmhh jaa" said Jet yawning

"I'm getting my swimsuit" said Ellie running upstairs

"honey, please bring mine also" said Liz

" _Liz in a swimsuit… it has been a while_ " thought Rock

"well I guess can at least enjoy the sun" said Blaze

"hey, I'll join you" said Blaster

The two laughed and fist pumped because they were the only ones that couldn't get in the water

Mimi was curious as to what was a 'beach day' and why was everyone excited about it, she pulled Jay's pants to get his attention

"Jay, what's a Beach day?" she asked

"oh right, you never had one, well a beach day is when you take a good day with nice weather go with your friends and family to have fun at the beach" explained Jay

"to have fun at the beach?" said Mimi not totally getting it

"yeah, you can play game in the sand, play in the water, cook something under the sun, it is pretty cool and fun" said Jay smiling

"that sounds AWESOME" said Mimi now really excited

"great because I haven't used my grill in years" said Liz sounding hungry already

* * *

When everyone got ready, they packed their things and went out towards the beach.

On their way towards the beach, they noticed how they were dragging too much attention, but how not to if they were one guy, three girls, 2 legendary pokemons, 1 shiny, 2 psychics, 2 strong looking fire types and one really strong looking water type, all walking in a group.

When they arrived at the beach, Jack quickly jumped in the water and tackled Willy with a hug.

Willy was really surprised to see everyone and got really excited to know that it was a Beach day.

Soon everyone started having fun

Jack and Willy were having a swimming race

May, Ellie and Jade were walking on the beach in their swimsuits (Jade was floating), May and Ellie noticed that the guys on the beach that were checking them out were staring at Jade the most. Pokemons and humans alike.

"hey Ellie, why are they staring at her more than us?" whispered May to Ellie

"isn't it obvious? Is because of those stupid melons that she has for a chest" whispered Ellie back, she then briefly grabbed her breasts "I can't be that we are really sisters"

"you know that even though I can't hear you clearly, I can still feel your jealousy towards my chest" said Jade rubbing her chest proudly

Ellie and May then gave her a little glare

"I'm sorry sis, but it looks like I have the better genes" said Jade striking a sexy pose

"UUUHH YEAH BABY!" yelled a random guy that wasn't too far from the girls

Jade got surprised and shyly waved back at the guy while blushing

"I'm telling Jay" said May with a smirk on her face

*gasp* "NOOO" said Jade worried

May started running back to Jay while Jade floated after her

"wait you guys don't leave me here" said Ellie running after them.

May told Jay what Jade did.

Jade was just standing in front of Jay while looking down, feeling all embarrassed and ashamed

Jay lifted her chin up and gave her a little kiss "I'm not mad, not at all, that guy just noticed your beauty that's all hehehe" said Jay laughing

Jade was so happy that he wasn't mad at her that she hugged his arm, she then looked at May and stoke her tongue out at May who did the same back at her smiling.

* * *

Later that day when Jack loss several races to Willy, he went back to land and started eating like everyone else because it was lunch time already, he grabbed his food and sat on the edge where the water could reach his feet.

It didn't take long for Mary to sit next to him.

"hey there sexy" she said smiling

Jack blushed "why you always teasing me like that?"

"because I like you" said Mary with a cute smile

Jack looked at her for 2 seconds and then looked at the ocean "… yeah ok"

"hey, why did that sound like you didn't believe me?" said Mary a little upset

Jack was blushing a little and raised an eyebrow "what? Was that for real?"

"of course it was and you know that I told you before"

"well, the thing is that that's a hard thing to believe from my perspective" said Jack drawing a line on the sand and watching the wave wash it away

"and why is that?" said Mary wanting an answer

"well for starters you are way too cute for me"

"way too cute for you? what is that supposed to mean?" said Mary confused

"let's be honest Mary, you are incredibly beautiful, you could literally have anyone…. And I don't think that you could be serious about being with me" said Jack while still looking at the ocean but suddenly felt like Mary was pulling his cheek "aaah what are you doing"

"are you stupid or something" said Mary pulling his cheek so that he looks at her "why don't you believe me when I say that I like you? or perhaps you think of me as liar?"

"… no, I don't think you are a liar" said Jack rubbing his cheek

"yes, you may not be the most handsome pokemon at there, but you still good looking, also I know you, you are a nice guy and I like that about you….. and also" Mary blushed "I really like your muscles" she said rubbing a hand on his arm

Jack's face turned purple

"what I want to say is, do you want to stop the teasing and finally make is official?" said Mary sounding embarrassed

"make it official?" said Jack confused

"you know… I want you to be my mate" she said blushing

Jack blushed even more "you want me to be your mate?"

"you and only you" said Mary starring into his eyes.

"….." jack smile and grabbed her hand "I would also like that"

The two looked at each other and finally for he first time they kissed

"UUUHHH"

"YEAH!"

"GO JACK"

Everyone was staring at them and when they saw them kiss, they all started cheering

Mary cover her face from the embarrassment while Jack just walked into the water and let the current just take him.

Mary saw him being taken by the waves and started flying after him "Jack!"

* * *

"I love your food Jay, where did you learn to cook like that?" said Liz eating her third plate

"I never ate anything this good" said Rock eating his fifth

"I learned it from my mom, but I would say that I really got good during my journey with Blaze" said Jay closing the grill

"your food had always been amazing for me" said Blaze

"hehehe thank you" said Jay winking at her

"I sure like it" said Mimi smiling while also eating

"thank you to you too" said Jay with a smile

Mimi followed him with her gaze as he took his plate and went to sit next to May

" _why didn't I get a wink?_ " thought Mimi while at the same time she was wondering why she cared about a wink

"hey Mimi, want to play ball?" asked Blaster

"I don't know what it is but it sounds fun" said Mimi putting her plate down

"let me join you" said Blaze standing up and running towards the game

* * *

"So, what are you thinking?" asked Jay while eating

"… would you be jealous if I say that I was thinking about my ex?" said May looking at the sunset

Jay stopped eating for a few seconds before he swallowed and put the plate down "you never brought it up, why now?"

"because I met him here in this city" said May crossing her feet "I never kiss him because he was a smoker"

"and then Jade came and took your first kiss" said Jay smiling a little

"aahhh, don't make me remember that" she said blushing

"… you never kiss him, but he was your first, wasn't he?"

"yes… he was nice, but I did used him, I was trying to forget about certain idiot" said May while looking at Jay with a little smirk

"you were trying to forget about me?" he said confused "I thought that you hated me for the longest

"I never hated you, I was just mad at you because you saw me half naked when we were kids, but after you apologized for it, even though it took you years" she said pulling his ear

"ouch ouch I'm sorry I'm sorry"

"after you apologized, that opened the door for new feelings" May then grabbed his hand "feelings the I'm glad you corresponded"

"and what happened to…."

"Richard, his name was Richard,… I don't know, I broke up with him because he wasn't willing to commit, I asked him about his smoking habit, but he never stop, so after 2 months in a relation with him, I broke up with him and continue my journey towards the league"

"I see… do you ever miss him?" asked Jay feeling curious

"nope, I was just thinking about him because I met him here and I left him here, beside I have you keeping me busy pretty much every day, so I don't get to think about anything or anyone else" said May rubbing his thigh

Jay blushed and with a smile on his face, he got closer and gave her a passionate kiss.

* * *

While it started getting dark, everyone started picking up their stuff, Jay helped them pick up but then he grabbed a chair and sat down watching Willy swim.

"aren't you coming?" asked Blaze

"yes, I will be there later, I just want to enjoy the brief a while longer" he sat waving at her

Blaze smiled "ok, just don't take too long, you could catch a cold"

"got it"

"I can stay with him" said Mimi jumping towards Jay

"that would be best, that way he is not walking back by himself, thank you Mimi" said Blaze

Mimi smiled and gave Blaze a thump up

When everyone was leaving, Mimi looked up at Jay "where can I sit?" she asked

Jay smiled before he grabbed her and put her on his lap

Mimi blushed and turned her face "I told you that I don't like it when you treat me like a kid"

Jay then started rubbing her head and then her ears because he knew she liked it "I'm sorry, you're just so cute that it can't be helped"

Mimi blushed even more and rested her back against his chest and let him keep rubbing her ears

They just stayed there in silent for almost 5 minutes until Mimi decided to break the silent

"why did you want to stay behind? You wanted to check on Willy?" she asked

"no, not exactly, I do enjoy watching him swim so happily, I guess he had a lot of fun today" said Jay watching Willy do a flip in the air "But I really wanted to stay to watch the stars come out, they really look good when the sky looks this clear"

"ohh" said Mimi amazed "then why didn't you tell the others to stay here with you and enjoy them too?" she asked curiously

"they all looked tired, especially Jet" said Jay with a funny grin

"but he always looks tired" said Mimi before she burst laughing "hahahahaha"

"yes he does, hahahaha" said Jay joining her laughter

A minute later, Mimi looked up "ohh, there is the first one" she said pointing up

As she said that, second by second More stars started appearing

"woow" said Mimi amazed

"woow indeed" said Jay suddenly wrapping his arms around Mimi

Mimi suddenly flinched and looked back at Jay "why are you hugging me?"

Jay withdraw his hands "I'm sorry, it just came out of me like that, it just felt right"

"no, is okay" said Mimi blushing "… is just that no one has ever hug me without me hugging them first" her ears then dropped down "or without a reason behind it"

Jay noticed it and hugged her again but this time tighter "I'm doing it because I want to do it"

Mimi felt his warm chest behind her back and stayed silent

Jay couldn't see her face, but he could tell that she was crying because he felt a few tears dropping on his forearm

10 minutes passed without saying anything, they were just looking up at the stars, listening at the waves and smelling the ocean.

Feeling completely calm

And it was in this calm that Jay heard something

"they ….don me…"

"eh? did you say something?" asked Jay to Mimi

"I said, they abandon me…" said Mimi

"who? Who abandon you?"

"My parents did…" said Mimi with straight voice

"…" Jay didn't know how to respond to her sudden confession

"I didn't know at the moment, but now that I'm older I know that they hated me" she said sounding down

"don't say that, they were your parents I'm sure they loved you" said Jay trying to make her feel better

"no, I am sure that they hated me, my mother took cared of me but she always did it like it was her duty, not something that she wanted to do, she always had this sad expression on her face… and my father…he…" Mimi's voice started shaking "he always looked at me with… with disgust"

"Mimi I don't think.."

"I know" interrupted Mimi "he thought of me as a disgusting thing because the first time I tried to hug him, the first time I tried to look for affection from him… he punched me away" said Mimi dropping tears with her back facing Jay

"he did what?!" said Jay sitting straight and grabbing Mimi to turn her around "why would he do that?"

Mimi was now standing on Jay's lap but while looking down "because of disgust like I said… I saw him trying to clean his hand right after he did it" Mimi tried to wipe her tears "that was the last time I saw my parents, the very next day, they were gone…"

"how could they do that to their own child" said Jay in shock

"shortly after that, I learned that not all pokemons are accepting of shiny pokemons, some think of the shiny as disgusting mutations"

Jay looked at Mimi with his eyes wide open

"My life after that, have been one run after another, wherever I go I would always find pokemons that wanted to rape me… a whole bunch of fucking perverts, I was only a child and they wanted to do dirty things to me, the best break I ever had was when I got caught by the safari zone, there it was a little calmer but the perverts were always around"

Jay could see the anger on her face

"they only time that I ever had a break was when I was with the humans… I guess that's why I ended up liking humans more than other pokemons" she said with a softer face

"Mimi, why are you telling me all this now?" asked Jay while rubbing the back of her head

Mimi finally looked up at Jay's face and smiled at him "because… now I know what actual happiness is, before I thought that happiness was finally having a good night of sleep away from the males, but now I know what truly means to be happy" Mimi grabbed Jay's shirt and got closer to him until they were face to face "I have been more happy with you in a week that I have ever been in my whole life" Mimi got closer to him and hugged him "I love you Jay and I never want to leave your side"

Jay was surprised by her words, the only thing he could do was smile and hug her tightly like she was doing to him "I love you too Mimi, and you don't have to worry because you and I will be together forever"

Mimi hugged Jay tighter when she heard him say that, words that she always wanted to hear, that someone wanted to be her and love her.

Jay felt how Mimi buried her face on his neck, he could feel her taking big breaths, almost as if she wanted to get his smell, but suddenly..

In the middle of the dark beach, Jay suddenly got blinded by a bright light that came from Mimi

"Mimi?" said Jay confused, but then he felt how Mimi started getting heavier and heavier, so heavy that they chair where they were sitting on broke.

"aaAAH" said Jay when he landed on the sand, he had his eyes close because bright light, but then he felt something heavy sitting on his crotch and couple of hands on his chest

"…Jay?"

Jay started opening his eyes when he heard his name coming from a woman's voice, his eyes took a few seconds to adjust, but after a few blinks his eyes opened wipe because the cute Buneary was no more, on top of him sitting on his crotch was a beautiful and rather too sexy looking shiny Lopunny.

"Mimi?" he asked while a hard blush was growing up his face

"what happened with the chair?" asked the new evolved Mimi, not knowing that she now has a new much heavier body.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it**


End file.
